Les Ténèbres qui l'entourent
by louveepine05
Summary: Voldemort attaque les jumeaux Potter. Jack est déclaré le Survivant. Albus laisse Harry aux Dusleys qui à leur tour l'abandonne dans un orphelinat. Harry grandit donc dans la haine des moldus, de sa famille et du vieux fou. Il décide de se venger. Retrouver un Harry puissant et intelligent et plongé dans les ténèbres. Futur Slash HP/LV.
1. Prologue

**Disclaner : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter**

Les dialogues sont en **Gras**

Les pensées en _Italique_

 _ ***Fouchelangue***_

Bonjours à tous, voici ma première fanfiction, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.

Et merci a ma bêta DiagonAlleyParis pour avoir corrigé les fautes de grammaires et de syntaxes.

PROLOGUE

31 Octobre 1981

Le soir d'Halloween alors que Lily Potter jouait avec Jack l'un de ses deux jumeaux devant la cheminée où un bon feu brûlait réchauffant ainsi toute la maison. L'aîné Jack avait les cheveux aussi roux que sa mère et les yeux noisette de son père, alors que le cadet Harry avait hérité des cheveux noirs ébouriffés de James et des magnifiques yeux vert de Lily.

Ce dernier était assis un peu plus loin avec un livre de contes et sa peluche préférée, un magnifique tigre des neiges, que son parrain Sirius lui avait offert à son premier anniversaire. Alors que Jack préférait parcourir toute la maison à quatre patte en essayant d'attraper tous les objets se trouvant à sa porter, le comportement de son frère était tout autre. Harry restait tranquillement assis avec son doudou à jouer avec ses jouets ou à contempler les belles images dans ses livres.

Il était bientôt 20h lorsque Lily monta à l'étage et coucha les jumeaux dans leur berceau doré, elle commença à leur lire une histoire sur les licornes. Elle s'arrêta brusquement quand elle entendit du bruit à l'extérieur de la maison. Elle décida de descendre en pensant que cela devait être son époux et son meilleur ami Sirius qui rentraient du travail.

Depuis la connaissance de cette prophétie, son mari qui était auror, travaillait encore plus dur pour que cette guerre se termine au plus vite. Alors qu'elle se trouvait dans les escaliers elle ressentit la destruction des protections qui entouraient leur maison située à Godric's Hollow et elle reconnut aussitôt cet aura noir. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit que ce n'était pas James qui était entré.

Elle remonta en quatrième vitesse dans la chambre des enfants et la sorcière verrouilla la porte derrière elle. Lily savait très bien que les sorts qu'elle venait de lancer ne ralentiraient Voldemort que de quelques secondes mais elle espérait ainsi avoir le temps de prendre les deux garçons et d'utiliser le portoloin d'urgence que Dumbledore lui avait donné, celui-ci devait les emmener directement dans son bureau à Poudlard.

Alors qu'elle retirait le collier de son cou, mettait les petites mains des garçons dessus et qu'elle allait dire le mot de passe, elle attendit derrière la porte une voix douce mais hélas trompeuse.

 **Vous ne pouvez pas vous enfuir Lady Potter.**

La voix toute tremblante de Lily, qui ressemblait plus à un murmure de peur prononça **« Poudlard »**. Mais rien ne se passa, Voldemort avait dû mettre un sort anti-transplanage et anti-portoloin. La sorcière se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit la porte qui explosait derrière elle. Lily fit aussitôt volteface pour faire barrière entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses enfants.

 **S'il vous plaît, ne …**

Lily n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Voldemort lui lança un Stupéfix, elle s'écroula au sol. Le plus Grand Mage Noir de tous les temps s'approcha du berceau pour voir les deux garçons. Alors que celui de droite qui avait des cheveux roux avait commencé à pleurer lors de l'explosion de la porte, celui de gauche le regardait avec ses yeux verts comme s'il voulait connaître les profondeurs son âme.

A ce moment précis Voldemort sut que ce jeune garçon était l'enfant de la prophétie car il fut capable de ressentir l'immense pouvoir provenir de lui. Alors sans hésiter une seule seconde il leva sa baguette et prononça **« Avada Kedavra »** mais au moment où le sort allait frapper Harry, un dôme de couleur vert apparut et le sortilège de la mort y rebondit pour aller finalement frapper Voldemort.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres hurla de douleur avant que son corps ne disparaisse complètement en ne laissant qu'un tas de cendres et une cape au sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, une ombre noire s'échappait par le toit en créant une ouverture dans celui-ci.

Plusieurs planches tombèrent sur le berceau mais par chance grâce au dôme elles ne blessèrent pas les enfants. Malheureusement Harry ne put maintenir totalement le bouclier, au moment où celui-ci disparut une dernière planche toucha l'avant-bras gauche de Jack qu'il lui laissa deux petites entailles qui ressemblaient au signe égal.

Jack se mit alors à pleurer, tandis que Harry s'endormit tout épuisé avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, marque laissée par le sort.

Une demie heure plus tard, un James et un Sirius fatigués transplantaient devant chez lui. Lorsqu'ils virent la porte d'entrée arrachée, ils surent aussitôt que Voldemort était venu pour l'un de ses fils et que Peter les avait trahis. Ils coururent jusqu'à la maison.

 **LILY ! LILY !** Hurla James qui était suivi par son meilleur ami.

Ils montèrent les escaliers pour arriver devant la chambre des jumeaux. Ils s'arrêtèrent sous le choc de voir la chambre dans un tel chaos, les vitres brisées, le plafond détruit. James courut vers sa femme lorsqu'il la vit au sol, en priant Merlin pour qu'elle ne soit par morte.

Tandis que Sirius se dirigea vers les enfants, Jack s'était arrêté de pleurer mais on pouvait encore voir les larmes qui avait coulé sur son joli visage. Harry lui dormait toujours comme un ange. Sirius fut soulager de voir les garçons en vie avec seulement une petite blessure pour chacun. Qu'il essuya immédiatement avec un mouchoir qu'il sortit de sa robe d'auror.

Lorsque James comprit que sa femme était toujours en vie car elle n'avait reçu qu'un Stupéfix, il lui lança le contre sort.

 **Enervatum**

Dès que Lily se réveilla et qu'elle vit James elle lui expliqua que Voldemort était venu pour tuer leurs enfants. Elle se leva et se précipita vers ses trésors.

 **Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, les enfants ont l'air d'aller bien.** L'informa Sirius

Lorsqu'elle regarda Jack, elle vit sa blessure elle le prit dans ses bras et aussitôt Jack se remit à pleurer. A ce moment-là Sirius décida de partir chercher ce sale traître de Rat.

 **Chut mon cœur, tout va bien.** Lui dit-elle en embrassant son front.

Elle regarda brièvement son second fils. Lorsqu'elle le vit endormi, elle détourna le regard pour prendre soin de Jack. Elle ne remarqua pas que lui aussi avait une blessure. On pourrait croire que la jeune mère n'aimait pas Harry mais c'était faux. En réalité elle avait juste du mal avec lui, il était si effacé par rapport à son grand frère qu'elle l'oubliait facilement.

A l'instant où Lily s'était levé pour vérifier les jumeaux, James s'était dirigé vers la cheminée pour appeler Dumbledore. Aussitôt le directeur arriva dans la maison et monta dans la chambre des enfants. Lorsqu'il vit aux pieds du berceau une cape et une baguette dans un tas de cendres. Il comprit que l'un des enfants était celui de la prophétie et décida d'ausculter les garçons.

Dans les bras de sa mère, se trouvait Jack et dès qu'il aperçut sa blessure (le signe égal) il sut qu'il était le Survivant. Il regarda aussi Harry en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de lui. Car pour Dumbledore, le jeune garçon ne pourrait être que jaloux de son frère, l'empêchant ainsi de travailler pour devenir plus fort.

Mais une idée lui vint « _Oui, voilà parfait. Le plus compliqué se sera de convaincre Lily et James_ ». Il se retourna vers les parents. Mais lorsqu'il constata comment Lily s'occupait de Jack par rapport à Harry, il se dit que pour elle se serait finalement plus facile. Le plus dur serait peut-être James. Mais après tout c'était pour le Plus Grand Bien.

A ce moment-là, Harry se réveilla, lorsqu'il vit tout le monde dans la chambre il s'assit malgré son mal de tête.

 **Voldemort a été vaincu par Jack, la prophétie dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal.** Il leur montra la blessure de l'aîné. **Malheureusement, je ne crois pas qu'il soit vraiment mort. Je pense que dans quelques années Voldemort reviendra.**

A cet instant précis, Lily regarda son fils avec fierté, elle avait toujours sut qu'il était spécial. Et maintenant elle en avait la preuve, son fils d'un an avait vaincu le plus terrible des mages noirs. James le regarda aussi avec fierté mais il avait peur pour son avenir. Alors il regarda Dumbledore et demanda.

 **Comment pourra-t-il le tuer ?**

 **Il va falloir entraîner Jack pour l'avenir.** Répondit le vieux sorcier avec des paillettes dans les yeux et un léger sourire. **Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur qu'avec Harry au milieu cela, ce dernier puisse le distraire, en plus il y aura de forte chance qu'il devient jaloux de son frère à cause de sa célébrité et de sa puissance. C'est pour ça que je vous conseille de donner Harry à votre jeune sœur Lily. Et lorsqu'il aura 11 ans, il pourra revenir dans le monde des sorciers.**

Lily réfléchit, l'idée était vraiment très bonne. Comme ça elle pourrait consacrer tout son temps à son merveilleux fils. Et puis Harry était tellement discret que sa sœur ne le remarquera même pas.

 **Je pense que vous avez raison Albus.**

 **QUOI ? Mais tu es folle Lily, comment peux-tu abandonner l'un de tes fils.** Cria James outré par le plan du Directeur et l'accord de sa femme.

 **Écoute mon cœur, je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir. Moi aussi cela ne me fait pas plaisir. Mais Jack doit devenir fort et puissant pour battre Tu-Sais-Qui. Je refuse de prendre le risque que mon fils meurt car son frère au milieu de tout cela l'empêcherait de progresser.**

James réfléchit, sa femme avait peut-être raison ? Garder Harry mettrait-il le futur de Jack en danger ?

 **Sinon on peut le donner à Sirius** , proposa James

 **Je suis désolé James, mais même avec son parrain, Harry serait dans l'entourage de son frère. Cela serait trop compliqué.** Répondit Dumbledore

Dumbledore regarda James et lorsqu'il vit ses épaules s'affaisser, il sut qu'il avait gagné.

 **Très bien, Directeur, on vous laisse Harry.**

Et sur ce, il se retourne et lança son bras autour de la taille de sa femme qui portait toujours Jack dans ces bras et se dirigea vers la porte ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, sans un dernier regard vers le plus jeune. Dumbledore transfigura une planche en panier et y mit Harry dedans avec sa peluche, son livre de contes et le couvrit avec une petite couverture pourpre. Il joignit également une lettre pour Pétunia, lui expliquant qu'il reviendra le chercher pour ces 11 ans.

 **Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tu vas aller dans une bonne famille.** Dit-il avec des étincelles dans son regard. Car il sait très bien que Pétunia déteste la magie et que par conséquence le jeune sorcier aura une vie dure. Il se dit au moins que comme ça, lorsque ces parents viendront le récupérer il sera tellement content, qu'il les remerciera.

Une fois cela fait, il prit le panier dans ces bras et transplanta au 4 Privet Drive.

Malheureusement pour eux, ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que Harry possède une mémoire eidétique. Il se souvient absolument de tout. Il a parfaitement compris que sa famille l'a abandonné, pour une raison qu'il n'a pas totalement saisie et tout cela lui fait très mal dans sa poitrine.


	2. L'orphelinat

**Disclaner : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter**

Dialogue en **gras**

Pensées en _italique_

 _ ***Fourchelangue***_

Merci pour vos commentaires cela me fait très plaisir. J'aime beaucoup lorsque notre Ryry est dark et dans cette histoire je vais essayer de le faire sans pitié pour ses ennemis.

Merci à ma bêta DiagonAlleyParis pour avoir corrigé le chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tous.

CHAPITRE 1

Lorsque Dumbledore arriva au 4 Privet Drive, il y avait aucune lumière dans la maison. Il déposa le panier devant la porte et sonna avant de transplaner dans ses appartements à Poudlard.

Harry avait froid malgré la couverture. Il se sentait seul et abandonné. Il avait envie de pleurer mais il refusa de faire couler la moindre larme pour une maman et un papa qui ne voulaient plus de lui. Il savait que sa vie venait de changer car malgré son jeune âge il était très intelligent. Il préféra donc serrer très fort son tigre, son seul ami qui restera tout le temps avec lui. A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvra sur une baleine avec une moustache.

Vernon regarda interdit ce qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Il prit vite le panier avant que quelqu'un aperçoive la scène. Une fois la porte fermée, il appela sa femme.

 **Vernon, moins de bruit, tu vas réveiller mon adorable Dudlynouchet.**

Lorsqu'elle arriva au milieu de l'escalier, elle regarda son mari les yeux écarquillés. Pétunia descendit le reste des marches en courant et regarda l'enfant. Dès qu'elle vit la couleur de ses yeux, elle sut aussitôt que c'était le monstre de sa sœur.

 **Vernon, que fait ce monstre ici ?** Demanda-telle en hurlant presque.

Vernon comprit immédiatement qui était ce bébé. Il posa aussitôt le couffin par terre.

 **Il était devant la porte. Il y a une lettre dans le panier.**

Pétunia prit immédiatement la missive en faisant attention de ne pas toucher Harry.

 **Ils veulent qu'on élève cet anormal jusqu'à ses onze ans et qu'ils viendront le récupérer à ce moment-là. Non mais je rêve, comment ces monstres peuvent-ils croire qu'on va prendre soin de quelqu'un comme lui.** Dit-elle avec une voix pleine de dégoût à la question muette posée par son mari. **Je ne veux pas de ça ici. Va le donner à l'orphelinat Blood qui se trouve à une heure de route. MAINTENANT.**

Vernon mit une veste sur son pyjama blanc avec des rayures bleues. Il jeta presque le panier dans le coffre de sa voiture et prit la route. Au bout de quarante-cinq minutes, mais cela lui sembla trois heures, il arriva enfin devant l'édifice. Il passa le portail en fer qui semblait rouillé et déposa l'enfant devant la grande porte en bois. Il repartit immédiatement comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses.

Après quinze minutes, Harry commença à ne plus sentir son corps tellement qu'il avait froid, il réussit cependant à s'endormir. A cet instant, une femme d'une vingtaine d'années ouvrit la porte. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était réveillée et quelque chose dans son esprit lui avait dit d'aller regarder dehors. Dès que la jeune femme, qui s'appelait Océane, vit le bébé, elle resta stupéfaite. Quel monstre pouvait-il ainsi abandonner un petit enfant ? Océane attrapa le panier et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Elle toucha les joues d'Harry qui étaient gelées.

 **Les gens sont des malades,** murmura-t-elle.

Elle prit Harry dans ses bras et l'enroula dans une couverture supplémentaire afin qu'il puisse se réchauffer. Elle le posa sur son lit entre deux oreillers pour qu'il ne tomba pas et partit dans la cuisine qui se trouvait juste à côté pour préparer un biberon. Une fois fait, elle monta dans la nurserie prendre des vêtements et une couche puis elle retourna dans sa chambre, elle put voir Harry qui s'était assis contre l'un des oreillers avec sa peluche sur ses jambes. Ce dernier regardait la pièce comme s'il voulait connaître chaque détail, lorsqu'il l'aperçut, Océane put voir de la peur dans les yeux de l'enfant. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras puis lui chuchota d'une voix douce et mélodieuse.

 **N'est pas peur mon petit, tu es en sécurité ici. Je m'appelle Océane. Regarde je t'ai fait un biberon. Tu dois avoir faim.**

Au moment où elle dit ces paroles, le ventre du garçon gargouilla. Océane lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et lui donna le lait, qu'il avala en quelques minutes. La jeune femme le changea vite et le plaça sous la couverture où il s'endormit immédiatement. Elle regarda alors le panier et elle aperçut une lettre.

Pétunia veuillez prendre soin de votre neveu Harry Potter. Nous viendrons le récupérer le 31 Juillet 1991, le jour de son anniversaire. Albus Dumbledore

Océane resta estomaqué à la lecture de la missive. Elle comprit que les parents de l'enfant l'avaient confié à sa tante. Qui a son tour l'avait abandonné ici. _« C'est à se demander où va le monde »_ se dit-elle. Demain matin, elle devra annoncer au Directeur Art, il y a un nouveau pensionnaire.

 **Six ans plus tard**

Harry, âgé de sept ans, se réveillait vers 6h du matin. Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et une légère lueur verte entoura son corps durant sa méditation matinale. Quatre-vingt-dix minutes plus tard, il prit ses vêtements et son serpent Isis qui mesurait plus d'un mètre. L'animal s'enroula autour de son bras gauche et posa finalement sa tête sur l'épaule droite. Harry partit ainsi vers la salle de bain du premier étage, en face de la porte se trouvait la douche et sur sa gauche le lavabo. En quinze minutes, il était lavé et habillé. Il se regarda dans le miroir qui se trouvait au-dessus du sanitaire. Ses cheveux tombaient au-dessus des omoplates et étaient attachés avec un ruban bleu nuit. Cette coiffure lui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux qui étaient devenus encore plus verts, maintenant leur teinte ressemblait vraiment au sort de la mort. Il avait un petit nez et de fines lèvres roses. Il était petit 1 mètre 15 et possédait un corps fin. Il portait une chemise verte, un sweat à capuche noir, un jean noir et une paire de basket de la même couleur. Les vêtements qu'il portait était de seconde voire de troisième main.

L'orphelinat n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent, car le directeur prenait pour lui au moins les deux tiers des subventions allouées par l'état pour les besoins de l'orphelinat. Celui-ci avait été construit dans les années trente, au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait l'accueil, le bureau du directeur, sa chambre et trois chambres supplémentaires pour le personnel. Il y avait une cuisinière qui s'appelait Marda et une autre personne qui s'occupait des enfants Diana. Normalement, il y avait une deuxième pour aider cette dernière mais Océane était partie il y a un peu plus de trois ans. L'orphelinat avait aussi une cuisine, un réfectoire et une petite salle d'études avec une bibliothèque. Au premier étage, se trouvait trois chambres de quatre personnes, une salle de bains, une toilette plus une nurserie. Au deuxième étage il y a six chambres supplémentaires de trois personnes, une autre salle de bain et un WC. Le bâtiment possédait également un grenier et une cave.

Lorsque les enfants n'écoutaient pas, le personnel ou le directeur les punissaient en les enfermant dans la cave durant un ou deux jours sans pouvoir manger ou aller au WC. C'était pour cela que l'on trouvait un seau dans un coin de la cave.

 **Flash-back**

Harry avait trois ans lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé la première fois dans cet endroit, c'était le lendemain du départ d'Océane. La jeune femme avait beaucoup aimé le petit garçon doux et attentionné qu'il était. C'est elle qu'il lui avait appris à lire et à écrire alors qu'il avait à peine deux ans et demi, elle avait surnommé son petit génie. Harry était très attaché à Océane, pour lui elle était devenue sa nouvelle maman. Mais un jour sans comprendre, elle avait disparu. Le Directeur avait dit aux enfants qu'elle en avait marre de s'occuper de gamins dégoutants et qu'elle avait décidé de partir (en vérité, le directeur l'avait renvoyée pour économiser son salaire).

Ce jour-là, le monde d'Harry s'était effondré. Son cœur se gela et il se promit de ne plus jamais s'attacher à quelqu'un. D'abord, c'était ses parents qui l'avait abandonné, puis sa tante et son oncle (Océane lui avait parlé de la lettre) et pour terminer par sa seconde mère. Le soir même, les garçons avec lesquels il partageait la chambre avaient commencé à l'entourer. Il y avait le petit chef Paul âgé de sept ans mais avec une carrure d'un enfant de neuf ans, Kevin six ans et Seth également sept ans. Harry savait très bien que les autres pensionnaires étaient jaloux de lui à cause de son intelligence et de sa relation avec Océane. Elle avait toujours du temps pour lui et le protégeait des autres enfants, car en raison de sa taille, de son poids et de son visage d'ange, il était le parfait souffre- douleur. Même s'il ne pouvait pas toujours échapper à une gifle ou un coup, il s'en était toujours sorti grâce à sa magie qu'il l'avait soigné. Mais maintenant qu'elle était partie, il comprit que sa vie allait devenir un enfer.

 **Alors, alors le petit génie, maman n'est plus là pour prendre soin de toi ?** Se moqua Paul avec un rictus qui promettait mille douleurs. **Mon pauvre, personne ne veut de toi, ta première mère d'abandonne et la deuxième préfère s'enfuir loin de toi. Vous ne trouvez pas ça drôle les copains,** demanda-t-il en donnant un léger coup de coude à Kevin.

 **Tu as tout à fait raison Paul.** Répondit celui-ci.

 **Et si on lui faisait comprendre où est sa place,** demanda Seth avec un large sourire.

 **Excellente idée !**

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Paul lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre, qui le fit tomber par terre en lui coupant le souffle et il cracha du sang. Une fois au sol, les trois enfants lui donnèrent des coups de pieds dans les côtes, le dos et au niveau de la tête.

 _Pourquoi moi, je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal dans ma vie. J'ai toujours était gentil avec les autres même si je préfère rester à l'écart seul dans mon coin. J'ai mal, mon corps est lourd et j'ai la vue qui se brouille. Je sens les larmes qui comment à couler, NON ! Je refuse de pleurer ou de crier, cela leur ferait trop plaisir, mais je ne peux empêcher totalement les sons sortir de ma gorge. De plus, ce ne sont que de simples moldus, alors que moi je suis un sorcier, ils n'ont pas le droit de me traiter ainsi._

Au moment, où Harry pensa cela, sa rage le submergea et il ressentit une décharge électrique qui parcourut sa colonne vertébrale et une vague d'énergie s'échappa de son corps pour aller frapper les garçons qui se trouvèrent propulser à plus de cinq mètres plus loin.

Seth fut le premier à se relever et celui-ci aperçut un halo vert qui entourait Harry.

 **Tu... tu es un monstre, comment as-tu fait cela ?** Demanda-t-il d'une voix où on pouvait percevoir de la peur.

Les deux autres se relevèrent également et fixèrent à leur tour le petit garçon. Harry put lire de la terreur dans leurs yeux et ils s'enfuirent en courant de la pièce. Au moment où le dernier sortit, Harry s'évanouit tout épuisé à cause de son corps meurtri et de l'utilisation de sa magie. Plusieurs heures plus tard, il se réveilla dans le noir complet, son corps lui faisait tellement mal qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il essaya de se repérer pour savoir où il était et lorsqu'il entendit des pas au-dessus de lui, il comprit que cette pièce était la cave.

Après cette nuit-là, Harry continua à être envoyé dans la cave au moins une fois par semaine. A chaque fois que quelque chose d'étrange se passait, le directeur le jetait en bas. Quand les trois garçons crièrent sur tous les toits qu'il était un monstre, tous les autres enfants commencèrent à le frapper et à le maltraiter. Harry ne comprenait pas comment sa magie fonctionnait, lorsque les autres le frappaient celle-ci ne se manifestait pas à chaque fois.

Un soir alors qu'Harry, âgé de cinq ans, s'en retournait dans sa chambre, il trouva sur son lit sa peluche éventrée et son livre de contes déchiré. En voyant son tigre, son meilleur ami, le jeune sorcier se permit de verser quelques larmes. Il ne lui restait plus rien, on lui avait pris tout à quoi il tenait le plus. Quelques heures plus tard, il découvrit en écoutant une conversation entre le trio, que c'était Paul qui était responsable de la destruction de ses affaires et il se promit de se venger. Le soir même, alors que tout le monde dormait, Harry se plaça devant le lit de Paul et le regarda dormir, il voulait le voir souffrir et mourir. Dès lors, Paul fit d'horribles cauchemars qui l'empêchaient de dormir. Au bout de trois mois, il était devenu complètement fou, il ne dormait et ne mangeait plus. Il restait sans bouger dans un coin de sa chambre, alors le directeur décida de l'envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

Un mois après la malédiction lancée par Harry sur Paul, Seth se jeta d'une fenêtre du deuxième étage. Personne n'avait jamais su pourquoi. Après ces événements, Kevin demanda à changer de chambre mais quelques semaines plus tard Kevin disparut sans laisser de trace. Harry avait réussi à l'emmenait dans la forêt adjacente à l'orphelinat pour qu'il se perde et se fasse manger par les animaux. Désormais, Harry âgé de 5 ans et demi avait sa propre chambre et plus personne osait l'approcher car tout le monde pensait que c'était à cause de lui, que Paul était dans un hôpital de fou, que Seth était mort et que Kevin avait disparu même s'ils ne savaient pas comment.

Une fois qu'Harry eut sa chambre pour lui tout seul, il décida de devenir plus fort et réussit à maîtriser sa magie. Pendant une heure matin et soir, il se mettait en tailleur sur son lit pour méditer. Au bout de deux semaines il réussit à entrer en contact avec sa magie. Elle était de couleur verte et elle dégageait une douce chaleur. Trois mois plus tard, il réussit à faire apparaître un halo de couleur vert qui le protégeait comme un bouclier.

Par la suite, il essaya de faire bouger des objets par la pensée, il commença par une simple plume. Une année plus tard, il arrivait à déplacer sa commode. Il avait aussi remarqué que lorsqu'il se concentrait fortement sur une personne, celle-ci obéissait à des ordres simples (sauter, courir, cuisiner, frapper quelqu'un...).

L'emploi du temps d'Harry était simple : debout à 6h, méditation pendant une heure, puis une fois finie il prenait une douche et partait prendre le petit déjeuner. Après il passait la matinée dans la salle d'étude pour apprendre les maths, l'anglais, l'histoire... à l'âge de six ans et demi il avait deux années scolaires d'avance. Il ne remercierait jamais assez sa mémoire eidétique, il lui suffisait de lire une fois pour que tout lui restait en mémoire. Une fois le repas de midi avalé, il sortait de l'orphelinat pour aller dans la petite forêt, pour s'entraîner sur sa magie. Il savait que personne ne viendrait le déranger ici car le lieu avait la réputation d'être hanté et que toute personne y rentrant ne ressortait jamais ou devenait folle.

En ce moment, il essayait de contrôler l'eau, car pour lui, la faire bouger, c'était comme pour un objet. Cependant, il parvenait seulement à la faire sortir du verre qu'il avait apporté avec lui et la faire aller de gauche à droite sur seulement cinquante centimètres. Lorsqu'il était fatigué, il se mettait à méditer pour recharger sa magie, car même si cela faisait plus d'un an qui utilisait celle-ci, il n'arrivait pas à la maintenir longtemps, par exemple son bouclier le protégeait durant une petite heure, il pouvait maintenir un objet avec un poids moyen de 10 kg pendant dix minutes et son contrôle de l'eau ne durait pas plus que de quelques secondes. Cela l'énervait énormément de ne pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps. Vers 18h, il rentrait et prenait une nouvelle douche puis dînait, son repas terminé, il remontait dans sa chambre pour méditer à nouveau durant une heure avant de se glisser sous les draps pour s'endormir vers 20h.

Lors d'une de ses journées normales, tandis qu'il était en train de se reposer pour reprendre son souffle, il entendit un drôle de sifflement à sa droite. Il décida d'aller voir et découvrit un magnifique serpent d'une quarantaine de centimètres noir avec des taches rouges sang qui avait l'air mal au point.

 _ ***Dégage ssstupide humain, j'aimerai pouvoir mourir en paix***_

 _ ***Que t'arrive-t-il ?***_ Demanda Harry avec un ton où on pouvait percevoir une légère surprise, après ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un humain parlait à un serpent.

Le serpent releva sa tête tout étonné par l'humain qui se trouvait devant lui. Et ce fut là que l'animal sentit la magie qui entourait l'enfant dans une douce chaleur.

 _ ***Tu es un parleur, finalement j'ai de la chance***_

 _ ***Un parleur ? De quoi parles-tu?***_

 _ ***Tu parles fourchelangue, la langue des sssserpents. Très peu de perssssonne possède ce don***_

 _ ***Je ne savais pas que je parlais une autre langue que la mienne***_ Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Harry fut surprit d'apprendre qu'il possédait un don unique et qu'il en fut extrêmement heureux et fier.

 _ ***Jeune ssssorcier pourrais-tu m'aider, en échange tu deviendras mon maître***_

Harry réfléchit, avoir un serpent comme animal de compagnie pouvait lui procurer quelques avantages, car même s'il avait du mal à le reconnaître, parfois la solitude lui pesait. Il pouvait toujours parler avec les autres enfants de l'orphelinat mais ils n'étaient pas assez intelligents pour avoir une discussion avec lui. De plus, ils avaient peur de lui et cela ne l'aidait pas non plus. Mais il adorait tellement voir la crainte dans leurs yeux ou leurs tremblements lorsqu'il s'approchait d'eux. Le simple fait de penser à leur frayeur, qu'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Le serpent le voyant hésiter décida de lui expliquer.

 _ ***Jeune fourchelangue, tu dois ssssavoir que je ssssuis une esssspèce extrêmement rare et magique. Je possède plusieurs venins qui peut aller à la paralysie à la mort dans une extrême douleur. Et en grandisssssant, je pourrais invoquer les différents éléments, je peux aussi me rendre invisible. Ma race est différente des autres car elle a été créee il y a plussssieurs ssssiècles par un ssssorcier fourchelangue, qui voulait créer le plusss puissant des sssserpents. Mais il a remarqué que pour pouvoir utilissser la totalité des pouvoirs qui ssssont en nous, on doit assspirer la magie des sssorciers.***_

 _ ***Houlà que veux-tu dire par aspirer la magie***_ demanda Harry en reculant un peu.

 _ ***Tu n'as pas à d'inquiéter, ssssi tu deviens mon maître un lien se formera entre nous et je n'asssspirerai pas ta magie. Je te demanderais seulement de laisssser infussser un peu de ta magie en moi. Mais ssssache que grâce au lien ta magie de disparaîtra pas, tu sssseras sssseulement un peu fatigué comme quand tu fais de la magie. Comprends-tu?***_

 _ ***Oui***_

 _ ***Très bien, donc comme je le disaissss, plussss j'aurais de magie en moi plus je pourrais utilisssser mes pouvoirs. Par exemple à l'heure actuelle, je ne posssssède que très peu de magie, donc je ne peux pas utilisssser les éléments. Mais avec le temps ssssi tu me donnes ta magie ou si je mords un sorcier et que j'aspire son noyau magique, je pourrais débloquer mes pouvoirs.***_

 _ ***Tu es un serpent très puissant, je suis impressionné. Très bien, j'accepte de t'aider et devenir ton maître, que dois-je faire?***_

 _ **,**_

 _ ***Merci jeune sorcier, on doit d'abord créer le lien. Tu doisss faire couler un peu de ton sang que j'avalerai et après je te mordrais maissss n'ai crainte ssse sssera une ssssimple morsure sans venin. C'est comme ça que la création du lien fonctionne, le ssseul effet que tu ressentiras est la chaleur, tu auras plussss chaud pendant quelques ssssecondes ***_

Harry prit une petite pierre un peu tranchante et se coupa le bout de son index qu'il tendit vers le serpent, celui-ci sortit sa langue pour lécher les petites gouttes.

 _ ***Tend ton bras pour que je te mordsss au poignet***_

Harry s'exécuta aussitôt et le serpent enfonça ses crocs dans la chair tendre du poignet gauche. Harry ressentit à peine la morsure, mais d'un seul coup il eut très chaud comme si son sang était en train de bouillir. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. La douleur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Mais Harry haletait comme s'il venait de courir plusieurs kilomètres.

 _ ***Voilà le lien est fait, mais ssssi tu ne me donnes pas un peu de ta magie je vais mourir***_

 _ ***Comment dois-je faire?***_

 _ *** Tu dois jussste poser ta main sur ma tête et laisser ta magie ssssortir et lui demander de rentrer en moi***_

Au moment où Harry posa sa main, il aperçut le dessin d'un petit croissant de lune argentée au-dessus de la tête du serpent. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa magie s'échapper de sa paume pour rentrer dans son nouvel ami. Au bout de cinq minutes, le serpent lui dit que cela était suffisant.

 _ ***Comment t'appelles-tu mon maître ? Moi c'est Isissss.**_

 _ ***Harry***_

Le jeune sorcier se leva et tendit son bras pour que Isis puisse se glisser dans sa manche et s'enrouler autour de son bras.

 **Fin du flash-back**

Lorsque Harry fut prêt, il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers le réfectoire pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Une fois celui-ci avalé, il quitta de l'orphelinat pour aller retrouver Kenny, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années qui possédait une petite librairie à deux kilomètres de là. Il avait découvert l'homme il y a un peu plus d'un an. Il aimait énormément ce petit magasin, qui était un peu sombre. Il y avait très peu de passage, il était donc tranquille lorsqu'il y était. Harry se servait sa magie pour obliger Kenny à le laisser seul et à pouvoir utiliser la pièce arrière pour lire et étudier. Après un quart d'heure de marche, il arriva dans la petite ruelle où se trouvait la boutique. Il ouvrit la porte, le carillon sonna et un instant plus tard le vieillard arriva. Harry le fixa dans les yeux et lui dit d'une voix neutre :

 **Tu vas me laisser rester dans l'arrière pièce et ne viens pas me déranger.**

Le propriétaire hocha la tête et repartit vers les étagères pour les ranger. La boutique mesurait 15 mètres sur 20 avec des étagères d'une hauteur de 2 mètres. Le magasin devait facilement avoir plus de 5.000 livres, qui parlaient de tous les sujets. Il y avait des livres scolaires qui allaient de l'école primaire jusqu'à l'université, l'histoire, les sciences, la géographie... Harry ouvrit la porte, dans la pièce se trouvait un bureau avec une petite lampe ainsi qu'une dizaine de livres. Il y avait trois mois, Harry avait commencé à lire l'économie et la politique, sujets qu'il trouvait très intéressants. Il considérait les politiciens comme des enfants, car dans les hautes sphères les gens avaient leurs propres politiques et se tiraient régulièrement les uns sur les autres. Par exemple, lorsqu'une loi passait, souvent quelques mois plus tard une autre sortait pour la contrecarrer, c'était vraiment du grand n'importe quoi. Au final, ce n'était pas une personne qui contrôlait le pays mais tout un tas d'imbéciles qui souhaitaient montrer qu'ils étaient plus importants ou intelligents que les autres.

Harry avait maintenant atteint le niveau d'un élève de cours moyen.

 **Un an plus tard.**

Harry était allongé dans la clairière de la forêt avec Isis à côté de lui, elle mesurait maintenant plus d'un mètre cinquante et son corps faisait plus de six centimètres de diamètre. Harry lui transférait régulièrement sa magie. Ses venins étaient devenus puissants et elle avait gagné en vitesse, elle pouvait désormais aller jusqu'à 35km/h. Il était à chaque fois impressionné de la voir chasser.

C'était le début de l'après-midi, Harry avait décidé de faire une petite sieste au soleil. Mais il se releva aussitôt car il sentit une présence non animale dans la forêt non loin de lui.

 _ ***Isis ressens-tu cette présence ?***_

 _ ***Oui maître et je peux vousss dire que c'est un sssorcier mais il a l'air faible***_

 _ ***Parfais, allons à sa rencontre j'ai des questions à lui poser.***_

 _ ***Pourraisss-je le tuer***_

 _ ***Oui mais pas tout de suite***_

Harry se dirigea vers l'homme en suivant l'énergie qu'il ressentait. Isis le suivit discrètement. Au bout de cinq minutes, Harry trouva le sorcier qui lui tournait le dos à une dizaine de mètres. Harry mit son masque d'enfant en place et marcha sur une brindille afin que le sorcier l'entende, aussitôt celui-ci se retourna baguette en main. Il avait l'air d'avoir une trentaine d'années, grand, cheveux châtains clair, il portait une robe de sorcier simple de couleur noir.

 **Excusez-moi monsieur, je me suis perdu. Pouvez-vous me dire comment sortir d'ici, s'il vous plaît ?** Demanda Harry avec une voix qui tremblait pour montrer son inquiétude et sa peur.

 **Oh mon pauvre garçon, comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ?** Répondit le sorcier en abaissant sa baguette.

Harry continua d'avancer tout doucement vers le sorcier et lorsqu'il le vit se détendre, il fit un geste de la main pour l'envoyer contre un arbre, où il laissa sa magie encercler l'homme comme un étau pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Son autre main appela la baguette du sorcier.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu fais sale gamin, relâche moi.** Hurla l'homme

 **Mmm... non pas tout de suite**. Dit-il avec un petit sourire. **Tu vois, tu es le premier sorcier que je croise depuis que je suis ici et j'ai besoin d'un petit renseignement. Je te relâcherai seulement une fois que tu me l'auras gentiment donné.**

 **Tu te prends pour qui petit enfoiré, si tu ne me relâches pas MAINTENANT tu le regretteras.** Cria le sorcier avec colère.

 **Non, non, tu devrais apprendre qu'on ne parle pas comme cela aux gens.**

Avec un claquement de doigt, sa magie se resserra sur le sorcier. C'était la première fois que le sorcier voyait un enfant avec un tel regard froid et calculateur, il avait l'impression d'être en face d'un adulte et cela lui fit peur. Lorsque son omoplate se disloqua, il hurla.

 **D'accord, d'accord. Que veux-tu savoir ? Mais je tends supplie, arrête.**

Harry sourit, il jubilait, il allait enfin connaître la réponse à l'une de ses plus grandes questions. En plus entendre l'homme crier, il adorait cela, il avait l'impression d'être devant un cadeau. Un autre claquement de doigt et sa magie relâcha un peu le sorcier pour qu'il puisse respirer.

 **Je veux savoir comment je peux retourner dans le monde des sorciers.** Demanda-il d'une voix calme malgré son excitation.

L'homme hésitait à lui donner la réponse, que voulait faire un tel gamin dans le monde des sorciers ? Y avait-il des risques ? Car il venait de réaliser que l'enfant avait utilisé une magie sans baguette et sans prononcer le moindre mot. Comment un enfant qui avait l'air d'avoir six ans pouvait-il être aussi puissant et lui faire autant peur par son simple regard. Harry ne le voyant pas répondre resserra à nouveau l'étau et il put entendre plusieurs os se briser sous la pression (deux côtes et son épaule droite), le sorcier hurla et cracha du sang.

 **Si tu ne veux pas souffrir inutilement, tu réponds à ma question. Je la trouve d'ailleurs plutôt simple.** Lui redemanda Harry avec un petit sourire et en inclinant légèrement sa tête sur le côté. Il ressemblait ainsi à un petit ange déchu.

 **Pourquoi** (il cracha du sang) **veux-tu savoir ?**

 **C'est très simple, mes parents et le monde magique m'ont trahi et je compte me venger. Maintenant réponds, je commence à perdre patience.** Répondit le jeune garçon d'une voix dure. Il avait beau avoir progressé, il ne pouvait pas maintenir sa magie plus de cinq minutes.

 **Qui me**... kof kok ... **dit que tu ne me tueras pas.**

 **Je jure sur ma magie de te relâcher et je ne te tuerais pas.** Une légère lueur entoura Harry à la suite à ses paroles.

 **Tu dois aller au Chaudron baveur à Londres**...kok... **qui se trouve sur Charing Cross Road. Le bar est entre une librairie et une boutique de disque. Tu**...kof... **dois demander au barman Tom de t'ouvrir le passage pour le Chemin de Traverse. Laisse-moi partir maintenant.**

 **Comme promit je te relâche et je ne te tuerais pas.** Annonça Harry avec un léger sourire.

Harry lança la baguette au loin et fit disparaître sa magie. Le sorcier tomba sur ses genoux. Son corps lui faisait mal et à l'aide de son bras valide, il prit appui contre l'arbre pour se mettre debout. Il regarda avec méfiance le jeune garçon. Il boita jusqu'à sa baguette et au moment où il allait la ramasser un énorme serpent noir et rouge lui sauta dessus et l'encercla de son corps.

 _ ***Maître puisssse-je le tuer maintenant ?***_

 _ ***Oui mon adorable Isis, il est tout à toi***_

 **Tu as promis sur ta magie.**

Harry sourit à l'homme, il était tellement excité qu'il avait envie de sauter sur place. Mais au lieu de cela, il resta impassible et répondit avec une joie malsaine dans sa voix.

 **J'ai juré de te relâcher, c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai dit que JE te tuerai pas, comme tu peux le voir, ce n'est pas moi qui va le faire mais ce magnifique serpent.**

Le sorcier pâlit encore plus et il comprit qu'il ne ressortirait pas en vie de cette forêt. Isis serra de plus en plus son corps, lorsque le sorcier se tendit et jeta sa tête en arrière en hurlant, elle plongea ses crocs dans le cou de l'homme et lui injecta le venin qui lui permit d'aspirer sa magie. Le sorcier cria encore plus fort de douleur et supplia pour sa vie. Ses os se brisèrent les uns après les autres, certains sortirent même de son corps, du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche, de ses yeux et de ses oreilles. Lorsque son noyau magique fut entièrement vide, son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Isis se détacha du cadavre pour retourner vers son maître qui avait regardé la scène avec délectation.

 _ ***Ce ssssorcier était vraiment faible***_ déclara Isis avec une petite voix déçue.

 _ ***Ne t'inquiète pas, là où on va, il y aura plein de sorciers.***_

 _ ***Alors j'ai hâte d'y être.***_

 _ ***Bientôt, on a un voyage à préparer. Le Chemin de Traverse nous attends***_

Ce fut avec un sourire au lèvre qu'Harry repartit ce jour-là vers l'orphelinat.


	3. Gringotts

**Disclaner : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter**

Dialogue en **gras**

Pensées en « _italique »_

 _ ***Fourchelangue***_

Merci pour vos commentaires, ceux-ci m'ont fait très plaisir. J'aime beaucoup lorsque notre Ryry est dark. Dans cette histoire, je vais essayer de le faire sans pitié pour ses ennemis.

Merci à ma bêta DiagonAlleyParis pour corriger mon chapitre.

CHAPITRE 2

Harryarrivaà l'orphelinat suivi d'Isis invisible. Il monta directement dans sa chambre pour se reposer, utiliser sa magie ainsi l'avait épuisé. Il s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Il se réveilla le lendemain et lorsqu'il vit sa pendule indiqua 8h40, il fut surpris, Harry ne se souvenait pas la dernière fois qu'il s'était levé aussi tard. Il attrapa ses affaires et alla se laver. Une fois propre, il retourna dans sa chambre. Il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il envisageait de faire.

 _« Premièrement, je sais où se trouve le monde sorcier. Mais comment y aller ? Je peux voir avec le directeur pour qu'il me disse la meilleure façon d'arriver là-bas. »_

 _« Deuxièmement, une fois là-bas qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Si ma mémoire est bonne, mon père_ (en pensant à son géniteur, Harry eut une poussée de dégoût et de haine) _avait parlé d'une banque qui s'appelle Grindat, non Gringotts. Je dois y aller pour savoir si malgré mon âge, je n'aurai pas droit à quel chose, car même si je ne le souhaite pas, je suis quand même un Potter et ils doivent avoir de l'argent »_ (Harry se rappela alors de la grande et belle maison où il habitait avant).

 _« Mais que faire si je n'ai rien ? Je refuse de rester plus longtemps dans cet orphelinat. J'aurais dû faire les poches du sorcier que j'ai tué hier »_ (à cette pensée les yeux d'Harry se mirent à briller).

Il sortit de sa chambre avec cette idée en tête et retourna dans la forêt pour y retrouver le corps.

 _« Donc même si je n'ai pas d'argent, je peux toujours trouver un vieux sorcier qui vit seul, le tuer, et vivre dans sa maison. »_

 _« Et troisièmement, je dois me renseigner sur mon nouveau monde, savoir comment il fonctionne. La lecture de certains ouvrages devrait satisfaire ma curiosité »._

Au bout de trente minutes de marche, il retrouva le cadavre. Les animaux avaient commencé à le dévorer, un morceau d'une cuisse et de son ventre avaient disparu. Il s'agenouilla à côté du corps et fouilla les poches qui ne contenaient quelques pièces : onze étaient en or, vingt en argent et sept en bronze. Harry ne savait pas combien cela faisait en livre sterling mais c'était mieux que rien.

Une fois son méfait accomplit, Harry repartit à l'orphelinat. A peine avait-il franchi le portail qu'il rencontra le directeur. _« Parfait »_ se dit-il.

 **Monsieur le directeur, je souhaiterais vous parler.**

Ce dernier se retourna et Harry put lire la peur dans son regard. _« Jamais je ne pourrais me passer de ce sentiment de pouvoir »_

Le directeur répondit d'un ton sec et ferme malgré un léger tremblement dans sa voix. **Je suis occupé, retourne dans ta chambre.**

Harry prit alors une posture plus droite et sa voix pleine de fermeté lâcha :

 **Si j'étais vous, j'utiliserais un autre ton et j'obéirais à mes demandes.**

 **Est-ce une menace ?** demanda Art d'une voix beaucoup plus faible qu'il n'aurait voulu. Il ne comprenait pas comment ce gamin pouvait lui faire peur à ce point.

 **Bien sûr que non, je ne vous menace pas, je veux juste vous expliquer quelque chose.** Répliqua Harry avec une voix pleine de douceur tout en laissant s'échapper un peu de sa magie.

 **Très...très bien, viens avec moi.**

Harry suit le directeur dans son bureau et s'assit en face de lui.

 **Je compte aller à Londres à Charing Cross Road. Je veux que vous m'indiquiez le plus court itinéraire pour me rendre à cette adresse.**

 **Et tu crois que je vais te laisser partir.** Rétorqua Art avec un regain de courage.

 **Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre, je ne vous le demande pas, c'est un ordre.** Lâcha Harry tout en faisant claquer sa magie.

Harry le fixa droit dans les yeux et l'obligea à faire ce qu'il voulait. Le directeur fit la recherche demandée et lui déclara qu'il devait prendre le bus 10 en direction de Londres puis après il devrait prendre un taxi.

 **Très bien, vous allez faire une réservation pour demain et vous allez me donner de l'argent.**

Art réserva une place pour Harry dans le prochain départ pour Londres le lendemain et ce fut avec deux cents livres sterling dans sa poche qu'Harry remonta dans sa chambre. Il informa Isis qu'il devait sortir faire les magasins car il ne comptait pas arriver au Chaudron Baveur avec des vêtements rapiécés. Isis aurait souhaité l'accompagner mais malheureusement, elle est devenue trop imposante pour qu'il puisse la porter.

Harry revint trois heures plus tard avec plusieurs sacs. Il avait passé une agréable journée, c'était la première fois qu'il avait des vêtements vraiment à lui et selon ses goûts. Il s'était acheté deux pantalons noirs, une chemise vert bouteille et bleue nuit, une paire de chaussures noire, deux boxers, deux paires de chaussette, des lunettes, un petit sac à dos pour mettre sa tenue de rechange et surtout une sorte de fond de teint pour homme pour cacher sa cicatrice. Il lui restait 30 livres cela devrait lui suffire pour payer le taxi. Il affichait donc un sourire lumineux lorsqu'il s'endormit ce soir-là.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla d'excellente humeur, il alla dans la salle de bain et s'habilla. Il mit sa chemise verte, son pantalon noir, ses chaussures et accrocha sa paire de lunettes à la poche sur sa poitrine. Il attacha ses cheveux avec un ruban noir et il cacha sa cicatrice avec le produit de beauté. Il se regarda dans le miroir et se trouva beau, c'était la première fois ce que cela lui arrivait. Habillé ainsi, il avait l'impression de vraiment faire son âge.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, prit son sac et dit à Isis de le suivre. Le serpent était aussi très heureux de pouvoir quitter ce taudis. Ce fut donc un animal de compagnie invisible et très joyeux qui se dirigea avec Harry vers le bureau du directeur. Ce dernier y entra sans frapper, Art était assis derrière son bureau, une fois la porte fermée, le jeune sorcier envoya sa magie sur l'homme pour l'empêcher de bouger.

 **Que fais-tu là ? Relâ...** demanda Art avec frayeur alors que son visage devenait blanc.

 **La ferme !** répondit Harry d'une voix forte à cause de sa magie. **Vous allez ouvrir grand vos oreilles car je ne compte pas me répéter. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je pars et je ne compte pas revenir** (le directeur fut soulagé de savoir que ce petit monstre ne reviendrait pas). **Mais je ne peux pas partir sans nous laisser un petit cadeau de ma part, cela serait vraiment pas poli, surtout avec tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi** (avec un sourire). **Vous voyez je pourrais vous tuer.** Au moment où il prononça ces mots Isis apparut dans un sifflement de menace, le directeur eut tellement peur qu'aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. **Mais si je fais ça, cela serait une punition beaucoup trop douce. Vous allez attentivement m'écouter,** Harry le fixa droit dans les yeux, **à chaque fois que l'idée vous viendra de voler l'argent qui revient normalement à l'orphelinat, je veux que vous vous arrachez un ongle. Et si vous battez ou punissez un enfant, je veux que vous vous saisissiez d'un marteau et que vous frappiez l'une de vos mains avec cet outil.**

A chaque nouveau mot prononcé l'homme pâlissait un peu plus. Il eut tellement peur qu'il urina sur lui. La personne qui se trouvait devant lui n'était pas un enfant mais le diable en personne.

 **De plus, vous ne pouvez à aucun cas démissionner de votre poste ou vous suicider. Et un dernier point mais c'est le plus important, vous allez brûler mon dossier. Personne ne doit jamais savoir que j'ai vécu ici.**

Puis tranquillement, Harry se leva et sortit de la pièce suivi d'Isis.

 ***Maître vousss êtessss doué pour torturer les genss.***

 ***Merci, j'ai seulement beaucoup d'imagination. Allons-y, un nouveau monde nous attend.***

Le jeune sorcier et son serpent, qui était à nouveau invisible, quittèrent l'orphelinat sans un regard en arrière. Harry prit la direction de l'arrêt du bus dont la ligne desservait Londres.

Harry arriva devant le Chaudron Baveur vers 14 heures. En regardant le bâtiment, il fut plutôt déçu par son apparence vieillotte et décrépie. Il poussa la porte et vit à l'intérieur plusieurs tables rondes, un escalier, une cheminée et un comptoir. Il put compter une douzaine de sorciers. Harry se dirigea vers le bar et en mettant son masque d'enfant, il demanda.

 **Excusez-moi, serait-il possible de m'ouvrir le passage pour le Chemin de Traverse.**

 **Bien sûr, suit moi.**

Tom sortit par la porte arrière et s'arrêta devant un mur. Il prit sa baguette, tapa sur plusieurs briques et le mur s'ouvrit devant lui.

 **Merci beaucoup, pouvez-vous me dire où je peux trouver Gringotts ?**

 **La banque se trouve tout droit, tu ne pourras pas la manquer, c'est un grand bâtiment blanc.** Sûr ce, Tom laissa Harry et retourna dans son bar.

Harry fut impressionné par ce qu'il voyait, des magasins à perte de vue, une ménagerie d'animaux magiques, Fleury et Bott une librairie, Ollivender un vendeur de baguettes... Des sorciers par dizaines, dans des robes de sorciers, certains avaient même des chapeaux. Il aperçut enfin un immense bâtiment blanc, il monta les marches et vit de drôle de créatures humanoïdes de petite taille, au teint basané avec des longs doigts et pieds. Sur l'une des portes, on pouvait lire.

« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »

(texte tiré du livre 'Harry Potter et l'école des sorciers')

Une fois les portes franchies, il arriva dans un grand hall où se trouvait un long comptoir avec des dizaines de créatures assises sur de grands tabourets.

Harry était loin d'être rassuré face à ces créatures. Mais il avança vers l'une d'elles, cette dernière était en train de compter des pierres précieuses.

 **Bonjour. Je m'appelle Harry Potter, je viens d'arriver dans ce monde et je souhaiterais savoir si je possède un compte.** Dit-il d'un ton calme et poli.

La créature leva la tête et regarda le jeune sorcier.

 **Veuillez verser quelques gouttes de votre sang sur ce parchemin, pour vérifier votre identité.**

La créature lui tendit un couteau et un parchemin. Harry se coupa sans hésiter le bout du doigt et laissa tomber quelques gouttes sur la feuille de papier. Une fois que cela fut fait, sa blessure se referma. Lorsque le nom Harry Potter apparut, la créature demanda de venir avec lui. Le jeune sorcier le suivit dans un long couloir qui menait à plusieurs portes.

 **Excusez mon impolitesse mais vous êtes quoi comme créature et j'ai oublié de vous demander votre nom ?**

Le gobelin fut surpris par la politesse du sorcier car c'était bien la première fois que l'un d'entre eux lui demandait son nom.

 **Je m'appelle Litip et je suis un gobelin.**

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte où Harry put lire Gripsec gestionnaire de comptes. Litip frappa et la porte s'ouvrit. La pièce était ovale, il y avait plusieurs étagères fixées au mur, celles-ci étaient pleines de livres et de parchemins. Un gobelin se tenait assis devant un bureau trois fois trop grand pour sa taille.

Harry resta debout devant la chaise et il entendit Litip parler avec l'autre gobelin dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas.

 **Monsieur Potter, veuillez-vous asseoir.**

Harry s'assit immédiatement mais remarqua aussitôt que Litip était déjà parti.

 **Bonjour, monsieur Gripsec. Merci de me recevoir.**

Gripsec leva un sourcil pour montrer son étonnement face à ce jeune sorcier qui était poli et qui l'appelait par son nom.

 **Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

 **Voilà, je viens d'arriver dans ce monde et je souhaiterais savoir si je possède un compte chez vous.**

 **Oui, en effet vos parents** (à l'annonce de ce mot Harry grinça des dents) **ont ouvert à votre naissance une voûte à votre nom. Et chaque année vous recevez un versement automatique de 50 000 Galions, le jour de votre anniversaire.**

Harry fut très surpris d'apprendre qu'il recevait de l'argent de ses géniteurs. Mais il était surtout très heureux d'apprendre qu'il avait de l'argent, au moins il n'était pas sans sou.

 **Est-ce que je peux avoir accès à cet argent et surtout savoir si Monsieur et Madame Potter seront mis au courant.**

Gripsec fut étonné que le jeune Monsieur Potter appelle ses parents Monsieur et Madame au lieu de père et mère.

 **Effectivement, vous pouvez faire un retrait mais je ne peux pas vous promettre que Lord Potter ne le découvrira pas. Mais la seule façon pour lui de le savoir est de demander un relevé de compte. Cependant, depuis l'ouverture de celui-ci aucun relevé nous a était demandé. Désolé de vous poser cette question, mais où étiez-vous durant toutes ces années ?**

Harry eut l'impression qu'il pouvait faire confiance au gobelin. Il suivit donc son instinct et il lui raconta toute son histoire sauf la partie concernant les meurtres bien sûr.

Gripsec avait toujours su que les sorciers étaient des gens infâmes et sans scrupules. Il avait de la peine pour le jeune sorcier qui se trouvait en face de lui. Abandonner son propre enfant était horrible surtout lorsque la dite famille appartenait au cercle des sang-pur.

 **Monsieur Potter, veuillez verser quelques gouttes de votre sang sur ce parchemin.**

 **Excusez-moi mais je ne comprends pas… Monsieur Litip a déjà vérifié mon identité.** Répondit Harry un peu sceptique

 **Ce parchemin est différent de celui de tout à l'heure. Cette fois je souhaite connaître votre héritage de sang, pour savoir si vous avez accès à d'autres voûtes.**

Gripsec savait très bien que les Potter étaient les descendants des Perverell et de Gryffondor. Mais cela faisait des siècles que les sorciers avaient oubliés leur passé, car normalement, ce n'était pas aux gobelins de demander à passer le test de l'héritage de sang. Et c'était à cause de cela que certaines seigneuries avaient été oubliés avec le temps. Mais si Gripsec le proposait à Harry, c'était parce qu'il ressentait une grande puissance qui émanait de lui et il avait perçu son aura noir. Il n'appréciait pas Lord Potter qui croyait que tout lui était dû et de plus qu'il trouvait ce dernier était encore plus arrogant que Lord Malfoy.

Suite à cette explication, Harry n'hésita pas une seconde, car après tout s'il pouvait avoir une voûte de plus, il n'allait pas dire non. Une fois que le sang toucha le parchemin, celui-ci se mit à briller et après quelques secondes plusieurs lignes se formèrent et il put lire.

 **Héritier de la noble et ancienne maison des Peverell**

 **Voûte 124 (98 245 475 Gallions)**

 **Manoir des Perverell en Écosse**

 **Maison secondaire en France**

 **Maison secondaire en Amérique**

 **Possède 24% de la Gazette des sorciers**

 **Possède 37% de Fleury et Bott**

 **Possède 17% de l'apothicaire**

 **Héritier de la noble et ancienne maison des Gryffondor**

 **Voûte 4 (28 624 684 Gallions)**

 **Manoir de Godric Gryffondor à Londres**

 **Maison secondaire en Italie**

 **Possède 25% de Poudlard**

 **Héritier de la noble et ancienne maison des Serdaigle**

 **Voûte 5 (37 948 235 Gallions)**

 **Manoir de Rowena Serdaigle en Écosse**

 **Possède 25% de Poudlard**

 **Héritier de Merlin**

 **Voûte 1**

 **Héritier potentiel de la noble et ancienne maison des Black**

 **Voûte 245 (87 254 369 Gallions)**

 **Maison familiale 12, square Grimmaud**

 **Maison secondaire en Grèce**

 **Maison secondaire en Russie**

 **Maison secondaire en Suisse**

 **Maison secondaire en France**

 **Possède 37% de la Gazette des sorciers**

 **Possède 23% Barjow et Beurk**

 **Possède 54% Ménagerie magique**

 **Héritier potentiel de la noble et ancienne maison des Potter**

 **Voûte de confiance 687 (400 000 Gallions)**

 **Voûte 685 (31 256 741 Gallions)**

 **Manoir Potter en Écosse**

 **Maison Godric's Hollow**

 **Possède 12% de la Gazette des sorciers**

 **Possède 57% de la boutique de Quidditch**

Une fois la lecture du parchemin fut terminée, Harry resta immobile, respirant à peine. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était l'héritier de toutes ses maisons. Sa première pensée fut : _« J'ai vécu dans un orphelinat toute ma vie, sans pouvoir manger à ma faim ou même avoir des vêtements portables alors que je suis millionnaire avec plus de 10 maisons »_

Gripsec en voyant la réaction du jeune sorcier et ne la comprit pas, il décida de prendre le parchemin et lorsqu'il vit l'étendue de cet héritage, il tomba presque de sa chaise. Ce dossier était beaucoup plus important qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il devait aller voir tout de suite le directeur de la banque Ragnok.

 **Monsieur Potter, veuillez attendre ici, je dois aller chercher mon supérieur le directeur Ragnok.**

En entendant les paroles de Gripsec, Harry sortit de sa torpeur.

 **Pourquoi ? Y a-t-il un problème ?** Demanda-t-il avec un peu d'appréhension dans sa voix.

 **Non, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, si je demande l'aide de mon supérieur Ragnok, c'est que votre dossier est bien trop important pour moi. Vous pouvez aussi faire apparaître votre serpent.** Devant la question muette d'Harry, Gripsec répondit. L **es gobelins peuvent voir à travers la magie, Monsieur Potter.**

Une fois que le gobelin fut parti, Isis apparut et vint sur les genoux de son maître pour le réconforter.

 ***Maître, que vousss arrive-t-il?***

Harry lui répondit tout en la caressa, on aurait eu l'impression qu'elle ronronnait mais elle n'était qu'un serpent après tout.

 ***Je viens d'apprendre que je suis un héritier de quatre maisons***

Gripsec revint avec Ragnok une minute plus tard.

 **Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Gripsec m'a expliqué votre situation et je suis honoré de vous rencontrer.**

 **Bonjour Directeur Ragnok, tout le plaisir est pour moi. Quelque chose me dit que vous devez rarement vous déplacer.**

Ragnok acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête et s'assit sur la chaise de Gripsec qui resta debout derrière son supérieur.

 **L'héritage de sang vous désigne héritier direct de quatre maisons et héritier potentiel de deux maisons. Je suppose que vous souhaitez savoir comment cela est possible ?**

 **Oui effectivement, pour moi l'héritage des Potter n'est pas une surprise mais pour le reste je ne comprends pas.**

 **Godric Gryffondor a vécu il y a cela plus de 1 000 ans. Et en 1354, les descendants de ce fondateur ont changé leur nom de famille en Peverell. Mais en 1627, une branche de la famille a voulu à nouveau se séparer suite à des discordes en leur sein, et ils ont pris le nom de Potter. Au fil des ans, les Peverell ont entièrement disparu. Maintenant le titre revient aux descendants indirect. Voilà pourquoi vous pouvez prétendre à leurs seigneuries.**

 **Pour Serdaigle, vous devez savoir que Rowena Serdaigle était la femme de Godric Gryffondor et dans son testament cette dernière, elle avait précisé que sa seigneurie devait aller de mère en fille et que seulement s'il ne restait plus personne alors le titre devait revenir à un descendant de Godric Gryffondor. Maintenant pour la maison Black, cela est plus simple, vous êtes éligible au titre grâce à votre parrain Sirius Black qui a fait de vous son héritier.**

 **Et pour terminer avec votre dernier héritage, selon une légende Merlin avait demandé à la Mère Magie elle-même de trouver un héritier digne d'elle. Donc je suppose que la Mère Magie a dû voir quelque chose en vous et puisqu'elle vous a fait héritier de Merlin.**

Harry est sidéré par ses explications.

 **Merci pour vos explications, cela va faire beaucoup de choses à digérer. Mais j'ai encore quelques questions si vous me le permettez ?**

 **Je vous écoute.** Répondit Ragnok en joignant ses mains sur le bureau.

 **Pourquoi Monsieur Potter ou son fils Jack ne possèdent pas les seigneuries Serdaigle, Perverell et Gryffondor ?**

 **Tout simplement parce que Monsieur Potter n'a jamais demandé à effectuer le test de l'héritage de sang, donc il ne sait pas qu'il est éligible aux titres. Mais tout adulte peut en faire la demande. Comme on dit premier arrivé, premier servi.**

Harry était plutôt étonné d'entendre un proverbe moldu dans le monde des sorciers.

 **Donc je ne peux pas réclamer ses héritages ?** Demanda Harry en croisant les doigts

 **Normalement, un sorcier devient un adulte à l'âge de dix-sept ans cependant il peut demander à être émancipé à partir de treize ans.**

En entendant la réponse du gobelin, Harry fut très déçu. C'était comme si on lui avait mis un magnifique cadeau devant lui et qu'on lui avait enlevé avant qu'il ne puisse le prendre. Mais avant de continuer sur sa pensée, Ragnok ajouta.

 **Monsieur Potter, je dois vous informer, que dans son testament, Merlin avait écrit une clause un peu particulière. Il a souhaité que son héritier s'il le voulait, pouvait demander à être émanciper beaucoup plus tôt et plus précisément à partir de huit ans.**

Suite à cette réponse, une joie, un bonheur, un pur plaisir explosèrent dans Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

 **Donc si je vous comprends bien, vu qu'a l'heure actuelle j'ai huit ans et demi. Je peux demander mon émancipation. Et grâce à ça, je pourrais demander à prendre les quatre seigneuries.**

 **Oui, vous deviendriez Lord Peverell Gryffondor Serdaigle Merlin.** Répondit Ragnok avec un large sourire qui laissait entrevoir ses dents pointues.

Si Harry ne c'était retenu, il aurait été en train de faire la danse de la victoire dans le bureau. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à la chance qu'il avait. Même la Mère-Magie l'aidait dans sa quête de vengeance.

 **Lorsque j'aurai les titres, y a-t-il un risque qu'on me les enlève ? Car je suis persuadé que si Monsieur Potter apprenait qu'il aurait pu réclamer cet héritage, il tentera par tous les moyens de me les reprendre.**

 **Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter une fois les titres en votre possession, il sera impossible de vous les retirer. Même si vous finissiez à Azkaban, vous resteriez toujours Lord Peverell Gryffondor Serdaigle Merlin.**

Harry fut soulagé d'entendre les derniers mots du directeur. Cependant, Harry était impatient de voir le visage de son géniteur le jour, où il le découvrira cet héritage. _« Je suis persuadé que cela sera mémorable »_. Le simple fait de l'imaginer, le fit sourire.

Ragnok sortit un parchemin et une plume d'un tiroir du bureau.

 **Monsieur Potter, veuillez signer ce document, cela vous émancipera. Cette plume est particulière car c'est une plume de sang. Elle utilise votre propre sang et non de l'encre pour écrire.**

Harry saisit la plume, lu attentivement le document puis le signa. Il ressentit alors un léger picotement sur le dos de sa main. Une fois sa signature apposée sur le parchemin, celui-ci se divisa en deux parties et l'une d'elles disparut.

 **Une copie a été envoyée au ministère de la Magie. Maintenant que vous êtes émancipé, vous devez savoir que vous n'avait plus la trace.**

Devant le soulèvement de sourcil d'Harry, le gobelin expliqua.

 **La trace est un sortilège placé sur les sorciers mineurs, c'est à dire âgés de moins de dix-sept ans. En cas d'activité magique, le Service des usages abusifs de la magie qui se trouve au ministère est alerté et le jeune sorcier encoure des sanctions.**

 **Pourtant j'ai déjà utilisé la magie et je n'ai reçu aucun avertissement.**

Harry s'inquiétait de savoir si le ministère aurait pu découvrir ce qu'il avait déjà fait.

 **Le ministère est alerté uniquement lorsque vous utilisez une baguette.**

Harry reprit sa respiration sans qu'il eut remarqué qu'il l'avait retenue. Ragnok claqua des doigts et quatre boites en velours apparurent sur le bureau. L'un telle est rouge et or, une autre bleu et bronze, la troisième rouge et noir et la dernière bleu nuit avec des étoiles dessus.

 **Voici les quatre anneaux, veuillez les mettre.**

Harry ouvrit en premier la rouge et noir, l'anneau est noir avec un P dans un triangle. Il mit la bague des Peverell à son pouce gauche, au moment où celle-ci s'ajuste à la taille du doigt d'Harry pour lui aller parfaitement, le jeune sorcier sentit la magie l'entourer et perçut une sensation de bien-être et de sécurité.

Il fit de même avec les autres anneaux, la bague de Gryffondor était de couleur or avec un griffon rouge à son index gauche. Celle de Serdaigle était de couleur bronze avec un aigle bleu à son majeur gauche. La dernière qui avait été portée par Merlin était bleue nuit avec sept étoiles blanches à son index droit. Harry ressentit à chaque fois la même chose.

 **Félicitation Lord Peverell Gryffondor Serdaigle Merlin. Les bagues peuvent devenir invisible si vous le souhaitez et personne ne peut les retirer à part vous. Je vous donne les dossiers de vos maisons. Vous y trouverez tous les relevés de comptes des boutiques dans lesquels vous avez des investissements, vos titres de propriété et d'autres documents que je vous laisse regarder.**

Harry fit disparaître les anneaux, personne n'avait besoin de connaître l'étendue de son pouvoir.

 **Merci beaucoup Directeur Ragnok, je regarderai tout cela un peu plus tard. Je souhaiterais savoir si vous avez une idée dans laquelle de mes propriétés je trouverais la plus grande bibliothèque.**

 **Je dirais le Manoir Peverell, si vous voulez, je peux demander à l'un de mes subordonnés de vous emmener là-bas.**

 **Merci, j'accepte votre offre.** Répondit Harry en faisant léger un signe de tête. **Avant de partir, je désire effectuer un retrait d'argent.**

 **Bien sûr**. Ragnok fit apparaître d'un claquement de doigt cinq clefs en or . **Chaque clef correspond à une voûte, Peverell, Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Merlin et votre voûte de confiance Potter. Ne les perdez pas, cela coûte 50 galions pour refaire une clef.**

 **Quels sont les moyens de paiements que vous pouvez me proposer ?**

 **Nous avons un sac sans fond où vous pouvez mettre autant de galions que vous souhaitez. L'objet possède une sécurité, vous seul pouvez l'ouvrir. En cas de perte ou de vol, vous n'avez qu'à revenir nous voir pour le faire apparaître aussitôt.**

 **Nous proposons aussi aux familles les plus riches une carte bancaire. Lors de vos paiements vous n'avez qu'à penser à l'une de vos voûtes pour que l'argent soit automatiquement retiré de celle-ci. Elle fonctionne aussi dans le monde moldu et elle a la même sécurité que le sac. La carte coûte 200 galions par an.**

 **Très bien, je vous prends la carte et je souhaite également faire un retrait de 2000 galions de ma voûte Peverell.**

Le directeur claqua de nouveau des doigts et un sac en soie noire avec des contours rouges et une carte noire avec d'étrange motifs apparurent devant Harry.

 **Les motifs sont des runes, qui permettent le fonctionnement de la carte.**

Le gobelin lui demanda de faire couler une goutte de sang sur chacun objet pour activer les sécurités. Harry rangea dans son sac l'argent, la carte et les dossiers.

 **Avant que vous ne partiez, je souhaiterais être en charge de vos comptes, si vous le permettez.**

 **Ce serait un honneur pour moi de vous avoir comme gestionnaire de mes comptes, Directeur Ragnok.**

Sûr ce, le garçon demanda à Isis de descendre. Ragnok et Gripsec furent surpris d'entendre le jeune Potter parler la langue serpent.

 **Vous êtes un fourchelangue Lord Perverell Gryffondor Serdaigle Merlin, c'est très surprenant car normalement ce don est exclusif à la maison de Salazar Serpentard.**

 **Oui effectivement, je suis fourchelangue mais appeler moi Harry.**

 **Avec plaisir Harry, vous pouvez m'appeler Ragnok. Pour votre don, cachez-le. Les sorciers croient que le fait de parler aux serpents fait de vous un futur mage noir.**

Harry décida de faire plus attention. Il était inutile de dévoiler ce qu'il était au reste du monde.

 **Je ferais attention alors, merci pour tous vos conseils.**

Harry se leva, tendit sa main pour dire au revoir et Ragnok la saisit. A cette instant Gripsec comprit que son directeur avait fait de Lord Peverell un ami des gobelins. Les derniers sorciers avaient avoir eu cet honneur étaient Merlin et les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard.

 **Que votre or coule à flot.** **Gripsec va vous emmener au manoir Peverell.** Dit Ragnok en terminant l'entretien.

 **Merci à vous, Ragnok. Votre aide m'a été très précieuse.**

Gripsec ouvrit la porte et Harry s'avança, mais juste avant de sortir il demanda.

 **Pourrais-je revenir pour voir ce que je possède dans mes voûtes ?**

 **Vous serez toujours le bienvenu pour le faire. Au revoir, Harry.**

 **Au revoir, Ragnok.**

Et après un signe de tête, le jeune sorcier suivit Gripsec. Le gobelin le mena dans une petite salle.

 **Donnez-moi votre main jeune Lord, nous allons transplaner. Prenez votre serpent sur vous pour le voyage.**

Harry allongea son bras et Isis s'y glissa. Le serpent finit par s'enrouler autour du torse de son maître et posa sa tête sur son épaule droite. Harry tangua un peu sous le poids de son amie qui pesait quand même vingt-cinq kilos. Il donna rapidement sa main à Gripsec puis ils transplanèrent tous ensemble. Harry se sentit comme tirer par le nombril et l'instant suivant il se retrouva devant une cabane toute délabrée. En voyant cela, le jeune sorcier regarda Gripsec pour avoir une explication.

 **Le manoir est caché sous divers sortilèges. Il n'y a que les personnes enregistrées dans les pupilles qui peuvent le voir et seul le Lord peut les enregistrer. Veuillez tendre votre main gauche, vous devriez sentir comme un mur invisible.**

Harry tendit sa main et lorsqu'elle rencontra l'obstacle, sa bague Peverell apparut et se mit à briller alors surgit devant lui un magnifique manoir. A ce moment-là, Gripsec disparut. Harry demanda à Isis de descendre car elle commençait à peser trop lourde pour lui.

 **Eh bien ça, c'est un manoir !**

 _ ***Vient Isis, allons découvrir notre nouvelle demeure***_


	4. L'Allée des Embrumes

**Disclaner : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter**

Dialogue en **gras**

Pensées en « _italique »_

 _ ***Fourchelangue***_

Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui sont de plus en plus nombreux. Et je remercie ma bêta DiagonAlleyParis qui prend du temps pour lire mes chapitres et corriger mes fautes qui doivent être nombreuses:)

 ** _En passant :_ C'est vrai que mon Harry est héritier de plusieurs maisons mais pour Merlin c'est pour pouvoir récupérer un objet que tu découvriras dans ce chapitre. Pour Gryffondor et Serdaigle cela lui permet d'avoir un certain pouvoir sur Poudlard grâce à ces 50 % qu'il pourra utiliser plus tard.**

 ** _Mini-sterek :_ Effectivement, si Harry a grandi dans un orphelinat cela le rapprochera de Tom. Pour le meurtre des enfants, cela peut paraître gore mais c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas détailler leur mort. Je veux faire de mon Harry avec un côté psychopathe, sans pitié pour les personnes qui sont contre lui. Mais par contre il protégera, se qui est sien. **

**_Harry-Snape-Malfoy :_ Je suis entrain d'écrire le chapitre 8 et pour l'instant c'est un trio entre Harry, Drago et Théo. Je ne sais pas encore si j'inclurai Blaise. J'ai prévu de les entraîner au corps à corps et aux armes blanche. J'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé au gobelins. Mais c'est une excellente idée, je vais la garder au chaud. Oui, il va s'approcher des familles des sang-pur mais seulement lorsqu'il débutera Poudlard. Les autres ne connaîtrons pour l'instant seulement son titre de Gryffondor. Pour les Potters notre Ryry aura une confrontation avec James dans plusieurs chapitres. Pour Sirius je compte en faire un allié. Pour Severus ce sera un excellent ami et qui fera son apparition dans le prochain chapitre. Une rencontre assez mouvementée lol. Je ne sais pas si j'abandonnerais ou pas, tout dépendra de mon imagination.**

 ** _Oznela :_ Je reconnais que le français et moi cela fait dix. Je suis plus que nul. Donc, j'ai du mal à utiliser le bon temps de conjugaison. Ou tout autre faute de français, malgré l'aide de l'ordinateur. **

**_Luffynette :_ Merci pour ton commentaire, j'ai modifié sa taille. **

CHAPITRE 3

Harry marchait dans une grande allée pavée, tout autour de celle-ci s'entendait une magnifique pelouse parfaitement entretenue. En face de lui à une certaine distance se trouvait un immense manoir de couleur sombre d'une hauteur d'au moins cinquante mètres et une largeur de trois cents mètres et tout au loin on pouvait apercevoir une grande forêt.

Après quinze minutes de marche (oui, c'était une longue allée) il arriva devant son nouveau chez lui. Les portes s'ouvrirent toutes seules, Harry fit seulement deux pas et brusquement une créature apparut. Isis l'attaqua immédiatement et la créature disparut pour réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin hors d'atteinte du serpent. Elle s'inclina aussitôt.

 **Je suis désolé, mon maître. Je n'aurais pas dû apparaître comme ça.** Déclara la créature avec crainte.

Au moment où Isis allait à nouveau attaquer, Harry ordonna :

 _ ***Attend, Isis***_

Le serpent stoppa son attaque mais resta en alerte.

 _ ***Bien Maître***_

 **Qui es-tu ?** Demanda Harry de toute sa hauteur en détaillant la créature humanoïde. Cette dernière mesurait environ soixante-dix centimètres et était extrêmement maigre. Ses bras et ses jambes ressemblaient à des allumettes, sa tête était surdimensionnée par rapport à son corps. Elle avait des yeux globuleux et des oreilles de chauves-souris. De plus, une vieille taie d'oreiller lui servait de vêtement.

 **Je suis un elfe de maison, Maître Peverell. Sira est désolée d'avoir fait peur au Maître Peverell.** Répondit l'elfe en sautant d'un pied à l'autre.

 **Et que fais-tu ici ?**

 **Sira est là pour servir et obéir aux ordres de Maître Peverell. Sira s'occupait jusqu'à présent de maintenir le manoir en état.**

 **Donc, tu dois faire absolument tout ce que je demande et tu obéis seulement à moi ?** Demanda Harry en soulevant un sourcil.

 **Oui, Maître Peverell. Maître est le seul Maître de tous les elfes de la maison Peverell.**

 _« Intéressant vraiment »_

 **Sira, tu peux seulement m'appeler Maître, tu as dit qu'il y avait d'autres elfes.**

 **Oui, Maître. Il y a en tout cinquante-sept elfes sur la propriété. Huit s'occupent de la cuisine, six de la bibliothèque, onze de l'état du manoir, huit pour l'état des quatre maisons secondaires qui se trouvent sur la propriété, cinq du jardinage, neuf pour les serres, sept pour les écuries, trois pour l'infirmerie.** Répondit l'elfe tout fier d'obéir à son nouveau Maître.

 _ ***Maître esssst ce que je peux manger l'elfe, en plusss je sensss beaucoup de magie en lui***_

 _ ***Non Isis, je t'interdis de toucher aux elfes ils m'appartiennent et je prends soin de ce qui est à moi***_

 _ ***Bien Maître**_ _*_ Répondit Isis toute déçue car cet elfe avait l'air délicieux. Cependant Isis obéissait toujours à son Maître.

 **Sira, pourquoi portes-tu une taie ?** __Demanda Harry avec un air de dégoût en pensant que tous les autres elfes devaient porter la même chose.

 **C'est pour montrer ma servitude.** Répliqua Sira, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela intéressait son nouveau Maître.

 **Je souhaiterais qu'à partir de maintenant toi et tous les autres elfes vous portiez un uniforme.**

En entendant ce nouvel ordre d'Harry, Sira éclata en sanglots.

 **Non, Maître** ..snif snif …. **s'il vous** ..snif... **plaît, Sira** ...snif... **sera un bon elfe** ...snif... **de maison.**

Harry ne comprenait pas l'hystérie de son elfe. Cette journée avait été longue et il commençait à avoir faim et avait envie de dormir. Il déclara donc d'un ton ferme.

 **Sira, ça suffit ! Pourquoi te mets-tu dans cet état ?**

L'elfe s'arrêta aussitôt.

 **Si Maître donne un vêtement à Sira. Sira sera libre et Sira ne veut pas être libre.**

Harry réfléchit un moment, il ne voulait pas ses elfes portent des loques. Cela n'était pas digne selon lui, cependant s'il donnait des vêtements, il les libèrerait et cela il n'en était pas question aussi. Il allait devoir jouer avec les mots.

 **Sira, je ne veux pas vous donner des vêtements mais des uniformes, c'est une tenue de travaille. Je refuse que mes elfes portent des taies oreillers, vous ne faites pas honneur à ma maison. Est-ce clair ?** Dit-il une voix dure et impatiente.

Il était tard et décida de reporter cette discussion à un autre jour.

 **Pour l'instant, j'ai faim.**

 **Sira va demander aux elfes de préparer quelque chose pour le Maître.**

Et sur ce, l'elfe disparut dans un pop. Isis demanda si elle aussi pouvait aller chasser. Harry lui répondit par l'affirmative, mais qu'elle devait éviter les elfes et les animaux des écuries. Le jeune sorcier étant trop fatigué pour explorer le manoir, il décida donc de trouver une table afin de commencer la lecture des dossiers que Ragnok lui avait donnés.

Il se dirigea vers une porte à sa droite et tomba dans un salon qui était immense. Au moment où il rentra dans la pièce, un feu s'enflamma dans la cheminée et les lumières s'allumèrent. Il put observer la pièce au milieu de celle-ci se trouvait un grand canapé vert foncé avec ses trois fauteuils assortis, le tout autour d'une table basse en verre à gauche il y avait des étagères remplies d'objets inconnus. Des tableaux étaient également accrochés aux murs et diverses plantes égayaient encore cet espace.

Harry prit place sur le canapé, il cala son dos et allongea ses jambes. Puis il ouvrit son sac et commença à lire les dossiers.

Sira revient une heure plus tard et emmena Harry dans la salle à manger qui se situait au rez-de-chaussée. La pièce possédait deux cheminées, trois grands lustres, des plantes, plusieurs tableaux et une grande table en marbre blanc qui pouvait cueillir une vingtaine de convives.

Harry s'assit à la tête de la table et commença son repas qui avait été préparé par les elfes. Au menu de la soupe de potiron, du poulet à la moutarde, du rosbif, des pommes de terres dorée au four et des haricots verts c'était la première fois, qu'il voyait autant de nourriture, les elfes avaient cuisiné pour une dizaine de personnes.

Harry mangea un peu de tout et lorsque son jean fut sur le point d'éclater, les plats disparurent pour laisser la place aux desserts : île flottante et crème brûlée. Même s'il n'avait plus faim, il décida de faire honneur aux deux desserts. Il le fit par pure gourmandise.

Une fois rassasié, il appela Sira qui apparut dans un pop.

 **Que peut faire Sira pour le Maître ?**

 **Tu pourras dire aux elfes qui ont préparé le repas que c'était délicieux. Je n'avais jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon.**

Avec un large sourire et des larmes de joie apparurent sur le visage de Sira et l'elfe répondit.

 **Maître est trop bon. Sira transmettra le message du Maître aux elfes. Est-ce que Sira peut faire autre chose pour le Maître ?**

 **Pourrais-tu me montrer le chemin pour ma chambre ?**

 **Bien sûr. Sira va montrer au Maître ses appartements.**

Harry suivit Sira au deuxième étage. Durant le trajet, il demanda à Sira de lui apporter son serpent lorsque ce dernier rentrera dans le manoir. En ouvrant la porte, il tomba sur un petit salon rouge avec deux portes, l'une donnait sur un bureau et l'autre dans une chambre aux murs rouge carmin. La pièce disposait d'une grande armoire, de deux commodes, d'un immense lit à baldaquin où quatre personnes pouvaient y dormir et deux tables de chevets, tous les meubles étaient noirs. Une porte adjacente révélait une grande salle de bain toute en marbre bleue nuit, une baignoire qui ressemblait plus à une piscine, une grande douche avec une dizaine de jets, un lavabo double surplombé par un grand miroir et pour terminer deux portes serviettes.

Pour ce soir, Harry décida d'utiliser la douche. Il en ressortit trois quart d'heure plus tard relaxé au possible et plaça une serviette blanche d'une douceur extrême sur ces hanches et avec une autre il s'essuya les cheveux. En sortant de la salle de bain, il vit Isis enrouler tranquillement sur le lit.

 _ ***Le lit est confortable ma beauté ?***_ Demanda Harry avec de l'amusement dans la voix

Isis lèva la tête vers son maître.

 _ ***Trèsss, j'ai l'impressssion d'être ssssur un nuage.***_

 **Harry sourit à l'image et s'assit sur le bord du lit.**

 _ ***La chasse a été bonne ?***_

 _ ***Oui, lesss lapinsss étaient délicieux. Beaucoup d'animaux vivent danssss cette forêt. Que comptez vousss faire demain ?***_

 _ ***En priorité, je dois m'acheter une nouvelle garde-robe et après je pense que je vais faire du lèche-vitrine.***_

 _ ***Pourraisss-je venir avec vousss ?***_

 _ ***Oui, on partira tôt. Comme ça il n'y aura pas trop de monde***_

Sur cette dernière phrase, il se glissa sous les draps en soie rouge sang et s'endormit sur la pensée que sa vie venait brusquement de s'améliorer.

Harry se réveilla comme tous les matins à six heures, médita durant quatre-vingt-dix minutes et alla se doucher. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il constata que le lit était déjà fait. Il descendit dans la salle à manger, le petit déjeuner était déjà sur la table. Il prit des toasts, des œufs, du bacon, jus d'orange et un café.

 **Sira**

 **Maître a appelé Sira.**

 **Il faut que j'aille au Chemin de Traverse, sais-tu comment je peux y aller ?**

 **Bien sûr Maître, suivez-moi**.

Sira l'emmena dans le hall d'entrée en face d'une grande cheminée.

 **Maître doit prendre de la poudre de cheminette dans le pot, rentrer dans la cheminée et lorsque vous jetez la poudre vous devez dire à haute voix Chaudron Baveur. Lorsque vous voulez revenir, vous devez dire Manoir Peverell.**

 **Vraiment,** demanda Harry plus qu'étonné

 **Oui Maître, ce moyen de transport est très sûr.**

 **Bon, je ne devrais plus être surpris. Je suis dans le monde magique maintenant. Isis monte sur moi.**

D'un seul coup, il eut une idée. Jusqu'ici il n'avait jamais pensé à réduire le poids de son serpent.

 _ ***Un instant Isis reste là, je vais essayer de réduire ton poids***_

Harry se concentra et demanda à sa magie d'effectuer cette réduction afin qu'il puisse la porter sans problème. Isis se retrouva entourée d'un halo blanc quelques secondes avant de disparaître.

 _ ***Comment es-tu ?***_

 _ ***Bien et je me senssss plusss légère.***_

Isis glissa sur Harry pour s'enrouler sur son torse et posa sa tête sur son épaule droite. Harry sentit vraiment la différence car elle devait peser guère plus que cinq kilos.

 _ ***Parfait, pense à de rendre invisible***_

Harry prit une poignée de poudre, rendra dans la cheminée, jeta la poudre et prononça **« Chaudron Baveur »**

Arrivé à destination, Harry sortit du foyer avec grâce et se dirigea vers la porte arrière. Vu qu'hier il avait vu comment Tom lui avait ouvert il savait comment faire. Il posa sa main sur le mur et laisse couler sa magie. Le passage s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Harry marcha dans la rue et tomba sur une boutique « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers». Harry poussa la porte et rentra. Il y avait un comptoir, plusieurs étagères où étaient posées des tissus, des chaises pour que les clients puissent attendre. Une petite femme un peu rondelette et d'une quarantaine d'année s'approcha.

 **Bonjour, je m'appelle Madame Guipure, que puis-je faire pour vous, jeune homme ?**

 **Bonjour madame. Je souhaiterai acheter une garde de robe complète de la meilleure qualité.**

La sorcière le toisa de haut en bas et lui demanda s'il a de quoi payer. Harry qui n'appréciait pas être détaillé de la tête aux pieds répondit d'une voix dure et ferme.

 **J'ai largement de quoi payer. Mais si vous avez peur, je peux payer d'avance ou aller voir ailleurs.**

 **Non, non, c'est bon. Veuillez me suivre.**

Harry demanda doucement à Isis de descendre et de se mettre dans un coin.

 **Veuillez monter sur le tabouret.**

Harry s'exécuta et la vendeuse commença à prendre des mesures qui s'écrivaient toutes seules sur une feuille de parchemin.

 **Quels sont vos couleurs préférés ?**

 **Noir, vert, bleu nuit, rouge carmin. Je préfère les couleurs sombres.**

 **Très bien, dans ce cas que diriez-vous de deux capes d'hiver une noire et vert foncé, sept chemises avec deux noires, deux bleu nuit, deux rouge carmin et une vert bouteille. Sept pulls, sept pantalons, sept boxers, sept pyjamas de la même couleur que vos chemises. Sept paires de chaussettes noires. Pour la matière, ce sera de la soie d'acromentula. Deux paires de gants de protection en peaux de dragon en noire et vert foncé et pour terminer deux paires de bottes noires dans ce même cuir.**

 **Cela me conviendrait, merci.** Répondit tout heureux de sa commande

 **Veuillez revenir dans deux heures, votre commande sera prête.**

 **Entendu, combien pour le tout ?**

Après avoir calculé, Madame Guipure lui annonça que cela lui coûterait 312 galions 87 faucilles et 19 noises. La vendeuse avait un sérieux doute concernant la solvabilité de cet enfant, alors quand elle vit le jeune garçon sortir une carte Gringotts, sa surprise se lut parfaitement sur son visage et elle resta immobile un court instant.

En voyant la réaction de Madame Guipure pour une simple carte, Harry eut presque envie de rouler des yeux et en plus il avait horreur d'attendre. A ce moment-là, Isis se glissa à nouveau sur son Maître.

 **Madame.** Dit Harry d'une voix forte mais dans laquelle on pouvait percevoir une pointe d'impatience. **Je souhaiterais payer. Je n'ai pas toute la journée.**

 **Euh oui, excusez-moi. Veuillez poser votre carte sur ce parchemin.**

Harry décida de payer avec la voûte de Peverell, vu que c'était dans celle-là où il y avait le plus d'argent. Le parchemin se mit à briller pour confirmer le payement.

Une fois dehors, Harry se dirigea vers Gringotts. Une fois arrivé dans le hall, il alla voir vers le gobelin qu'il l'avait reçu la veille.

 **Bonjour Litip.**

Le gobelin leva immédiatement la tête lorsqu'il entendit son nom. Il reconnut aussitôt le jeune sorcier et lui donna un hochement de tête.

 **Lord Peverell, que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

 **Je souhaiterais voir ce qu'il y a dans ma voûte 1.**

Harry avait beaucoup réfléchi sur cette dernière, car c'était le seul héritage qu'il avait reçu de Merlin or il n'y avait aucune maison, aucun investissement et pas le moindre galion. Par conséquent, cela avait éveillé sa curiosité qui était grande.

 **Bien sûr, suivez-moi.**

Litip le conduisit sous le hall principal et lui demanda de prendre place dans un petit wagonnet. Ils commencèrent à descendre dans un dédale de galeries souterraines. Harry était extatique par la vitesse, par contre Isis siffla son mécontentement. Au bout d'un quart d'heure ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte en fer forgé.

 **Veuillez poser la main ayant la bague de Merlin sur la porte.**

Harry s'exécuta et entendit un mécanisme se mettre en mouvement puis la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Harry rentra dans la voûte et trouva en son centre une table ronde tout en marbre blanc, au milieu de celle-ci était posée une boite bleue de forme rectangulaire.

Harry s'approcha du meuble et ouvrit délicatement l'objet. A l'intérieur se trouvait une baguette blanche de 27 cm avec des filaments d'argents sur toute sa longueur. Sa première pensée en voyant la baguette fut _« magnifique »_. Il y avait sur le couvercle une étiquette, où il pouvait lire : baguette de 27 cm, chêne blanc, plume de phénix des glaces et un crin de licorne.

Il referma la boite et la prit avec lui. Une fois dehors, la porte se referma d'elle-même et Harry remonta dans le wagonnet avec Litip. Durant le voyage de retour, le jeune sorcier lui demanda comment faire pour avoir toujours sa baguette sur soi. Le gobelin lui répondit qu'il devait acheter une attache dans une boutique de baguette. Mais s'il voulait être discret, il serait préférable d'aller chez Ajino dans l'Allée des Embrumes qui se trouvait à 200 mètres de l'entrée au lieu d'Ollivenders sur le Chemin de Traverse. Par contre il devait faire attention, car dans cette Allée seul les sorciers sombres allaient là-bas et que cela pouvait être un vrai coupe-gorge.

Une fois sorti de la banque, Harry se dirigea vers l'Allée des Embrumes en suivant les indications données par Litip. Une fois devant celle-ci, il y rentra sans hésiter une seconde. Harry aima tout de suite l'atmosphère que dégageait cette rue. Les gens qui la fréquentaient, avaient la tête baissée et ne trainaient pas. Des sorciers se retournèrent sur son passage, ils étaient étonnés de voir un enfant à cet endroit, de plus ce dernier ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir peur, bien au contraire il avait l'air d'être sûr de lui.

Harry arriva rapidement devant le magasin et entra. L'intérieur était assez petit, il pouvait voire des boites un peu partout derrière le comptoir qui occupait la totalité du mur. Un vieux sorcier qui devait avoir soixante-dix ans sortit de la salle du fond. L'homme fut plus que surpris de voir un enfant seul dans sa boutique.

 **Que veux-tu ?**

 **Je veux acheter la meilleure de vos attaches pour une baguette de 27 cm.**

 **Dans ce cas, je te conseille celle-ci, elle fait en peau de dragon. Malgré sa solidité elle est souple et ne gêne pas dans les mouvements.**

 **Très bien, je vous la prends.**

 **11 galions**

Harry sortit son sac et lui donna les pièces. Il s'était dit que payer par carte dans cette Allée serait trop risqué. Il ne voulait pas voir marqué sur son front le mot RICHE.

Après son achat, le jeune sorcier continua sa visite de l'allée et il tomba sur une ménagerie animalière. Une fois à l'intérieure, une odeur atroce lui monta au nez au point d'avoir un haut le cœur. Malgré ça il décida quand même d'y faire un tour. Il y avait des hiboux, des rats, des chats, des crapauds et même des vivariums avec une dizaine de serpent.

 _ ***Maître je voudraisss avoir un compagnon.***_

 **Harry se dit que cela ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Il comprenait très bien qu'Isis pouvait se sentir seule à certain moment. Il allait donc de regarder si un serpent lui plaisait. Il passa devant des cobras, des vipères et un mamba totalement noir mesurant plus d'un mètre de long.**

 _ ***Bonjours, comment t'appelles tu ?***_

 _ ***Un parleur ?***_

 **Harry sourit à la question du mamba, cela lui rappela sa première rencontre avec Isis, sa seule et unique vraie amie.**

 _ ***Oui, je suis un fourchelangue. Mon amie ici**_ (Isis apparut quelques secondes pour que le mamba puisse la voir) _ **voudrait de la compagnie. Et je voudrais savoir si tu veux venir avec nous ?***_

 _ ***Ce sssera avec plaisssir, mon nom est Sombra***_

A ce moment-là, le vendeur arriva.

 **Garçon, tu veux quelque chose.**

 **Oui, je vais prendre ce mamba.**

 **Tu es sûr, ce serpent est extrêmement venimeux et je doute que tes parents soient d'accord. Va plutôt prendre un chat ou un hibou.**

Harry ne supporta pas le ton condescendant et hautain de ce vendeur. Il lui répondit avec colère.

 **Je suis le client ici, donc je vous conseille de me vendre ce que je souhaite. Je veux ce serpent** (en faisant un signe de tête vers Sombra) **maintenant pas demain, faites donc votre travail.**

Le vendeur avala sa salive, l'air autour de lui s'était chargé de magie. Dans sa colère Harry avait par mégarde laisser échapper un peu de son pouvoir. En le remarquant, il se reprit.

 **Très bien, je fais chercher une cage.**

 **Non, ce n'est pas la peine.**

Harry souleva le couvercle du vivarium et tendit son bras à l'intérieur. En voyant cela, le vendeur sursauta de peur. Mais le mamba se contenta de se glisser dans la manche du sorcier et finit par poser sa tête sur son épaule gauche. Harry réduisit immédiatement le poids de son nouvel ami car même si ces serpents ne pesaient pas lourd, la sensation n'était pas désagréable. Cela faisait quand même bizarre d'avoir le bras, le torse et le haut des deux épaules resserrer ainsi.

En se dirigeant vers la caisse pour payer, il buta sur une petite cage au sol. Il s'accroupit pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il ne voyait seulement une petite boule de poils noirs avec des rayures argentées toute recroquevillée.

 **C'est quoi ?**

Le vendeur se retourna pour voir de quoi il parlait.

 **Ah ça, c'est un bébé tigre des ombres. Cette espèce est extrêmement rare, ils doivent en rester mois d'une dizaine dans le monde. Ces tigres peuvent se déplacer à travers les ombres. Ce sont les meilleurs chasseurs dans les créatures félines. Ils sont aussi très résistants à la magie et aussi très robuste. Une fois adultes, ils peuvent atteindre une hauteur de 120 cm et sa longueur totale avec la queue peut atteindre les 330 cm et jusqu'à 310 kg pour les mâles et 170 kg pour les femelles. Et s'ils ne se servent pas des ombres, ils peuvent atteindre une vitesse de 65 km/h. Malheureusement, celui-ci est malade, il va bientôt mourir dans deux ou à trois jours je dirais.**

 **Je le veux.**

Voir ce bébé tigre, lui rappelait sa petite peluche qui avait été avec lui durant cinq longues années. Il refusait de laisser mourir ce petit tigre.

 **Pardon, mais il est malade. L'acheter ne servira à rien.** Répondit le vendeur qui ne comprenait pas où ce gamin voulait en venir.

Voyant que l'homme ne faisait rien, Harry utilisa sa magie pour ouvrir la cage. Il tendit ses bras et enlaça délicatement le pauvre tigre et le porta contre son torse avec amour.

Il repartit en direction de la caisse où il posa doucement l'animal sur le comptoir pour prendre sa bourse d'argent qui se trouvait dans son sac à dos.

 **Je voudrais une couverture pour mon tigre. Et je veux aussi des aliments pour le serpent et le tigre.** Au moment où il releva la tête, Harry aperçut derrière le vendeur sur une étagère entre des livres sur un morceau de tissus violet foncé un œuf noir avec des vagues rouge d'une vingtaine de hauteur.

 **C'est quoi cette œuf.** Demanda Harry avec de l'intérêt dans la voix

 **Je n'en sais rien, cet œuf est là depuis plus de cinquante ans et il n'a toujours pas éclos.**

 **Je le prends.**

 **Je suis désolé mais il n'est pas à vendre.**

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était attiré par cet œuf. Comme s'il était à lui, il avait ressenti la même sensation que pour son tigre. Donc sans hésiter il vida son sac sur le comptoir où une petite montagne de galions apparut.

 **Voilà 1 989 galions, je pense que cela est largement assez.**

Devant une telle somme d'argent, les yeux du vendeur se mirent à briller et il donna immédiatement l'œuf à Harry, qui l'enveloppa dans un tissu et le mit dans son sac. L'homme rétrécit la nourriture pour animaux sinon il n'aurait pas pu la prendre pour ses amis.

Harry décida de rentrer directement chez lui pour s'occuper de son bébé tigre. Mais au bout de cinq minutes il remarqua qu'il était suivi par deux hommes.

 _ ***Maître, deux sorciersss sssont derrière nousss.**_ _*_

 _ ***Oui, je sais Isis**_ _*_ Répondit Harry d'une voix vide

Il se dirigea vers un cul de sac à l'écart dans l'allée. Une fois arrivé, il demanda à ses serpents de descendre et d'attaquer à son signal le deuxième sorcier tandis que lui s'occupera du premier. Il posa avec précaution le tigre par terre dans un coin et il attendit patiemment la venue les deux hommes qui se pointèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

 **Alors que fait donc un gamin comme toi dans un tel endroit ?** Demanda le premier avec un grand sourire où il manquait la moitié des dents.

Harry détailla ses adversaires, le premier avait l'air d'être le chef. Il portait des vêtements déchirés par endroit, ses cheveux grisonnaient et il devait être borgne car il avait un œil blanc laiteux. Sur la joue droite de l'homme, on pouvait voir une large cicatrice. Ce dernier avait levé sa baguette vers Harry.

Le deuxième était plus jeune avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus. Ses vêtements étaient dans le même état que son condisciple et lui aussi tenait sa baguette à la main.

 **Je fais du lèche vitrine et vous messieurs ?** Répondit Harry d'une voix complaisante en penchant sa tête sur le côté et en les regardant droit dans les yeux où brillaient une petite lueur de plaisir.

 **Tu rigoleras moins dans quelques secondes mon garçon,** rétorqua le deuxième sorcier.

 **Je ne crois pas,** _*_ _ **maintenant**_ _*_

Isis et Sombra attaquèrent simultanément le deuxième sorcier qui se retrouva à terre en raison du poids des serpents (15 kg pour Isis et 10 kg pour Sombra). Le premier n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant d'aller heurter violemment le mur qui se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière lui. Sa baguette se fracassa sous le choc.

Tandis que les serpents se ruèrent et tuèrent rapidement leur victime. Isis en profita pour lui voler sa magie. Harry s'avança vers la sienne qui ne pouvait plus bouger car il avait utilisé son pouvoir pour le bloquer.

 **Dis-moi, pourquoi me suis-tu ?**

Le sorcier fixa le garçon qui se trouvait devant lui, il ne pouvait lire aucune émotion sur son visage et en voyant son ami mort, il préféra répondre.

 **On voulait jouer,** répliqua l'homme avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

 **Mmm... vous amusez, je peux comprendre.**

Le sorcier lui ne comprenait pas, pourquoi ce gamin lui avait rétorqué cela. Normalement tous les gamins avaient peur et s'enfuyaient.

 **Dans ce cas, je suppose que tu peux comprendre que moi aussi j'aime jouer.** Répondit Harry en se mettant à la hauteur du visage de l'homme et en faisant apparaître un petit rictus. **En plus on m'a dit que dans cette allée, lorsque les gens entendent crier, ils ne viennent pas voir ce qu'il s'y passe bien au contraire.**

L'homme avala difficilement sa salive.

 _ ***Ma beauté, Sombra, je veux que vous broyez les bras de ce sorcier**_ _*_

Harry se releva et recula de quelques pas pour pouvoir apprécier le spectacle.

Aux sons des sifflements et en voyant les serpents onduler vers lui, l'homme pâlit encore plus.

 **Pitié, je t'en supplie laisse-moi partir. Je... je suis désolé. Pitié.** Implora l'homme qui commença à pleurer.

Les reptiles s'enroulèrent autour de ses membres et commencèrent à serrer.

 **Pitié, vraiment ?** Demanda Harry en soulevant un sourcil. **Auriez-vous arrêté, toi ou ton copain, si je vous avais supplié ?**

L'homme put entendre ses propres os se briser sous la pression. Il hurla de douleur, du sang coulait à flots de ses bras. Harry aurait aimé continuer à jouer mais il se rappela qu'il avait un tigre à sauver et donc d'un mouvement sec de sa main, il lui brisa la nuque.

Harry enleva le sang qui recouvrait ses serpents, sortit de l'allée pour aller récupérer sa nouvelle garde-robe et rentra tranquillement chez lui.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas vu ni senti le sorcier blond platine avec une canne, qui avait assisté à la scène avec effarement.


	5. Rencontre et vengeance

**Disclaner : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter**

Dialogue en **gras**

Pensées en « _italique »_

 _ ***Fourchelangue***_

 _ **Pensées de Shadow**_

Merci pour vos commentaires qui me font extrêmement plaisir. Et je remercie encore ma bêta DiagonAlleyParis qui a prend du temps pour lire mon chapitre et corriger mes fautes.

 **Didiine Ookami :** **Merci pour ton commentaire, personnellement les Dark Harry sont mes préférés. Et oui l'œuf est bien un phénix mais on ne le verra pas tout de suite.**

 **Hyoukami :** **Harry découvrira ce qui a dans l'œuf dans quelques années. Tu découvrira la réaction de Malfoy au chapitre 5.**

 **Harry-Snape-Malfoy :** **J'avoue je n'avais pas vu qu'il manqué de patience mais ayant moi même très peu de patience. J'ai dû sans le vouloir en faire un trait de caractère à Harry:) Pour la relation Harry/Lucius l'avenir nous le dira. Tu découvrira dans ce chapitre la façon donc Harry va sauver le tigre. Je suis triste tout le monde à deviner que c'est un phœnix:( Pour l'instant Harry sera seulement ami avec Drago et Théo mais avec le temps je compte ajouter du monde comme de sûre, les jumeaux Weasley (je les adores), Luna, et Neville. Il y en aura sûrement d'autres mais pour l'instant je ne sais pas qui.**

 **Luffynette :** **Merci de ton commentaire**

 **Neko Kirei :** **Merci de ton commentaire**

 **StrixChuu :** **Merci et voici la suite**

 **Guest :** **Merci et voilà le chapitre 4**

 **25 :** **Je suis tout a fait d'accord avec ton commentaire**

 **irema94 :** **Tu as raison, je me suis inspirée de la vie de Tom. Pour qu'ils puissent avoir un point commun. Je suis entrain d'écrire le chapitre 10 et Harry et Tom ne sont toujours pas encore rentrais en contact mais je pense que je le ferais une fois noël passé.**

 **Angelyoru :** **Merci de ton commentaire. Tu seras heureux de savoir que dans ce chapitre Harry commence sa vengeance et qu'il sera sans pitié. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ces familiers. J'ai décidé qu'il aurait plusieurs familier car dans les histoires que j'ai lu Harry a toujours uniquement un serpent ou rien. Harry rencontrera James Potter dans le prochain chapitre. La confrontation sera amusante. Et oui c'est bien Lucius.**

CHAPITRE 4 – Rencontre et vengeance

De retour dans sa chambre vers midi, Harry posa son œuf sur la table de chevet et demanda à Sira de lui apporter un biberon de lait pour son bébé. Il s'assit sur son lit et commença à lui donner à manger. Le tigre mordilla doucement la tétine pour faire couler le lait qui était à température ambiante. Harry l'encouragea en lui murmurant des mots doux et en le nommant Shadow.

Une fois le biberon avalé, Harry installa confortablement Shadow sur ses genoux, ce dernier s'endormit presque aussitôt. Le jeune sorcier ferma les yeux et demanda à sa magie de soigner l'animal. Celle-ci agit de suite et s'infiltra avec une douceur extrême dans le corps du tigre. Elle commença par soigner son cœur trop faible, puis elle passa dans les veines, les muscles, le cerveau et les organes internes. Toute son anatomie avait des défaillances.

Harry rouvrit les yeux neuf heures plus tard, il était épuisé, en sueur et tout essoufflé. Chaque muscle de son corps le faisait souffrir. Il eut juste le temps de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller et s'endormit aussitôt avec un bébé tigre qui dormait toujours dans les bras de son nouveau maître.

Harry se réveilla doucement lorsqu'il sentit le soleil sur son visage et ainsi qu'une petite langue qui le léchait dans le cou. Il tourna la tête vers la chose qui osait le prendre pour une sucette. Et là, son regard rencontra deux magnifiques orbes pourpres avec un parfait mélange de rouge et de violet. En reconnaissant son tigre, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

 **Bonjour Shadow,** dit-il d'une voix douce et calme pour ne pas effrayer son nouvel ami.

Pour toute réponse il reçut un petit rugissement.

Harry s'assit doucement et prit Shadow dans ses bras pour le caresser. Il le regarda attentivement, son pelage brillait, il avait l'impression de toucher de la soie. Il pouvait sentir les muscles sous la peau, il se tenait maintenant sur ces quatre pattes. Shadow commença à lui mordiller les doigts.

 **Tu as faim ?**

Le jeune tigre rugit de nouveau mais cela ressemblait plus à un miaulement.

 **Sira.**

L'elfe apparut mais en la voyant le félin, elle tenta de fuir mais Harry réussit à la retenir.

 **Chut, n'ai pas peur.**

Shadow se calma sous les caresses de son maître.

 **Sira est contente de voir que Maître est réveillé. Sira était inquiète. Que peut faire Sira pour le Maître ?**

 **Inquiète ? Pourquoi ?**

 **Maître, vous avez dormi plus de trente-six heures d'affilés.**

 **Trente-six heures ?** Demanda Harry mais son ton sonnait plus comme une déclaration qu'à une question. **Ce n'est rien, avant-hier j'ai utilisé trop de magie donc il a dû falloir tout ce temps pour qu'elle puisse se recharger. Sira, il me faudrait un biberon pour Shadow.**

 **Très bien, Maître.**

Sira disparut pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec un grand biberon. Harry commença à nourrir Shadow qui buvait beaucoup plus facilement. Une fois finie, Harry demanda à Sword, un autre elfe qu'il avait rencontré l'autre jour, de lui faire couler un bain. Il se leva et laissa Shadow par terre afin qu'il puisse découvrir les lieux.

Le temps d'arriver dans la salle de bain, la baignoire était pleine de mousse. Il se déshabilla et se glissa dans l'eau chaude qui détendit immédiatement ses muscles. Harry laissa s'échapper un **« Ahhh »** appréciateur. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il prenait un bain et il se dit qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer.

Alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés, il entendit un petit rugissement. Il inclina la tête sur le côté et vit un tigre qui tentait de grimper dans son bain.

 **Veux-tu aussi te laver ?** Demanda Harry avec un sourire

Il se pencha pour récupérer le jeune félin et le plongea dans la baignoire. Ce fut un tigre plein de mousse qui refit surface quelques secondes plus tard. Harry rigola à cette vue. L'animal essaya de nager mais il avait un peu de mal. Harry plaça ses mains sous lui pour éviter tout risque de noyade.

Harry resta dans le bain durant plus d'une heure à jouer avec Shadow. Une fois sorti, il se mit une serviette bleue sur les hanches puis une sur les épaules. Il en prit une autre pour essuyer Shadow mais ce dernier tenta de s'enfuir.

Après s'être habillé, il descendit dans la salle à manger car il avait une faim de loup. Il s'assit à la table et plaça Shadow au sol qui se mit à courir à travers toute la pièce.

 **Deux ans plus tard**

Lors d'une magnifique journée du mois de mars, Harry se réveilla le souffle coupé par deux grosses pattes sur son estomac.

 **Shadow, c'est bon je suis réveillé.**

Harry s'assit au bord de son lit et regarda son tigre qui n'avait plus rien d'un bébé. Maintenant, il mesurait 90 cm de haut pour une longueur de 210 cm queue comprise et il pesait plus de 170 kg.

 _ **Maître vous avez dit qu'aujourd'hui, vous devez voir Ragnok.**_

 **Oui, je sais Shadow. Laisse-moi le temps de me laver, manger un morceau et on part.**

Après deux ans de recherche dans la bibliothèque pour trouver un sort, une potion ou un rituel pour pouvoir parler avec Shadow, ses recherches avaient abouti, il y avait un peu plus d'un mois. Il avait trouvé dans un ancien grimoire de magie noire comment créer un lien entre le sorcier et son familier.

Le rituel avait dû être exécuté un soir de pleine lune et avait nécessité un sacrifice. Harry avait dû enlever une femme de 25 ans dans une ruelle. Isis l'avait paralysée et Shadow avait utilisé les ombres pour les ramener au manoir. Il avait pratiqué celui-ci dans une salle spécialement conçue à cet effet dans les donjons. La femme fut ligotée au sol et des liens l'avait empêché de bouger, car elle devait rester consciente durant la totalité du rituel.

Harry avait dû tracer sur le corps de la prisonnière trois runes avec le sang mélangé du sorcier et de l'animal. La première rune « l'âme » se situait sur le front, la deuxième « le cœur » était sur le cœur et la troisième « le lien » se trouvait au niveau du nombril. Après cela, le garçon avait dû lire une incantation à dire à haute voix :

Diane (c'est le nom latin Artémis) déesse de la chasse et des animaux.

En ce soir de pleine lune, je requière votre présence.

Pour créer un lien de cœur et d'âme (chaque rune brille lorsqu'il les nomme).

Entre mon familier Shadow et moi Harry James Potter Perverell Gryffondor Serdaigle Merlin.

Lorsque les runes avaient cessé de briller, il avait dû enfoncer une dague en argent dans le cœur de la femme et pour terminer, Shadow avait dû manger l'organe.

Harry avait exécuté le rituel il y a dix jours maintenant et il avait presque sauté de joie lorsqu'il avait entendu les premières pensées de Shadow _**« Je suis content de pouvoir enfin parler avec vous Maître »**_. Mais grâce à l'occlumancie qu'il avait commencé à pratiquer depuis plusieurs mois, il restait plus ou moins maître de ses émotions. Il lui avait juste fait un gros câlin.

Harry se prépara pour sa journée, sous la douche il avait repensé à ces deux dernières années qui avaient été riches en émotions et en apprentissage. Il avait commencé à apprendre les sortilèges, la botanique, la métamorphose, les potions l'une de ses matières préférées avec la magie noire, la défense contre les forces du mal, les runes, l'histoire de la magie, le latin, le gobelbabil (la langue des gobelins), les us et coutumes des sang-purs. Depuis six mois, il étudiait la politique et l'occlumancie. Il avait atteint le niveau d'un deuxième-année de Poudlard.

Il s'habilla avec une chemise verte foncé, un pull noir, un pantalon vert bouteille, des bottes noires et une cape noire argentée puis il s'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval avec un ruban argenté. Il fixa aussi sa baguette sur son bras gauche. Au début il avait eu du mal à utiliser la baguette, même encore aujourd'hui il utilisait beaucoup la magie sans baguette et par les informulés.

En fait, dès qu'il apprenait un nouveau sort et qu'il le maîtrisait avec sa baguette, il s'obligeait par la suite de faire la même chose sans celle-ci et en informulé. Il devait reconnaître que certains sorts étaient difficiles à exécuter. Des fois, il lui fallait une bonne semaine, mais il y arrivait toujours. Même si pour l'instant, ceux-ci étaient de niveau 3 en magie blanche et niveau 2 en magie noire.

Par conséquent, son apprentissage était lent mais s'il faisait tout cela, car il refusait de dépendre d'une simple baguette. En effet dans un duel, on pouvait la perdre et il refusait d'être sans défense.

Arrivé dans le hall principal, ses trois amis l'attendaient. Isis mesurait un peu plus de 3 mètres de long et pesait plus de 25 kg, elle pouvait maintenant parfaitement manipuler l'eau. Sombra faisait 3,40 mètres de long pour 18 kg. Shadow était capable d'utiliser les ombres pour se déplacer. Ils avaient tous énormément grandi et gagné en puissance. Seul son œuf était resté le même, il n'avait encore éclos alors qu'il injectait régulièrement sa magie à l'intérieur.

Harry avait lui aussi grandi, il mesurait désormais 1m40 pour 42 kg. Il avait gardé son corps androgyne et son visage d'ange mais il continuait à cacher cache sa cicatrice avec du fond teint.

Les serpents s'enroulèrent chacun à un bras après la réduction faite par Harry de leurs tailles et poids, seul Shadow restait comme il était. Cela faisait six mois qu'il n'était pas retourné sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il était plutôt curieux de voir la réaction des gens car durant cette période, le félin avait doublé en taille et en poids.

Le garçon entra dans la cheminé suivi de Shadow qui se colla à sa jambe **« Chaudron Baveur »**. Arrivé à destination, Harry sortit comme toujours avec grâce et agilité. Le premier sorcier qui aperçut Shadow hurla comme une fille et s'évanouit.

En voyant la scène, Harry se permit un micro sourire que personne ne vit. Tom arriva en courant baguette en main en raison du hurlement du consommateur. Cependant dès qu'il vit Harry, il le salua.

 **Bonjour Harry. Cela fait un moment que tu n'es pas venu.**

Tout le monde l'appelait Harry, car il n'avait jamais révélé son nom de famille pour éviter aux Potter ou à Dumbledore de découvrir qu'un nouveau Lord Peverell existait là. Il n'appréciait pas cette familiarité avec la plupart des gens mais il s'en accommodait.

 **Bonjour Tom. Effectivement, je préfère rester chez moi.**

Tandis qu'ils parlaient, Tom en profita pour réveiller le sorcier.

 **Ton tigre a vraiment grandi, je n'aimerai pas me retrouver tout seul face à lui.**

 **Oui, le bébé a disparu,** répondit **-** il avec un petit rire.

Durant leur conversation, les autres clients étaient sagement restés à l'écart de cette créature toutes en muscles et en crocs.

 **Bonne journée.**

Après ces deux mots, Harry sortit pour le Chemin de Traverse et prit la direction de Gringotts. Lorsqu'il passa devant les gobelins qui gardaient les portes, il les salua dans leur langue puis alla directement au bureau de Ragnok et frappa à sa porte.

 **Entrez**

 **Bonjour Ragnok. Que vos ennemis meurent à vos pieds.**

 **Bonjour Harry. Que votre or coule à flot, assit toi. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?** Demanda Ragnok en regardant avec envie Shadow qui se coucha aux pieds de son maître.

Ragnok appréciait et respectait énormément Harry, lorsqu'il le regardait il pensait toute de suite à un futur seigneur des ténèbres. Malgré jeune âge, il imposait déjà le respect et par son statut, car même s'il était un sang-mélé, il se comportait en sang-pur. De plus, il possédait quatre seigneuries, un fait unique dans toute l'histoire de la magie et lorsqu'on le voyait avec ses familiers, on n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être de son adversaire. Ensuite malgré le désir d'Harry de cacher sa véritable puissance, lui un gobelin pouvait parfaitement la ressentir.

Sans oublier, qu'il avait senti qu'Harry avait déjà tué pas une mais plusieurs personnes. Et le plus important malgré cette puissance qu'il possédait, Harry avait toujours montré un profond respect pour sa race. Il avait même appris leur langue, alors que la plupart des sorciers les voyaient comme des êtres inférieurs et sans importance.

 **Je souhaiterais transférer mon or de ma voûte de confiance vers celle de Peverell et me déshériter de la famille Potter. Dans quatre mois, je vais recevoir ma lettre de Poudlard. Par conséquence que je le souhaite ou non, je vais devoir interagir avec eux. Je ne veux pas leur laisser la moindre chance d'interférer dans ma vie. Si je ne suis plus un Potter, ils ne pourront absolument rien faire.**

 **De plus, je voudrais savoir s'il est possible de garder mes titres Peverell, Serdaigle et Merlin secret. Je ne voudrais pas que sur la lettre, que je vais recevoir de Poudlard, figure tous mes titres mais seulement celui de Gryffondor.**

 **Très sage et intelligent de ta part**. Répliqua Ragnok en montrant un sourire carnassier.

Ragnok sortit trois parchemins et Harry les signa.

 **Sais-tu comment tu vas faire pour tes familiers en septembre ?**

Harry sourit.

 **Oui, j'ai entièrement lu le règlement de Poudlard et j'y ai trouvé ce que je voulais. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de mon titre de Gryffondor. Au revoir Ragnok.**

 **A bientôt. C'est toujours un plaisir de faire des affaires avec toi surtout lorsque je peux parler dans ma langue.**

Harry partit en direction de l'apothicaire. Il arriva rapidement à destination grâce à Shadow. Tous les sorciers lui laissaient le passage en apercevant le félin. En pénétrant dans la boutique, il vit le propriétaire parler avec un homme grand, ce dernier portait une longue robe noire et ses cheveux étaient gras.

Le commerçant hurla et recula dès qu'il vit entrer Harry suivi de Shadow.

L'autre homme se retourna instantanément baguette en main et un sort sur la langue. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer une syllabe que sa baguette lui échappait et atterrissait dans la main de l'enfant se trouvant en face de lui et accompagné d'un énorme tigre. S'il n'avait été pas un maître dans l'occlumancie, son visage serait devenu encore plus blanc et sa mâchoire aurait heurté le sol.

 **Ah Harry, désolé je ne t'avais pas reconnu. A ce que je vois, Shadow a bien grandi.** Dit le propriétaire.

 **Bonjour Dylan. Oui effectivement, il pesse cinq fois mon poids.** Répondit Harry avec un léger sourire.

Harry appréciait beaucoup Dylan, ensemble, ils pouvaient parler longuement des potions. En avançant vers l'homme pour lui serrer la main, il s'arrêta devant l'autre sorcier pour lui rendre sa baguette.

 **Je crois qu'elle est à vous.** Déclara-t-il, un très léger sourire apparut sur le visage d'Harry mais personne ne le remarqua.

 **Oui**. Rétorqua l'homme en arrachant sa baguette des mains d'Harry.

L'inconnu détailla l'enfant devant lui, il ne comprenait pas comment ce gamin avait pût lui prendre aussi facilement sa baguette. Pour un ancien espion, cela n'était pas bon signe. En plus, il ne l'avait pas senti son entrée dans la boutique, mais le plus surprenant c'était qu'il avait utilisé de la magie sans baguette et cela était très difficile. Même Voldemort ou Dumbledore avaient du mal à s'en servir.

Alors comment un gamin qui n'avait pas encore l'âge d'aller à Poudlard pouvait-il le faire ? Et puis, il y avait aussi cet animal et il l'avait reconnu, c'était bien un tigre des ombres, une créature sombre et féroce. En plus, il avait bien remarqué que lorsqu'il s'était retourné pour attaquer, le félin était en position d'attaque. Cependant, dès que le gamin lui avait pris sa baguette, l'animal s'était aussitôt détendu en voyant son maître n'était plus en danger.

Et maintenant, le morveux le caressait comme si c'était une simple peluche. Décidément, beaucoup de mystères planaient autour de ce jeune garçon.

 **Harry, je souhaiterais te présenter le professeur Severus Rogue. Il enseigne les potions à Poudlard.**

Harry regarda Rogue, alors que son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Il réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas dû utiliser la magie sans baguette, mais dès qu'il a vu le professeur prêt à attaquer, il avait agi par réflexe. Par conséquent, il valait mieux maintenant se comporter comme un enfant normal, il lui tendit donc la main.

 **Bonjour professeur. Je m'appelle Harry et voici Shadow. C'est un plaisir de rencontrer un enseignant de Poudlard.**

Avec suspicion, Rogue lui serra la main.

 **Que fait un gamin ici seul avec un tigre.**

 _« Vive la politesse, mais restons zen »_ se dit Harry. Mais à ce moment précis, Isis et Sombra, qui n'avaient pas apprécié le ton sur lequel cet humain avait parlé à leur maître, décident de le faire comprendre en sortant des manches et en sifflant en signe de menace. Shadow comme les serpents réagit en grognant.

Rogue recula d'instinct de plusieurs pas, mais refusa de lever sa baguette car il savait très bien que s'il faisait le moindre faux pas, il était mort.

 **Ça suffit !** Aboya Harry sur un ton ferme, il comprenait pourquoi ses amis avaient réagi, mais il n'avait pas besoin de se mettre à dos un futur professeur. Ses compagnons s'arrêtent aussitôt, Isis et Sombra retournèrent dans les manches et Shadow s'assit à côté de son Maître.

 **Je suis désolé professeur, mes amis n'aiment pas qu'on me menace ou qu'on me manque de respect.**

 **Non, c'est moi. La prochaine fois je choisirai mes mots avec précaution.** Son surnom « la terreur des cachots » donné par ses élèves ne voulait pas dire qu'il était suicidaire. Il avait survécu à la première guerre, ce n'était pas pour se faire tuer par un gamin.

Dylan préféra reprendre la direction de la discussion afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

 **Rogue, Harry est après toi mon plus gros client.**

 **Vous aimez les potions ?** Demanda Severus sceptique.

 **Oui, c'est l'une de mes matières préférées. J'aime beaucoup le fait qu'il faut être méthodique et ordonné. Cela me calme à chaque fois que je brasse et j'aime assez pouvoir mélanger différents ingrédients pour voir comment ils vont réagir ensemble.**

 **Comme par exemple le sang de dragon, selon avec quel ingrédient on le mélange il devient soit extrêmement toxique soit on peut l'utiliser pour faire un antidote puissant. Je trouve que les potions et la magie sont un peu la même chose, la seule limite est le sorcier et son imagination.**

Dire que Severus n'était pas surpris serait un mensonge. C'était bien la première fois, qu'il entendait une telle chose de la bouche d'un gamin, même la plupart des adultes qu'il connaissait, n'avait pas l'intelligence pour comprendre cela.

Le professeur était de plus en plus intéressé par cet enfant. Dylan voyant que Rogue et Harry commençaient à parler de potion, il leur proposa un thé.

 **Désolé, une autre fois, je dois brasser pour l'infirmerie.** Même si au fond, il aurait bien aimé continuer cette conversation. **Vous rentrez quand à Poudlard ?**

 **Cette année, professeur.**

 **J'espère que vous serez dans ma maison**.

Rogue se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsqu'il vit passer James Potter et son fils suivi par une meute de journalistes et le reste de la population.

 **Super, vraiment.** Chuchota Severus sur un ton plein de haine.

Malgré sa voix très basse, Harry l'avait entendu.

 **Et moi qui croyait être le seul à ne pas supporter les Potter. Si j'étais vous, je prendrai le thé, le temps que les célébrités soient parties,** proposa Harry.

Rogue se tourna et le fixa. _« Ce gamin monte sans cesse dans mon estime »_

 **Dylan, finalement je veux bien du thé.**

Ils passèrent quasiment la journée à parler des potions et Harry apprit beaucoup de choses. Ce qu'il lui donna envie que le mois de septembre arrive le plus rapidement possible. En fin d'après-midi, ils se séparèrent en s'appelant par leurs prénoms et Severus lui proposa de lui envoyer un hibou s'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

Les mois suivants se passèrent tranquillement, les journées d'apprentissage s'écoulaient doucement, le matin c'était la théorie et l'après-midi la pratique. Il avait même réussi à maîtriser le transplanage, l'un des moyens de transport qu'il détestait le plus. Il avait vraiment horreur de se sentir écraser et tirer par le nombril.

Harry avait été régulièrement en contact avec Severus et il avait encore plus progressé que s'il avait été seul. Il avait vraiment hâte de retrouver son professeur pour pouvoir avoir de nouvelles discussions avec lui comme la dernière fois. Être capable de débattre sur un sujet était rare pour lui et avec Severus, il avait réellement trouvé cela stimulant. Il espérait pouvoir avoir ce genre de discussion avec certains élèves.

Le mois de Juin arriva enfin, Harry avait une tâche à accomplir avant de recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard. Donc un soir vers 23 heures, le jeune sorcier apparut entouré par des ombres devant une maison éclairée au 4 Privet Drive à Little Whinging dans le Surrey. La sœur de sa mère, Pétunia Dursley née Evans, son mari Vernon et leur fils Dudley y habitaient. Les ombres se détachèrent pour prendre la forme de Shadow. Harry lança un sort de désillusion sur lui et son tigre puis frappa à la porte.

Il put entendre un **« qui à cette heure-ci »** avant que la porte s'ouvrit sur un cachalot avec une moustache. Vernon en ne voyant personne était sur le point de refermer la porte mais il se retrouva à traverser le couloir sur les fesses.

Harry leva le sort de désillusion pour le remplacer par ceux de vie privée, un autre qui empêchait toutes personnes de quitter les lieux et enfin un repousse moldu.

 **MONSTRE ! sortez de chez moi,** hurla Vernon.

 **On ne vous a jamais appris les bonnes manières ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous les apprendre.** Répliqua Harry d'une voix totalement neutre.

Ses émotions étaient sous contrôle derrière ses barrières d'occlumancie, car s'il laissait sa rage le consumer, il risquait de les tuer trop vite. Après tout, s'il avait vécu durant huit ans dans un orphelinat, c'était à cause d'eux. Harry avait décidé de se venger maintenant, car il ne voulait pas prendre le risque, qu'ils révèlent à ces géniteurs dans quel orphelinat ils l'avaient abandonné.

A ce moment-là, une femme avec une tête de cheval sortit du salon pour savoir ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'elle vit son mari à terre et Harry avec une baguette. Elle exigea qu'il sorte car aucun anormal n'était autorisé à venir sous son toit.

Harry lui lança un sort de découpe sur son bras gauche.

 **Si j'étais vous, je la fermerais Pétunia.**

En entendant le bruit au rez-de-chaussée, Dudley décida de descendre pour voir la raison de ce chahut, arrivé à la moitié de l'escalier, il reçut un stupéfix.

En voyant leur fils tombé, Pétunia et Vernon voulurent se précipiter vers lui mais ils furent arrêtés par une baguette.

 **Non, non, allez dans le salon.**

 **Sale monstre, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Laissez-nous tranquille, on ne veut pas de vous ici.** Brailla Vernon.

Harry commença à perdre patience.

 **Je vous conseille de suivre mes ordres où sinon votre cher fils risque de finir dans l'estomac de mon tigre.**

A ces mots, Harry leva le sort de désillusion sur Shadow. Pétunia s'évanouit en voyant le tigre et Vernon ressembla à un fantôme et il s'urina dessus.

 **Si j'étais vous, je ne me ferais pas répéter.**

Vernon alla dans le salon en tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Harry l'obligea à s'asseoir, puis il utilisa le sort de colle pour empêcher l'homme de bouger. Il retourna dans le hall et fit léviter les deux corps et les installa sur une chaise à leur tour.

Harry se plaça en face des trois prisonniers et réveilla les deux endormis. Dudley était complètement perdu, il commença à pleurer et hurla en voyant Shadow qui s'était assis comme un sphinx à côté de son maître. Au moment où il se disait que cela ne pouvait pas être pire, deux serpents sortirent des manches du jeune garçon qui se trouvait en face de lui. Alors, il vit les serpents grandirent et devenir immenses.

 **Maman, maman**...snif.. **. j'ai peur, je** … snif... **veux partir d'ici.**..snif..

 **Pitié, laissez mon fils partir, il ne dira rien,** implora Pétunia avec frayeur. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que voulait ce sorcier.

 **Sale monstre, vous devriez tous être exterminés.**

Au bout de trente secondes de lamentations, Harry leur lança un sort de silence pour pouvoir parler en paix.

 **Que les choses soient claires, aucun d'entre vous ne sera encore en vie lorsque le soleil se lèvera.**

Il put lire la panique dans les trois paires d'yeux et il s'en réjouissa.

 **Vous devez vous demander qui je suis. Donc je me présente : je m'appelle Harry Potter. Cela vous dit quelque chose, mon oncle, ma tante.** Avec un large sourire

A l'énoncé du nom, Vernon et Pétunia se rappelèrent cette nuit du 31 octobre 1981.

 **Si je suis ici, c'est pour me venger de m'avoir abandonné à l'orphelinat.**

Harry constata que Pétunia semblait vouloir lui parler calmement, il décida donc de lui enlever le sort.

 **Ce n'est pas à cause de nous. C'est ma chère sœur et son mari, qui t'ont laissé au seuil de notre porte. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de nous obliger à prendre soin de leur enfant.** Dit-elle en essayant de ne pas faire une crise d'hystérie.

 **Je sais parfaitement que ce sont mes parents biologiques qui m'ont abandonné et ils subiront également ma vengeance. Mais vous êtes toute aussi coupable, ma tante. Vous auriez pu me garder et m'élever, mais à la place vous m'avez à votre tour laisser devant le seuil d'un orphelinat en pleine nuit alors qu'il faisait -10°C. Si Océane ne m'avait pas trouvé, je serais mort.**

Pétunia se décomposa encore plus en écoutant les dernières paroles de son neveu.

 **Relâche au moins mon fils par pitié, il n'a rien fait. Ce n'est pas sa faute.**

Harry la fixa comme si une deuxième tête lui était pousser.

 **Et alors moi aussi, j'étais un bébé qui n'avait rien fait, ce n'était pas ma faute non plus.** Dit-il avec un large sourire visible par les trois prisonniers. Le jeune Dursley se mit à pleurer encore plus. **J'ai souffert pendant plusieurs années à cause de vous, par conséquent, je veux que vous souffriez à votre tour.**

Harry leva le sort de silence du garçon pour que ses parents puissent entendre ses cris. Harry lui lança un autre pour l'empêcher de s'évanouir et commença par un classique, le Doloris mais à petite dose. Il n'avait pas envie qu'il meurt au bout d'une minute. Donc après quelques Doloris de quelques secondes, il passa à un sort de découpe sur le torse, les jambes et le visage. Son pyjama s'imbiba peu à peu de sang, puis après une dernière coupure au niveau du cou qui trancha la carotide, le garçon mourut.

Durant toute la torture, il avait pu entendre son oncle et sa tante supplier sa pitié, pleurer et crier pour leur fils. Mais Harry pouvait seulement sourire face à leurs cris et à leur mendicité pour la vie. Il avait éprouvé de la joie et du pouvoir sur ces pauvres moldus et la soirée n'était pas encore finie.

 **Allons, à ton tour, mon oncle.**

 **MONSTRE ! TU N'ES QU'UN MONSTRE, J'AURAIS DÛ TE TUER QUAND TU ETAIS DANS CE PANIER,** hurla Vernon rempli de rage et de chagrin.

 **Mmm, tu parles beaucoup trop, Accio.**

Pétunia put voir son mari hurler de douleur lorsque sa langue fut arrachée et qu'il se mit à cracher du sang.

 **Os brachium confractus,** tous les os du bras gauche se brisent les uns après les autres.

Vernon hurla, pleura, il voulait que cela se termine. Mais une fois tous les os brisés, Harry décida de faire de même au membre de l'autre côté. Vernon n'arrivait même plus à sortir le moindre son de sa gorge, il avait trop de sang dans sa bouche. La peau des bras se détacha lentement pour dévoiler les muscles et les veines. Vernon finit par mourir étouffé.

Pétunia ne pleurait plus, ne criait plus, elle était seulement devenue folle. Elle s'était recroquevillée dans son esprit. Harry commença à la torturer en lui arrachant les ongles, mais elle n'eut aucune réaction. Elle était complètement brisée. Harry décida alors de lui lancer le sortilège de la mort. Il fut un peu déçu, car oui, il aurait apprécié de briser sa tante, mais il était triste de n'avoir pas pu jouer davantage avec elle.

Harry se leva et dit.

 _ ***Isis, aspire ma magie résiduelle. Je ne veux pas qu'on remonte jusqu'à moi.***_

Harry regarda Isis faire, il sentit un léger vent se lever puis il aperçut des particules vertes et rouges être absorbées par les écailles de son serpent.

Pour terminer, il lança un sort pour supprimer son ADN et lever les autres sorts toujours en place. Sombra et Isis retournèrent à leur place et Shadow se transforma en ombre qui enveloppa son maître.

Puis Harry disparut en laissant derrière lui trois cadavres.


	6. Rencontre et confrontation

**Disclaner : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter**

Dialogue en **gras**

Pensées en « _italique »_

 _ ***Fourchelangue***_

 _ **Pensées de Shadow**_

Merci pour tout vos commentaires et les misent en alerte. Cela me fais très plaisir que mon histoire vous plaises. Et je remercie encore ma bêta DiagonAlleyParis pour le temps qu'elle prend pour corriger mes chapitres.

 **Tezuka j :** **Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Mamy 83 :** **Merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait très plaisir et voici la suite. J'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant.**

 **Pouika** **: Merci pour ton commentaire. Oui mon histoire est loin d'être à l'eau de rose:)**

 **MissAnika :** **Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **DidiineOokame :** **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Et oui les Potter vont devoir faire attention.**

 **Yaoii :** **Merci pour ton commentaire et voici la suite.**

 **Lune Pourpre :** **Voici le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Aurelie Malfoy :** **Merci et voici la suite, bonne lecture.**

 **Guest :** **Pour la puissance de Harry, il y a une raison que j'explique dans le chapitre 7.**

 **Cerise :** **Merci pour ton commentaire. Et je ne le prends absolument pas mal. Je souhaite juste à préciser que ma bêta n'a pas encore corrigé mon 2ème chapitre. Et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de laisser des fautes qui sont à la basse les miennes. Car je sais très bien que je fais énormément de fautes donc elle ne peut pas toutes les voir.**

 **Hyoukami :** **Merci et tu pourras voir leurs réactions dans ce chapitre.**

 **Nekyo :** **Voilà la suite**

 **25 :** **Merci pour ton commentaire. La vieille chèvre (j'aime bien le surnom que tu lui as donné:)) risque de faire une crise cardiaque.**

 **Angelyoru :** **J'adore ton commentaire mais rassure toi, tu n'es pas la seule à être sadique lol. Moi aussi j'adore Shadow, j'aime beaucoup les gros félins comme les tigre, panthère, lion... mais j'avoue que j'aimerais pas me retrouver face à eux. Oui je compte faire une grande amitié en Rogue et Harry et j'aimerais aussi arriver à faire en sorte que Harry le considère un peu comme un père. Et comme promit voici la confrontation entre Harry et James.**

 **Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 5

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis ce soir-là. Harry était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner lorsque Sira lui apporta la Gazette du sorcier.

 _Meurtres horribles de Moldus_

 _par Rita Seeker, le vendredi 24 Juin 1991_

 _Votre journaliste vous dévoile une affaire des plus sanglantes. Dans le monde des Moldus, un meurtre horrible fait la une des journaux. Dimanche dernier vers 11 heures, Marge Dursley arrive à la maison de son frère car un repas familial était prévu. Au moment où elle frappe à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre toute seule. Intriquée, elle rentre dans le hall, elle sent immédiatement une horrible odeur. Celle-ci la mène dans le salon où elle voit alors trois chaises, sur la première se trouve le corps de son frère qui n'est plus qu'un amas de chair et de sang. Sur la seconde, il y a sa belle-sœur, qui a les yeux ouverts sans aucune vie, elle constate aussi que les ongles de la défunte ont été arrachés. Puis sur la dernière est assis son neveu âgé de 10 ans qui porte un pyjama, le vêtement est tout lacéré et couvert de sang._

 _Les autorités locales ont dépeint ce crime d'inhumain. Celui-ci a fait le tour du monde entier et c'est grâce à cela, que nos aurors ont été mis sur cette affaire et les découvertes sont accablantes. Les meurtres ont bien été commis par des sorciers. Les aurors les comparent aux anciens crimes des mangemorts. Malheureusement, ils n'ont trouvé aucun indice._

 _Votre dévouée journaliste a fait des recherches sur cette famille. Le père s'appelait Vernon Dursley, la femme Pétunia Dursley et leur fils Dudley Dursley. J'ai découvert que Pétunia Dursley s'appelait avant son mariage, Pétunia Evans. Et oui chers lecteurs, Evans comme Lily Evans connue désormais sous le nom de Lily Potter, la mère de notre Survivant. Madame Potter était la petite sœur de Pétunia Dursley._

 _J'ai essayé d'avoir un commentaire de celle-ci, malheureusement je n'ai pas réussi à la joindre._

 _Les mangemorts sont-ils responsables du massacre de cette famille ? Si oui, est-ce pour venger leur maître Celui-Qu'on-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Pourquoi maintenant après plus de dix ans de calme ?_

 _Votre journaliste reste sur cette affaire._

 _Photos des victimes (page 5)_

Harry sourit à la lecture de cet article.

 _« Inhumain, c'est vrai que je n'y suis pas allé avec le dos d'une plume. »_

 _ **Qu'est- ce qui vous fait sourire maître ?**_ Demanda Shadow allongé près d'Harry. Depuis tout petit, le félin refuse d'être éloigné de son maître, sauf quand il part chasser.

 **Le journal parle du meurtre de la famille Dursley, comme quoi il est inhumain. Il me compare aux mangemorts, qui en passant, me flatte énormément. En plus ils n'ont aucun indice, comme si j'allais laisser des preuves. Cependant, ils ont fait le lien entre les Dursley et la famille Potter.**

 _ **C'est vrai que cette nuit-là, vous vous êtes bien amusé. C'était agréable de regarder même si j'avoue que j'aurais bien aimé manger l'un d'eux.**_

 **Je sais Shadow, mais les aurors auraient pu reconnaître les traces de dents comme ceux d'un tigre et remonter jusqu'à moi.**

 _ **Que comptez-vous faire aujourd'hui ?**_

 **Ce matin, je dois brasser le poison sang-de-dragon. Mais cette après-midi, je me suis dit qu'avec la chaleur, on pourrait tous faire un tour au lac.**

Harry rigola lorsque Shadow se leva, son familier adorait se baigner.

 _ **Vite maître, allons dans votre laboratoire.**_ Pensa le tigre se mettant en route vers la dite pièce **.**

Harry rigola tellement que des larmes coulèrent sur son visage **.**

Dans un bureau à Poudlard, l'atmosphère était tendue. Albus Dumbledore faisait face à James et Lily Potter, Arthur et Molly Weasley, Alastor Maugrey, Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue.

 **Albus, vous croyez que ce crime a été commis par des mangemorts.**

 **Je ne sais pas Molly, mais le fait est que c'était votre sœur Lily. Cela est donc fort possible.**

Quand il avait été informé du meurtre de ces moldus. Il n'avait pas voulu y croire.

 _« Car si c'était bien des mangemorts qui les avaient tués, pourquoi maintenant ? Sentaient-ils que leur maître était toujours en vie et qu'il essayait de revenir ? Cette année, je devrais faire attention avec la pierre Philosophale et ma petite arme. »_

 **Albus, qu'en est-il d'Harry ? Les aurors n'ont trouvé aucun signe de vie du garçon. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais vécu là-bas,** demanda Lupin

Quand ce dernier, avait appris la nouvelle par James, son loup avait essayé de sortir. Il avait eu peur que l'un de ces louveteaux soit en danger. Mais quand il avait su, qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de lui dans la maison, il s'en était voulu. Apparemment, les Dursley n'avait pas élevé Harry. Dans ce cas, où était-il ? Et pourquoi Albus lui avait-il dit que les Dursley prenait soin de lui. Le directeur lui avait même affirmé, qu'il le vérifiait une fois par an. Or si cela avait été le cas, il aurait su que le garçon ne vivait pas dans cette maison. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Et le pire, c'était ses amis, James et Lily Potter. Ils n'avaient eu aucune réaction à la disparition de leur cadet comme si cela n'était pas grave. Il avait bien vu, comment ils traitaient leur fils Jack, son filleul. Ce dernier était devenu méprisant, insolent envers tout le monde et croyait que tout lui était dû.

Lily, qui était une femme douce et aimante dans le passé, était devenue orgueilleuse. James quant à lui était devenu chef des aurors mais lui aussi avait beaucoup changé, il avait profité de la gloire de son fils pour se faire un nom.

Il se rappelait encore de sa dernière discussion avec son ex-amant Sirius. Lorsqu'il était arrivé ce soir-là au 12 square Grimmaurd, il l'avait trouvé furieux et faisant les cents pas. Il lui avait dit qu'Albus avait suggéré d'abandonner Harry aux Dursley pour se concentrer sur l'éducation et l'entraînement de Jack. Lily et James avaient accepté, Sirius les avait traités d'abominables parents.

Qu'en a lui, il avait rétorqué à Sirius que l'éducation d'Harry ne les regardait pas, qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'en mêler. En fait, il avait eu peur que s'il révélait sa pensée, le côté de la Lumière puisse le rejeter car il était une créature sombre et il avait eu peur de perdre ses amis.

Depuis ce jour, Sirius ne leur parlait plus, il avait appris que celui-ci avait demandé l'aide de Lucius Malefoy pour obtenir la garde d'Harry mais Dumbledore avait bloqué toutes les procédures.

En fait, il avait agis comme un lâche et il regrettait maintenant sa décision. En réfléchissant, il avait perdu tous ses amis et l'un de ses louveteaux lors de cette nuit fatidique.

 **Effectivement, Harry n'a jamais vécu là-bas,** répondit Albus d'un ton triste.

 **Mais vous m'aviez assuré qu'il vivait là-bas et qu'il y était heureux. Dans ce cas, pourquoi avez-vous menti ? Avez-vous au moins vérifié une seule fois, Albus ?** Cria presque Remus alors que ces yeux devenaient ambrés, son loup voulait déchirer le vieux sorcier en face de lui.

Albus perdit son scintillement dans son regard.

 **Écoutez Lupin, je suis désolé. La première année, j'ai vérifié et c'est alors que j'ai découvert que les Dursley ne l'avaient pas gardé. Depuis ce jour, j'essaie de le retrouver.** _« Comme si la vie de ce gamin m'intéressait, c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi. »_

 **Dans ce cas, pourquoi nous avoir rien dit. Lily et James méritaient de savoir que leur fils avait disparu.**

 **Calme-toi, Lunard ! Je suis certain que Dumbledore ne voulait pas nous inquiéter pour rien.**

 **RIEN, RIEN, JAMES ? PUTAIN ! MAIS C'EST TON FILS ET TOI TU AGIS COMME SI TU AVAIS PERDU UNE CHAUSSETTE. Sirius avait raison, vous êtes vraiment abominables, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous.**

 **Calmez-vous, Remus, on va trouver une solution.**

 **Alors vous, la ferme ! Vous ne valez pas mieux. Au contraire vous êtes pire, vous êtes sensé être le chef de la Lumière et vous avez lâchement abandonné un bébé au détriment d'un autre.**

Albus ne souriait plus, il avait horreur qu'on remette en cause ses choix Pour le Plus Grand Bien. Au moment, où il allait ajouter quelque chose, il constata que Remus était déjà parti par cheminette.

Lily et James ne comprenaient pas la réaction de leur ami, pourtant Remus devait bien savoir que Jack était très important pour leur monde.

 **Bon revenons à notre réunion, Severus mon garçon, avez-vous eu des échos des anciens mangemorts ?**

 **Non Albus, personne ne revendique ces meurtres.**

Severus avait appris l'existence du second rejeton Potter, lorsque Lucius lui avait dit qu'il aidait le cabot à en avoir la garde et cela datait de plusieurs années. Lui aussi ne comprenait pas les actions d'Albus et cela faisait un certain temps qu'il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en réclamant de l'aide au vieux citronné. Il trouvait ses décisions plus que discutables.

Et la personne qu'il ne comprenait plus du tout était sa douce Lily. Comment pouvait-elle agir ainsi ? Elle n'était plus la Lily qu'il avait connue, la gloire de son morveux l'avait changée. Ou avait-elle été toujours comme cela ? Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas fait attention ?

 **Très bien, mais nous allons quand même augmenter la sécurité de Jack, jusqu'à la rentrée des classes. La réunion est terminée.**

Ce matin-là, Harry était impatient car il devait recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard. Il était assis à son bureau à la recherche de nouveaux investissements, lorsque Sira apparut dans un pop avec le courrier et il la chercha parmi le lot.

 **Enfin** , dit-il en tombant sur la fameuse missive.

 _COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)_

 _Cher Monsieur Gryffondor,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 2 août au plus tard. Veuillez croire, cher Monsieur Gryffondor, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice adjointe_

Harry ouvrit le second parchemin.

 _COLLÈGE POUDLARD—ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Uniforme_

 _Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :_

 _1- Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal_

 _2- Un chapeau pointu (noir)_

 _3- Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_

 _4- Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)_

 _Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

 _Livres et manuels Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_

 _Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), par Miranda Fauconnette_

 _Histoire de la magie, par Bathilda Tourdesac_

 _Magie théorique, par Adalbert Lasornette_

 _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, par Emeric G ._

 _Changé Mille herbes et champignons magiques, par Phyllida Augirolle_

 _Potions magiques, par Arsenius Beaulitron_

 _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, par Norbert Dragonneau_

 _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, par Quentin Jentremble._

 _Fournitures :_

 _1 baguette magique_

 _1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_

 _1 boite de fioles en verre ou cristal_

 _1 télescope_

 _1 balance en cuivre_

 _Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud._

 _IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI._

 _(Texte tiré du livre Harry Potter et l'école des sorciers)_

Il décida de faire ses achats à la fin du mois d'août.

Trois jours avant la rentrée, Harry se retrouva sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il choisit d'aller en premier chez Madame Guipure, une fois à l'intérieur du magasin, la propriétaire arriva.

 **Bonjour Harry, vous êtes là pour Poudlard ?**

 **Bonjour Madame Guipure, oui effectivement.**

 **Monte sur le tabouret, je vais prendre tes nouvelles mesures. Tu as l'air d'avoir grandis depuis la dernière fois.**

Harry enleva sa robe de sorcier pour lui faciliter le travail puis il prit place. Shadow resta un peu à l'écart pour laisser l'espace nécessaire à la vendeuse, tandis qu'Isis et Sombra toujours invisible allèrent dans un coin. Une fois sur le tabouret, Harry remarqua un autre garçon qui devait avoir son âge. Ce dernier avait des cheveux blonds platine et des yeux gris. Il reconnut tout de suite les caractéristiques des Malefoy car il avait étudié les familles des sang-pur et les mangemorts. Par conséquent, cet enfant devait être le fils de Lucius Malefoy, Drago. Il remarqua que le garçon regardait Shadow.

 **Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, il ne te fera rien.**

Drago avala sa salive, après tout un Malefoy n'avait peur de rien.

 **Je n'ai pas peur,** répondit-il d'un ton hautain mais pas très réussi,

Drago détailla le garçon à côté de lui : cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval, yeux verts, un corps grand et fin, il se tenait droit et avec grâce, sûrement un sang-pur. Il lui tendit alors la main,

 **Drago, Drago Malefoy.**

Harry la prit.

 **Harry, juste Harry,** dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Le blond leva un sourcil septique.

 **J'avais attendu une histoire comme quoi un enfant était toujours accompagné d'un tigre noir. Je ne voulais pas le croire mais apparemment je me trompais. Il s'appelle comment et où l'as-tu eu ?**

 **Il s'appelle Shadow et je l'ai acheté dans une ménagerie animalière.**

 **Vraiment ? Je me demande si père voudrait bien m'en acheter un.**

 **Ça j'en doute, Drago,** dit une voix ferme derrière eux.

Les garçons se retournèrent et virent Lucius Malefoy dans un maintien parfait et avec un masque qu'il ne laissait passer aucune émotion.

 **Père, je voudrais te présenter Harry. Harry voici mon père, Lucius Malefoy.**

Lucius reconnut aussitôt l'enfant, qui avait tué deux hommes dans une ruelle de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il n'avait jamais pu oublier ce visage. Il avait fait des recherches pour découvrir qui il était, mais il n'avait rien trouvé sauf que l'enfant était apparu la première fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, il y a presque deux ans et demi. Il tourna sa tête et tomba sur un tigre noir avec des rayures argentées, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Il avait vu les photos que son détective avait prises de l'animal, mais celles-ci ne rendaient vraiment pas hommage à cette créature. Il se rappela également d'une discussion qu'il avait eue avec Severus au sujet d'un garçon, qui avait réussi à lui prendre sa baguette (d'ailleurs Lucius en avait bien ri) et qui possédait deux serpents en plus d'un tigre des ombres, alors c'était bien lui.

Harry tendit sa main vers Lucius.

 **Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Lord Malefoy. Comme je l'ai déjà dit à votre héritier, il ne vous fera rien, tant que je ne suis pas en danger**.

Lucius reposa son regard sur cet enfant, il était surpris par les termes qu'il employait. Il parlait comme un sang-pur mais pourtant cet enfant ne lui disait rien. Il connaissait quasiment tous les sang-pur de la Grande Bretagne. Le mystère qui entourait ce jeune sorcier ne faisait que grandir, cependant il comprit parfaitement la menace.

Lucius lui serra la main.

 **Le plaisir est pour moi, Harry. Mais dit-moi quel est ton nom de famille.**

 **C'est un secret, Lord Malefoy,** répondit Harry avec un sourire au coin qui promettait plein de mystères.

Lucius décida de ne pas relever, mais se jura d'approfondir encore ses recherches.

 **Appelle-moi Lucius, Harry. Ton tigre est vraiment impressionnant mais où sont tes serpents. On m'a dit que tu en possédais deux.** En réalité Lucius se rappelait parfaitement de la présence des deux autres familiers dans l'Allée des Embrumes, il put voir la surprise dans les yeux du garçon mais celle-ci disparut presque aussitôt. Il fut vraiment impressionné par la maîtrise que possédait ce gosse. _« Je comprends pourquoi Severus était à ce point intriqué par lui »_

 **A ce que je vois, vous connaissez Severus.**

 _« Les seules personnes qui sache que je possède deux serpents sont Severus et Dylan. Mais je sais parfaitement que Dylan ne dira rien, il ne prendrait pas le risque de me perdre comme client. Cependant, je suis surpris que Severus en ai parlé. »_

Lucius et Drago furent surpris d'entendre Harry prononcé le prénom de Severus, même si Lucius savait qu'ils se connaissaient, il croyait qu'Harry l'appelait professeur.

 **Tu connais mon parrain, Harry ?** Demanda Drago tout étonné.

 **Oui, je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques mois chez l'apothicaire. Nous avons beaucoup parlé des potions et au final nous avons sympathisé. Depuis nous avons mis en place une correspondance. Concernant mes serpents, ils sont à la maison mais j'apprécierais que personne ne le sache.**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas, les Malefoy savent garder les secrets.**

 **Je vous remercie, Lucius.**

Alors qu'ils allaient continuer leur discussion, ils entendirent une voix depuis l'entrée.

 **Quoi ? Mais je refuse d'attendre. Savez-vous qui je suis au moins ? Je suis Jack Potter, j'ai vaincu Vous-Avez-Qui. Par conséquent, vous n'avez qu'à virer les personnes qui se trouvent devant moi.**

A ce moment-là, trois paires d'yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et ils se retournèrent pour voir arriver le Survivant. Cependant à la seconde où le fameux héros pénétra dans la pièce, ce dernier se mit à hurler et en ressortit immédiatement en quatrième vitesse.

Jack en rentrant dans la pièce pour qu'on s'occupe de lui était tombé sur un monstre noir.

Harry et Drago abandonnèrent leurs masques et furent pris d'un fou rire. Seul Lucius arriva à garder son visage impassible même si on pouvait voir ses lèvres pointer légèrement vers le haut.

 **Très** ...ha ha …. **courageux le**...ha ha ha …. **Survivant, ton tigre fait** ….ha ha … **un sacré effet**. Drago avait vraiment du mal à parler, tellement il était plié en deux et Harry n'était pas mieux.

 **Oui, on a** ….ha ha …. **pu voir notre** …ha ha... **héros national dans toute sa splendeur**...ha ha...

Il y avait deux ans, lorsque Harry avait commencé à étudier l'histoire de la magie, il avait découvert que le monde des sorciers croyait que son frère avait tué Voldemort. Quand il avait lu ce passage, le salon dans lequel il était n'avait pas survécu. Sa magie avait tout détruit dans la pièce à cause de sa rage, car ce qu'il avait lu était faux. Il se rappelait parfaitement que c'était lui qui avait vaincu Voldemort, par chance oui, néanmoins c'était quand même lui et non Jack.

Alors qu'Harry était encore dans ses souvenirs, il entendit la porte claquer et des pas qui se rapprochèrent. Là devant lui se trouvait désormais James Potter, son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose : le faire souffrir au de-là de la connaissance humaine.

Shadow dut également le ressentir grâce au lien d'âme car il rugit au même instant.

En voyant cela, James s'arrêta brusquement et pâlit puis sortit sa baguette avec une main tremblante. Même les Malefoy en sachant que cette menace n'était pas contre eux reculèrent de quelques pas.

Mais Harry inspira et expira un bon coup et mit en place son masque et avec une voix qui aurait gelé le soleil. Il lâcha :

 **Stop !**

Shadow s'arrêta immédiatement, même si la voix de son maître était parfaitement calme, le ton de celle-ci empêchait toute discussion.

La pièce venait de perdre plusieurs degrés. Lucius regarda Harry et lorsqu'il le vit avec le dos droit, un regard glacé, l'aura de puissance qu'il l'entourait. Il eut l'impression d'être devant son ancien maître et cette comparaison l'intriqua au plus au haut point. _« Qui est vraiment cette enfant ? »_

 **Vous devriez baisser votre baguette, Lord Potter.**

 **Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Alors que j'ai devant moi une créature dangereuse.** Demanda James avec hargne.

 **Parce que cette créature, comme vous dites, est MON familier.**

 **Alors votre familier a attaqué mon fils, j'ai tous les droits de le tuer si je le veux.**

Harry descendit du tabouret, le vent se leva autour de lui et d'une voix remplie de magie, il déclara :

 **Tuer mon familier, je vous conseille de surveiller vos mots Lord Potter. Mon familier n'a jamais attaqué votre fils chéri. Celui-ci est juste entré dans la pièce alors que celle-ci était occupée et il le savait. Puis lorsqu'il a aperçu mon tigre, il est parti en courant la queue entre les jambes. De plus, comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai avec moi deux témoins et au pire je peux fournir mon souvenir, alors surveiller bien vos paroles.**

James recula de quelques pas lorsqu'il vit la magie qui tourbillonnait autour du garçon et le tigre qui le suivait comme son ombre.

 **Est ...est-ce une menace ?** Demanda James avec une pointe de peur dans la voix

Harry reprit le contrôle de sa magie.

 **Bien sûr que non, j'expliquais juste les faits. C'est vous qui avez lancé la menace en premier.**

 **Je suis le chef des aurors, je pourrais te faire arrêter.**

Harry leva un sourcil et se permit un petit sourire que tout le monde put voir.

 **M'arrêter, moi ?**

 **Oui.**

 **Et pour quel motif au juste, vous voulez m'arrêter.**

 **Vous possédez une créature extrêmement dangereuse pour la population et cela est interdit.**

 **Vraiment ? Êtes-vous sûr ?** demanda Harry d'une petite voix en baissant la tête.

 _« Après tout, même si je ne peux pas le tuer maintenant, rien ne m'empêche de jouer un peu avec lui. »_

Quant à Lucius, il ne comprenait pas les agissements de ce garçon. Surtout qu'il aurait parié l'une de ses voûtes que ce n'était pas dans le tempérament du gamin de courber l'échine.

James avança un peu en constatant qu'il avait repris le contrôle de la situation.

 **Oui, moi le chef des aurors, je vous arrête et je ferais exécuter votre créature car elle est trop dangereuse.**

A la fin de cette phrase, Harry releva la tête.

Lucius put voir le sourire revenir sur les lèvres d'Harry _« mais qu'est-ce que ce gamin a prévu »_ car il était désormais persuadé que tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène, surtout lorsqu'il vit le tigre qui était calmement assis.

 **Pourrais-je savoir sur quelle loi vous vous basez, pour me menacer de m'arrêter ou de me prendre mon familier afin de le tuer.**

James ne s'attendait pas à ces questions, comme si un gamin de onze ans connaissait les lois.

 **Je peux vous arrêter en vertu de la loi 745 sur la possession d'une créature dangereuse et de la loi 875 qui me permets de tuer tout animal que je juge menaçant, jeune homme.**

 **Vraiment, les lois 745 et 875 ?**

 **Oui, si je vous le dis. Je suis quand même le chef des aurors, je connais les lois.**

 **Vous savez depuis le début, vous mettez en avant que vous êtes le chef des aurors, mais cela ne fait pas tout. Surtout quand cet instant précis, vous ne l'êtes pas...**

 **Quoi ? Mais tu te prends pour qui ? Sale merdeux !**

 **Vous devriez vraiment surveiller vos paroles, cela fait plusieurs fois que je vous le dis. Donc je vais être clair, en ce moment précis, vous n'avez aucune autorité. Vous êtes peut-être le chef des aurors mais ici, en ce moment, ce n'est pas le cas. Vous êtes en civil et c'est seulement en cas de preuves flagrantes de crimes que vous pouvez procéder à une arrestation. Dans notre situation, personne n'a enfreint la loi, sauf vous « chef des aurors »**

 **Comment cela ?** demanda James qui perdait patience et qui se mettait en colère.

 **Oui, vous avait utilisé votre statut, pour me faire croire que vous étiez dans votre droit de m'arrêter alors que la loi 745 stipule bien que tout propriétaire en possession de créature dangereuse doit le faire enregistrer au ministère.**

James devenait de plus en plus pâle à chaque mot prononcé par Harry.

 **Donc avant de m'arrêter, vous aurez dû vérifier si mon familier était bien enregistré et c'est bien le cas.**

Harry s'avança vers James et lui montra un bout de parchemin que le ministère lui avait délivré et qui attestait que Shadow était bien enregistré. Les lois de ce monde avaient été l'une des premières choses qu'Harry avait appris et lorsqu'il avait lu cette loi. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de faire enregistrer ses familiers. Par chance, la personne qui s'était occupé de lui était un vieux sorcier, par conséquent, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de risque qu'il se souvienne du nom de famille qu'il lui avait donné. Car oui, quand il avait dû faire l'enregistrement, il avait été obligé de préciser au moins l'une de ses seigneuries, Gryffondor. Cependant même si James se mettait à chercher maintenant, il ne retrouverait pas son dossier immédiatement et de toute façon dans trois jours, tout le monde saurait qu'il était Lord Gryffondor.

 **Et deuxièmement, vous m'avez délibérément menti.**

 **Com...comment ça ?,** demanda James avec de la crainte dans la voix. _« Car si ce gamin connaît la loi 745, il est peut-être de même pour la loi 875. Non c'est impossible, comment un gamin de onze ans pourrait-il connaître les lois »_

 **La loi 875, dit que toutes personnes surprises en ébriété dans les rues risque trois jours d'Azkaban. Comme vous pouvez le constater cela n'a rien avoir avec ce que vous m'avez dit. Par conséquent, je compte porter plainte pour abus de pouvoir et je me demande ce que va en penser Rita Seeker.**

 **Att...attend, je me ….suis ….juste trom...pé,** bégaya James

 **Non, je vous ai demandé à plusieurs reprises et à chaque fois vous avez menti.** Répondit Harry avec un rictus.

Et là James comprit, qu'il s'était fait avoir. Le gamin l'avait manipulé.

 **Comment as-tu osé ?** Demanda James avec colère alors qu'il devenait rouge de rage.

C'est à ce moment-là, que Lucius voyant qu'Harry avait fini de jouer avec sa proie, décida d'intervenir.

 **Lord Potter, si j'étais vous je n'aggraverais pas votre cas.**

 **Malefoy,** dit James avec tout le dégoût qu'il pouvait avoir car il ne l'avait absolument pas remarqué. _« Là je suis vraiment mal, s'il appuis la plainte du morveux et je suis sûr qu'il le fera. »_

 **Harry a parfaitement le droit de porter plainte contre vous, donc vous devriez faire attention à ne rien dire de plus.**

Lucius avait vraiment envie de rire, Harry avait réussi à emmener James Potter là où il le voulait. Ce dernier se promit de garder un œil plus serré sur lui car ce gamin ira très loin.

Madame Guipure décida d'intervenir afin de calmer la situation.

 **Drago, Harry, vos robes sont prêtes. Monsieur Potter si votre fils souhaite toujours ses robes, il peut venir.**

Harry récupéra sa robe qu'il avait ôtée et partit prendre les nouvelles. Il passa devant un James Potter qui naviguait entre le rouge (la colère de s'être fait manipulé) et le blanc (les problèmes qui risquaient d'avoir). Shadow lui balança un coup de queue en passant et cela le fit tomber à quatre pattes.

 **Je suis désolé, Lord Potter. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal.** Demanda Harry en caressant son tigre pour lui signifier qu'il avait bien fait. Isis et Sombra profitèrent de ce moment-là pour se glisser sur les jambes d'Harry et remonter jusqu'à ses bras.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il sortit de la boutique et afficha un large sourire. Drago eut un fou rire monumental, les yeux de Lucius brillèrent et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se promit de montrer à Severus ce souvenir, il était sûr que son ami apprécierait encore plus que lui.

 **C'était vraiment brillant, Harry. Je suis vraiment impressionné parce que j'ai vu. Veux-tu venir avec nous pour finir tes achats pour la rentrée ?**

 **Merci, Lord Malefoy. Ce sera avec plaisir.**

 **Lucius, je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Lucius.**

 **Très bien, Lucius,** répondit Harry avec un franc sourire.

Durant leurs achats, Lucius conseilla à Harry de voir avec Amelia Bones pour sa plainte car elle était incorruptible. Il allait également se porter témoin.

Ce fut donc un Harry d'excellente humeur qui rentra chez lui après une journée plutôt mouvementée. Maintenant, il ne lui restait que trois jours à attendre pour prendre le Poudlard Express.

 _ **Harry aura comme amis pour la suite les jumeaux Weasley, Luna et Neville. Donc petite question : Quels autres amis souhaiterez vous pour Harry ?**_


	7. Répartition

**Disclaner : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter**

Dialogue en **gras**

Pensées en « _italique »_

 _ ***Fourchelangue***_

 _ **Pensées de Shadow**_

 **Merci pour tout vos commentaires pour le chapitre précédent. Et je remercie encore ma bêta** **DiagonAlleyParis pour corriger mes fautes.**

 **Alors pour les amis Harry, il y aura pour l'instant Drago et Théo. Blaise arrivera plus tard durant la première année. Après dans la seconde année je compte ajouter Neville, les jumeaux et Luna. Pour suivre vos souhaits j'ajouterai Bill car j'ai déjà trouver le rôle que je compte lui donner et peut-être Charlie. Je prendrais aussi Cho pour ajouter une fille supplémentaire. Cedric Diggory qui pourra être utile durant la quatrième année.**

 **En se qui concerne Ron, vous pouvez être certain qu'il ne sera jamais ami avec Harry. Il deviendra plutôt un de ces jouets à partir du chapitre 15 et il souffrira beaucoup mais alors beaucoup. En ce qui concerne Hermione pour l'instant Harry n'a qu'une simple interaction dans ce chapitre. Mais je ne sais pas si elle sera ami avec lui par la suite. Mais si je le fais elle sera TRES DARK comme tout les amis Harry. Avec le temps, ils n'auront aucun problème pour torturer ou tuer.**

 **Pour les autres personnages que vous avez proposé, je ne sais pas. Tout dépendra de mon imagination et de savoir comment les entrer dans l'histoire.**

 **Maintenant je vais répondre aux questions que vous avez posé.**

 **Alycia Panther : Je ne sais pas si j'inclurais des créatures, mais si je le fais se sera seulement des créatures sombres.**

 **Angelyoru : Merci pour ton commentaire, il me font toujours très plaisir.**

 **Guest : Je ne peux pas te dire avec certitude que je n'abandonnerais pas mon histoire. Mais j'espère que non, a l'heure actuelle je suis entrain d'écrire le chapitre 16.**

 **Lobotomie : Les Malfoy et Harry seront proche. Pour Sirius, je ne sais pas encore quelle importance il aura sur l'histoire. Mais la rencontre entre lui et Harry arrive au chapitre 13, et elle sera mouvementée car Harry croit que Sirius l'a abandonné comme le reste de sa famille. Mais heureusement Lucius sera là, pour sauver les fesses de Sirius:)**

 **Elo : Je peux comprendre que lire une histoire avec des fautes et très loin d'être agréable. Mais malheureusement pour ma bêta je fais beaucoup mais alors beaucoup de fautes que ce soit grammatical ou de syntaxe. Mais si tu penses faire mieux que ma bêta actuelle, je peux d'envoyer un chapitre pour voir. Pour la taille d'Isis, j'ai relue les chapitres. Les changement de taille se produit qu'en j'avance dans le temps ou un flash back. Mais si je me suis mal relue, n'hésite pas à me dire dans quel chapitre exactement il y a l'erreur pour que je puisse la corriger.**

Bonne lecture à tous et en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres.

CHAPITRE 6

Le 1er septembre à 10h, Harry se retrouva avec sa malle et ses familiers dans le hall d'entrée. Il avait prévu d'arriver sur le quai du Poudlard Express avec l'aide de Sira. Pour lui, il était impossible de prendre un taxi avec Shadow et il ne pouvait pas non plus transplaner lui-même car si on le surprenait, il aurait certainement des problèmes en effet qu'il n'avait pas encore 17 ans. De plus, il ne voulait pas non plus que les gens voient Shadow avant que le train ne soit parti. Ce fut donc un tigre désillusionné qui arriva sur la voie.

Harry remercia Sira et monta dans le train pour trouver un compartiment vide. Il s'installa vers la fin de l'express et bloqua la porte pour empêcher quiconque de le déranger. En attendant l'heure du départ, il repensa à sa journée avec les Malefoy. Il avait finalement écouté Lucius et avait fait appel à Amelia Bones.

Harry avait décidé de garder un contact avec les Malefoy car Lucius avait une grande influence politique, malgré le fait qu'il avait été soupçonné d'être un mangemort. Cependant, Harry était persuadé que ce dernier n'avait jamais été sous imperium car pour lui le blond n'était pas faible d'esprit.

Vers 10h30, les gens commencèrent à arriver en masse et les enfants disent au revoir à leurs parents. Quinze minutes avant le départ, les Potter arrivèrent avec une famille de rouquin. Les gens dévoraient des yeux Celui-Qui-A-Survécut et dès que Jack le remarqua il se mit à se pavaner et signer des autographes et des photos, tandis que ses parents le regardaient avec fierté.

Ce fut sur ce spectacle que les Malefoy arrivèrent avec prestance et froideur. Narcissa dit au revoir à son fils dans une rapide étreinte.

 **Drago, je veux que tu restes en contact avec Harry et que tu me rapportes des informations.**

 **Père, je suis persuadé que si je fais cela. Harry me verra venir à des kilomètres.**

Drago avait vraiment apprécié Harry et il ne voulait pas l'espionner pour son père, mais devenir son ami.

Lucius se dit que son fils avait raison et jouer cette carte serait trop dangereux.

 **Très bien, mais dis-lui que je suis la procédure contre James Potter.**

 **Oui père, au revoir.**

Drago monta dans le train avec sa malle et dès qu'il arriva dans le couloir, une fille aux cheveux châtain mi long et yeux marron lui prit son bras.

 **Viens Dray, j'ai réservé un compartiment,** dit la fille toute heureuse.

 **Pansy, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi** , répondit le blond en se dégageant.

Pansy fit la moue et conduisit Drago au compartiment, ce dernier roula des yeux devant le comportement de son amie d'enfance.

Il y retrouva Blaise Zabini, un garçon à la peau noire et avec des yeux en amandes qui aimait le quidditch, Theodore Nott qui était grand pour son âge, les cheveux bruns et les yeux marron. C'était un garçon calme qui parlait très peu, mais extrêmement intelligent. Il y avait enfin Crabe et Goyle, deux gorilles qui se partageaient un cerveau.

Il mit sa malle dans le porte-bagage et s'assit à côté de la fenêtre.

 **Alors Dray, comment se sont passées tes vacances ?**

 **Je suis allé trois semaines en France et après je suis resté chez moi.**

Il n'avait pas envie de leur raconter tout de suite sa rencontre avec Harry. Il voulait voir la tête de ses amis lorsqu'ils verraient ses familiers. Drago avait compris qu'Harry comptait prendre avec lui ses serpents et son tigre, par contre, il ne savait pas comment il allait faire, car pour cacher les serpents cela paraissait facile mais pour le tigre cela n'était pas évident. _« Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse dire que c'est simplement un gros chat »_

Le train démarra et les enfants continuèrent à raconter leurs vacances. Mais au bout de quinze minutes, Drago décida d'aller chercher son ami pour lui proposer de venir dans son compartiment. Tout le monde le regarda se diriger vers la porte.

 **Dray, tu vas où ?**

 **Pansy, je vais juste chercher un ami.**

 **Un ami ? Mais depuis quand c'est toi qui va chercher les autres. ?** Demanda la jeune fille perplexe.

Drago préféra sortir au lieu de répondre, en voyant l'étrange comportement de leur ami tout le monde le suivit sauf les deux gorilles. Après quelques minutes, Drago arriva devant une porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir. Il était persuadé que c'était le compartiment qu'il recherchait. Il toqua mais il ne reçut aucune réponse.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry reconnut la magie de Drago et ainsi que celle de trois autres personnes. Ils devaient être les amis que lui avait parlé le blond.

 _ ***Isis, Sombra revenez. Je ne veux pas que les autres vous voient.**_ *

Il fit un geste de la main et la porte s'ouvrit.

Drago se raidit en voyant la scène, Harry était tranquillement assis près de la fenêtre sur la banquette de droite, par terre à ses pieds Shadow se tenait tel un sphinx et ce dernier le regardait.

Après une seconde à faire la statue, Drago demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir. Harry lui proposa le siège en face de lui et un léger sourire qui effleura ses lèvres. Ce dernier voulait savoir s'il avait du courage car il refusait d'avoir des amis qui n'avaient pas un minimum d'audace.

Drago comprit que Harry lui proposait un test. S'il refusait, il pouvait partir et oublier toute chance d'être ami avec lui ou prendre son courage à deux mains et prouver à Harry qu'il était digne de lui.

Il avala sa salive et pénétra dans le compartiment avec la démarche d'un sang-pur. Il passa à côté de Shadow qui le suivit du regard et prit place.

Depuis l'ouverture de la porte seulement trente secondes s'étaient écoulées, les amis de Drago le voyant entrer s'avancèrent. Pansy fut la première à le suivre et à l'instant où elle allait mettre un pied dans le compartiment. Elle hurla et tomba sur les fesses puis recula.

Blaise vit son amie et se rapprocha d'elle avant de lui demander si tout allait bien. Elle lui montra du doigt ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Il ne put que se retourner et prononcer d'une façon très sang-pur.

 **Par Merlin !** en reculant à son tour mais en restant sur ses pieds.

Seul Théo resta plus ou moins de marbre en voyant cette scène, il appréciait déjà ce garçon. L'ami de Drago restait complètement impassible au spectacle que ses amis lui avaient montré. Il avança un peu plus dans le compartiment.

 **Je peux me joindre à vous ?** Demanda Théo avec calme malgré l'anxiété qui l'écrasait.

 **Bien sûr,** répondit Harry en désignant le siège à côté de Drago.

Le jeune sorcier allait refermer la porte lorsque Pansy se releva.

 **Drago, que fais-tu ? Sors de là tout de suite ! Tu vas te faire tuer.**

 **Tu devrais arrêter ton cinéma,** répliqua froidement Harry car la situation commençait à l'ennuyer.

 **Pansy, je vais très bien. Shadow ne me fera rien, alors calme-toi. Tu peux partir, je compte rester un moment. Et toi Blaise, que fais-tu ?**

Blaise ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Deux de ces amis étaient assis à proximité d'une créature dangereuse mais cela n'avait pas l'air de les gêner. Mais il ne réussit pas avancer et préféra retourner dans son compartiment.

 **Pansy, je te conseille de ne pas parler de ce que tu as vu ?** Menaça Drago qui se leva pour aller fermer la porte sur une Pansy interloquée.

Harry remit en place les sorts privés et bloqua l'accès du compartiment.

 **Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry et toi ?**

Drago se rassit et présenta son ami, Théo, qui avait lui aussi réussi le test d'Harry. Le reste du voyage se passa sans incident. Tout le monde avait fini par se détendre. Ils parlèrent un peu de Poudlard, mais sinon ils restèrent la plupart du temps silencieux.

Harry lissait un livre de potion. Le jeune sorcier leur proposa de la lecture. Drago prit un ouvrage sur le même thème qu'Harry tandis que Théo opta pour un manuel sur les sortilèges.

Lorsque le train arriva près de Pré-au-Lard, les deux garçons décidèrent de retourner dans leur compartiment pour se changer.

Une fois seul Harry mit sa robe. Il était content que Drago et son ami soient restés. Cela avait été plutôt intéressant, Shadow suivit son maître vers la sortie.

Harry descendit avec assurance du train, la nuit était tombée par conséquent, Shadow resta plus ou moins invisible. Cependant quelques élèves purent l'apercevoir, certains se mirent à pousser des cris, d'autres préférèrent s'éloigner rapidement.

Harry aperçut Drago et Théo venir à sa rencontre.

 **J'attends avec impatience la réaction de la Grande Salle,** répondit Drago en imaginant déjà la tête de tout le monde. Mais il espérait que la maison Serpentard resterait digne.

 **Harry, comment tu vas faire pour pouvoir garder ton familier ? Car sur la liste scolaire il était seulement préciser qu'on pouvait prendre un chat, un hibou ou un crapaud,** demanda Théo qui aimait analyser ce qui l'entourait.

 **Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Allons-y on nous appelle.**

Effectivement, les garçons pouvaient entendre au loin une voix forte.

 **Première année, première année, par ici s'il vous plaît.**

Les trois garçons virent un homme de trois mètres de haut pour un mètre de large avec une grosse barbe.

 **Je suis le gardien des clés de Poudlard. Nous allons monter sur des barques pour arriver à Poudlard. Suivez-moi.**

Ils arrivèrent devant un lac où se trouvait une dizaine de barques.

 **Quatre personnes par barque.**

Les trois sorciers se regardèrent pour savoir comment ils allaient monter dans la barque avec un tigre de plus de 200 kilos.

Harry décida de réduire la taille et le poids de Shadow.

 _ **Maître, je n'aime absolument pas cette situation.**_ Dit Shadow dans un miaulement car il ressemblait désormais à un chat.

 **Je sais, Shadow, mais je ne suis pas sûr que la barque supporte ton poids.**

Ils montèrent dans l'embarcation avec une jeune fille aux cheveux brun broussailleux et avec de grandes dents.

 **Hermione Granger, je suis une née-moldue. Ohhh ton chat est trop mignon,** dit la gamine en tendant la main pour le caresser.

Mais Shadow se mit à grogner

 **Tu devrais me demander la permission avant de vouloir caresser mon familier. Où as-tu appris la politesse ?** Demanda Harry d'un ton froid.

 **Tu n'as pas besoin de me parler sur ce ton,** répliqua la jeune sorcière.

 **Es-tu crois parler à qui ? Sale sang de bourbe !** rétorqua Drago

Hermione outrée préféra rester tranquille.

Quand ils entendirent des **« Waouh »** ou des **« magnifiques »**. Ils concentrèrent leurs regards vers le château entièrement éclairé en face d'eux. Le spectacle était vraiment magnifique de là où ils étaient, les enfants pouvaient voire l'édifice dans toute sa splendeur.

Dès que Harry descendit de la barque, Shadow reprit son apparence. Il montra sa joie en rugissant et là, toutes les premières-année remarquèrent enfin le tigre au milieu du petit groupe.

Hermione, qui avait voulu le caresser, le fixait maintenant avec horreur. Les trois garçons avancèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en les ignorant.

 **Ils sont vraiment pathétiques de réagir comme cela**. Expliqua Drago de façon hautaine avec une voix assez forte pour que la plupart l'entende.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le grand hall d'entrée, une grande femme d'un certain d'âge et au visage sévère portant un chapeau les attendaient. Lorsque McGonagall vit arriver trois garçons avec un étrange tigre, elle descendit pour s'approcher d'eux.

 **Je peux savoir à qui appartient cet animal** , demanda-t-elle avec un ton qui obligeait une réponse.

Harry avança de quelques pas.

 **Il est à moi, professeur,** répondit-il sur le ton d'un simple enfant.

 **Jeune homme, je n'ai pas le souvenir que les tigres soient autorisés.**

 **Sans vouloir vous offensez, professeur, il n'était pas non plus écrit que cela était interdit.**

 **C'est tout simplement logique, on n'emmène pas un animal dangereux dans une école,** répliqua McGonagall d'une voix sévère. **On verra tout à l'heure avec le Directeur Dumbledore, pour que vous le renvoyez chez vous. Mais en attendant notre garde-chasse Hagrid va le garder.**

Au moment où elle allait envoyer un patronus pour appeler Hagrid, la voix d'Harry s'éleva avec froideur en faisant claquer sa magie brièvement. Si Drago n'avait pas déjà vu son nouvel ami comme cela, il aurait été pétrifié comme les autres. Même son ami Théo, qui savait normalement parfaitement garder ses émotions recula d'un pas.

 **Je suis désolé, professeur, mais personne n'emmènera Shadow loin de moi. Il viendra à la répartition et je jure sur ma magie que mon familier ne fera aucun mal à personne durant cette soirée.** Harry se met à briller.

Le professeur fut impressionné par la puissance que dégageait cet élève.

 **Très bien, mais je vous conseille de faire extrêmement attention. Par contre comme je ne peux pas vous enlever des points, je vous donne une retenue avec le professeur Rogue pour irrespect envers l'un de vos professeurs.**

Harry aurait presque souri en entendant avec qui il allait devoir passer sa retenue. Quant à Drago et à Théo, ils étaient impressionnés de voir leur ami tenir tête au professeur et d'avoir gagné la première manche.

 **Tu sais vraiment jouer avec les mots,** chuchota Drago à l'oreille d'Harry pour qu'il soit le seul avec Théo à entendre.

Harry regarda son ami et lui adressa un simple sourire. Le professeur en question s'était installée sur les escaliers pour que les élèves puissent la voir.

 _(Le discours de McGonagall est tiré du livre Harry Potter et l'école des sorciers)_

 **Bienvenue à Poudlard,** dit le professeur McGonagall **. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons.**

 **Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune.**

 **Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points.**

 **A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.**

XXXXXXXXXXX

McGonagall partit prévenir le Directeur, elle pénétra dans la grande salle et se dirigea vers Dumbledore.

 **Albus, nous avons un problème. Un élève de première année a amené un tigre. Je lui ai dit de le laisser à Hagrid le temps que le repas se termine et après il l'aurait renvoyé chez lui. Malheureusement, il a refusé et a juré sur sa magie que son familier ne ferait rien.**

 **Très bien, Minerva. On gardera un œil sur lui,** répondit le directeur avec son ton de Grand-père. Mais il était plus qu'intrigué par cet élève qui possédait un tigre comme familier.

Severus qui avait entendu la conversation, se dit que cette rentrée des classes serait des plus intéressante, car il ne savait pas comment, mais si Harry avait emmené son familier ce n'était pas pour le renvoyer chez lui. Il se demandait ce qu'avait prévu le gamin.

Il se rappela de la visite que Lucius lui avait faite il y a deux jours. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait croisé Harry à la boutique de Mme Guipure et qu'il comprenait très bien son intérêt pour cet enfant. Quand Severus lui avait demandé pourquoi, car Lucius était un Malefoy et quand un Malefoy ne s'intéressait pas à quelqu'un pour rien, même si cette personne possédait un tigre des ombres et deux serpents. Mais Lucius lui avait dit que cette enfant était aussi celui qu'il avait vu dans une ruelle de l'Allée des Embrumes et avait tué deux sorciers.

Lucius lui avait aussi montré son souvenir de la veille. En sortant de la pensive, il était plié en deux. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait autant ri, voir Harry remettre à sa place sa némésis avait été des plus jouissif. De plus, Lucius lui avait confirmé qu'Harry était allé voir Amelia Bones pour porter plainte.

Severus affichait donc un léger sourire lorsque les grandes portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser rentrer les élèves, puis un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la grande salle.

Le maître de potion regarda l'entrée des enfants, il put voir en premier Harry marcher la tête haute avec grâce et souplesse avec Shadow juste derrière lui puis Drago à sa droite et Théodore Nott à sa gauche et enfin à plus de dix mètres derrière eux, les autres élèves. Cette arrivée lui fit penser à un roi et ses conseillers suivi par ses sujets. Une impression qui est vraiment troublante.

Quirell, qui avait aperçu le rapide sourire sur la terreur des cachots, se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver mais en constatant lui aussi cette arrivée des plus royale, il fut intrigué par le jeune garçon.

Les autres élèves qui étaient assis à leurs tables en train de parler se turent dès qu'ils virent le tigre noir d'une hauteur de 110 cm, 280 cm de longueur queue comprise et un poids d'environ 200 kg tout en muscles et crocs. Ils n'osent plus bouger de peur d'attirer l'animal sur eux.

Arrivés devant la table des professeurs, Harry et ses deux amis s'arrêtent mais les autres gardent une certaine distance de sécurité. Au moment où McGonagall allait prendre la parole, elle fut coupée par quelqu'un d'autre.

 **Que fait cette créature ici ?** Brailla Lily Potter, qui était devenue le professeur d'études des moldus afin de pouvoir rester près de son fils.

 **Il est à moi, professeur.** Répondit Harry d'un ton neutre comme s'il parlait du beau temps.

 **Et depuis quand un élève emmène une créature dangereuse qui a presque tué mon fils.** Rétorqua-telle sur un ton de reproche car James lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé chez Mme Guipure.

 **Si j'étais vous, Madame Potter, je ne ferais pas la même erreur que votre mari.** Déclara Harry d'une voix neutre mais on fond de lui il rigolait.

Dumbledore voyant que tout le monde les regardait, prit la parole.

 **Lily, calmez-vous ma chère,** dit-il de sa voix de grand-père.

 **Que je me calme ? C'est à cause de ce morveux que mon mari est poursuivi en justice. Il n'a aucun droit d'avoir ce monstre ici.**

Des murmures se levèrent pour savoir si quelqu'un savait pourquoi Lord Potter avait des problèmes judiciaires.

Le dit monstre se mit à bailler et se coucha au sol comme si cette situation l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Certains élèves témoins de la scène rigolèrent sous cape.

 **Lily,** d'un ton sec, **ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour parler de cela.**

 **Désolé directeur,** chuchota Lily honteuse.

 **Minerva, vous pouvez poursuivre.**

Le professeur McGonagall installa alors un tabouret à quatre pieds devant les nouveaux élèves. Sur celui-ci, elle posa un chapeau pointu de sorcier. Le couvre-chef était râpé, sale et rapiécé.

Tout le monde, à présent, avait les yeux fixés sur le chapeau pointu. Puis, tout à coup, ce dernier remua et une déchirure, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit en grand comme une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter :

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi_

 _Les hauts-d'forme,_

 _Les chapeaux splendides_

 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête_

 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaître votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

 _(Texte tiré du livre Harry Potter et l'école des sorciers)_

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, de faibles applaudissements se firent entendre dans la salle encore tendue.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

 **Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret.**

 **Abbot, Hannah !**

Une fille au teint rose avec des nattes blondes sortit du rang d'un pas mal assuré. Elle contourna autant qu'elle le put Shadow.

Elle prit place sur le tabouret.

 **POUFSOUFFLE !** cria le chapeau

 **Bones, Susan !**

 **POUFSOUFFLE !**

 **Boot, Terry !** appela le professeur McGonagall.

 **SERDAIGLE !**

 **Gryffondor, Harry**

A ce nom Dumbledore se leva.

 **C'est impossible,** dit le Directeur et tout le monde entendit ses paroles en raison du silence dans la salle.

Dumbledore savait très bien que les Potter étaient les descendants de Godric Gryffondor et même de Perverell. Mais il n'avait jamais rien dit à James. Il ne voulait pas que l'homme puisse avoir autant de pouvoir, alors il était impossible qu'un gamin possède un tel nom.

 **Puis-je savoir pourquoi cela est impossible, directeur.** Demanda innocemment Harry.

 **Mon garçon, tu ne devrais pas mentir, se faire passer pour un descendant d'un des quatre fondateurs.** Déclara-t-il avec toujours sa fameuse voix que tout le monde connaissait.

 **Mentir ? Pourquoi mentirais-je professeur, mon nom est Harry Gryffondor ?** Rétorqua-t-il en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

 **CELA SUFFIT MON GARCON ! Vouloir se faire remarquer ne t'apportera rien. Déjà tu arrives avec une créature sombre qui pourrait tuer plusieurs élèves. Tu as répondu au professeur McGonagall et maintenant tu mens sur ta véritable identité.** Répondit Albus qui commençait à devenir rouge de colère. Les gens autour de lui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il réagit ainsi.

 **Comme je l'ai dit au professeur, je suis dans mon plein droit de posséder mon familier ici et je m'appelle vraiment Harry Gryffondor.**

Albus qui commençait à perdre patience remarqua trop tard les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche.

 **NON, seuls les Potter peuvent posséder ce nom de famille.** Dumbledore ferma aussitôt sa bouche.

 **Mais vous avez parfaitement raison seul un Potter peut réclamer le nom de Gryffondor.**

 **Alors tu vois, il t'est impossible d'utiliser ce nom.** Répliqua le directeur avec victoire.

 **Oh pardon professeur, aurais-je oublié de vous préciser qu'avant de m'appeler Harry Gryffondor, mon nom était Harry James Potter.**

Les murmures recommencèrent à s'élever dans les rangs des élèves.

 **Potter comme dans Jack Potter...**

 **Il serait de la famille Potter, mais comment...**

 **Vous saviez qu'il y avait un autre fils ?...**

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore était livide, c'était invraisemblable que devant lui soit Harry Potter. Comment est-il revenu dans le monde des sorciers ? Comment avait-t-il prit le nom de Gryffondor ? De plus, il n'avait pas de cicatrice sur le front.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Severus avait failli tomber de sa chaise en entendant le nom d'Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il connaissait le rejeton de sa némésis mais qu'en plus il l'appréciait.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Quirell reconnut l'enfant devant lui. C'était lui qui l'avait détruit dix ans auparavant. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'enfant de la prophétie serait contre Albus Dumbledore, car il voyait bien la magie du garçon qui essayait de sortir sous sa colère. De plus il avait entendu des sifflements dans sa direction. Il était persuadé que le garçon possédait un serpent en plus de son tigre qu'il trouvait magnifique.

Malgré ses nombreux voyages dans son passé, il n'avait jamais croisé une telle créature qui était des plus sombres. Il se promit de garder un œil sur Harry Gryffondor et de lui donner des points par la suite, car ce dernier avait réussi à faire perdre son calme à Albus Dumbledore. C'était une prouesse que très peu de gens pouvaient se vanter.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lily Potter ne pouvait croire que le garçon en face d'elle était en fait son fils, le jumeau de Jack, car il ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

 **Menteur, tu ne peux pas être mon fils,** riposta Lily.

 **C'est vrai, Madame Potter. Je ne suis pas votre fils ou du moins je ne le suis plus, je me suis déshérité. Par conséquent, j'utilise désormais le nom de Gryffondor. Directeur Dumbledore ?**

Le professeur sortit de ses pensées et regarda Harry.

 **Oui mon garçon,** répondit Albus d'une voix qui voulait montrer qu'il était sûr de lui.

 **Au point où on en est, connaissez-vous la règle 41 alinéa b du règlement de Poudlard ?** Demanda Harry avec un large sourire.

Drago et Théo se demandèrent quelles étaient les intentions de leur ami, car aucun des deux n'arrivaient à croire ce qui se passait devant leurs yeux. Ils avaient l'impression que tout cela avait été prévu par Harry. C'était comme s'il jouait au échec avec au moins sept coups d'avance. Ils trouvaient leur ami grandiose et ils se jurèrent de toujours rester à ses côtés.

Le reste de la salle avait la sensation de regarder une pièce de théâtre.

Albus lui pâlit encore plus _._

 **Professeur ?** Appela Harry en se demandant s'il avait perdu le vieux citronné comme Pétunia.

Mais le directeur était complètement dans son esprit afin d'essayer de comprendre comment ce gamin avait fait tout cela.

Quirell qui trouvait que la situation était très intéressante, décida de répondre, mais dans son excitation, il oublia de bégayer.

 **La règle 41 alinéa b, précise que tout héritier d'un des quatre fondateurs peut posséder n'importe quel familier. Tant que ledit familier ne fera aucun mal aux élèves et professeurs.**

Harry leva sa main gauche et laissa apparaître sa bague Gryffondor.

 **Donc en étant l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor, je peux garder mon familier ici. De plus cet anneau prouve que je suis Lord Gryffondor.**

XXXXXXXXXXX

Néanmoins, Dumbledore tenta de trouver une solution pour reprendre le contrôle du garçon et une idée lui vint à l'esprit car même s'il s'était lui-même déshérité, il restait cependant un mineur. Par conséquent, il avait l'obligation d'avoir un tuteur magique. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à devenir celui-ci et étant le Grand Albus Dumbledore, je pourrais avoir sa garde facilement, se dit-il.

Au moment, où il trouva sa solution, son sourire et son scintillement revirent mais il entendit ensuite le garçon déclarer.

 **Je suis Lord Gryffondor.**

XXXXXXXXXXX

La grande salle devient encore plus silencieuse en entendant les derniers mots d'Harry et après quelques secondes le directeur prit la parole.

 **C'est impossible mon garçon, tu n'as que onze ans. Tu ne peux pas être Lord.** Répliqua le vieux fou qui ne comprenait plus rien à cette situation.

 **Vous vous répétez, directeur. De plus, je vous prierais de ne pas m'appeler « mon garçon » nous n'avons pas élevé les hippogriffes ensemble. Je vous parle en utilisant votre statut, par conséquent, je vous demande que vous fassiez la même chose vis-à-vis de moi, directeur.**

 **Comme vous pouvez le constater, je possède bien l'anneau qui prouve ma seigneurie. Normalement, c'est seulement à l'âge de 17 ans que l'on peut demander à prendre possession de son titre. Sinon à partir de 13 ans lorsque l'émancipation peut être demandée. Mais dans son testament, Godric Gryffondor a écrit qu'il autorisait son héritier à s'émanciper à partir de 8 ans.** _« Je ne mens pas entièrement, je ne dis tout simplement pas l'entière vérité »_

 **Par conséquent, je suis en toute légalité Lord Gryffondor.**

 **Bon, je ne sais pas vous mais je commence à avoir fin. J'aimerai fini la répartition pour pouvoir me remplir le ventre.**

Dumbledore s'assit sur sa chaise et d'un geste las de la main demanda à Minerva de poursuivre. Cette rentrée des classes ne s'était absolument pas passée comme il espérait, loin de là.

Harry se dirigea donc vers le tabouret suivi de Shadow puis s'assit. Le tigre regarda en direction de la table des professeurs.

 **Mmmh, vraiment intéressant. Je suis enchanté de rencontrer un héritier de deux fondateurs. Tu as un grand potentiel. Tu es rusé et très ambitieux, tu prévois de grandes choses. Tu seras parfait à SERPENTARD.**

Harry se leva et marcha vers sa nouvelle maison. La table de Serpentard applaudit avec joie leur nouveau camarade.

Severus quant à lui était très heureux d'avoir Harry, surtout qu'en connaissant le garçon, cela n'était pas une surprise. Il respirait Serpentard à plein nez et était vraiment très rusé.

Le reste de la répartition se passa dans le calme. Drago et Théo furent également envoyé à Serpentard et pour Jack Potter, les acclamations ne furent pas aussi fortes qu'elles auraient dû l'être.

Le repas se déroula paisiblement, mais les élèves de Serpentard n'osèrent pas s'approcher d'Harry de peur que le tigre ne les attaque.

A la fin de celui-ci, Harry et ses amis suivirent les préfets en direction de leur salle commune.


	8. Chaines et cadenas

**Disclaner : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter**

Dialogue en **gras**

Pensées en « _italique »_

 _ ***Fourchelangue***_

 _ **Pensées de Shadow**_

Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui me font vraiment plaisir. Et je remercie ma bêta DiagonAlleyParis.

Voici les réponses à vos questions.

 **Miss anika :** **Au début seul Drago et Théo connaîtrons tout ces titres de Lord.**

 **Kedy ichyo :** **Harry n'aura pas d'héritage**

 **Perseaa :** **J'avoue que je n'ai pas pensé à créer une créature de toute pièce, mais a retenir pour la suite. Je trouve qu'il a suffisamment de titres sans avoir besoin de mettre celui de Serpentard. Je te rassure, il ne tuera pas le Basilic. Je laisse Neville et Hermione à Gryffondor. Et si je fais d'Hermione une amie d'Harry, elle sera effectivement redoutable. Si tu as des idées sur comment jouer avec les Potter, je suis toute ouïe:) Je publie normalement le vendredi soir. Et j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance car si pendant une semaine ou deux je n'ai pas envie d'écrire. Je sais que je pourrais quand même publier. Harry sera vraiment sombre mais il trouvera quand même une famille avec Severus qui jouera par la suite une figure paternelle. Pour Voldemort et Harry au début du slash se sera purement sexuelle, ils auront une forte attirance physique. Mais on a encore le temps, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.**

 **Voici la suite, bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 7

Harry et les garçons se dirigèrent vers les cachots et arrivèrent devant un mur avec un serpent incrusté dans la pierre.

 **Je suis le préfet en chef Alexus Braham. L'entrée de notre salle commune se trouve derrière ce mur. Il faut un mot de passe pour y pénétrer. Celui-ci change le premier de chaque mois et le nouveau est toujours affiché sur le tableau qui se trouve à l'entrée de la salle. Vous ne devez jamais communiquer celui-ci aux élèves des autres maisons.**

 **Serpensortia**.

Le mur s'ouvrit sur une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond en pierre brute. Des lampes rondes et verdâtres y étaient suspendues à des chaînes. La salle était également dotée d'une cheminée au manteau gravé de diverses figures de serpents. Il y avait plusieurs fauteuils et canapés en cuir noir. Elle possédait également plusieurs tables de travail et des chaises, le mobilier était de couleur verte avec des incrustations en argent. La pièce était décorée de crânes et d'autres objets semblables, qui lui donnaient un aspect peu chaleureux.

 **La salle commune de Serpentard &se trouve sous le lac de Poudlard, voilà pourquoi elle est constamment éclairée par de la lumière verte,** précisa Alexus. **Le professeur Rogue va bientôt venir pour vous parler.**

Malgré l'aspect un peu froid, Harry se sentit comme chez lui. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil dans un1 coin de la salle avec Shadow à ses pieds pour attendre Severus. Drago et Théo le suivirent et s'assirent chacun sur un accoudoir. Ils en profitèrent pour détailler en paix leur nouvelle demeure.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le mur s'ouvrit pour laisser rentrer le professeur Rogue dans une envolée de cape noire. Le silence se fit aussitôt.

 **Bienvenu à Serpentard. Je suis le professeur Rogue, votre directeur de maison ainsi que votre professeur de potion.**

 **Il y a trois règles à suivre, la première est la plus importante. A Serpentard, nous sommes une famille. Je veux que vous soyez toujours unis car les trois autres maisons, mais surtout Gryffondor, feront tout pour vous nuire. Si vous avez des conflits entre vous, je veux que cela reste entre ces murs. Mais en dehors de la salle commune, vous vous serrez les coudes.**

 **La deuxième, si pour une quelconque raison vous décidez de faire quelque chose de stupide, ayez l'intelligence de ne pas vous faire prendre. Sinon je vous le ferais regretter.**

 **La troisième, si vous voyez un Serpentard en difficulté, vous l'aidez soit par vous-même soit en allant chercher un professeur.**

 **Si vous avez un problème, ma porte sera toujours ouverte. Maintenant, l'escalier de gauche mène aux dortoirs des filles et celui de droite aux garçons. Les escaliers sont enchantés pour empêcher les garçons d'aller aux dortoirs des filles et vice-versa. La chambre qui vous est réservé sera la même pour vos sept prochaines années. Vous pouvez la décorer comme il vous plaira.**

 **Durant les deux prochains jours, les préfets vous emmèneront à la grande salle pour que vous puissiez connaître le chemin. Donc vous devez être dans la salle commune à 7H15. Ce sera tout, je vous laisse vous installer. Encore bienvenu à Serpentard.**

Sur ce dernier mot, le professeur quitta la salle. Harry se leva et proposa aux garçons d'aller voir leurs chambres.

 **J'espère qu'on sera ensemble,** dit Drago avec espoir.

Les trois garçons gravirent l'escalier en colimaçon. Sur l'écriteau de la cinquième porte Théo put lire : Théodore Nott – Drago Malefoy – David Angel et sur la porte t'en face : Vincent Crabbe – Gregory Goyle – Harry Gryffondor.

 **C'est quoi ce bordel, pourquoi tu n'es pas dans la même chambre que nous,** demanda Drago à Harry.

 **Comme si je le savais, allons voir votre chambre.**

Théo ouvrit la porte et découvrit une chambre au mur beige avec suffisamment de place pour contenir trois lits à baldaquin simple avec un couvre-lit vert, trois bureaux, trois tables de chevet et trois armoires, tout le mobilier était de couleur noire. Une porte menait à une grande salle de bain avec une baignoire où deux personnes pouvaient s'allonger à l'aise, une grande douche, un lavabo simple avec un miroir au-dessus et trois porte-serviettes.

A l'intérieur de la chambre se trouvait déjà un garçon qu'ils ne connaissaient pas mais qui devait être David Angel. Harry demanda à Shadow de rester avec Drago et avança vers le gamin au corps élancé avec des cheveux bruns.

 **David, c'est ça ?**

Le garçon se retourna.

 **Oui, c'est moi**. **Que veux-tu** **?**

 **C'est très simple, tu vas prendre des affaires et aller dans la chambre qui se trouve en face.**

 **Pardon ? Mais tu ne prends pour qui ?**

Drago chuchota à Théo. **Mais il est bête, ce type. Il n'a pas reconnu celui qui se trouve en face de lui ?** **C'est à se demander s'il ne dormait pas durant la répartition.** Théo secoua légèrement la tête pour toute réponse.

 **J'ai l'impression que tu m'as mal compris. Ce n'était pas une requête que je te demandais mais un ordre et tu vas obéir maintenant. Tu as dix secondes,** répliqua Harry qui commençait à se sentir fatigué, cette journée l'avait épuisé.

 **Et tu crois vraiment que je vais t'écouter ?**

 **1,2,3,** le garçon resta debout en face d'Harry les bras croisés, **4,5,6,7,8,9,10**

Au moment où Harry prononça le chiffre dix, il sortit avec rapidité sa baguette de houx. Il avait décidé d'acheter une nouvelle afin que personne ne puisse reconnaître celle de Merlin. Car toute personne qui souhaitait faire des recherches sur Merlin pouvait trouver plusieurs dessins de sa baguette qui était unique.

Ollivenders lui avait dit que cette dernière était la jumelle de Voldemort lui-même, grâce à la plume de phénix qui était en son noyau. Il avait trouvé cela plutôt ironique. Sa baguette de houx est fixée à son avant-bras gauche et celle de Merlin se trouve dans sa botte droite.

Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un Stupéfix le toucha, il tomba sur le dos avec un boum.

 **Drago, ouvre la porte de la chambre d'en face. Shadow, attrape-le et traîne-le dans sa nouvelle chambre.**

D'un sort informulé il envoya les affaires du garçon dans sa nouvelle demeure et récupéra les siennes d'un Accio également non prononcé puis il ferma la porte.

 **Tu ne fais jamais rien dans la demi-mesure,** déclara Théo amusé.

 **Non, j'ai comme principe, je vois, je veux, je prends.**

 **Plutôt simple, j'aime ça,** dit Théo

 **Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu le regard paniqué du type quand il s'est fait traîner par Shadow. J'ai cru que j'allais avoir un fou rire,** ajouta Drago.

 _« Les lits sont trop petits »_ pensa Harry _« il n'y aura pas la place pour mes familiers »_ **J'ai besoin que vous jurez sur votre magie que tout ce que vous verrez dans cette chambre restera secret.**

Drago et Théo n'hésitèrent pas une seconde et s'exécutèrent immédiatement. Une fois que le serment fut fait, les garçons se demandèrent ce que comptait faire Harry pour que celui-ci leur fasse faire une telle chose.

 **Moi, Harry Gryffondor héritier de Godric Gryffondor demande à Poudlard d'agrandir la chambre et de mettre trois grands lits.**

Aussitôt la pièce s'élargit et les lits simples furent remplacés par de grands et somptueux lits noir avec des sculptures en vert et argent. Les matelas étaient de meilleure qualité et les draps étaient en soie d'acromentula.

 **Whaou !** s'exclama Drago. **Être** **un héritier des fondateurs apporte de sacrés avantages. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas prendre le risque que les autres le sachent. Car tu peux être sûr, que s'ils l'apprenaient, ils te demanderaient de faire la même chose pour eux.**

 **Incroyable, je suis content d'être dans la même chambre que toi,** sourit Théo.

 **Je vais mettre en place un sort, pour que seulement nous trois puissions rentrer dans la chambre.**

Harry s'avança vers la porte et avec sa baguette dessina diverses runes sur celle-ci : des runes de salle privée, de reconnaissance de la signature magique, que la porte s'ouvre automatiquement pour ses familiers et que vue de l'extérieur la chambre ressemble à ce qu'elle était avant.

 **Veuillez lancer votre magie sur ces deux runes, pour qu'elles puissent vous reconnaître et ainsi vous laissez entrer dans la chambre.**

Théo et Drago s'avancèrent à leur tour, fermèrent les yeux et laissèrent leur magie sortir. Puis ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol, épuisés.

 **Je ne comprends pas, vous avez seulement laissé échapper un peu de votre magie et vous êtes déjà exténués,** déclara Harry choqué par ce fait.

 **Désolé, on n'a pas eu un super professeur pour nous apprendre la magie comme toi,** répliqua Drago à bout de souffle.

 **Drago, pour ton information, j'ai appris la magie tout seul comme un grand.**

 **QUOI ? Mais comment tu as fait ?** Demanda Drago en attrapant la main tendue de Théo qui s'était déjà relevé quelques secondes auparavant.

 **J'ai commencé par faire beaucoup de méditation. Actuellement, j'en fais durant une heure et demi le matin et le soir. Cela me permet d'être en harmonie avec ma magie.**

 **Tu peux nous apprendre,** demanda Théo très intéressé de pouvoir devenir plus fort.

 **Si vous voulez mais plus tard, je suis harassé. Ah, avant que j'oublie j'espère que vous n'avez pas peur des serpents.**

Sur ses paroles, Isis et Sombras glissèrent des bras d'Harry et celui-ci leurs redonna leur tailles et poids initiaux. Ce fut un Drago livide qui se sauta sur son lit mort de peur tandis que Théo affichait avec un large sourire.

 **Dis-moi Harry, tu as encore beaucoup de familier ?** Demanda Théo vraiment amusé.

Harry lui répondit à son tour avec un sourire.

 **Non, pour l'instant je n'ai que ces trois-là.** Harry regarda Drago, **Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je leur ai dit de ne pas mordre vous ou tout autre personne sans mon ordre. Bon, je prends la salle de bain en premier.**

Harry partit se laver en laissant un tigre et deux serpents sur son lit. Théo commença à ranger ses affaires tout à se disant que cette année allait être très amusante.

Drago descendit doucement de son refuge et se mit à son tour à mettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements tout en lançant régulièrement des regards vers le lit de son ami pour être sûr que les trois familiers restaient bien à leur place. Il pensait également que cette année risquait de ne pas être de tout repos.

Harry sortit de la salle de bain en boxer et avec une serviette sur ses épaules. Il se dirigea vers sa malle, qu'il ouvrit d'un geste de la main, sa garde-robe alla se ranger dans son armoire, ses affaires scolaires se placèrent sur le bureau et son œuf se retrouva sur la table de chevet avec son tissu.

Une fois, toutes ses affaires rangées il se glissa sous les draps et s'endormit. Il était trop épuisé pour méditer ce soir.

XXXXXXXX

A 7h30, les premières-année de Serpentard étaient dans la grande salle à prendre leur petit déjeuner et on pouvait voir au début de la table un espace vite entre trois élèves et le reste des étudiants.

 **A ton avis, Harry. Durant combien de temps vont-ils avoir peur ?**

 **Je ne sais pas, Théo. Mais cela ne me dérange pas.**

Ils mangèrent le reste du repas en silence puis le même préfet que la veille leur apporta leur emploi du temps.

 **Super ! On commence par un double cours de potion mais malheureusement avec les Gryffondor.**

 **On ne peut pas tout avoir, Harry. Le professeur Rogue déteste les Gryffondor, cela devrait être amusant.**

 **Hmm... martyriser les Gryffondor. Oui, Drago, cela peut-être divertissant.**

Harry, Drago et Théo se dirigèrent vers les cachots avec Shadow.

 **Harry, je ne suis pas sûr que mon parrain accepte Shadow dans son cours.**

 **Ne t'inquiète pas, lorsque je brassais chez moi, il était toujours avec moi. Il restait tranquille, au pire il se mettra dans un coin.**

 **Si tu ne le dis,** répondit Drago sceptique.

 **Et tu brasses depuis longtemps,** demanda Théo

 **Depuis que j'ai huit ans, c'est l'une de mes matières préférées.**

Ce fut sur cette dernière phrase, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la classe.

 **On est plutôt en avance, il reste un quart d'heure avant le début du cours,** fit remarquer Drago.

 **Au fait Harry, ce matin quand je me suis levé. Je t'ai vu assis sur ton lit avec une lueur verte et rouge autour de toi, c'était quoi ?** Demanda Théo qui était très intéressé par ce qu'il avait vu.

 **Comme je vous l'ai dit hier soir, je médite beaucoup. Cela me permet d'avoir un meilleur contrôle sur ma magie. Lors de ma méditation, je rentre directement en lien avec mon noyau. Et lorsque je suis en harmonie complète avec lui, ma magie s'extériorise comme tu as pu le voir. Tu dois savoir que les couleurs représentent ma magie.**

 **Au début celle-ci était seulement verte, elle représente la protection, la transformation de l'animagus et elle est aussi associé à la magie élémentaire de la Terre. Il y a un an le rouge est apparu, cette couleur représente la magie du sang, la force psychique et elle est associée à l'élément du Feu. La magie est sans cesse en mouvement.**

Au loin dans le couloir, ils pouvaient entendre des élèves qui arrivaient plutôt bruyamment.

 **Je pense qu'on devrait finir cette discussion dans notre chambre ce soir et dix Galions que ce sont les Gryffondor,** proposa Drago.

 **Oui, cela serait plus prudent,** confirma Harry.

Dix secondes plus tard, une foule de rouge et or arriva, suivit par les verts et argents.

 **Hé le monstre ! Tu te crois tout permis parce que tu te prends pour l'héritier de Gryffondor. Mais tu as menti, si tu étais vraiment son descendant, tu ne serais pas avec des futurs mangemorts,** balança avec hargne un certain roux.

Harry qui était jusque-là adossé contre le mur, se redressa.

 **Comment oses-tu lui parler ainsi, sale traître à ton sang,** s'énerva Drago

 **Si j'étais toi, je la fermerais si tu ne veux pas avoir des ennuis,** répliqua Théo

Harry passa devant eux et avec un geste de la main leur demanda de se calmer. Sa voix doucereusement froide lâcha :

 **Dis-moi le rouquin, c'est parce-que tu es pauvre que tu n'as pas de cerveau ? Tu devrais apprendre où est ta place. Et sais-tu où elle est ? Non, dans ce cas je fais de le dire, en dessous de moi. Car tu n'es rien et le peu de magie que je sens parvenir de toi est vraiment faible, presque comme un cracmol. Habituellement, je ne préviens pas mais pour toi, je vais faire une exception. Alors à l'avenir, si tu ne veux pas avoir des problèmes, j'éviterais de m'adresser la parole.**

 **Tu ...tu oses me menacer SALE MANGEMORT !,** hurla Ron

 **Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour insulter un élève et retenue ce soir à 20h avec moi, Monsieur Weasley,** dit Severus en apparaissant derrière les élèves qui sursautèrent.

 **Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait. C'est lui !,** répliqua Ron en montrant du doigt Harry

 **Silence, maintenant en cours.**

Les élèves rentrèrent avec calme dans la salle. Les Serpentard allèrent à gauche et les Gryffondor se mirent à droite. Harry se plaça devant le professeur avec Drago et Théo derrière lui se tenait Blaise. Quand Severus vit Shadow allongé à la droite d'Harry, il lui demanda de le faire sortir.

Mais Harry lui répondit qu'il ne gênerait pas le cours et qu'il avait l'habitude d'être avec lui lorsqu'il brassait. Cependant le maître de potions avait plus peur que Shadow soit blessé si des chaudrons explosaient. Harry reconnut ce point et ordonna à Shadow d'aller se mettre à côté du bureau du professeur. Severus n'était pas très rassuré d'avoir le tigre aussi près de lui. Mais il savait qu'il ne risquait rien tant qu'il ne menaçait pas son maître.

D'une voix à peine au-dessus d'un murmure mais que tout le monde pouvait entendre, Rogue commença son cours.

 **Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon.**

 **Jack Potter, tiens notre nouvelle célébrité.** **Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?**

 **Du thé,** répondit avec amusement Potter.

 **A ce que je vois, la célébrité n'est pas tout. Elle ne donne pas l'intelligence.**

La moitié des Serpentard rigolèrent en voyant Jack rougir de colère aux propos de leur directeur de maison.

 **Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?**

 **Chez l'apothicaire.**

 **Vraiment très drôle, Monsieur Potter. Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor. Mais essayons une dernière question. Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?**

 **Je ne sais pas et puis je ne vois pas en quoi ce cours est si important. Mon père m'a toujours dit que les potions étaient inutiles autant que son professeur,** rigola Potter ainsi que son camarade de table Ron.

 **Cinquante points en moins, en plus vous viendriez me voir tous les soirs de la semaine à 20h, Monsieur Potter.**

Les autres élèves de Gryffondor râlèrent discrètement vers Jack. Ils n'étaient pas contents n'avoir perdu soixante-dix points en moins de cinq minutes.

 **QUOI ? Mais c'est injuste ! Vous n'avez pas le droit… Je suis le Survivant,** se défendit l'idiot en se levant de sa chaise.

 **Taisez-vous, Monsieur Potter, si vous ne voulez pas finir en retenue jusqu'à Noël.**

 **Jack, tais-toi,** murmurèrent plusieurs de ses camarades parmi lesquels se trouvaient Granger et Finnegan.

Jack en voyant tout le monde contre lui se rassit mais se promit de se venger de cet enfoiré aux cheveux gras.

Le professeur Rogue constatant que Potter ne dirait plus rien, se tourna vers Harry.

 **Monsieur Gryffondor, pourriez-vous répondre aux questions que j'ai posées ?**

 **Si on mélange de la racine d'asphodèle avec de l'armoise on obtient un puissant somnifère qu'on appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant. On peut trouver un bézoard qui est une pierre dans l'estomac d'une chèvre et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons. Quant au napel et au tue-loup, il s'agit de la même plante que l'on connaît aussi sous le nom d'aconit, professeur.**

 **Vingt points à Serpentard, à ce que je vois certains ont ouvert leur livre. Maintenant vous allez faire la potion qui se trouve sur le tableau et la fin du cours vous déposerez votre flacon sur mon bureau.**

D'un coup de baguette, Rogue fit apparaître la marche à suivre sur le tableau.

La suite du cours se passa sans trop de problème, seul Neville fit explosé son chaudron et finit à l'infirmerie. A la fin, Harry avait fait une potion parfaite, Drago et Théo avaient également réussi les leurs.

Harry décida de rester cinq minutes pour parler avec son directeur de maison. Drago et Théo décidèrent de l'attendre derrière la porte. Une fois celle-ci fermée, Harry avança vers le professeur.

 **Severus, désolé de te déranger mais je souhaiterais te demander quelque chose.**

 **Bien sûr, Harry. Je t'écoute.**

 **Hier soir, le professeur McGonagall m'a donné une retenue avec toi. Je souhaiterais donc savoir quand je dois venir.**

 **Elle m'en a parlé. Tu as fait fort pour avoir une retenue aussi vite. Je crois que tu as battu un record. Durant la répartition, tu as été brillant. Celle-ci a été la plus mouvementée depuis que j'enseigne ici ou même lorsque j'étais moi-même étudiant. Pour ta retenue, tu peux venir samedi à 14h.**

 **Très bien, je te dis à samedi alors.**

Harry se dirigea vers la porte pour rejoindre ses amis.

Le reste de la semaine se passa très bien. Harry trouvait les cours beaucoup trop faciles et ennuyeux. Le cours de métamorphose était ridicule, changer une allumette en aiguille, même chose pour celui-ci de sortilège, faire léviter une plume, quelque chose qu'il avait appris lorsqu'il avait un peu plus de cinq ans et sans baguette. Le classe d'histoire de la magie était une parodie et le professeur est un merveilleux somnifère. La botanique est correcte. Tandis que le cours de défense contre les forces du mal était intriguant.

 **Flash-back**

Jeudi matin en entrant dans la salle de classe pour le cours de DCFM, Harry sentit sa cicatrice lui faire mal. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, celle-ci lui faisait mal de temps en temps. Durant la leçon, Harry leva la main.

 **O...oui... Mon...monsieur Gry...Gryffon...dor ?**

 **Professeur, pourquoi le cours est si limité ?**

 **Limité ? Que voulez-vous dire par cela, Monsieur Gryffondor ?** Demanda Quirell intéressé en oubliant de bégayer.

Harry crut voir un instant une lueur rouge dans le regard du professeur Quirell, mais il décida de ne pas s'attarder sur ce point.

 **Oui, professeur. Pourquoi un sorcier doit se limiter à la magie blanche. Il existe beaucoup de types de magie, la magie du sang, la magie grise, la magie élémentaire, l'ancienne magie et la magie noire.**

Des murmures de désapprobation commencèrent à se faire attendre du côté des rouges et ors, alors que les verts et argents étaient plutôt curieux d'entendre la réponse que pourrait donner leur professeur.

Quirell/Voldemort ne savait pas quelle question allait poser le jeune sorcier mais il ne s'attendait pas à celle-ci.

 **Monsieur Gryffondor, vous devez comprendre que le programme scolaire est décidé par le Ministère de la Magie et que celui-ci trouve trop dangereux de vous faire apprendre de telles sortes de magie. Ces dernières sont interdites et en les pratiquant vous risquez de finir à Azkaban.**

 **Je veux bien comprendre pour la magie noire, mais pourquoi pour le reste ? Après tout aucune magie n'est dangereuse. C'est seulement le sorcier qui décide de quoi faire avec un sort. Par exemple, le sort Aguamenti qui est un sort de magie blanche peut tuer quelqu'un si on décide de l'utiliser pour noyer. Et le sort Imperium peut sauver une vie, si on voit quelqu'un qui souhaite sauter d'un toit. On peut l'obliger à ne pas le faire.**

D'une voix soyeuse, Voldemort répondit :

 **C'est vrai que votre logique est correct. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas nous qui décidons de tout cela, mais le ministère.** Voldemort était entièrement d'accord avec Harry dans son raisonnement.

 **Dans ce cas, ce sont des idiots.**

 **Bo...bon, no..nous de...devons conti...nuer no...notre cours.**

Le cours se déroula tranquillement sauf pour le mal de tête qui augmenta pour Harry à cause de sa cicatrice qu'il lui provoquait un mal de chien. De plus, il croyait apercevoir des yeux rouges sous le ruban que portait le professeur Quirell.

 **Fin du flash-back**

Samedi soir, Harry rejoignit Drago et Théo à leur table dans la grande salle.

 **Alors, comment s'est passé ta retenue avec mon parrain ?**

 **Très captivante, il m'a fait faire la potion d'Aiguise-Méninges de quatrième année.**

 **As-tu sérieux ? Mais quel niveau as-tu ? Car durant toute la semaine, j'ai eu l'impression que tu te baladais en cours,** demanda Théo

 **Je pense que je suis au milieu de la troisième année,** répondit Harry tout en mangeant son écrasé de pomme de terre, ce fut pourquoi il ne vit pas les yeux en soucoupe de ses amis.

 **Comment est-ce possible?,** questionna Drago.

 **Le problème des sorciers, c'est que l'école ne commence qu'à partir de onze ans. Je trouve cela complètement débile. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'y a pas une école primaire comme chez les moldus.**

En voyant les regards de Drago et de Théo au mot moldu, Harry précisa.

 **Je n'aime pas les moldus, mais leur niveau éducatif est bien supérieur au nôtre. Et pourquoi ? Ils ont une école maternelle, suivit du primaire, puis le collège et derrière ils ont encore le lycée et l'université. Alors que nous on a seulement le collège. Je trouve cette situation plutôt lamentable. Pourtant vous qui êtes des sang-pur, vous avez dû avoir une certaine éducation scolaire.**

 **Oui, mais rien d'aussi poussé,** répondit Théo, **C'est vrai que ce que tu dis, est logique. Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard.**

Harry les regarda attentivement.

 **Voulez-vous vraiment progresser ?**

 **Oui** , répondirent en chœur les deux garçons sans hésiter.

 **Je peux vous y aidez. Par contre, vous devez comprendre que vous aurez beaucoup moins de temps libre et je demande une concentration totale. Je ne veux pas que dans deux semaines vous venez me dire que cela est trop dure et que vous abandonnez. Etes-vous donc vraiment sûr ?**

Harry refusait de perdre du temps pour rien, mais s'il voulait se venger il devait avoir des alliés. Car il savait très bien que contre les Potter ou Dumbledore, il serait impossible de le faire tout seul.

De plus leurs parents étaient des mangemorts, donc ils étaient prédisposés à la magie noire ou autre.

 **Pas de soucis, pour moi c'est sûr. Un Malefoy se doit d'être aussi puissant que possible.**

 **Moi aussi, je n'abandonnerai pas en milieu de route.**

Harry les fixa attentivement pour être sûr et en constatant leurs regards, il se décida à les entraîner.

 **Très bien, allons dans notre dortoir.**

Harry se leva suivi des deux autres.

Les trois sorciers arrivèrent dans leur chambre.

 **Enlevez vos chaussures et venez-vous asseoir sur mon lit.**

Ils s'exécutèrent sans tergiverser.

 **La première chose à faire, c'est apprendre à méditer. La méditation vous permettra d'entrer en contact directement avec votre magie. Cela facilitera votre contrôle sur elle et libérera avec le temps votre puissance totale.**

 **Pour moi, il a fallu deux semaines pour réussir à être en harmonie avec ma magie. Lorsque j'ai réussi, je me suis retrouvé dans une sorte de petite pièce blanche avec dans son centre une petite flamme verte qui était enchaînée par plusieurs chaînes qui se trouvaient elles-mêmes reliées à plusieurs cadenas. Au début je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais à force de méditer, je me suis concentré sur les cadenas que composaient une chaîne. Puis lorsque tous les cadenas ont été détruits la chaîne a volé en éclat et la flamme a grossi. C'est en enlevant la troisième chaîne, la couleur rouge est apparue.**

 **Il y a deux ans, j'ai découvert dans un très vieux grimoire écrit par Salazar Serpentard dans ma bibliothèque. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi un tel livre se trouve chez un descendant de Gryffondor, je n'en sais rien,** répondit Harry en voyant que Drago allait lui poser la question.

 **En tout cas, Salazar avait découvert que ces cadenas étaient sur tous les sorciers. Apparemment, ce serait la Mère-Magie qui l'aurait fait pour empêcher les sorciers d'être trop puissants et de continuer une guerre qui les aurait anéantis. C'est pour ça que Merlin est à ce jour le plus puissant des sorciers car il avait réussi à briser toutes ses chaînes.**

 **Il existe plus ou moins de cadenas sur chaque sorcier. Tout dépend de sa véritable puissance. Mais avec les siècles, les sorciers ont oublié cette histoire et trop peu d'entre eux arrivent à être en harmonie avec leur magie.**

 **L'autre moyen de détruire les cadenas est la croissance en s'entraînant durement à la magie mais pas seulement à la magie blanche. Mais c'est loin d'être aussi efficace que la méditation, car cela ne vous en supprimera que quelques-uns.**

Drago et Théo étaient littéralement abasourdis par cette histoire. Leur magie était bridée depuis leur naissance et cela durait depuis des siècles. Ils avaient complètement oublié leur statut de sang-pur et restaient la bouche grande ouverte.

 **Mais...mais,** c'était le seul mot que pouvait prononcer Drago.

Tandis que Théo est en train de réfléchir à toute allure.

 **Tu as réussi à supprimer tous tes cadenas,** demanda Théo

 **Non, il m'en reste la moitié et je médite depuis un peu plus de six ans. Je pense que c'est pour ça que Voldemort** (les garçons frissonnèrent en entendant le nom) **et Dumbledore sont aussi puissants. Ils ont dû découvrir l'existence de leurs cadenas et ils les ont détruits un par un.**

 **En y réfléchissant, c'est plutôt logique. Tu-Sais-Qui et Dumbledore sont vraiment au-dessus des autres sorciers. Et si on regarde attentivement, on peut constater que les sorcières et sorciers ont plus ou moins une puissance équivalente. Il n'y a pas une grosse différence entre nous tous. Comment on médite ?** Demanda Théo qui souhaitait briser ses propres cadenas.

Avec un sourire, Harry lui répondit.

 **Pour commencer vous devez vous asseoir dans une position dans laquelle vous êtes à l'aise. Après vous fermez les yeux, vous ne devez penser à rien seulement à votre respiration. Petit à petit, le monde autour de vous va disparaître et lorsque vous vous retrouverez dans cette pièce, vous devez vous concentrer sur un seul cadenas à la fois. Vous devez souhaiter qu'il s'ouvre, par contre vous découvrez que les premiers cadenas sont les plus faciles à détruire. J'ai détruit la moitié des miens durant mes deux premières années.**

 **Tu en as supprimé combien ?** demanda Drago

 **Une centaine, actuellement je mets un à deux mois pour en supprimer un seul. Maintenant si vous avez compris, on va commencer. Vous allez méditer comme moi une heure matin et soir, car avec les cours et les devoirs, nous ne pourrons pas en faire plus. Le dimanche sera le seul jour où on ne le fera pas, on se reposera. Vous êtes prêts ?**

Avec un hochement de tête, Drago et Théo fermèrent leurs yeux et commencèrent à faire le vide dans leur esprit.


	9. Halloween

**Disclaner : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter**

Dialogue en **gras**

Pensées en « _italique »_

 _ ***Fourchelangue***_

 _ **Pensées de Shadow**_

Ma bêta DiagonAlleyParis n'a pas eu le temps de fini de corriger le chapitre. Mais je le mettrais à jour dès que possible.

Merci pour tout vos commentaires qui me font à chaque fois très plaisir.

 **Indomptee : Normalement je mets à jour le vendredi mais hier soir je n'étais pas à la maison. C'est pour ça que je le poste aujourd'hui.**

 **Mamy : Pour l'instant je ne sais pas comment l'histoire va se finir.**

 **Neko Kirei : Pour l'instant c'est soft mais dans le chapitre 13 il y aura pas mal de torture explicite.**

 **Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 8

Deux mois s'étaient écoulé, Harry se prépare pour la fête d'halloween, tandis que Drago et Théo sont entrain de méditer. Depuis ce soir-là, les pré-adolescents méditent dès qu'ils ont du temps libre.

Théo avait était le premier à réussi, grâce à son tempérament calme il avait mis trois semaines. Sa magie est bleu nuit qui correspond à la magie de l'esprit, la guérison et est lié à la magie élémentaire de l'eau. Il a réussi à briser onze cadenas. Et selon ces estimations il lui en reste une centaine.

Drago avait mis plus de temps, il n'arrivait pas à faire le vide dans son esprit. Harry avait dû lui donner une potion calmante, pour qu'il puisse se détendre. Il avait réussi au bout d'un mois et demi. Drago avait était très frustré pas ce fait. Lui avait détruit quatre cadenas. Sa magie est de couleur jaune qui correspond à la magie runique et elle est associé à l'élément de l'air.

Avec seulement quelques cadenas anéantis, ils avaient ressenti une légère différence. Durant les cours, ils arrivaient à faire ce que le professeur demandé un peu plus rapidement comparer aux premiers cours.

Harry est premier dans tout les cours sauf en botanique où la première place est détenu par Neville Londubat. Sinon pour la deuxième ou troisième place, elle sont détenu par Drago et Théo selon le cours.

A cause de ça, Hermione Granger qui avait jusque là, la deuxième place les traiter de tricheur. Que c'était impossible de progresser aussi vite en si peu de temps.

Severus lui était content, grâce à ses trois élèves qui gagne régulièrement des points. La maison Serpentard est première avec une avance de 150 points. Il avait aussi remarquer que la magie de son filleul avait doucement augmenter depuis deux semaines. Pareil pour son ami Théo, il ne comprenait pas comment cela est possible. Normalement, c'est seulement grâce au temps et avec de l'entraînement qu'un noyau magique progresse. Est-ce grâce à Harry ? C'est une question qui se pose beaucoup.

Harry attend patiemment que ces amis sortent de leur méditation. Théo est le premier à s'éveiller. En remarquant qu'Harry est habillé pour la fête il lui demande.

 **Depuis combien de temps, ça a durer ?**

 **Trois heures, et le repas commence dans trente minutes. Tu en as fait combien ?**

 **Trois, je pars vite me laver. Quand on a commencer, je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait être aussi épuisant mais en même temps je me sens en forme. Vraiment bizarre comme sensation.**

 **C'est normal, tu es épuisé car tu utilise de l'énergie pour les cadenas. Mais lorsque tu en détruit un, une partie de ta force de revient.**

Après cette phrase Théo part presque en courant sous la douche. Au moment où il ferme la porte Drago ouvre les yeux. Il s'allonge sur son lit et reprend sa respiration.

 **Théo vient de partir sous la douche tu as dix minutes pour te reposer.**

 **Trois cadenas, j'espère rattraper mon retard.**

 **Ce n'est pas une course Drago, d'épuiser n'est pas la solution.**

 **Je sais mais avant de te rencontrer. Je me laisser flotter par le courant et j'avais ma place grâce à mon nom. Mais maintenant, je veux que les gens me reconnaisse grâce à mon travail et ma propre puissance.**

 **Ça prouve que tu as grandit pendant ces deux mois.**

Drago en voyant Théo sortir de la salle de bain. Prend ces affaires est fonce prendre une bonne douche bien chaude pour détendre ces muscles.

Ils arrivent dans la grande salle une demie-heure plus tard. Durant les deux mois, les élèves de Serpentard s'étaient habitué à la présence de Shadow. Maintenant il n'y avait plus d'espace entre notre trio et les autres. Toutefois, notre trio ne parlait que très rarement avec les autres élèves. Ils formaient un cercle très privé, c'est ainsi que les voyait le reste de Poudlard.

Le repas se passe trnquillement, lorsque d'un seul coup Quirell ouvre la porte de la grande salle, en panique.

 **Un...un tr...troll dans...le..les ca..cachots, je voulais vous prévenir.**

Et sur c'est dernières paroles, il s'évanouit. D'un seul coup tout les élèves se lèvent et se mettent à paniquer et à crier.

 **SILENCE !** Crie Dumbledore

Les élèves s'arrêtent immédiatement et regardent leur Directeur.

 **Que les préfets ramènent dans le calme les élèves dans leur salle commune.** Dit le vieux fou d'une voix calme où tout désobéissance est interdit.

Les Serpentards commencent à se diriger vers la sortie.

 **Drago, Théo rester ici.**

 **Pourquoi ?** Demande Drago qui ne comprend pas ce que veut faire Harry.

Harry roule des yeux.

 **Réfléchit un peu Drago, qu'a dit Quirell,** questionne Harry désespérer

En attendant la réponse de Drago, Harry voit Quirell se lever et partir furtivement.

 **Shadow suit discrètement le professeur Quirell, utilise tes ombres.** Chuchote Harry pour que seulement son familier puisse l'entendre.

 _ **Très bien Maître.**_

Shadow recule dans une ombre et disparaît sans que personne ne le remarque.

 **Mais il est idiot le Directeur, il nous envoie directement au troll,** répond un Drago consterné.

 **Voilà tu as trouvé,** réplique Harry amusé.

 **Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle Harry,** réplique Drago en fessant la moue.

 **Oh si Drago, tu n'as pas réfléchi une seule seconde.**

 **Ah non Théo, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi.**

 **Vous faite quoi les premières années ?**

Les sorciers se tournent vers leur interlocuteur qui s'avère être un préfet de 6ème année.

 **Tu es sérieux,** demande Harry

 **Pardon ? Si tu n'as pas envie de finir par te faire tuer par un troll, tu devrais écouter se que dit le Directeur.**

 **Non, mais j'y crois pas. C'est moi ou je suis le seul à avoir un cerveau.** Répond Harry vraiment désespérer par l'intelligence de ces condisciples.

 **C'est pas parce-que tu es un héritier des quatre Fondateurs que tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux.**

 **Tu sais vas donc dans notre salle commune qui se trouve dans les cachots, là où le professeur Quirell à dit que le troll était.**

Voyant la lumière qui se fait dans les yeux du 6ème année, Harry lui rétorque.

 **Ah enfin deux de tes neurones on réussi à se connecter.**

 **Ça va, tu me parles sur un autre ton, tu n'es qu'une petite première année qui ne vaut rien.**

 **Tu lui parle autrement si tu ne veux pas avoir des problèmes,** le menace Théo

 **STOP et puis vous compter faire quoi, le truc le plus menaçant dans votre groupe c'est le tigre. Et vous ne pouvez pas m'intimider avec cette créature si vous ne voulez pas vous faire renvoyer. Et puis pourquoi tu n'as rien dit aux autres Serpentard pour le troll.**

 _« Seul Shadow peut l'intimider alors ? Je vais me faire un plaisir de lui montrer où est sa place. Un peu de patience. »_

 **Je pensais que d'autre que moi aurait fait le lien. Mais apparemment c'était trop demandé.**

 **Je peux savoir pourquoi quatre de mes serpents ne sont pas dans leur salle commune ?**

 **Professeur, c'est de ma faute si Drago et Théo sont là. Je leur ai dit de rester car le troll se trouver dans les cachots. Et comme je l'ai dit à cet élève, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de le dire aux autres. Car je pensais qu'ils auraient fait le lien.**

 **Je peux comprendre que vous pensez comme ça. Mais vous auriez quand même dû les prévenir. Je vous l'avez dit le premier soir, les Serpentard sont une famille. J'enlève donc 20 points à Serpentard.**

Harry n'arrive pas à croire que Severus lui a enlevé des points. Et le 6ème année qui jubile _« alors toi tu vas morflé quant je m'occuperais de ton cas»._

 **Désolé professeur mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de sauver une famille qui ne sont même pas capable de réfléchit deux secondes par eux même. Non, à la place ils ont agit comme des moutons.**

Severus comprend le raisonnement d'Harry. Severus avait comprit que le jeune sorcier avait dû vivre une vie où s'était chacun pour soi. Et qu'il ne fait pas confiance facilement.

 **Ça suffit, retournez dans votre salle commune, le troll a était neutralisé.**

En partant pour les cachots, Harry remarque que son directeur est blessé à la jambe. Ils rentrent dans la salle commune, celle-ci est en pleine effervescence. Le préfet en chef Alexus s'approche du groupe et demande au 6ème année pourquoi ils n'étaient pas ici. Alors celui-ci, lui raconte avec plaisir.

 **Comment avez-vous pu ?** Demande Alexus déçu

 **Non, mais sérieux on va nous demander cela encore longtemps ? Apparemment la seule façon de se faire écouter ici. C'est soit d'être préfet ou le directeur de la maison ou encore le Roi de Serpentard. JE DÉFI LE ROI DE SERPENTARD.**

Harry avait depuis le début le projet de devenir le Roi des Serpentards mais il espérer pouvoir encore un peu observer les serpents. Mais apparemment ce n'est plus le temps des observations. Car si pour chaque décisions il doit s'expliquer, ça ne va vraiment pas le faire.

Un 7ème année approche, grand avec une carrure athlète, cheveux court châtain foncé, yeux noire.

 **Quoi, c'est toi y ose me défié ? Repart jouer dans le bac à sable.**

Avec cette remarque, Harry perd le peu de patience qu'il lui rester. Alors d'un geste de la main il envoie le 7ème année à plus de dix mètres. Il a lâché le contrôle total qu'il a sur sa magie. La pression est tel que quasiment tout le monde, se retrouve à genoux, même Drago et Théo. Ils ont toujours su que Harry était puissant mais pas à ce point. Alors que les autres ont du mal à rester sur leurs pieds et ont beaucoup de mal à respirer. D'autres élèves tombent à leur tour à genoux.

Certains étudiants avait sortir leur baguette.

 **Si j'étais vous je ne ferais pas ça.** Et d'un mouvement des doigts leurs baguettes s'échappent des mains. **Apparemment vous pensez que vous devez seulement avoir peur de mon familier. Alors voici une leçon.**

Harry s'avance vers le roi des Serpentards.

 **Donc je dois retourné jouer dans le bac à sable. C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit ?**

Et d'un sort informulé et sans baguette lui brise la totalité de os de son bras gauche. L'élève hurle de douleur

 **Je suis ….. dé...désolé, pitié arr...arrête,** supplie en pleurant l'ancien roi en sentant ces os se briser. Et en tenant son bras détruit avec son autre main.

Les autres Serpentard deviennent livide face à cette scène. L'atmosphère devint glaciale.

 **Si tu avais accepté mon défi, tu aurais beaucoup moins souffert.** Dit Harry d'une voix dure

 **Je ...suis ….désolé,** il s'évanouit sur ses derniers mots.

Harry se tourne vers le préfet de 6éme année qu'il l'avait pas mal énervé.

 **Dit moi, c'est bien toi. Qui m'a dit en face que je ne suis pas intimidant. Et maintenant tu en pense quoi ?**

Le préfet tremble de tout ces membres. Il a peur de subir la même chose que son collègue. Et il regrette amèrement ces paroles.

 **Hmm... qu'est ce que je pourrais te faire ?**

Harry regarde Drago et Théo et il a besoin de savoir de qu'ils ont dans le ventre. Il décide de mettre un bouclier sur eux. Pour qu'ils puissent se relever.

 **Drago, Théo avez vous une idée de ce que je pourrais faire ?**

En voyant que la pression ne leurs font plus rien ils se relèvent avec difficulté. Théo avait toujours sût qu'Harry avait une partir sombre en lui. Après tout on ne possède pas autant de familiers sombre sans l'être un minimum soit même. Et il adore ça, sentir les autres étudiants tremblés de peur face à son ami est exaltant.

Drago, lui qui a toujours marcher sur les autres pour être au sommet adore aussi cette situation. Il avait sût assez rapidement qu'Harry ferais de grande chose. Après tout même son père avait ressentir son potentiel. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il le ferais aussi vite. Après tout être Roi pour un première année est unique.

 **A ce que j'ai pu entendre il aurait une peur bleue des serpents, ce que je trouve ironique pour un Serpentard.** Répond Théo

 **Sinon un doloris, peut aussi être amusant,** répond à son tour Drago.

Tout les Serpentards avaient peur, très peur, de ce que pourrais faire Harry ainsi que ses amis.

 **Peur des serpents ?** Demande Harry en levant un sourcil et dévoilant un sourire froid à sa victime.

 **S'il te plaît, je... je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je suis... je suis désolé, je t'en supplie,** implore l'élève en se mettant de lui même à genoux pour montrer sa soumission.

 _ ***Isis, Sombra, venez jouer avec moi** *_

Les serpents sortent des manches d'Harry et reprends leurs formes normale.

 ***** _ **Que pouvons nous faire, Maître ?**_ demande Isis*

Les sorciers pâli encore plus en voyant les serpents et deviens carrément blanc en entendant le fourchelangue.

 _ ***Isis, paralyse-le avec ton venin et toi Sombra brise lui une jambe** *_

En voyant les serpents approchés de lui, le préfet s'évanouit. Mais Harry lui lance un sort pour le réveillé et l'empêcher de tomber dans les pommes à nouveau. Isis le mord dans le bras, son venin est rapide et en seulement deux secondes, il ne peut plus bouger mais il peut toujours crier.

Et c'est ce qu'il fait lorsque Sombra s'enroule sur sa jambe droite et serre de plus en plus. Tout le monde peut entendre les os être broyer et du sang s'écouler sur le serpent. Entre plusieurs hurlement l'adolescent arrive à parler.

 **Pitié, pitié, pitié arrête.**

 _ ***Cela suffit Sombra** *_

Harry lance un petit doloris pour terminer sa démonstration. Le préfet se met à convulser et à hurler de plus belle.

Harry regarde autour de lui et voit la terreur dans les yeux de ces condisciples.

 **Moi, Harry Gryffondor réclame le titre de Roi des Serpentard.**

A ces mots, Harry se met à briller, sa robe d'école devient un vert émeraude avec des filaments en argents sur les contours de sa robe qui est devenue de la soie.

 **Moi, le Roi des Serpentards demande l'accès à mes chambres ainsi que pour les deux autres personnes qui compose ma cour.**

Sur le mur à côté de la cheminée, une porte en argent apparaît. Elle est composé de plusieurs sculptures de serpents.

Tout le monde est ébahi par ce qu'ils viennent de voir. Lorsque Allen Alvin était l'ancien roi ou même les précédents, ils n'avaient jamais vu ça.

 **En voyant vos visages, vous ne comprenez pas. C'est pourtant très simple, pour vraiment devenir Roi, il vaut le proclamer comme je l'ai fait. Sinon vous avez juste le nom. C'est comme pour les règles que je vais mètrent en place. Ils vous sera impossible d'aller contre elles.**

Et c'est avec un léger sourire Harry commence à énumérer sa première règle.

 **Moi, le Roi de Serpentard déclare comme première règle. Qu'il est interdit de prononcer un mot de se qui se passe chez les Serpentards en dehors de la salle commune.**

Tout les élèves se mettent à briller et recommencent à paniquer.

 **Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur. C'est juste pour sceller la règle, ils vous sera alors impossible de désobéir. Et pour l'instant se sera la seule.**

Harry se tourne vers les deux préfets en chef et leur demande d'emmener les deux blesser à l'infirmerie. Harry reprend le contrôle de sa magie et chacun peut à nouveau respirer et bouger. Mais personnes n'ose faire un geste de peur de subir la colère de leur nouveau Roi.

 **Que les choses soit claire, si vous ne m'énerver pas, je n'ai pas de raison d'être en colère. Donc retourner dans vos chambres, demain il y a cours.**

A ces mots, tout le monde part se coucher. Harry se tourne vers Drago et Théo, il peut voit une petite flamme dans leurs regards et un sourire sur leurs lèvres. Apparemment, ils avaient appréciés le spectacle. Et cela lui plaît beaucoup.

Théo, savait qu'il aimé voir les autres souffrir. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginer que cela soit à ce point. Il avait était extatique en voyant Harry torturé les deux élèves. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire de même.

Drago, lui ne penser pas qu'il pourrait supporter la vue du sang. Et pourtant c'était le contraire. Lorsqu'il avait vu le sang qui avait commencer à couler de la jambe du préfet, il avait était hypnotisé par cette couleur. Et les cries étaient comme une musique à ces oreilles.

Aucun des deux, n'avaient imaginer qu'ils aimerais à ce point se qu'ils avaient vue. Et voulaient en voire plus.

Harry s'approche de ces amis.

 **Théo, Drago ?**

Quant Harry les voit sortis de leur pensées il leurs demande de le suivre dans leurs nouvelles chambres. Devant la porte en argent, Harry se met en face des garçons.

 **Avant que vous puissiez rentrer, je dois vous autorisez l'accès. Donc voulez-vous faire parti de ma cour.**

Son père lui avait dit que son grand-père Abraxas Malfoy avait fait parti d'une cour. Et que cela avait était extraordinaire. Et puis Harry est son ami, et ce soir il a réalisé qu'il a en lui une parti sombre qui ne demande cas être lié avec son Roi

Théo, qui malgré les amis qu'il avait avant, Drago, Blaise, Pansy. Il s'était toujours senti seul et différent. Mais depuis qu'il avait rencontrer Harry sa vie avait changer. Il pouvait être lui même. Il était devenu plus fort grâce à son ami. Et une partie de lui faut être lié avec Harry, son Roi.

 **Moi, Drago Malfoy souhaite faire parti de la cour du Roi des Serpentard.**

 **Moi, Théodore Nott souhaite faire parti de la cour du Roi des Serpentard.**

 **Moi, le Roi des Serpentard accepte Drago Malfoy comme membre de ma cour.**

La robe de Drago change, elle reste noire mais la matière devient de la soie et sur les contours elle devient argent comme celle de son Roi.

 **Moi, le Roi de Serpentard accepte Théodore Nott comme membre de ma cour.**

Et la même chose, se produit. Harry ouvre la porte, ils tombent sur une grande salle circulaire beige. Il y a une petite bibliothèque avec environ un millier de livre. Deux tables de travail qui peut contenir huit personnes chacune. Une petite table basse en verre entourée par un grand canapé de huit personnes, deux autre plus petit de 2 places et quatre fauteuils tous en cuirs noire. Plusieurs plantes, quatre grands lustres en cristal, une grande cheminée noire avec des gravures de serpents et un grand tableau au dessus de celle-ci. Et trois portes, l'une en vert émeraude avec la gravure d'un basilic en argent et les deux autres portes sont en argent avec plusieurs gravures de serpents en vert.

La seule choses que peuvent dirent les trois garçons sont **« Whaou ! »**

 _ ***Maître c'est magnifique** *_

 _ ***Tu as raison Isis, et c'est notre nouvel appartement** *_

 _ ***Maître, vous croyez que c'est quelle porte qui nous emmène dans votre chambre,**_ demande Sombra*

 _ ***Je dirais la verte, elle représente un basilic, le roi des serpents** *_

 _ **Vous avez avancé vos pions plus tôt que prévu, Maître**_

 **Je sais Shadow, mais ils ne m'ont pas vraiment laissé le choix.**

 **Au faite Harry, pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que tu parlais fourchelangue,** questionne Théo

 **Parce-que j'en voyais pas encore l'utilité, en plus vous devriez savoir que je peux également parler avec Shadow, je peux comprendre ses pensées.**

 **Comment as-tu su qu'il fallait faire tout ça, pour être véritablement le Roi de Serpentard.** Demande Drago

 **Dans ma bibliothèque, j'ai trouvé la première version de l'histoire de Poudlard. Et dans le livre, Salazar Serpentard l'explique. J'avais déjà le projet de devenir le Roi, mais je voulais d'abord voir comment les choses se déroulaient. Mais lorsque j'ai vu que certaines personnes essayé de prendre le dessus sur moi, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix. Mais je ne voulais pas que sa dégénère autant. Si l'autre idiot avait gentiment accepté mon duel, les choses se seraient passé en douceur.**

 **En tout cas, j'adore ma nouvelle robe,** dit Drago avec un large sourire.

 **C'est pour montrer ton rang et les autres serpents te devrons le respect. Allons nous asseoir.**

Chacun s'assit sur un fauteuil.

 **Shadow peux-tu me dire ce que tu as vu avec Quirell ?**

 _ **Le professeur Quirell est parti au 3ème étage, derrière une porte il est tombé sur un cerbère qui était sur une trappe. Le professeur a essayé de passé mais le cerbère l'en empêcher. Il est retourné dans ces appartements est là, il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre. Il a enlevé son turban et il y avait un autre visage derrière sa tête. L'autre visage était en colère de ne pas avoir réussi à passer le cerbère. Et qu'il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une solution pour récupérer la pierre philosophale.**_

 **As-tu une idée de qui était ce visage ?**

 _ **Non, Maître mais Quirell l'appelait Maître.**_

 **Merci Shadow tu as fais un excellent travail.**

Drago et Théo regardent Harry qui parle tout seul.

 **Harry tu vas bien ?**

 **Oui Théo,** Harry sourit.

Le sorcier aux yeux vert, explique à sa cour, qu'il avait trouvé Quirell bizarre ce soir et avait demandé à Shadow de le suivre. Harry explique ce que Shadow lui a dit.

 **La pierre philosophale, ça me dit quelque chose. J'ai dû lire quelques chose sur cette pierre mais je ne me rappelle plus où. Je ferais des recherches.** Propose Théo

 **Merci, cela m'arrangerais, moi je doit trouver qui est ce Maître. Drago je voudrais que tu aides Théo dans ces recherches. Et à partir de demain il va falloir trouver une salle pour qu'ont puissent s'entraîner aux différentes magie.**

 **Très bien, mais j'ai une question. Comment tu fais pour entendre les pensées de Shadow.**

Théo et Drago fessant désormais parti de sa cour de leur propre choix, ils lui sont fidèle. Il décide alors de leurs expliquer le rituel qu'il avait trouvé. Une fois son récit fini il regarde attentivement ces amis. Pour voir s'ils sont choqué de savoir que leur ami avait déjà tuer. Mais il ne voit ni dégoût ni peur, mais de la fierté et de l'acceptation.

 **Bon, je pense qu'on devraient aller au lit, il est plus de deux heures du matin. Poudlard il me faudrait trois elfes de maison, s'il vous plaît.**

Dans un pop, trois petites créatures apparais.

 **Que pouvons nous faire pour le Maître Gryffondor.**

 **Je voudrais que vous allez chercher toutes nos affaires dans notre chambre pour les remettent ici. Ma chambre est celle avec la porte verte, celle de Drago à droite et celle de Théo à gauche.**

 **Bien Maître,** répond en chœur les trois créatures et dans un pop disparais.

 **Bonne nuit, tout les deux,** dit Harry

 **Bonne nuit**

 **Bonne nuit**

Le temps qu'ils arrivent dans leurs nouvelles chambres, leurs affaires étaient déjà rangées.


	10. La chambre des secrets

**Disclaner : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter**

Dialogue en **gras**

Pensées en « _italique »_

 _ ***Fourchelangue***_

 _ **Pensées de Shadow**_

CHAPITRE 9

Le lendemain matin, le trio arrive dans la grande salle vers 8H. Harry se dirige vers une nouvelle table qui est apparu dans la nuit. Elle se trouve entre la tête de la table des Serpentard et celle des professeurs. Elle est en diagonale ainsi le Roi des Serpentard peut voir toute la salle. Au lieu d'avoir des bancs comme pour les autres tables, elle possède 16 chaises noire donc l'une ressemble à un trône. Elle est de couleur vert Serpentard et les accoudoirs sont des sculptures de serpents.

Les autres élèves regardent le trio avec les yeux ronds. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi leurs robes sont différentes et pourquoi il y a une nouvelle table.

Harry s'assit sur sa chaise avec Drago à sa droite et Théo à sa gauche. Le blond demande doucement à Harry pourquoi il y a une nouvelle table.

 **C'est la table du Roi des Serpentard et de sa cour. Elle apparaît lorsqu'un vrai Roi des Serpentard est là. Et tu peux parler normalement, la table possède un sort de vie privée.**

 **Au faite pourquoi, il y a 16 places à chaque fois. Il y a 16 chaises et 16 places dans notre salle commune du Roi des Serpentard. Il y a encore 16 chaises ici.** Demande Drago intrigué par ce fait.

 **C'est très simple, le Roi peut seulement avoir 15 membres dans sa cour. Il peut en avoir moins s'il le veut mais jamais plus.** Répond Harry en buvant son jus d'orange, il n'a jamais pu boire le jus de citrouille qu'il trouve horrible.

Severus n'en croyait pas ces yeux, sa maison avait maintenant un vrai Roi des Serpentard. Lui aussi savait comment devenu le Roi des Serpentard grâce à un livre que Salazar Serpentard avait écrit pour expliquer comment diriger sa maison que chaque Directeur de Serpentard se passé. Et dans l'un des chapitres, il expliquait la façon exact de devenir le Roi des Serpentard.

Severus est fier de savoir son fileur membre de la cour du Roi. Et en voyant sa place, Drago est même le bras droit d'Harry. C'est un honneur qui reste même une fois l'école fini. Chaque membre de la cour reste fidèle à son Roi jusqu'à leur mort.

Mais il peut voir la peur dans les yeux de ces serpents, lorsqu'ils regardent en direction de la table du Roi. Il se demande bien pourquoi. Il devra garder un œil encore plus serré sur ces élèves. Surtout depuis que Pomfresh l'avait appelé dans la nuit pour lui dire que deux de ces serpents étaient à l'infirmerie avec des os littéralement broyer. Malheureusement, aucun des deux refusaient de dire qui avait fait ça. Même s'il soupçonne Harry puisque que l'un des garçons est l'ancien Roi.

Albus Dumbledore serrait fortement ces couverts au points d'avoir ces doigts devenir blanc. Il ne comprenait pas comment ce gamin était devenu un véritable Roi des Serpentard. Comment un morveux tel que lui pouvait avoir autant de pouvoir. Il est l'héritier d'un des quatre Fondateurs et maintenant il est le Roi des verts et argents. Cela lui rappelle le dernier vrai Roi des Serpentard, Tom Riddle.

Cela n'arrange vraiment pas ces plans. En plus sa petite arme est loin d'être aussi parfaite qu'elle devrait l'être. Sa magie n'est pas aussi puissante qu'il aurait crût pour être l'élu. Il est loin derrière Harry dans le classement des premières années. L'été prochain, il devra commencer à entraîner sérieusement Jack.

Il va aussi devoir garder un œil sur l'autre gamin. Et il devra aussi dire à James de voir pour prendre le titre des Peverell. Car si Harry découvre qu'il peut aussi avoir cette seigneurie. Le jeune garçon aura vraiment trop de pouvoir politique dans l'avenir. Déjà qu'il possède 4 sièges dans le Mangemagot et les Perverell possède 3 sièges. Même si Harry pourra prendre ces sièges Gryffondor lorsqu'il aura 15 ans. Il refuse de laisser le gamin prendre plus de pouvoir.

Il va aussi falloir voir avec James pour qu'il puisse devenir le tuteur magique de son propre fils. Car même s'il est émancipé, il peut défendre que le gamin est trop jeune et qu'il a besoin de sa famille. Après tout il est le grand Albus Dumbledore, les gens devront faire se qu'il dit.

Jack en voyant son frère s'asseoir à cette nouvelle table et cette magnifique chaise, il devient encore plus jaloux. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi son jumeau possède une table seulement à lui et pourquoi Dumbledore ne dit rien. Il se rappelle de cet été où il avait apprit qu'il avait un frère. Pour lui cela voulait dire qu'il devrait partagé ces parents et aurait moins de chose pour lui. Pour ce simple fait il avait haït son frère.

Le soir de la répartition, il avait exécrer son frère. Lorsqu'il avait découvert que lui était déjà un Lord mais en plus Lord Gryffondor. Et s'il avait bien comprit se qui s'était dit ce soir là. Seul un Potter pouvait prétendre à cette seigneurie. Dans ce cas, cela aurait dû être lui le Lord Gryffondor, après tout il est Le Survivant. C'est lui qui est exceptionnel. En plus Harry est un Serpentard, il n'ai pas digne d'être l'héritier de Gryffondor

Et puis durant les deux derniers mois, il était continuellement derrière son frère en cours. Il était aller voir sa mère pour lui dire que Harry tricher car s'était impossible, que lui le Survivant ne soit pas à la première place. Il s'était aussi plaint de ces professeurs qui ne réalisé pas ça.

Et maintenant, Harry s'assit sur sa chaise qui ressemble à un trône comme si Poudlard lui appartenait. A cet instant il voulait lancer un terrible sort à son frère. Il voulait le faire virer de Poudlard. _« Et foi de Potter, j'y arriverais »_ Et il se met à chercher un plan.

La semaine se déroula sans accro, les Serpentards avait encore peur du trio. Mais celui-ci n'avait rien fait, il se comporter comme avant. Ils étaient dans leur salle sur le canapé en face du feu.

 **Sérieux, il doit bien avoir une salle qui pourrait nous servir à nous entraîner.** Se plaint Drago

 **Drago arrête de te plaindre ça fait seulement une semaine qu'on cherche.**

 **Je sais Théo, mais nous devons trouver une salle suffisamment grande pour avoir une arène de duel, plusieurs mannequins, une place pour pouvoir faire des potions, un petit salon pour qu'on puisse se reposer après l'entraînement. Et en plus, elle doit avoir les mêmes protections que la salle commune de Serpentard. Pour empêcher le vieux citronné de détecter l'utilisation de la magie noire ou de toutes autre magie. Par conséquence, trouver une salle est facile,** réplique Drago avec ironie.

 **D'accord ce n'est pas gagner mais pas impossible non plus, n'est ce pas Harry ?**

 **Non Théo, la salle qu'on recherche est en faite les appartements de Godric Gryffondor. Dans les livres que j'ai dans ma bibliothèque, j'ai pu lire que chaque Fondateurs possédait des appartements. Celle de Gryffondor, possède une bibliothèque, une salle d'étude, une salle de duel, son bureau et sa chambre. Malheureusement, aucun livre ne dit où elle se trouve exactement, seul un héritier peut les trouver, c'est une sorte de test.**

Durant la discussion, ils ne font pas attention au portrait dans le tableau au-dessus de la cheminée qui les écoutent attentivement.

 **Et tu as une petite idée d'où ils pourraient être ?** Demande Théo

 **On début j'ai pensé du côté de la tour des Gryffondor, c'est pour ça qu'on a commencer par là mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas.**

 **Tant mieux, car personnellement j'ai assez vu de griffy sans cervelle pour toute une vie.**

Les garçons souris à la réplique de Drago. Le trio continue à énumérer les endroits où pourrait être les appartement de Gryffondor. Lorsque soudain une voix rauque les interrompt.

 **Vous êtes un Roi des Serpentard des plus étranges, jeune homme. L'héritier de Godric qui se retrouve Roi des Serpentard.**

Les trois garçons se retournent vers la voix et tombe sur le portait du tableau. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux noir jusqu'au omoplate, yeux bleu, nez aquilin, une barbe courte. Malgré le fait que ce soit un portrait il donne l'impression d'une grande prestance.

Drago et Théo reste étonnés devant ce portrait qu'ils n'avait jamais vu bouger. Alors que Harry a un petit sourire.

 **Bien le bonjour, Salazar Serpentard**. Répond Harry avec du respect et un léger amusement dans la voix.

Les deux garçons regardent Harry comme s'il était fou. Comment Harry peut confondre cet homme avec le grand Salazar Serpentard. Tout le monde sait que Salazar n'avait jamais fait de portrait ainsi que les autres Fondateurs.

 **Tu savais donc qui j'étais, alors pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?** Demande Salazar intrigué

 **Car vous n'avez jamais rien dit, j'ai supposé que vous souhaitez en premier lieu observer le nouveau Roi et sa cour.**

 **Vous êtes vraiment Salazar Serpentard ?** Demande Drago avec de l'impatience et une joie enfantine dans la voix

 **Oui, jeune homme, mais tu devrais apprendre la politesse. Il n'est pas courtois de couper une conversation.** Rétorque le Fondateur avec irritation.

 **Je suis désolé monsieur,** répond Drago avec gène en inclina la tête pour lui montrer son respect.

 **Tu as raison jeune Roi, je voulais voir à quoi tu ressemblais avant de me manifester. Mais en écoutant votre conversation, j'ai était intrigué. Pourquoi souhaitez vous vous entraîner ?**

Harry s'assit plus confortablement dans le canapé et regarde Salazar droit dans les yeux.

 **Je souhaite devenir le sorcier le plus puissant que le monde n'est connu. Et je souhaite que les membres de ma cour deviennent aussi puissant que possible.**

 **Mais pourquoi devenir aussi puissant. Que veux tu faire de cette puissance ?**

 **Me venger.**

 **Te vengeais, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es obligés d'être le plus puissant. Et une fois ta vengeance accompli que feras-tu ?**

Drago et Théo se demandent de quoi ou de qui leur Roi veut se venger.

Harry reste sans voix, il n'avait jamais chercher plus loin que sa vengeance. Et c'est vrai pourquoi cherche t-il vraiment a devenir si puissant ? Et avoir les Malfoy comme allié ? Car après tout si au début il c'est rapproché de Malfoy Senior, c'est parce qu'il est puissant magiquement et politiquement. Et c'est seulement après que Drago est devenu quelqu'un qu'il considère comme un ami.

Et puis le père de Théo est un mangemort du cercle intérieur de Voldemort. Severus est aussi un puissant sorcier qui est sous les ordres de Voldemort. Il avait reconnu l'énergie magique de son bras gauche comme celle de Lucius, comme étant la marque des ténèbres.

Harry trouve ça plutôt drôle, lui qui a détruit Voldemort se retrouve entourer de mangemorts ou de fils de mangemorts. La vie est plutôt ironique.

 **Je ne sais pas, ce que je souhaite faire après. J'avoue que je n'y ai jamais pensé.**

 **Tu es honnête, cela est tout à ton honneur, jeune Roi. Tu peux commencer à penser à ce que tu comptes faire politiquement. Après tout tu possèdes quatre sièges au mangemagot grâce à Godric Gryffondor.**

Harry avait presque oublier ces sièges. C'est vrai après tout il pourra changer beaucoup de chose lorsqu'il aura 15 ans. Beaucoup de lois sont ridicules comme pas exemple celles qui concernent les créatures dite sombres. Ou encore celle qui interdit l'utilisation de la plupart des magies.

Oui il pourra faire de grande choses dans quelques années. Il doit absolument approfondir ces recherches sur la politique.

 **Vous vous trompez, je ne possède pas quatre sièges mais quinze,** annonce Harry avec un sourire où on peut voir de la malice.

 **C'est impossible, jeune homme. Chaque Fondateur ne possède que quatre sièges.** Réplique Salazar.

 **Vous avez entièrement raison, mais mon nom complet est** (il sourit encore plus) **Lord Harry Peverell Gryffondor Serdaigle Merlin. Je possède par conséquence quatre sièges grâce à mon titre Gryffondor, plus quatre sièges avec Serdaigle, trois sièges pour les Peverell et sans oublier quatre autre sièges grâce à Merlin.**

Salazar avait perdu sa langue, il a presque les yeux qui lui sortent de ses orbites. Drago est presque tombé de sa place en entendant le nom complet de son ami. Et Théo restant Théo ça veut dire stoïque, mais intérieurement il souriait. A sa connaissance c'est la première fois qu'il entend qu'un Lord possède plus d'un titre ou que très rarement un sorcier en possède deux mais quatre c'est inimaginable.

 **Comment ?** C'est le seul mot que peut dire Salazar.

Harry leur explique alors ce que Ragnok lui avait dit.

 **Incroyable, je me rappelle du jour où Merlin nous avait dit que son héritier changerait le monde et que sa puissance serai incommensurable. C'est un honneur de te rencontrer jeune Lord. Je comprends maintenant comment tu as pu devenir le Roi des Serpentard. Par conséquence je vais vous aider, pour pouvoir vous entraîner je vous conseil d'aller dans la chambre des secrets.**

 **Cette chambre est mes anciens quartiers, vous trouverez tout ce que vous souhaitez. Un laboratoire de potion, une salle de duel, une salle pour vous entraînez au corps à corps ou aux armes blanches. Ma bibliothèque personnelle, par contre la plupart des livres sont en fourchelangue.**

Les garçons sont abasourdis, ils ont enfin une salle pour s'entraîner sérieusement.

 **Et comment peut-on aller dans cette chambre ?** Demande avec empressement Théo qui veut devenir aussi puissant que son ami.

 **Il existe deux passages, l'un se trouve au 2ème étage dans les toilettes des filles.**

En voyant les regards interrogateurs suite à sa déclaration, il décide de préciser.

 **Comme le nom l'indique cette chambre est secrète même les autres Fondateurs ne savait pas où était mes appartements. Et qui devinerais, que le passage se trouve dans des toilettes et encore plus celles des filles.**

Malgré la réponse, le trio reste sceptique. Comment une telle idée avait pu germer dans la tête du créateur de leur maison.

 **Et sinon l'autre entrée, car je nous voit mal passé par là,** demande Harry qui ne souhaite absolument pas prendre ce passage. Même s'il possède un côté psychopathe, il lui reste quand même un minimum de dignité .

Drago et Théo confirme les dirent de leur ami.

 **Très bien, mais vous êtes vraiment pas marrant.** Réplique Salazar en fessant presque la moue. Après tout personne n'avait réussi à trouver sa chambre des secrets sauf l'ancien Roi des Serpentard son descendant. **Le second passage se trouve derrière cette cheminée, il suffit de dire « ouvre-toi » en fourchelangue. Par contre, je vous conseil de faire attention. La chambre est protégé par mon basilic Apophis.**

 **Euh... excusez-moi, mais comment va dont pouvoir nous entraîner si un basilic se promène dans la chambre. Je n'ai pas vraiment très envie de mourir suite à un regard de ce basilic**. Demande Drago par très rassurer.

 **Quand vous arriverez dans l'anti-chambre qui est une longue salle éclairée par une lumière verdâtre. Avec d'immenses piliers de pierres en formes de serpents et une grande statue me représentant. Vous devrez fermer les yeux, car Apophis arrivera. Toi, jeune Roi tu devras lui dire que tu es le nouveau Roi des Serpentard et que j'autorise l'entrée de la chambre à toi et aux membres de ta cour.**

 **Très bien, je vous remercie humblement Salazar.** Répond Harry. **Bon si ont allait voir à quoi ressemble cette chambre. Et après on pourra commencer à s'entraîner, en plus on est vendredi, on aura tout le week-end.**

Drago et Théo se lèvent aussitôt. Ils ont hâte de commencer l'entraînement et ne souhaite pas perdre un seul instant. Après tout un week-end se fini vite.

 **Avant que vous partez, je dois aussi vous dire que la chambre possède un sort de temps.**

 **Que voulez vous dire ?** Demande Drago

 **Lorsque vous êtes dans l'anti-chambre, vous pouvez activer le sort que j'ai mit en place. En disant en fourchelangue « Ex tempero » , le ratio est de 1/10 soit dix jours passés dans la chambre représente un jour ici.**

 **C'est vraiment un super avantage, mais les autres risque au bout d'un certain temps de voir qu'on est plus vieux qu'eux.** Réplique Théo

 **Non, car lors de la création du sort, j'y est pensé. Et oui, c'est un sort que j'ai moi même inventé. Seul votre âme vieilli par votre corps.**

 **C'est fantastique, on vous remercie vraiment pour ce que vous faite pour nous.** Dit Harry

 **Harry a raison, merci Salazar,** répond Théo suivi de Drago.

Les garçons se mets devant la cheminée est Harry ouvre le passage. La cheminée se déplace vers la gauche pour montrer un escalier. Harry ouvre la marche et dès qu'il met un pied sur l'escalier en pierres des torches s'enflamment.

Ils marchent pendant dix minutes et tombent sur une grande porte forgé dans de l'argent avec des sculptures de serpents. Harry cherche la poignée pour ouvrir mais ne la trouve pas.

 **Peut-être qu'elle s'ouvre comme pour la cheminée,** propose Drago

 _ ***Ouvre-toi** *_

Et la porte s'ouvre sur l'anti-chambre, elle est parfaitement comme la décrit Salazar. Ils s'arrêtent au milieu de la chambre et ferme les yeux. Seulement quelques secondes plus tard ils s'entendent comme de la pierre qui bouge et des sifflements.

 _ ***Humain, comment osssssez-vous, pénétrer dans la demeure du grand Ssssalazar Sssserpentard mon Maître***_

 _ ***Apophis, je suis Harry Perverell Gryffondor Serdaigle Merlin et je suis le Roi des Serpentard. C'est le portrait de Salazar Serpentard qui se trouve dans mes appartements qui nous a autorisé l'accès à cette chambre à moi et aux membres de ma cour.***_ Répond Harry avec calme

 _ ***Très bien, vousss pouvez ouvrir les yeux, je ne voussss ferez rien** *_

 _ ***Merci à toi Apophis, je souhaiterais aussi de présenter mes familiers. Voici Shadow, Isis et Sombra** * _

_***Tu possssèdes de ssssurprenant familier jeune Roi**_ (Harry sourit en entendant le même surnom que Salazar lui avait donné). _ **Bonjour jeunes sssserpents.**_ _*_

 _ ***Bonjour à toi honorable roi des sssserpents.***_ Lui répond Isis heureuse de rencontrer un nouvel compagnon

 _ ***Je vous laisse visssiter ce lieu**_ _*_ Informe Apophis

 **Ouf, même si Salazar nous a dit qu'ont ne risquais rien. Je n'étais vraiment pas rassurer ?**

 **Oh, ne fais pas ta chochotte Drago, et depuis quand les Malfoy ont peur.**

 **Hééé, c'est vraiment pas sympa de ta part Théo, de te moquer de moi.** Réplique Drago en fessant la moue

 **Ha Ha Ha aller, ont devrait faire un tour,** coupe Harry

 ***Maître peut-ont rester avec Apophis** *

 ***Bien sûr Isis** *

Isis et Sombra suit Apophis dans son antre. Tandis que Harry et les deux autres se dirigent vert une porte qui se trouve à gauche de la grande statue qui représente Salazar Serpentard.

La porte s'ouvre sur un grand salon avec un canapé et des fauteuils en vert, une table basse, une cheminée. En faite elle ressemble beaucoup au salon de Roi des Serpentard. A côté du salon, il a une cuisine, une autre porte qui mène à la chambre à coucher de Salazar et une dernière dans une grande bibliothèque.

 **Euh... c'est moi où il manque des pièces ?** Demande Drago

 **Il doit avoir une autre porte. J'ai l'impression qu'ici, c'est le lieu de vie. On devraient retourner dans l'anti-chambre et jeter à nouveau un cou d'œil.** Propose Théo

De nouveau dans l'anti-chambre, ils regardent partout pour trouver une porte mais n'en voit aucune.

 **Je pense qu'on devrait jeter un coup d'œil de l'endroit d'où vient Apophis. C'est la seule autre entrée qu'on peut apercevoir.**

 **Très bien, on te suit Harry,** répond Drago pas très rassurer de devoir aller dans le nid du basilic.

La bouche de la statue s'ouvre pour les laisser passés. Ils arrivent dans une grande salle circulaire grise entièrement vide sauf cinq portes. Ils se dirigent vers la première à leur droite et tombe dans un immense laboratoire de potion.

 **Oh Merlin, je suis au paradis.** S'extasie Harry

Le Laboratoire doit au moins mesurer 100 m² éclairer par trois grands lustres en cristal. Sur deux murs se trouve des étagères avec des ingrédients de l'époque des Fondateurs. Par chance Salazar avait pensé à mettre un sort de stase qui a permit aux ingrédients de rester utiles. Par conséquence beaucoup d'ingrédients n'existe plus. Pour les plantes, il devra faire une petite serre pour accroître la quantité actuelle. Pour les autres ingrédients comme le sang de licorne donné librement, crocs de loup-garous, canines de vampires. Il devra faire attention à son utilisation car même maintenant se sont des ingrédients extrêmement rare.

Sur les deux autres murs, il y a des fioles avec des potions faites. Harry se dit qu'il devra faire un trie minutieux car même avec le sort de stase certaines potions ne sont plus consommables. Malheureusement, malgré ces capacités dans cette matière. Il ne sera pas possible de vérifier correctement toutes les fioles ou les ingrédients. Il devra sûrement voir avec Severus pour qu'il lui fasse un serment magique. S'il ne veut pas prendre le risque que cette histoire sort.

Il y a une vingtaine de chaudron de toutes les tailles et de toutes les matières comme le cuivre, l'argent, l'or, le diamant, le rubis et même un émeraude. Harry n'avait jamais vu les deux derniers. Il ne savait même pas que tels chaudrons avaient exister. Ainsi que tous les ustensiles possibles pour créer des potions.

Il devra quand même faire une liste pour voir s'il doit acheter quelques choses.

 **C'est fantastique, tu imagines Harry toutes les potions qu'ont pourrait faire. Et mon parrain, s'il voyait ça je suis persuader qu'il perdrait son air impassible.** Drago sourit à l'image de son parrain la bouche grande ouverte.

 **Tu le découvriras bientôt, je compte lui demander son avis. Car malgré mes connaissances, je ne suis pas aussi doué que lui dans ce domaine. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai une grande confiance en lui.**

 **Dans ce cas, tu vas en faire un homme heureux.**

 **C'est vrai que ce laboratoire est incroyable,** dit Théo qui est aussi euphorique devant un tel spectacle.

 **Allons voir les autre pièces,** propose Drago

Ils sortent du laboratoire et prend la porte juste à côté et tombe sur Apophis qui est entrain de parler avec plaisir avec Isis et Sombra.

 **On sait maintenant la pièce qu'on devra éviter.**

 **Drago ça fait deux mois que tu vis avec des serpents, tu ne devrais plus avoir peur.**

 **Écoute Harry, il y a une différence entre un serpent de quatre mètres de long et un serpent qui en fait presque vingt.**

Harry lève les mains en signe de reddition. La troisième porte, les emmènent dans la salle de duel. Au centre de la pièce se trouve une estrade en vert et argent d'une longueur de quinze mètre et une largeur de dix mètres. Et dix mannequins contre le mur à gauche.

 **Je ne pensais pas qu'une estrade de duel soit si grande,** dit Harry

 **Effectivement mais c'est peut-être pour permettre aux sorciers d'éviter d'être limité dans leurs mouvements.**

 **Je pense que tu as raison Drago,** confirme Théo, **par contre la salle est plutôt simple.**

La quatrième salle est celle pour l'entraînement physique, il y a une dizaine de mannequins, et sur le mur à droite se trouve différentes armes. Où à leurs emplacements ont peut lire leurs noms. Des épées, des katanas, des couteaux, kusarigama une sorte de faucille accroché à une chaîne d'une longueur de trois mètres, différentes formes de shuriken, des saïs (l'arme qu'utilise Elektra dans Dardevil), des lances...

 **J'ai un faible pour ces armes,** dit Théo en prenant une paire de saï en argent. L'arme ressemble à un trident sauf que l'une des petites pointes est diriger vers la poigne en cuir de dragon noir. Et un shuriken à trois lames.

 **Pour moi je préfère les couteaux cela permets de garder une distance de sécurité avec ces ennemis.** Informe Drago en prenant une paire de couteau vert donc la lame est un peu courbé et sur la poignée il y a un emplacement pour mettre un doigt pour permettre une meilleur prise.

 **Et pour moi, c'est le kusarigama et ce katana.** La poigne est de couleur vert émeraudes, sa lame de soixante centimètres est d'un noir brillant avec une gravure de serpent près de la garde. Le pommeau est aussi noir avec des cordes en vert émeraudes. Et le kusarigama est aussi noir, son manche a des filaments en argent et vert et la lame qui est légèrement courbé qui fait dix centimètres. La chaîne est accroché par le manche.

 **J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à utiliser ces armes,** dit Théo

 **Oui, moi aussi mais ils nous vaudraient une personne qualifié, car ce serais trop dangereux d'apprendre par nous même. Et de toutes façons nous allons devoir commencer par la magie car si on s'éparpille cela nous aideras pas.** Répond Harry

 **Bon il nous reste la dernière pièce, je me demande bien ce quel renferme. Car on a vu tout ce que Salazar nous à parlé.** Informe Drago

Lorsque Drago ouvre la dernière salle, ils tombent dans une pièce avec beaucoup de lumière. Le trio reconnais une serre, malheureusement vu que personne ne pouvait s'en occupé toutes les plantes sont morte. Il y a un gros travail à faire dans la serre. La lumière est comme un soleil artificiel qui permet la croissance des plantes.

 **Voilà on a fait le tour du propriétaire. Ce lieu est vraiment fantastique. On pourra faire beaucoup de choses.**

 **Tu as entièrement raison Harry, et cela me donne encore plus envie de commencer.** Parle Drago

 **Mais avant de commencer ont devrait remonter pour prendre pas mal de vêtements car je suppose que tu vas utiliser le sort du temps.**

 **Tu supposes bien Théo, et tu as raison allons récupérer des affaires. Et avant de revenir ici ont devrait manger dans la grande salle pour que les gens puisse nous voir. Car si ont disparaît subitement les gens vont se poser des questions.**

 **Très bien, alors allons manger pour qu'on puisse au plus vite revenir,** dit Théo avec joie


	11. Le plan de Jack

**Disclaner : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter**

Dialogue en **gras**

Pensées en « _italique »_

 _ ***Fourchelangue***_

 _ **Pensées de Shadow**_

CHAPITRE 10

Notre trio est assit à leur table dans la grande salle.

 **On va commencer par quoi ?** Demande Drago

 **Pour commencer vous allez débuter par la magie noire pour les débutants. Vous aurez la théorie le matin et la pratique l'après midi. Pour ce week-end vous vous concentrerez uniquement sur la magie noire et le week-end prochain sur la magie blanche pour vous avancez sur les cours.**

 **Pour la magie noire tu comptes utiliser quels livres ?** Continue Théo

 **Je vais demander à mon elfe de maison de nous emmener les livres que j'ai moi-même utilisé.**

 **Mais comment veux-tu que ton elfe passe les protections de Poudlard ?**

 **Théo tu dois comprendre que les protections de Poudlard n'empêche absolument pas la magie des elfes de transplaner ici. Les sorciers ont tendance à croire qu'ils sont les êtres les plus puissant. Et que les autres créatures ne valent rien. Ils oublient par exemple que les gobelins ont souvent fait des guerres car se sont des créatures qui aiment énormément le sang. Et que ses guerres étaient des plus sanglantes. Et cas chaque fois qu'une guerre se déclarait entre eux et les sorciers. Les sorciers ont à chaque fois perdu. Et les elfes ont une grande source de magie, ils n'ont pas besoin d'utiliser de baguette comme les gobelins d'ailleurs. Alors qu'un sorcier sans baguette de vaut rien de plus qu'un simple moldu. Lorsque vous aurez supprimer le tiers de vos chaînes je vous entraînerais à la magie sans baguette et aux informulés.**

 **C'est vraiment possible de faire de la magie sans baguette et en informulés ? Car il est dit que seulement les plus puissants sorciers comme Tu-Sais-Qui et Dumbledore sont capable de le faire.** Demande Drago

 **Oui, mon entraînement personnel consiste à maîtriser un sort avec la baguette et après je me force à faire ce même sort mais sans baguette et en informulé. Selon le sort il me vaut plus ou moins de temps. C'est pour ça que je souhaite attendre que vous soyez plus puissant. Car à l'heure actuelle cela ne servirait à rien.**

Une fois le repas fini ils retournent dans la chambre des secrets et Harry lance le sort du temps. Il appelle Sira pour qu'elle lui ramène le tome 1 de l'introduction à la magie noire. Et Harry décide de prendre un livre sur la magie de fourchelangue qui se trouve dans la bibliothèque de Salazar.

La magie de fourchelangue est l'une des plus puissante. Il suffit de prononcer se que l'on souhaite et si sa magie est suffisamment puissante le sort se réalise. Par contre, c'est une magie à utiliser avec précaution car elle utilise beaucoup d'énergie et si on ne fait pas attention on peut s'évanouir d'épuisement magique.

Les garçons avaient suivi le conseil de Salazar en s'entraînant à lancer les sorts sur les mannequins bleu qui se trouve dans la salle de duel. Le Fondateur leur avait dit que ses mannequins permets de mesurer sa maîtrise et la puissance du sort lancer. Ainsi Drago et Théo s'amuser à se lancer le défi de lancer un sort plus puissant que l'autre et que le perdant devait ranger la salle une fois fini.

Les journées s'écoulent tranquillement, les garçons se lèvent à 7H30 pour méditer une heure et demie. Après ils prennent le petit déjeuner servie par Sira car Harry a peur que les elfes de Poudlard le disent à Dumbledore. Après ils passent la matinée à lire un chapitre du livre. A midi et demie ils prennent le déjeuner. A 14H, ils partent dans la salle de duel pour s'entraîner au sort qui correspond au chapitre lu le matin. Et passe l'après-midi à lancer encore et encore le sort pour le maîtriser parfaitement. Et à 18H, ils arrêtent pour se reposer et prendre le dîner à 19H30. Et vers 22H, ils partent dans la chambre de Salazar pour méditer sur le lit qu'ils partagent ensemble car il peut contenir facilement six personnes.

Harry avait calculé le temps entre la chambre des secrets et Poudlard. Cela leurs avaient permit de savoir à quel moment ils devaient remonter pour être à l'heure au repas dans la grande salle. Car ils ne voulaient pas que les autres se mettent à poser des questions pour savoir où ils sont.

Les 20 jours passa rapidement. Drago et Théo sont très doué en magie noire et progresse rapidement. Harry avait décidé que pour le dernier jour dans la chambre des secrets serait un jour de repos. Pour qu'ils soient en forme lors de la reprise des cours.

Durant la semaine, les professeurs étaient heureux de voir les progrès de Théo et Drago durant leurs cours. Ils avaient tous remarqué qu'ils arrivaient à lancer un sort avec une étonnante rapidité pour des premières années.

Par exemple en classe de sortilège avec Filius Flitwick, lors du sort Amplificatum (sort qui augmente la taille d'un objet). Le professeur leurs avait demandé d'utiliser ce sort sur une plume. Et celle de Drago et Théo était cinq fois plus grande que celles de leurs condisciples. Harry avait fait en sorte que la sienne soit de la même taille que celles de ces amis.

Pour la classe de métamorphose, McGonagall leurs demandaient de mettre plus de détailles dans leurs transformations. Par exemple transformer un objet en oiseau, les autres élèves avaient transformé leurs objet en petit oiseau tout simple comme un pigeon. Alors que Drago avait transformer le sien en un magnifique corbeau. Celui de Théo était un tangara rouge avec ses stupéfiante couleurs de vert, de rouge, de bleu et de noir. Et Harry avait été un sublime euplecte à longue queue.

Les élèves de premières années étaient devenu de plus en plus jaloux de notre trio. Certains des Serpentards en voyant qu'ils ne risquerais rien s'ils ne mettais pas en colère leur Roi. Leurs avait demandé des conseils sur leurs devoirs. Harry les avait volontiers aidés.

Car en étant le Roi des Serpentard , il voulait que sa maison montre aux autres que les Serpentard sont de loin les meilleurs. Donc avec les membres de sa cour ils prenaient une heure le soir pour aider les élèves de sa classe.

Le mois de Décembre arriva rapidement ainsi que la neige qui recouvre Poudlard. Un soir dans la nuit Shadow le réveille en lui disant que quelqu'un toque à la porte d'entrée.

Harry se lève et met un bas de pyjama. Il se dirige vers la porte et lorsqu'il l'ouvre, Severus se trouve devant lui.

 **Professeur ?**

 **Harry suit moi,** demande Severus d'une voix beaucoup trop neutre pour Harry qui ne comprend pas pourquoi il doit le suivre. Harry lui demande de l'attendre cinq minutes, le temps pour lui de s'habiller convenablement.

 **Professeur, que se passe t-il ?**

Rogue avait du mal à croire ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit il a peu. Il sait que Harry n'est pas un élève ordinaire mais il refuse de croire qu'il est capable de faire ça.

Harry, voyant que Severus ne lui répond pas, décide de parler plus fort.

 **Severus ?**

Severus soupir.

 **Ce soir, Jack Potter s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie. Et lorsque McGonagall et le Directeur lui a demandé ce qui s'était passé. Potter** (Rogue prononce ce nom avec méprit, se qui fait légèrement sourire Harry) **a dit que ton tigre l'a attaqué et que sans l'intervention du jeune Weasley il serait mort.**

Une colère noire, commence à naître chez le jeune Roi. _« Comment ce fils de pute à osez mentir. Shadow ne l'a jamais attaqué et Ron n'aurait jamais pu le faire reculer. Pourquoi ment-il ? Que recherche t-il ? »_

Severus en sentant une aura de puissance et de colère derrière lui se retourne. Et ce qu'il voit le laisse sans voix. Un vent tourbillonné autour d'Harry alors qu'une aura verte et rouge l'entouré. Les objets qui sont près des murs se mettent à exploser sous la pression dégager. Même lui peut la ressentir autour de lui. Cette pression qui essaye de l'écraser. Comme pouvait le faire Voldemort. S'il n'était pas aussi puissant, il est persuadé qu'il se serait retrouvé à terre. Il peut même entendre Isis et Sombra sifflé dangereusement dans les manches et Shadow grogné. Cette image de puissance le fait frémir.

C'est la première fois, qu'il voit un enfant de 11 ans avec une telle puissance. Si Harry n'avait pas perdu le contrôle total sur sa magie, il ne l'aurait jamais sût ou même imaginé. Mais il devait absolument aider Harry à reprendre le contrôle. Car s'il continué ainsi, Dumbledore finirait par ressentir cette puissance. Et quelque chose lui disait que se serait très mauvais pour Harry. Il lance un rapide sort d'oublie sur les tableaux et un autre pour les endormir. Pour éviter que les portraits aille tout raconter au Directeur.

 **Harry, tu dois te calmer.** Dit Severus d'une voix ferme

Harry lève la tête pour regarder dans les yeux de son professeur. Et à cause de sa magie sa voix est amplifier.

 **ME CALMER ? JACK OSE FAIRE CROIRE QUE SHADOW L'A ATTAQUÉ. A CAUSE DE CETTE HISTOIRE IL RISQUE LA VIE DE MON FAMILIER. ET S'IL CROIT QU'IL PEUT S'EN SORTIR AUSSI FACILEMENT, IL SE TROMPE LOURDEMENT.**

Harry se promit mille et une torture à son cher grand frère.

 **Je comprends ta colère Harry, mais tu dois reprendre le contrôle de ta magie. Car si Dumbledore le découvre tu risques des ennuis.**

Le jeune sorcier comprends mais il a vraiment du mal a se calmer. Severus en voyant qu'Harry n'arrive pas à reprendre le contrôle décide d'avancer en direction de son élève. Mais plus il se rapproche et plus la pression l'écrase. Il décide à son tour de libérer une partie de sa magie pour combattre celle d'Harry qui l'entoure et l'empêche n'avancer normalement.

Une fois en face de lui, Severus pose ces mains sur ces épaules en espérant que le contact physique puisse le calmer.

 **Respire doucement, inspire, expire.**

Harry écoute ce que lui dit son professeur.

 **Voilà c'est ça, continue.**

Au bout de cinq longue minutes, la magie est de nouveau sous le contrôle de son propriétaire.

 **C'est bien Harry. Écoute je comprends que tu sois en colère. Mais dans le bureau de Dumbledore, tu dois absolument rester calme. Ainsi tu pourras prouver l'innocence de Shadow, en plus je serais avec toi, tu ne seras pas seul.**

Harry inspire profondément et expire longuement.

 **Très bien, je te suis.**

Harry et Severus reprend la direction vers le bureau du Directeur. Après un dernier tournant dans un couloir ils arrivent devant une grande gargouille en forme de griffon. Rogue prononce le mot de passe Haribo et la gargouille se déplace pour laisser place à un escalier en colimaçon. Ils montent l'escalier et se retrouve devant une grande porte en bois massif. Severus rentre sans frapper.

Harry rentre à son tour dans le bureau qui est une salle circulaire, comportant plusieurs fenêtre où on peut voir la neige tombé sous les étoiles. Il peut entendre pleins de petits bruits bizarre venant des divers objets. Il voit aussi un magnifique phœnix rouge sur son perchoir en or derrière le bureau du Directeur. Sur les murs, se trouve plusieurs portraits. Il y a aussi deux escaliers qui doit sûrement mener aux appartements de Dumbledore, suppose Harry.

Harry aperçoit dans la pièce, Dumbledore qui est assit derrière son bureau avec les mains joint sous son menton qui le regarde avec déception. Ainsi que James Potter qui se lève de sa chaise est s'avance vers lui avec colère. Au moment où James lève la main pour le frapper Severus attrape son poignet.

Ces familiers ne réagit pas car il leur avait dit qu'ils ne devaient sous aucun prétexte intervenir où se montrer menaçant. Il avait assez de problème comme ça, sans a avoir besoin tant rajouter.

 **Lâche moi Snivellus,** dit James en essayant de se libérer de la poigne du professeur et en lui lançant un regard noir.

 **Qu'est ce que tu crois faire POTTER ? Je t'interdit de lever la main sur l'un de mes serpents.** Répond Severus d'une voix faussement calme.

 **A cause de lui mon fils est à l'infirmerie et tu crois que je vais rester calme.**

James dirige à nouveau son regard vers son fils.

 **J'aurais dû tuer ce monstre lorsque j'en avait l'occasion. Et comme tu l'avais si gentiment dit je ne pouvais rien faire tant aucun crime n'avait été commit. Et comme tu peux le voir ce n'est plus le cas.** Dit Lord Potter avec plaisir alors qu'il voulait se venger à cause de sa dernière rencontre avec son fils.

Harry se tient bien droit et répond d'une voix de velours.

 **Shadow n'a jamais attaqué votre fils.**

 **Vraiment, pourtant mon fils se trouve actuellement à l'infirmerie. Et Ron a été témoin de la scène. Sans lui mon fils serait mort.**

 **Et vous croyez vraiment que Ron aurait pût arrêter mon familier, j'en doute fortement. Il aurait très bien pût mentir.**

 **Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot, mon fils a été retrouvé en sang dans un couloir**. Crie presque James alors que sa patience est à bout.

 **Veuillez vous asseoir, ainsi nous pourrons parler tranquillement,** demande Albus d'une voix calme.

Mais au fond de lui, il est furieux. Sa petite arme aurait pût mourir ce soir à cause de ce satané gamin. Mais il compte bien profiter de cette occasion pour le faire renvoyer. Il ne sais pas pourquoi mais cet enfant ne le rassure pas. Malgré les éloges que ces professeurs lui disent sur lui.

Harry décide de faire se que lui dit le vieux citronné. Il est persuadé que ça va être une longue discussion. James s'assit à droite, Harry à gauche et Severus au milieu. Celui-ci n'est vraiment pas heureux d'être à côté de sa némésis mais il sait que laisser James et Harry côte à côte est une mauvaise idée. Donc il décide de prendre son mal en patience.

 **Écoute mon garçon** (à se surnom Harry grince des dents mais décide de faire profil bas) **Jack affirme que ton tigre l'a sauvagement attaqué et que sans l'intervention de son ami Ron il serait mort. Tu comprends que c'est une grave accusation qui ne peut rester impuni. Est-ce toi qui a demandé à ton familier de l'attaquer ?**

 **Avez-vous la moindre preuve à part Ron pour confirmer les dirent de Mr Potter ?**

 **Écoute, on a retrouvé Jack évanoui par terre et en sang, il avait sur le corps plusieurs entailles.**

 _« Entailles ? »_ se répète Harry

 **Des entailles Directeur ?** Demande innocemment Harry

 **Oui mon garçon donc tu peux comprendre que pour nous les dirent de Jack sont vrais.**

 **Je suis désolé Directeur, mais je souhaite vous rappelez que Jack prétend que c'est un tigre qui l'a attaqué. Par conséquence, si Shadow l'avait vraiment attaqué. Son corps aurait été largement l'acérer et mordu.**

 **Justement, c'est ce que prouve les blessures,** coupe James

 **Vraiment ? Et je peux savoir comment sont les entailles car je vous signale que lorsque un tigre attaque il arrache des morceaux de chair. En plus je souhaite vous préciser que les tigres des ombres ont une forte résistance à la magie. Donc par conséquence c'est pas les sorts de première année qui aurait pût lui faire lâcher sa proie.**

 **Harry** , coupe Dumbledore avec condescendance, **cela ne prouve rien.**

 **Je suis désolé Albus mais Monsieur Gryffondor à raison,** intervient Severus

 **Severus je comprends que tu souhaite protéger l'un de tes élèves. Mais avec toutes ces preuves je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de te renvoyer Harry.**

 **Dans ce cas, je suis persuadé que le jeune Potter pourra nous montrer son souvenir.**

 **Snivellus ! Tu ne peux pas demander à mon fils de revivre ce cauchemars. Je refuse qu'il donne son souvenir.**

 **Alors vous ne pourrez pas me renvoyer si vous ne possédé pas tout les éléments.**

 **Tu crois vraiment pouvoir faire la même chose que la dernière fois ?** Demande James avec hargne

 **Tu parles autrement à mon élève Potter, et je te rappelle qu'en plus il est un Lord. Il peut parfaitement aller voir le conseil administratif et demander une dérogation qui exige de voir le souvenir. Même si ton fils est le Grand Survivant, il ne peut pas mentir au point que cela peut changer la vie d'une personne.**

 **Toi et tes grandes paroles, que crois-tu faire ? Tu n'es qu'un mangemort Snivellus.**

 **Doucement s'il vous plaît, pas besoin d'élever la voix,** interrompt Dumbledore. Il était inquiet de ce qui pourrait ce passé si son arme avait menti. Et qu'il se retrouve devant le conseil, cela pourrait lui amener beaucoup de problème.

Mais pourquoi Jack aurait menti. Il avait du mal à l'admettre mais les blessures qu'il avait reçu ne ressemblait pas à ceux d'un tigre. Mais il ne pensait pas que le garçon aurait de tel arguments et voilà que Severus parlait de regarder le souvenir. Il devra parler plus tard avec lui. Il comprend très bien l'amertume qu'il y a entre les deux hommes. Mais il doit comprendre que le jeune Potter doit vaincre Voldemort lorsque celui-ci reviendra. Des sacrifices doit être fait. Malheureusement, si toute cette histoire ressort Rita Seeker se fera un plaisir de descendre le Survivant dans un de ces fameux article.

 **Très bien, Jack montrera son souvenir.** Décide Albus mais Harry et Severus pouvait entendre de l'irritation dans sa voix

 **Mais Albus ….**

 **Non James, Severus et Harry ont avancer de bons arguments. Et comme ça, on sera parfaitement ce qui c'est passé.**

James accepte la décision du Directeur. Après tout son fils n'avait pas menti. Ainsi il aurait entièrement le droit de tuer ce tigre et de rabaisser ce morveux.

 **On va laisser Jack dormir ce soir, mais demain matin avant les cours nous iront le voir.**

 **Cela me convient Directeur,** répond Harry

 **Vu que cette discussion est terminée, nous allons partir.**

Severus se lève avec Harry et ils se dirigent vers la sortie.

 **Albus pourquoi avait vous acceptez cette idée ?**

 **Écoutez James, cela empêchera tout problème par la suite. Harry ne pourra rien faire une fois ce souvenir visionné.**

 **Vous avez raison, comme toujours Albus désolé de ma question.** Dit James légèrement penaud.

 **Ce n'est rien,** répond Albus avec sa voix habituelle de grand-père et le scintillement dans ces yeux.

 **J'ai prit rendez-vous avec les gobelins la semaine prochaine pour que vous puissiez prendre la seigneurie des Peverell.**

James se mit à sourire, lui le grand James Potter aller devenir un Lord avec deux seigneuries.

 **Parfait, mais pourquoi aussi tard ?**

 **Les gobelins ne pouvaient pas avant.**

Dumbledore avait été outré de voir que les gobelins n'avait pas fait de sa demande de rendez-vous une priorité. Lui le Chef de la Lumière qui avait battu le mage noir Gellert Grindelwald et qui c'était opposé à Voldemort.

XXXXXXXX

En retournant dans sa salle commune Harry remercie Severus pour son aide. Et une fois de retour dans ces appartements Harry décide de faire un tour dans la chambre des secrets pour libérer sans problème sa magie et laisser libre cour à sa colère.

Il utilise le sort du temps pour pouvoir mettre en place son plan pour se venger de Jack. Il sait très bien qu'il ne pourra rien faire dans l'immédiat à cause des protection sur/ lui. De plus, il serait aussitôt soupçonné donc il décide de prendre son mal en patience. Mais sa vengeance sera terrible. Il compte bien apprendre à son cher frère qu'on ne joue pas avec lui, ainsi que Ronald Weasley qui l'a aidé.

Harry ressort de la chambre des secrets cinq jours plus tard. Mais seulement quelques heures s'est écoulé pour le reste du monde. Il est presque six heure lorsqu'il retourne dans sa chambre pour prendre un bon bain et se préparé à retrouver Severus à l'infirmerie à huit heure.

A sept heure, il attend Drago et Théo pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Ces amis arrivent dans le salon. Mais lorsqu'ils voient Harry, ils savent aussitôt que quelque chose c'est passé.

Harry leur explique les événements de la nuit. Les membres de la cour sont en rage en découvrant les faits. Et lui promets de l'aider dans sa vengeance.

En arrivant dans la grande salle, tout les regards se tournent vers Harry et Shadow. Ron avait dit à tout le monde que le tigre avait attaqué le Survivant et que lui avait courageusement combattu pour sauver Jack.

Il pouvait voir de la frayeur dans leurs yeux. En voyant cela Harry avait envie de hurler mais décida de mettre ces sentiments derrière ces barrières d'occlumancie. Il avait fait en sorte que personne n'est peur de lui. Même dans sa maison, il avait tout fait pour faire oublié cette nuit d'halloween. Il ne voulait pas que les autres le voit comme un futur mage noir.

Alors qu'à cette instant, la seule chose qu'il voulait s'était fracassé la tête du roux dans son assiette. Mais à la table des Gryffondor il remarque deux autres têtes rousses qui lui souriait discrètement. Mais n'en fit pas plus attention. Il se dirige vers sa table sans un autre regard aux élèves présent dans la salle suivi de son familier, Drago et Théo.

A huit heure moins cinq, Harry arrive devant l'infirmerie où Severus, Dumbledore et James sont déjà présent.

Il rentre dans la pièce et voit Lily Potter assis sur une chaise à côté d'un lit au fond de la salle où se trouve Jack qui est entrain de prendre son repas.

 **Que fait ce monstre ici,** hurle presque Jack en reculant dans son lit.

Lily se lève et fait barrière avec son corps pour protéger son précieux fils baguette levée.

 **Que cette créature des enfers sort d'ici,** exige Lily

En voyant cette scène de théâtre Harry demande à Shadow de rester à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Il n'a pas vraiment envie de voir une scène idiote.

Albus s'approche du lit, tandis que Severus et Harry décident de rester un peu à l'écart.

 **Mon garçon, j'espère que tu vas mieux ?** Demande Albus de sa fameuse voix.

 **Oui Directeur, merci de vous en inquiéter. Mais après tout je suis le Survivant, j'ai battu Voldemort donc ce n'est pas une simple créature sombre qui aurait pût me tuer.** Répond Jack avec orgueil. **Mais pourquoi cette chose est encore en vie et Harry à Poudlard. J'aurais crût que suite à cette horrible attaque donc j'ai était la victime ils ne seraient plus là.**

 **Oui, je comprends parfaitement ton incompréhension. Mais même si je crois à ce que tu as dit. Je dois malheureusement de demander ton souvenir pour qu'il puisse être vu par le conseil d'administration de l'école et au Mangemagot car ton père m'a dit ce matin qu'il souhaite porter plainte contre le jeune Monsieur Gryffondor.**

En écoutant les paroles du Directeur, Jack pâlit dangereusement. Et Harry ne loupe pas une miette de sa réaction. Et se demande comment il va essayer de s'en sortir.

 **Ma...mais pourquoi... dois-je faire ça ? Vous avez pourtant ….ma...ma parole, en plus il y a Ron aussi.** Répond Jack qui se sentait très mal.

 **Enfin Albus, comment pouvez-vous lui demander ça ?** Demande Lily outré par cette demande.

 **J'admets que ma demande sort de l'ordinaire mais cette situation ne l'ai pas.**

En voyant la réaction de son arme, Albus est désormais certain qu'il avait menti. Et cela ne l'arrange absolument pas, il avait vraiment espéré que grâce à cette histoire. Il aurait pût renvoyer Harry.

 **Tu n'as pas le choix, soit tu prouves tes dires. Soit cela voudra dire que le Grand Survivant a menti.**

 **Snivellus, je t'interdit de parler à mon fils.** Intervient James à Severus avec colère.

 **Je suis son professeur Potter, par conséquence je suis obligé de lui parler, même si je souhaiterais m'en passer.** Rétorque t-il en souriant légèrement.

Quant à Harry, il regarde le spectacle avec amusement.

 **Bon Jack, je vais poser ma baguette sur ta tempe et tu vas repenser à ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir.**

 **En faite, je ne me souviens pas très bien, c'est assez flou.** Répond Jack en espérant pouvoir sortir de ce problème.

Dumbledore comprend très bien la logique du jeune Potter. Et décide de prendre cette perche pour pouvoir lui même se sortir de ce quai-pied.

 **Cela n'est pas étonnant avec ce qui sait passé. Mais malheureusement, sans ce souvenir je ne peux rien faire contre Harry.**

 **QUOI ? Mais ….** Réplique Jack et il réalise qu'il ne peut rien faire. Donc il s'avoue vaincu. **Très bien Directeur, je comprends votre décision.**

Mais Harry, qu'il refuse qu'il s'en sorte aussi facilement, prend la parole d'une voix neutre mais intérieurement il jubile.

 **On peut demander à Ron, après tout il était présent aussi.**

Jack et Albus pâlit ensemble suite à cette proposition.

Severus souri sous cape. Car il savait très bien que Jack avait menti. Car il avait profiter d'être là pour utiliser la légilimancie.

Et il avait pu voire Ron et Jack dans un couloir. Jack demande à Ron te lui lancer trois sorts de découpes, deux sur la jambe droite et un sur le torse. Ron lui avait demandé s'il était certain de son plan car il est loin d'être rassuré par cette histoire. Après la confirmation du morveux, Ron avait avec hésitation lancé le sort. Jack s'était par la suite mis sur le sol et Ron avait sortir de sa robe un bocal avec un liquide rouge qui ressemble à du sang à l'intérieur. Et avait fait couler le liquide sur Jack pour faire croire que les blessures étaient plus grave quelles ne l'étaient réellement.

Severus reconnaît à contre cœur que l'idée de base est intelligente mais très très mal réalisé et avec beaucoup trop de points laissés de côté. Comme par exemple la réaction d'Harry ou son idée pour le souvenir. Ces deux gamins sont vraiment des Gryffondor dans l'âme. Foncer tête baisser sans réfléchir outre mesure.

Albus prendre la parole pour éviter que la situation ne lui échappe.

 **Vous avez raison, mais on va en rester là. Il ne sert à rien d'inciter. Vous ne serez par renvoyer et Shadow peut lui aussi rester ici.**

 **Quoi ?** Répond Lily, **je refuse que mon fils soit à Poudlard avec un élève qui veut sa mort.**

 **Lily,** coupe Albus qui perd peu à peu sa patience, toute cette histoire est entrain de lui échapper, **cela suffit, fin de l'histoire.**

 **Je refuse.**

A l'interruption d'Harry tout le monde se tourne vers lui.

 **J'exige que ce souvenir soit vu par le conseil. Car même si je ne risque plus rien. Tout le monde dans l'école croit que j'ai voulu tuer leur fameux Survivant. Donc je souhaite être disculper de tout soupçon.**

 **Enfin mon garçon,** répond Albus avec inquiétude, **tu ne peux pas exiger ça.**

 **Je suis désolé Albus, mais il en a parfaitement le droit. Et en voyant à quel point, le jeune Potter tente à tout prit de ne pas délivré ce souvenir. Je me demande s'il n'a pas menti.** Intervient Severus, il comprend que Harry veut ternir la réputation du jeune Potter et se venger. Et trouve cela très amusant en plus ça fera les pieds à Potter Senior.

Harry voyant qu'Albus aller prendre la parole, le coupe.

 **Je veux ce souvenir dans l'immédiat, car je compte porter plainte contre diffamation. Et vu qu'il a menti, tout le monde sorcier le sera.**

En constatant, les visages de plus en plus blanc de son auditoire, Harry avait très envie de sourire.

 **Père, il ne peut pas faire ça ?** Demande Jack plaintivement

James sait très bien, que Harry peut l'exiger et qu'il ne peut rien faire.

 **Et je veux aussi celui de Ron. Car ils sont tout les deux dans l'histoire.**

 **Enfin Harry, réfléchit tu ne souhaites sûrement pas ça.**

Tente de le convaincre Dumbledore.

 **Non, je veux ces souvenirs maintenant ou se demande la venu d'auror.**

Dumbledore ne sait plus quoi faire. Il est au pied du mur. Il aurait vraiment dût vérifier la véracité de cette histoire. Et il sait que le jeune sorcier ne changera pas d'avis. En plus Harry à le soutient de Severus. Il ne peut pas non plus lui lancer un oubliette puisque tout Poudlard connaît cette histoire et il est persuadé que certains élèves à déjà envoyé un courrier à leurs parents. La seule chose qu'il peut faire c'est d'essayer de faire en sorte que cette histoire ne fasse pas le tour du monde. Et faire passer ça pour une histoire sans trop d'importance entre deux frères.

 **Très bien,** s'avoue vaincu Albus, **Jack je veux que tu penses à cette nuit.**

 **Mais...** essaya une derrière fois Jack

 **Tu n'as pas le choix mon fils,** répond James qui se promet de se venger de cet enfant qu'il refuse de considérer comme son fils. A cause de lui, il est lui-même poursuivit par la justice et maintenant c'est son fils.

Jack voyant qu'il n'a plus aucune solution, donne son souvenir à Dumbledore en se demandant pourquoi son plan si parfait n'avait pas marché. Le Directeur vit appeler Ron et lui prit à son tour le souvenir.

Harry exige d'en faire deux copies une qu'il compte donner à Lucius car il dirige le conseil et l'autre à Amelia Bones.

Donc c'est un Albus récalcitrant qu'il lui donne les flacons. Mais c'est un Harry et un Severus heureux qui sortent de l'infirmerie.


	12. Le procès

**Disclaner : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter**

Dialogue en **gras**

Pensées en « _italique »_

 _ ***Fourchelangue***_

 _ **Pensées de Shadow**_

Bonjours à tous, je vous met aujourd'hui plusieurs chapitres car je vais bientôt déménager. Donc je n'aurais pas le temps ou le penser de mettre à jour mon histoire. Mais pour éviter de vous faire patienter pour rien, je vous met par conséquences plusieurs chapitres.

Bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos commentaires.

CHAPITRE 11

Dumbledore et James se trouvent dans le bureau directorial. Ils décident de visionner les deux souvenirs. En ressortant de la pensive, les deux hommes sont blanc.

 **Albus comment allons nous faire, mon fils a menti. Nous ne pouvons pas cacher ça. Harry va prendre un malin plaisir pour le décréditer. Pouvons-nous mettre ça sur le fait qu'il souhaite se venger de Jack, car on ne l'a pas élevé. Lorsque Rita Seeker va mettre la main sur cette histoire, elle va nous descendre comme son précédent article. Où elle avait apprit l'existence de Harry. Et comme quoi nous avions lâchement abandonné notre propre fils au détriment du Survivant. Et que c'était une honte. Et depuis les autres sorciers nous regarde avec dédain.**

Albus, ne savais pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour sauver la face.

 **Nous devons demander à Jack pourquoi il a fait ça. Et après nous aviserons.**

 **Je vais envoyer un patronus à Lily pour qu'elle l'emmène.**

Dix minutes plus tard, c'est une Lily qui ne comprend pas ce qui se passe et un Jack qui regarde ces chaussures qui arrive. Une fois assis Dumbledore prend la parole.

 **Jack, mon garçon, comme tu peux le soupçonner ton père et moi avons regardé les souvenirs. Et nous avons remarqué que tu as menti.**

 **C'est impossible mon précieux fils n'aurait jamais fait ça,** rétorque Lily

 **Lily, je suis désolé mais les faits sont là.**

Dumbledore regarde Jack qui a toujours la tête baissé et qui n'ose pas regarder les gens dans la pièce.

 **Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?** Demande Albus qui espère vraiment pouvoir sortir de cette histoire sans trop de casse.

Jack relève la tête et avec colère lui répond.

 **C'est à cause de lui, il est premier dans quasiment toutes les classes. Il doit obligatoirement triché après tout j'ai reçu un entraînement spécial et normalement c'est moi qui devrait avoir cette place. En plus les professeurs sont tous gentil avec lui et ses amis. Et depuis un mois, il est devenu le Roi des Serpentard, il ose prendre un statut supérieur au mien au sein de cette école. Et pour couronner le tout il est Lord Gryffondor alors que cela doit être moi. Je suis le Survivant, j'ai sauvé le monde en détruisant le plus grand mage noir. J'exige qu'on lui retire tout ce qu'il possède.**

Dumbledore soupir de lassitude, Jack est simplement jaloux de son frère. Alors que normalement cela aurait dû être l'inverse. Mais il peut faire en sorte que si Jack à réagi comme ça. C'était pour attirer l'attention de son frère qui l'ignore délibérément. Et qui souhaité juste être proche de lui, mais vu qu'il a seulement 11 ans, il n'a pas réalisé l'étendu de son erreur.

 **Je ne peux pas faire ça Jack, il m'est impossible de lui retirer son statut de Roi des Serpentard et sa seigneurie. Mais rassure toi, ton père va bientôt devenir Lord Peverell et ainsi dans le futur tu t'appelleras Lord Jack Potter Peverell.**

Lui rassure le vieux citronné avec des scintillement dans les yeux.

 **Vraiment, je serais Lord Jack Potter Peverell, trop cool. C'est mes amis qui vont être jaloux.** Répond Jack avec arrogance en imaginant la tête de Ron alors que sa famille est pauvre et traite à leur sang. Grâce à ça, Ron le suivra encore plus comme un bon chien-chien. Et d'autres élèves le feront.

 **Tout ça c'est à cause d'Harry, alors comment allons nous faire ?** Demande Lily

 **Nous allons mettre en avant que Jack voulait attirer l'attention de son frère. Et qu'a cause de son jeune âge, il n'a malheureusement pas réfléchit aux conséquences. Ainsi les gens auront de la peine pour lui.**

 **Ainsi vous en profiterez pour demander la garde d'Harry car même s'il est émancipé, on mettra en avant qu'il est trop jeune pour s'occuper de lui et qu'il a besoin de l'amour de ces parents et de son frère. En plus en ayant sa garde vous aurez la possibilité d'avoir une main mise sur ces voûtes. Vous pourriez ainsi avoir le contrôle sur lui et ces sièges au mangemagot.**

 **Albus, je doute qu'il se laisse contrôler. Et puis lorsqu'un enfant est émancipé, il n'est pas obligé d'avoir un tuteur magique. Je doute que le mangemagot nous donne raison.**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas James, je suis Albus Dumbledore. Les gens écouterons ce que je dis.** Répond Albus avec certitude que son plan va fonctionner. **Nous ferons les démarches après notre visite chez les gobelins. Mais jusqu'à ce que vous ayez la garde d'Harry, Jack je te demande de rester loin d'Harry et de ne plus rien tenter.**

 **Oui, Directeur.** Répond Jack heureux de savoir qu'il pourrait prendre tout l'argent de son cher petit frère.

Alors que Dumbledore est entrain de manigancer son plan. Harry se trouve en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Harry remarque que son professeur le regarde plus longuement que les autres et quand il croise son regard. Sa cicatrice lui fait mal est là un déclic se fait. Il avait beaucoup lu sur les possessions.

Les esprits qui possède un humain, doit avoir une grande puissance pour avoir un contrôle total sur sa victime. Et que la dite victime doit aussi avoir un certain pouvoir pour qu'il puisse rester aussi longtemps que possible dans son corps. Car avec le temps, le possédé fini par mourir donc plus la victime est puissance plus l'esprit pourra rester dans son corps.

Donc Harry en avait déduit que l'esprit devait obligatoirement être un sorcier ou un démon. Mais il doute fortement que dans ce cas, c'est un démon. Donc il avait chercher dans les livres d'histoires les sorciers les plus puissants qui pourrait être l'esprit.

Il avait sorti plusieurs nom tels que Gellert Grindelwald, Adrien Gun, Art Artillun et Voldemort. Il avait hésiter entre Grindelwald et Voldemort.

Mais alors qu'il écoute le cours, il réalise que sa cicatrice est lié à Voldemort car c'est lui qu'il lui avait faite. _« Comment j'ai pu être aussi idiot ? Quirell doit être un mangemort et c'est pour ça qu'il appelle maître »._

Harry a vraiment envie de rire de sa lenteur d'esprit sur ce coup. _« Mais pourquoi veut-il à ce point cette pierre philosophale ? Je dois aider Théo et Drago dans leur recherche. Je dois absolument découvrir ce qu'est cette pierre. Car si Voldemort la veut, cela veut dire que cette pierre est véritablement importante. »_

La suite du cours se déroule sans problème sauf que les élèves l'évite comme s'il avait la Dragoncelle.

Durant le repas de midi, Harry raconte à ces amis, ce qui c'est passé à l'infirmerie. La seule réaction qu'il reçu est un fou rire des deux.

 **Sérieux, et il croyait qu'il aurait put s'en sortir sans problème.** Dit Drago une fois qu'il a reprit sa respiration.

 **Apparemment oui et Dumbledore aussi. Comme si j'allais laisser passer cette histoire sans que j'en prenne avantage.**

 **Ça prouve seulement qu'il ne te connaisse absolument pas,** intervient Théo. **Et tu as fait quoi des fioles ?**

 **Je les ai donné à Severus pour qu'il puisse les donner à ton père Drago avec la demande qu'il donne la seconde à Amelia. D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle je me demande où en ai ma plainte contre mon adorable père.**

 **Tu devrais envoyer un hibou à mon père. Je suis persuadé qu'il doit le savoir.**

 **Très bien, je le ferais ce soir après le cours de botanique.** Répond Harry avec tristesse en prononçant le nom du cours.

 **Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Tu n'aimes pas le cours de botanique et pourtant tu es deuxième.**

 **C'est très simple Théo, la botanique est lié d'une certaine façon aux potions. Donc je m'oblige à être bon même si je souhaiterais bien m'en passer.**

 **Bon arrête de te plaindre, allons-y.**

 **Tu es un vrai tortionnaire Drago,** répond Harry avec une moue.

 **Sérieux, c'est moi le tortionnaire. Tu veux vraiment que je te rappelle a quel point tu es sans pitié lorsque tu nous apprends la magie ou durant l'apprentissage de la méditation.**

Harry ignore délibérément le commentaire de son ami, car il sais très bien qu'il a entièrement raison.

Vers 17H, Harry est assit à la table de son salon entrain d'écrire une lettre à Lucius.

 _Lucius,_

 _Veuillez excuser ma lettre, mais je souhaiterais savoir si vous avez des nouvelles suite à ma plainte contre Lord Potter. Et j'espère que vous pourriez m'aider avec cette nouvelle histoire avec Jack Potter._

 _Cordialement Harry_

Harry lance divers sort pour protéger la lettre, ainsi seul Lucius pourra la lire.

Avant d'aller dans la grande salle, il passe à la volière pour envoyer sa lettre.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuné un hibou grand duc se pose devant Harry. Il détache la lettre et donne un bout de bacon au hibou en le caressa.

 **On dirait que mon père ta répondu.**

 **Il semblerai.** Harry ouvre la lettre.

 _Harry,_

 _Ta lettre est tombé au bon moment. J'allais justement d'envoyer une lettre pour t'informer que tu recevras d'ici un jour ou deux. Une convocation d'Amelia Bones pour le 10 Décembre à 10H dans son bureau._

 _Si tu le souhaites, je peux être présent pour t'apporter mon soutien. Car je suis persuadé que Lord Potter va demander la présence de Dumbledore pour l'aider._

 _En ce qui concerne, cette nouvelle affaire. Je t'aiderais avec plaisir. Ce qu'a fait le jeune Potter est intolérable. Tu as entièrement raison de le poursuivre. Mais fait extrêmement attention au Directeur. Je doute qu'il laisse cette affaire aller trop loin. Il tentera par tout les moyens de minimiser les faits._

 _Lucius_

Harry répond aussitôt en lui disant que sa présence serai apprécié.

Le lendemain, tout le monde reçoit la gazette du sorcier.

 _Jack Potter contre Lord Harry Gryffondor_

 _Cher lecteur, vous n'allait pas croire ce que j'ai découvert. Le 3 Décembre dans la soirée Jack Potter arrive dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard avec de graves blessures et en sang. Il accuse son frère Harry Gryffondor qui aurait demandé à son tigre de l'attaquer et de le tuer._

 _Vous pouvez imaginé mon choc en apprenant cette histoire. Mais malheureusement, celle-ci ne se termine pas là._

 _Car il s'avère que le jeune Lord aurait réfuter les faits en exigeant les souvenirs de notre Survivant ainsi que de son ami Ronald Weasley qui l'aurait soi-disant sauver de cette terrible créature._

 _Et le résultat est plutôt surprenant, car il s'avère que Jack Potter a menti. Il n'a jamais était attaqué par le tigre._

 _Vous devez sûrement vous demander, comment le jeune Potter à pût fini en sang. L'histoire est plutôt bizarre, il a demandé à Ron de lui lancer plusieurs sorts de découpe pour que cela ressemble à une attaque de tigre. Malheureusement, il a oublié de vérifier comment sont réellement les blessures suite à une véritable attaque de tigre. Car celle-ci sont loin de ressembler à de simple petite coupure._

 _Dans ce cas, pourquoi Jack Potter a inventer un tel mensonge ? Est ce que cela était simplement une blague de très mauvais goût ? Car à cause de lui Harry Gryffondor aurait pût être renvoyer et son familier tuer. Comme vous pouvez le lire les conséquences aurait été dévastateur._

 _Suite à cette histoire le jeune Lord à décidé de porter plainte pour diffamation contre Jack Potter._

 _Je souhaite aussi vous rappeler que Lord Gryffondor avait déjà porter plainte contre James Potter pour abus de pouvoir._

 _Je souhaite vous demandez, est-ce que notre jeune Lord n'a t-il pas déjà assez souffert d'avoir été horriblement abandonné par ces parents ? Pour que sa soi-disante famille ne le laisse pas vivre en paix._

 _J'apporte tout mon soutien à Harry. En espérant que notre Survivant puisse revenir les pieds sur terre. Car son titre ne veut pas dire qu'il est au dessus des lois._

 _Votre dévouée journaliste reste sur cette affaire et vous donnera les informations sur sa suite._

 _Rita Seeker_

Harry se demande comment Rita a put savoir tout ça. Mais cela l'arrange bien d'une certaine façon. Il se permet alors de regarder la réaction de Jack et Ron qui sont devenir rouge de colère et de honte. Ils partent rapidement de la grande salle. Lily Potter est elle aussi rouge de colère. Mais le plus amusant est la réaction du fameux chef de la lumière. Son visage ne montre aucune émotion mais Harry peut voir ses phalanges blanchir tellement qu'il serre fortement les couverts. Harry sourit suite à toutes ses réactions.

Suite à ce merveilleux article les choses on changé. Les élèves regardent Jack et Ron avec dégoût. Alors que certains étudiants viennent le voire en personne pour présenter leurs excuses pour le comportement qui ont fait preuve envers lui.

Lors du dernier cours de la semaine qui se termine par les potions. Harry décide de rester derrière pour parler avec Severus. Il se dirige vers le bureau de son professeur.

 **Severus j'ai besoin de te parler.**

 **Bien sûr Harry je t'écoute**.

 **Mais avant j'ai besoin que tu fasses un serment comme quoi tu ne parlera à personne de ce que je fais te dire.**

Harry avait confiance à Severus mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas être assez prudent.

Severus est plutôt perplexe suite à cette demande. Il se dit que la discussion que souhaite avoir Harry doit être importante pour qu'il lui demande une telle chose. Il lui propose de le suivre dans ces appartements où ils seront plus à laisse.

Ils se dirige vers une porte caché dans la salle de classe, Harry se trouve dans un couloir éclairé par des bougie qui flotte près des murs. Il rentre dans un salon plutôt spacieux aux murs claires. Il y a un canapé et un fauteuil noir, une cheminée, une table basse, une table de chevet avec un livre dessus à côté du fauteuil.

Severus lui propose du thé, qu'il accepte volontiers. Une fois confortablement installé sur le canapé et Severus en face de lui sur le fauteuil. Le professeur fait le serment.

 **Merci, voilà que sais tu de la chambre des secrets ?** Demande Harry en buvant une gorgée du thé aux fruits rouges encore fumant.

Severus est surprit par cette question.

 **On raconte que Salazar aurait créer cette pièce en mettant une créature qui éliminerai les sorciers né-moldu. Mais on n'a jamais pût la trouver. Avec le temps cette histoire est devenu une légende. Il paraît aussi qu'elle aurait était ouverte il y a cinquante ans et qu'une élève serait morte.**

 **Et si je te disais que ce n'est pas une légende et que la créature est en réalité un basilic appelé Apophis.**

 **C'est impossible,** répond Severus abasourdis par ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

Harry sourit de toutes ces dents.

 **Comment ?** Demande Rogue impatient de connaître cette histoire

 **En devenant le Roi de Serpentard, j'ai eu accès aux appartements du Roi. Et à l'intérieur il y a un portrait de Salazar Serpentard.**

Harry peut voir les yeux de son professeur brillaient suite à cette information. Le jeune sorcier continue son histoire. Et lui explique qu'il a besoin de lui pour le laboratoire de potion.

 **Si tu m'aides pour mettre à jour tout les ingrédients et les potions. Je te laisserais l'utiliser a ta guise. Et tu peux me croire quand je te dis qu'il est incroyable.**

Severus est plus qu'excité de pouvoir parler à Salazar le plus grand des Fondateurs pour lui et son fabuleux laboratoire. Alors comment pourrait-il refuser cette proposition des plus alléchantes.

 **Sérieusement Harry après tout ce que tu m'as dit. Comment peux-tu croire que je dirais non ?** Lui répond Severus avec un léger sourire.

Harry se met à rire en voyant la réaction de son professeur qu'il considère comme un ami.

 **Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?** Demande Rogue en haussa un sourcil

 **Que tout simplement qu'avec Drago ont avait parfaitement deviné ta réaction.**

Severus préfère ne pas répliquer à cette déclaration.

 **Et quand pourrais-je aller dans cette fabuleuse chambre ?**

 **Pourquoi pas maintenant ?**

 **Harry le dîner commence dans un peu moins de deux heures. On n'aura pas assez de temps.**

Harry se lève et avec un sourire mystérieux.

 **Oh ! Cela ne posera aucun problème.**

Le jeune Lord ne lui avait pas encore dit pour le sort du temps.

En arriva dans la salle commune des Serpentard, les élèves sont surprit de voire leur Directeur de Maison suivre leur Roi dans ces appartements. En rentrant dans le salon Severus aperçoit aussitôt le portrait de Salazar et s'approche de lui.

 **Je vous souhaite le bonjour, Salazar Serpentard.** Lui dit-il en inclinant la tête pour lui montrer son respect.

 **Ah, vous devez être Severus.**

Le dit Severus relève la tête et Salazar peut voir de la surprise sur son visage.

 **Ses jeunes garçons parlent souvent de vous. Mais rassurez-vous, c'est seulement en bien. Ils ont un grand respect pour vous. Et je suis fier d'avoir un tel Directeur pour prendre soin des enfants de ma maison. Et c'est un honneur de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrez.**

 **Le plaisir est pour moi.**

Harry aimerait leur laisser le temps de parler mais malheureusement le temps passe vite ici.

 **Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais le temps file. Je suis persuadé que vous pourriez reparler un autre jour.**

Severus cède mais il se promet de revenir pour parler plus longuement avec Salazar. En voyant Harry parler fourchelangue, il reste à nouveau sans voix. Cet enfant ne cessera jamais de le surprendre.

 **As-tu encore beaucoup de surprise Harry ?**

Harry sourit en comprenant de quoi lui parle Severus

 **Qui sait, bon allons-y. Tu risques de tomber sur Apophis mais tu ne risques rien. Je lui ai déjà parler de toi et elle a l'interdiction de te tuer.**

 **Merci de protéger ma vie,** dit-il cyniquement

Ils arrivent dans l'anti-chambre, Severus ne sais plus où regarder.

 **Ah, et encore une chose que j'ai oublié de te dire.**

Severus le regarde du coin de l'œil en se demandant ce qu'Harry aller encore lui annoncer.

 **Salazar a créer un sort du temps. Lorsque je l'active, dix jours ici ne représente qu'un jour pour le reste du monde. Et avant que tu ne pose la question, seulement notre âme vieillie, nôtre corps reste inchangée.**

 **Stupéfiant** , c'est le seul mot que réussi à prononce « la terreur des cachots ».

Une fois le sort lancé, Harry fait découvrir la chambre des secrets à son ami. Et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les différentes émotions qu'il peut lire sur son visage normalement si impassible. Il a gardé le laboratoire en dernier car comme il avait deviner. Une fois un pied poser dans cette pièce, il avait perdu.

Severus se met aussitôt à regarder le matériel, les ingrédients, les potions. Il n'arrive pas à croire ces yeux. Il est dans la caverne d'Ali baba. Il se dit qu'il ne pourra jamais assez remercier Harry. Il ne regrette absolument pas son serment car sans lui, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Salazar et cette chambre des secrets. Même s'il aurait bien éviter de voir le basilic. Il se rappelle de la peur qu'il a eu lorsque Harry avait ouvert la porte où il se trouvait. Il avait crût, qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque.

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures dans le laboratoire. Severus avait expliqué à Harry comment bien reconnaître les ingrédients qu'ils n'étaient plus bon. Ainsi que les potions qui ne sont pas faite pour rester plus que quelques mois sous stase.

Au bout d'un moment, Drago et Théo apparaît dans le laboratoire.

 **Bonjour parrain.**

 **Professeur**

 **Drago, Théo comment avaient pût arriver ici ? Il faut parler fourchelangue pour ouvrir le passage.** Demande Severus surprit de les voir là.

 **Parrain, c'est très simple, Harry nous a obligé à apprendre à dire le mot de passe et le sort du temps en fourchelangue. Et je peux te dire, que ça a était un enfer. Ils nous a fallu plus de trois mois pour réussir.**

 **Trois mois, mais je croyais que vous aviez découvert ce lieu il y a seulement un mois.**

 **Oui, mais on utilise automatiquement le sort du temps. Et on passe nos week-end et les soirées ici.** Explique Théo

 **Cette chambre est vraiment incroyable.** Dit Severus qui n'arrive toujours pas à croire a sa chance d'être ici.

 **Tu sais, toi aussi si tu apprends les mots. Tu pourras venir aussi souvent que tu le souhaite.** Lui précise Harry

Severus n'a pas besoin qu'on le lui dise deux fois. Et il accepte avec plaisir.

C'est donc a quatre, qu'ils passent le week-end dans la chambre des secrets. Severus est étonné de la façon donc ils s'entraînent. Et la ténacité qu'ils mettent pour progresser. Il ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois. Qu'il avait vu des élèves se donner autant de mal.

Au bout de quelques jours, il leur demande pourquoi ils méditent autant. Et lorsque Harry lui explique les chaînes. Et tout ce qu'il avait apprit sur ce sujet.

 _« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un jour, un élève puisse m'apprendre quelques choses d'aussi invraisemblable. »_

Et lors de sa première méditation, il est resté stupéfié de voir cette flamme noire et rouge prisonnière de toutes ses chaînes et cadenas. Mais il comprend enfin la puissance de Voldemort et d'Albus.

XXXXXXX

Le 10 Décembre, Harry arrive au ministère à 9H par le réseau de cheminette. Il avait demandé à Severus s'il pouvait utiliser la sienne. Car il doit laisser une trace à Poudlard pour Dumbledore. C'est pour sa qu'il n'a ni utilisé celle de son salon ou de la chambre des secrets.

Il se dirige vers l'accueil, où une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année lui demande son nom et la raison de sa présence.

 **Je suis Harry Gryffondor, et j'ai rendez-vous avec Amelia Bones.**

En entendent le nom, elle lève la tête. La sorcière se rappelle des articles qu'elle avait lu sur ce jeune sorcier. Et elle avait trouvé toute cette histoire très triste. Elle ne comprend pas comment des parents peuvent lâchement abandonné leur propre enfant. Mais en plus s'acharner sur lui, une fois de retour.

 **Bonjour, pouvez-vous me donner votre baguette. Je dois l'enregistrer.**

Harry lui donne celle de houx.

 **Merci, veuillez prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'au 5ème étage.**

Harry récupère sa baguette et remercie la sorcière. Une fois au 5ème étage, il tombe sur une grande pièce où se trouve un bureau et une sorcière d'une quarantaine d'année. Le jeune Lord s'approche du bureau et lui explique la raison de sa présence. La secrétaire lui demande de patienter un instant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Lucius sort à son tour de l'ascenseur.

 **Bonjour Harry, c'est un plaisir de te revoir.** Lui dit le blond en lui tendant la main.

Harry lui répond en la lui serrant.

 **Bonjour Lucius, le plaisir est partagé.**

 **J'espère que tu es prêt. Car Lord Potter ne va pas ce laisser faire sans se défendre.**

Le jeune sorcier lui sourit.

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas Lucius, je sais parfaitement à quoi m'attendre.**

A ce moment, la secrétaire leur dit qu'ils peuvent entrer dans le bureau.

 **Bonjour Amelia, je souhaite te présenter Lord Harry Gryffondor.**

 **C'est un plaisir de rencontrer un enfant tel que vous Lord Gryffondor.** Répond Amelia en leur proposant de s'asseoir, ce qu'ils font aussitôt.

 **Bonjour, mais je vous en prie, appelez moi Harry.**

Amelia sourit à cela.

 **En plus d'être le plus jeune Lord depuis des siècles, vous êtes extrêmement poli Harry.**

 **Pour moi la politesse est une chose essentielle. Je ne fais que redonner la pareil. Vous êtes vous-même agréable et poli. Je ne peux donc que faire de même.**

Ils entendent toquer à la porte.

 **Entrer** , annonce Amelia

James Potter et Albus Dumbledore rentre dans le bureau. Et on peut voire la surprise sur leurs visages en voyant Harry.

 **Mon garçon, que fais tu là ? Tu devrais être à Poudlard. Il est interdit de quitter l'enceinte de l'école.** Demande presque furieux le Directeur.

 **Monsieur le Directeur, je vous prierez à nouveau de m'appeler par mon titre. Et j'ai demandé la permission à mon Directeur de Maison.**

 **Je dois être au courant quand un élève décide de partir.**

 **Non, monsieur, le règlement intérieur de Poudlard dit qu'il suffit d'avoir l'accord du Directeur de Maison. Ce que j'ai.**

 **Monsieur Dumbledore, cela suffit. Puisse savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici. Votre présence n'était pas demandé.** Interrompt Amelia.

 **Je suis ici, pour donner mon soutien au Lord Potter. Et puis-je à mon tour demander pourquoi Lord Malfoy est là**.

 **Dumbledore, je suis ici car je suis le témoin de Lord Gryffondor.**

 **Que tout le monde s'assit.** Exige Amelia

Une fois tout le monde dans une chaise, Amelia sort d'un tiroir un parchemin et une plume auto-écriture puis reprend la parole.

 **Nous sommes ici car le Lord Gryffondor a porter plainte contre le Lord Potter pour abus de pouvoir. Le 28 Août 1991, vous Lord Potter avait mit en avant diverses lois pour arrêter Lord Gryffondor et tuer son familier. Souhaitez-vous dire quelques chose pour votre défense Lord Potter ?**

 **Ce gamin m'a manipuler, je n'ai jamais voulu dire ça.**

 **Vous voulez dire qu'un enfant de 11 ans, vous a manipuler vous qui êtes un adulte et le chef des aurors ?** Demande Amelia qui n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.

 **Vous dites ça, car vous n'était pas là.** Tente de se défendre James

 **Je vous rappelle que Lord Gryffondor m'a fourni son souvenir. Et que je n'ai rien vu de tel.**

En réalité, elle avait parfaitement vu dans le jeu du garçon. Mais malgré tout Lord Potter n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. Et au fond, elle n'aime vraiment pas James qui ce croit tout permit. Alors pour une fois qu'elle peut le mettre en difficulté et en toute légalité, elle n'allait pas s'en priver.

 **J'ai simplement vu un jeune garçon très intelligent qui connaît parfaitement les lois qui nous gouvernent. Ce que je trouve stupéfiant d'ailleurs.**

 **Amelia, je souhaite vous signaler que ce jeune garçon, souhaite seulement attiré l'attention sur lui. Réfléchissait il a porté plainte contre son propre père et maintenant contre son frère. C'est simplement une vengeance personnelle. Et il utilise la loi pour l'accomplir. Cela nous prouve uniquement son immaturité.** Défend Albus qui souhaite utilisé ce procès pour permettre à James de récupérer la garde d'Harry

 **Dumbledore, c'est plutôt culotté de votre part de dire ça,** intervient Lucius. **Donc ce que vous voulez dire c'est que Lord Potter à le droit d'utiliser son pouvoir de Chef des Aurors pour intimité un enfant. Et que le jeune Potter peux inventer une histoire qui aurait pût détruire la vie d'Harry. Et vous osez dire que c'est lui qui est immature.** Demande Malfoy en montrant son scepticisme

 **Lord Malfoy vous détournez mes paroles.** Rétorque le vieux fou, lorsqu'il avait vu Lucius. Il savait qu'il devrait jouer serrer. Mais il ne pensait pas que c'est paroles serait utiliser contre lui. Cela s'annoncer bien plus compliquer qu'il l'espérait. En plus, il sait très bien qu'il ne peut pas acheter Amelia. C'est l'une des dernières personnes au ministère qui est incorruptible. _« Je suis persuadé que c'est Malfoy qui a suggéré au garçon de faire appelle à elle. »_

 **Lord Malfoy a entièrement raison. Et je vous priez de ne plus intervenir Dumbledore. Cette affaire ne vous concerne pas.** Intervient Amelia avec colère

James se lève et montre du doigt Lucius, comme un enfant de 6 ans a qui on aurait refusé un jouet.

 **Dans ce cas, ce mangemort n'a aucun droit d'intervenir.**

 **Faite attention à vos paroles Lord Potter.** Coupe Lucius en le regardant froidement. **A ce que je vois, vous ne suivez toujours pas le conseil que vous a donné Harry ce jour-là.**

 **Veuillez vous asseoir immédiatement, Lord Potter, je ne tolérer pas une telle scène dans mon bureau.**

James se rassit à contre cœur.

 **Lord Potter, vous devriez assumer ce que vous avez fait.** Dit Harry qui est tranquillement assit sur sa chaise. La réaction du vieux et de son géniteur, l'amuse au plus haut point. Il n'a même pas besoin d'intervenir pour les descendre, ils le font très bien eux-même.

 **Toi** , répond le chef des aurors en grinçant des dents.

 **Si je peux avoir le calme, j'aimerai prononcer mon jugement.** Réplique Amelia en regardant tour à tour les personnes présente dans son bureau. **Lord Potter, vous êtes mit à pied pour un mois à compter de maintenant et vous verserez 15 000 Galions pour dédommagement.**

 **QUOI ?** Crie James qui se relève de sa chaise outré par la décision.

 **Cela vient de monter à 20 000 Galions Lord Potter. Si vous ne voulez pas que le montant augmente, je me calmerais à votre place. Et encore une chose, si vous êtes à nouveau surprit à utiliser votre statut professionnel ainsi, vous serez renvoyé. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?** Demande d'une voix dure la sorcière qui commencer à perdre patience face à James et à Dumbledore.

 **Très bien,** répond James en quittant le bureau d'un pas colérique suivit par Albus.

Lucius et Harry se lèvent à leur tour.

 **Je vous remercie Madame Bones, pour avoir prit en charge mon dossier**. Lui dit Harry en lui fessant un baise-main.

 **Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, je fais seulement mon travail.** Lui répond la sorcière en rougissant.

Sur ses dernières paroles, Harry et Lucius quitte le bureau et se dirige vers l'ascenseur.

 **Je vous remercie encore de votre présence Lucius.**

 **Oh non, ne me remercie pas. C'est toujours un plaisir de remettre à leur place Lord Potter et Dumbledore. Et en plus, tu me permets de le refaire dans ce futur procès que tu prépares.**

 **Ha ha ha, c'est un honneur de vous faire plaisir. Bon sur ce, je dois vous laissez, l'école m'attend.**

Après un dernier au revoir Harry part en cheminette pour retourner à Poudlard. Alors que Lucius repart chez lui où Sirius l'attend pour connaître le résultat.


	13. Vacances

**Disclaner : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter**

Dialogue en **gras**

Pensées en « _italique »_

 _ ***Fourchelangue***_

 _ **Pensées de Shadow**_

CHAPITRE 12

Lucius arrive dans son bureau où il sait que Sirius l'attend. A peine a t-il mit un pied dans la pièce que Sirius lui saute presque dessus.

 **Alors ? Que c'est-il passé ? Vous avez gagné ?**

 **Doucement Sirius,** Lucius appelle un elfe de maison Dobby pour avoir deux cafés, puis s'assit derrière son bureau. Tandis que Sirius prend la chaise d'en face.

 **Harry a gagné, James est mit à pied pour un mois et lui doit 20 000 Galions pour dédommagement.**

 **Ha ha ha, James commence enfin à recevoir ce qu'il mérite. Merci beaucoup, sans toi il n'aurait jamais pu gagner.**

 **C'est là que tu te trompes, Harry a gagné de lui-même. Il avait parfaitement manipulé James lors de sa rencontre en Août dernier. De plus tu dois le savoir, je t'ai montré mon souvenir.**

 **Oui, mais j'ai dû mal à croire ce que j'ai vu. Je n'avais pas l'impression de voir un enfant. En plus il possède cette créature qui pourrait le tuer tellement facilement.**

 **Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de son tigre, Shadow lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil ainsi que ses serpents.**

 **Mais comment peux-tu le savoir ?** Demande t-il intrigué par cette confiance que possède Lucius pour les familiers de son filleul.

 **Est-ce que tu te rappelles, de la fois où je t'ai parlé que j'avais vu un jeune garçon qui était attaqué par deux sorciers. Mais que l'un a était tué par deux serpents et l'autre** **avait été torturé par l'enfant avant que celui-ci lui brise la nuque. Et que depuis ce jour, je fais des recherches sur lui. Mais que malheureusement, je n'ai absolument rien trouvé. Ce qui en passant est extrêmement frustrant car c'est bien la première fois que je n'arrive à rien. En plus l'enfant est un fourchelangue. Et un familier obéit toujours à son maître.**

 **Oui, bien sûr, tu es complètement obnubilé par lui. Mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.**

Lucius a presque envie de rouler des yeux. Sirius était devenu avec le temps un bon ami à lui. Et avait fini par embrasser la nature de sa famille. Mais il reste vraiment naïf.

 **Sirius !** **Réfléchit deux secondes.**

Le sorcier repense à ce que lui à dit Malfoy et là, il fait enfin le lien. Ses yeux sort presque de ses orbites.

 **Non, c'est impossible.**

 **Et pourquoi ça ? On ne sais rien de la vie qu'il a dût vivre. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que Harry est un garçon très intelligent et il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait. Et je pari ce que tu veux qu'il compte bien se venger de sa famille. Il suffit de voir se qu'il a fait avec James et il compte sûrement faire la même chose avec Jack.**

 **Et il pourra compter sur moi, pour l'aider. Je hais de tout mon être les Potter et Dumbledore.** Répond Sirius avec haine et dégoût. **En tout cas j'ai hâte de le rencontrer.**

 **Pourquoi, tu ne lui as jamais envoyé de lettre depuis le jour où tu sais qu'il est revenu ?**

Sirius répond avec honte.

 **Qu'est ce que tu veux que je lui dise « Salut, je suis ton parrain que tu n'as jamais vu. Et j'aimerai te rencontrer » A ton avis comment il réagirait ?**

L'animagus sait qu'il est trop lâche, mais il a trop peur de se faire rejeter par son filleul qu'il chérit comme un fils.

 **Je ne peux pas te dire sa réaction. Mais tu peux toujours lui dire que tu as tout fait pour le retrouver et avoir sa garde pour pouvoir l'élever comme ton enfant. Mais que Dumbledore a utiliser son influence pour bloquer toutes tes demandes. Je suis persuader qu'il pourra faire la part des choses et comprendre. Et puis tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Soit tu le rencontre et prend le risque. Ou tu ne fais rien, mais dans ce cas je ne veux plus t'entendre.**

 **Je sais que tu as raison. Est-ce que tu compte l'inviter pour le bal que vous donnez pour Yule.**

 **Oui, Drago m'a déjà demandé de l'inviter. Les invitations partent mercredi. Et s'il vient, tu pourras le rencontrer en personne. Mais sache une chose, fait très attention à ce que tu pourrais dire. Car si ces familiers sent leurs maîtres en danger, tu risques de passer un mauvais moment.**

 **Mais je ne suis pas menaçant,** réplique t-il vexé par cette possibilité.

 **Peut-être mais tu as tendance à parler avant de réfléchir. Et ne te fit pas à son âge et son apparence. J'ai ressentir son aura se jour là chez Mme Guipure et dans cette ruelle il y a des années. Et elle est des plus dangereuse. Je suis persuadé que s'il se sent menacé, il te tuera sans aucune hésitation.** Dit des plus sérieusement Lucius.

 **Si c'était le cas Dumbledore, l'aurait ressenti aussi.**

 **Non, car il a l'air d'avoir un parfait contrôle sur sa magie. Et en plus Dumbledore n'a jamais passé autant de temps que moi avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et leur aura se ressemble énormément. Pas leur puissance car il est encore trop jeune, mais je suis sûr que s'il s'entraîne comme il le faut. Il pourrait devenir un sorcier des plus puissants avec le temps.**

Sirius a des frisons en passant que son filleul ressemble à Voldemort. Comment un petit bébé, qui était si adorable est pût devenir ainsi. Il ne pardonnera jamais aux Potter, à Dumbledore et au camp de la Lumière pour ce qu'il lui on fait.

XXXXXXXX

Albus et James arrivent à Gringotts. Ils sont toujours furieux du résultat du procès. James n'arrive pas à croire que LUI est était mit à pied et qu'il doit en plus donner de l'argent à ce merdeux qui lui sert de fils.

Albus quand a lui, n'est pas heureux du résultat car il aura du mal a utiliser ce point pour reprendre la garde du garçon.

Ils arrivent devant un gobelin qui est entrain de compter des pierres précieuses.

 **J'ai rendez-vous avec Gripsec.**

 **Et vous êtes ?**

 **Albus Dumbledore,** lui dit-il comme si s'était une évidence.

 **Suivez moi**

Le gobelin qui est Litip, le premier qu'avait rencontré Harry durant sa première visite à la banque. Emmène les sorciers dans le bureau de Gripsec. Il toque à la porte qui s'ouvre. Les deux sorciers rentre dans le bureau comme en terrain conquit et s'assit sans y être invité. Albus prend la parole sans un bonjour.

 **Je suis là, pour que James Potter puisse prendre la seigneurie des Peverell, qui lui revient en tant que Potter.**

Quand Gripsec avait reçu la demande de rendez-vous de la part d'Albus Dumbledore. Il s'était demandé pour qu'elles raisons il voulait le voir. Alors que ce n'est pas lui qui est son gestionnaire de compte. Mais maintenant il comprend, et il voulait vraiment rire. Donc c'est avec un sourire digne d'un gobelin qu'il lui répond.

 **C'est impossible.**

Les deux sorciers se lèvent en même temps et parle ensemble.

 **J'exige que vous donniez la seigneurie au Lord Potter et tout de suite.** Crie presque le vieux fou

 **Je veux ma seigneurie maintenant,** exige James en tapant sur le bureau

 **Apparemment vous êtes sourd, je viens de vous dire que cela est impossible.**

 **Et je peux savoir pourquoi.** Demande Albus qui sentait tout à coup un très mauvais pressentiment.

 **Car un autre sorcier possède déjà le titre** , répond le gobelin avec un calme olympien.

 **Je veux savoir qui,** ordonne le vieux sorcier

 **Je ne suis pas autorisé à le dire.**

 **J'exige à parler à votre supérieur sur le champs,** hurle Albus en fessant claquer sa magie pour menacer le gobelin.

 **Monsieur Dumbledore, je vous conseil de garder votre calme ou je serais dans l'obligation de vous expulser.** Réplique Gripsec qui ne rêve que de ça

 **Je suis Lord Potter ce titre est à moi, il y a vol de ligné. Et vous sale créature, vous avez aidé un sorcier à faire cela.**

 **Comment osez-vous nous traiter de voleur ?** Rétorque Gripsec avec colère et en plainant sincèrement Harry d'avoir un tel père. **Vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est la bague qui choisi si le sorcier est digne de la porter. Il est impossible de la voler. Et vu la façon de vous vous comporter, la bague ne vous aurez jamais accepté. Et maintenant DEHORS**

Et d'un claquement de doigt Albus et James se retrouvent dans le marais de Romney Marsh dans le Kent au Sud-Est de l'Angleterre. Ils se trouvent dans l'eau verdâtre jusqu'à la taille.

 **Albus, qu'allons nous faire ?** Demande James vidait par cette journée pour commencer il avait perdu le procès, il ne pouvait pas prendre la seigneurie des Peverell et maintenant ça.

 **Je vais réfléchir**. Et sur c'est paroles il transplana dans son bureau.

A peine a t-il mit un pied dans son bureau qu'il libéra sa furieux. Sa magie détruit entièrement son bureau. En voyant ça, les portraits s'enfuit ainsi que Fumseck le phœnix de Dumbledore.

 **Comment, comment ce gamin a pût faire ça. J'aurais dû m'en douter lorsqu'il a dit qu'il avait prit la seigneurie de Gryffondor. Je ne peux vraiment pas laisser un tel enfant avec autant de pouvoir. Je dois absolument obliger le mangemagot à donner la garde de ce morveux à James.**

XXXXXXXX

Les vacances de Yule arrive enfin, Harry est entrain de préparer sa valise pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Une fois sa valise faite il part dans le salon où Théo les attend déjà.

 **Enfin, j'ai crû que les vacances n'arriverait jamais,** prononce Drago en entrant à son tour dans le salon

 **Oui, cela ne nous fera pas de mal de pouvoir vraiment nous reposer.** Lui répond Théo

 **Tu m'étonnes, on a pas arrêter de travailler entre les cours, les devoirs, aider les autres étudiants et notre entraînement dans la chambre des secrets. On a tellement bossé qu'on a déjà terminé notre première année. Donc je fait passer ses deux semaines à dormir et ne rien faire.**

 **Tu oublies qu'il y a le bal des Malfoy.** Lui rappelle Théo

 **Non je n'ai pas oublié, d'ailleurs tu comptes bien venir Harry.**

 **Mais oui je te l'ai déjà dit. J'arriverai chez toi le 24 Décembre à 14H et je resterais jusqu'au 26. Bon on devrait y allait avant de rater le train**.

Le trio dit au revoir et souhaite un joyeux Yule à Salazar et partent en direction de l'entré de Poudlard, pour rejoindre les autres étudiants.

A peine sont-ils montés dans le train que Jack et Ron viennent les voir.

 **Tient, tu vois Ron, j'avais raison sa majesté et sa cour rentre chez eux.** Dit Jack avec méprit. Il est aussi en colère car sa mère lui avait dit que son père n'avait pas pût prendre le titre de Peverell. Au début Lily n'avait pas voulu lui dire pourquoi mais il avait tellement insisté qu'elle lui avait répondu que quelqu'un l'avait déjà et que c'était sûrement Harry. Par conséquence, pour lui cela voulait dire que son frère lui avait encore volé quelque chose qui lui revenait de droit.

 **On peut savoir c'est quoi votre problème ?** Demande Théo

 **Tu vois bien qui leur manque le cerveau.** Lui explique Drago

 **Vous cherchez les problèmes et si vous continuez, vous allez finir par les trouver.** Les prévient Harry qui ne souhaiterai qu'une chose, pouvoir les faire crier et le supplier de mettre fin à leurs souffrance.

 **Tu oses me menacer ?** Demande Jack de façon hautaine

 **Moi** , dit Harry outré et amusé par ce que pense Jack, **bien sûr que non. C'est juste une constatation, n'est ce pas les amis ?**

 **Oui, c'est tout à fait ça.** Lui répond Drago, mais il pouvait sentir que son ami, son Roi voulait faire souffrir les deux Gryffondor. Et s'il était honnête avec lui même il adorerais regarder et même participer. Car malgré le temps qu'il s'est écoulé depuis cette nuit où son ami était devenu Roi. Il ne pouvait pas oublier, le moment où Harry avait torturé les deux Serpentards.

Et le trio, les laissa en plan pour se trouver un compartiment vide. Le voyage se passa sans autre problème. Arriver à la gare, Drago décide de présenter sa mère à Harry. Ils disent alors au revoir à Théo donc son père est là. Et dit à Harry qu'il le présenterait lors du bal.

La mère de Drago est une très belle femme, elle est grande, yeux marron et ses cheveux sont blond platine et brun.

Drago arrive près de sa mère.

 **Mère je souhaiterai vous présenter mon ami Harry Gryffondor**

 **Lord Gryffondor, j'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous** , lui dit la sorcière en lui tendant la main.

 **Harry voici ma mère Narcissa Malfoy.**

Harry lui fait un baisse main.

 **Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance Lady Malfoy mais appeler moi Harry.**

 **Appelle moi Cissa alors et mon mari avait raison ton familier est vraiment impressionnant.**

 **Très bien Cissa, et effectivement Shadow fait souvent cette effet. Je souhaite profiter de l'occasion pour vous remercier de l'invitation à votre bal.**

 **Oh non, ce n'est pas la peine. Tu es un excellent ami de Drago, c'était normal te t'inviter.**

Harry se tourne vers Lucius pour le saluer. Et après avoir parlé quelques minutes, il prend congé. Il se dirige vers un coin où personne ne pourra le voir et disparaît dans les ombres de Shadow pour arriver dans son manoir.

Cela fait bizarre à Harry te revenir ici au bout de quatre mois. Sira apparaît pour dire à son maître que le déjeuner est prêt. Il passe l'après midi à mettre à jour ces dossiers pour les investissements. Car Ragnok lui avait envoyé un courrier qui disait qu'il voulait le voir assez rapidement. Et il voulait en profiter pour lui dire c'est nouveau investissements.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se trouve sur le Chemin de Traverse en direction de Gringotts.

Harry se dirige vers un gobelin qu'il ne connaît pas. Et lui adresse la parole en gobelbabil.

 **Bonjour, noble gobelin, que vos ennemis tombe à vos pieds. Je souhaite parler à mon gestionnaire de compte le Directeur Ragnok.**

 **Que votre or coule à flot Lord Gryffondor,** lui répond le gobelin. Tout les gobelins connaissent Harry et savent qu'il est un ami des gobelins. **Veuillez me suivre.**

Le gobelin l'emmène dans le bureau du Directeur. Ragnok est content de revoir le jeune Lord. Il le trouve grandit depuis sa dernière visite.

 **Bonjour Harry, que ton or coule à flot. Je t'en prie assit toi.**

 **Bonjour Ragnok, que tes ennemis tombe à tes pieds. Désolé je n'ai pas pût me libérer avant. Ta lettre de la semaine dernière, dit que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose d'important.**

 **Oui, le 10 Décembre Albus Dumbledore et Lord Potter sont venu voir Gripsec pour réclamer la seigneurie des Peverell. Et comme tu peux t'en douter, ils sont repartir d'ici très en colère au point que Gripsec les a fait transplaner dans le marais Romney Marsh dans le Kent.**

Harry savait que tôt ou tard, James tenterait cette démarche. Il avait comprit lors de la répartition des maisons. Que Dumbledore savait que cet héritage revenait au Potter. Mais apparemment, il n'avait pas partager cette information au principal intéressée.

Il avait comprit, que les Potter sont complètement sous le contrôle du Directeur de Poudlard. Comme pour cette nuit, où le vieux fou leur avait conseillé de l'abandonner.

Mais Dumbledore avait sûrement prévu d'utiliser les sièges du mangemagot des Peverell pour avoir un meilleur appuie. Et qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque, que lui qui possède déjà quatre sièges grâce à Gryffondor ne prenne plus de pouvoir.

Harry avait vraiment hâte d'avoir 15 ans pour pouvoir prendre sa place au mangemagot. Qu'est ce qu'il ne donnerait pas, pour voir leur tête ce jour-là. Où ils comprendrons qu'il est à la tête de quatre seigneuries.

 **Ils ont demandé à savoir qui c'était mais comme tu peux t'en douter Gripsec n'a rien dit. Mais je pense qu'ils ont dû comprendre que c'était toi.**

 **Oui, mais je me doutais qu'un jour ou l'autre cela aller arriver. Je pense que bientôt Dumbledore ou James ou les deux vont vouloir me parler à ce sujet.**

 **Fais attention à toi Harry. Dumbledore peut être très sournois et dangereux.**

Ragnok est inquiet pour son ami. Car même si c'est un enfant puissant et que ses familiers le protégerons. Albus Dumbledore est l'un des sorciers les plus puissants du monde.

 **Oui, je ferais attention, et lorsque ce jour arrivera je prendrais mes précautions en demandant au Directeur de ma maison Severus de m'accompagner.**

 **Très bien, mais je souhaiterai te donner ceci.**

Ragnok sort une petite boite verte d'un tiroir de son bureau et l'offre à Harry. Celui-ci est surprit par ce cadeau. D'un geste de la tête, il remercie son ami et ouvre la boite. A l'intérieur, il aperçoit une boucle d'oreille en forme de katana. Le bijou est admirablement faite en onyx noir, il peut voir tout les détails du katana. Il regarde à nouveau Ragnok avec interrogation.

 **J'ai demandé à un maître bijoutier de Tokyo, de me faire ceci. C'est une boucle d'oreille qui empêche toutes personnes même Dumbledore de lire ton esprit. Je sais que tu apprends l'occlumancie mais malheureusement face à ton Directeur. Je doute que ce soit assez.**

Harry est vraiment ému par ce cadeau.

 **Merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément. Pourrais-je avoir son nom, j'aimerais lui commander les mêmes pour mes amis qui connaissent une partie de mes secrets.**

 **Effectivement, cela serait préférable.** Et d'un claquement de doigt fait apparaître un bout de parchemin avec les coordonnées. **C'est un artisanat très minutieux et il a beaucoup de commande. Donc je te conseil, de lui dire que tu prends contact avec lui de ma part. Ainsi, il prendra ta commande en priorité.**

 **Je te remercie pour tes conseils. J'étais aussi venu pour voir avec toi des investissements que je souhaite faire.**

Ragnok se met aussitôt en mode travail.

 **Je t'écoute,** dit-il avec un sourire carnassier car il sait très bien que si Harry veut faire des investissements cela ne veut pas seulement dire faire des bénéfices financières mais toutes sortes de bénéfices. Il sort une plume et un parchemin pour noter les demandent d'Harry.

 **Je possède actuellement 24% dans la gazette du sorcier. Mais je souhaiterai être un investisseurs majorité. Je veux pouvoir influencer ce qu'écrit le journal. Donc je veux que tu rachètes 27% des actions même si pour cela tu dois les racheter au dessus du prix actuel. Fais tout ce qu'il faut.**

 **Ce sera un plaisir,** répond Ragnok toujours avec son sourire.

 **Je veux aussi investir dans plusieurs sociétés moldu. Même si je ne les aimes pas, ils sont parfait pour accroire mon argent.**

Harry donne les noms de plusieurs sociétés. Après ça, il quitte Ragnok pour faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter les cadeaux pour noël.

Le jeune Lord rentre tard le soir mais il a réussi à trouver un cadeau pour tout le monde. Et il en ai très heureux, c'est le premier noël où il pourra offrir des cadeaux à ces amis autres que ces familiers.

Lorsqu'il se réveille le matin, les elfes avaient décorés durant la nuit le manoir. Des guirlandes ornées les murs, les escaliers. Un sapin d'une hauteur de trois mètres magnifiquement paré de guirlandes, de boules en bleu nuit et vert se trouve au centre du salon principal et d'autres plus petits sont placés dans les différentes pièces du manoir.

Depuis qu'il vit ici, Harry a apprit à aimer cette fête. Mais il regrette que les sorciers aient oubliés les anciennes traditions. Il fête noël et non Yule à cause de c'est maudit moldu.

Harry passe sa journée à se reposer car ce soir il doit aller trouver les cadeaux de Sombra, Isis et Shadow. Il est tranquillement assit sur un canapé, appuyait contre l'accoudoir avec Shadow allongé à ces pieds, Isis à sa droite et Sombra sur le dossier derrière lui. Ces serpents ont leur tailles normal.

 **Alors Shadow que souhaites-tu pour ton cadeau un moldu ou un sorcier ?**

 _ **Cette année je veux jouer avec ma proie, un sorcier et j'aimerais qu'il puisse garder sa baguette durant la chasse.**_

Harry sourit, cela fait 2 ans que pour noël. Qu'il enlève des moldus ou des sorciers pour ces familiers. Et c'est à chaque fois Shadow qui s'en délaite le plus. Mais après tout un tigre est avant tout un chasseur.

 _ ***Moi, je veux comme toujours un ssssorcier, Maître. J'adore prendre leur pouvoir***_

 _ ***Je me doutais de ta réponse et je suppose que tu le veux sans défense***_ **,** dit Harry en caressa Isis en lui fessant un tendre sourire.

Isis siffle de consentement sous les caresses de son Maître. Sombra lui préfère un moldu.

Vers minuit, Harry caché sous une cape noire comme la nuit et ces familiers se trouve dans l'allée des Embrumes. Il est caché derrière un mur sous un sort de désillusion à proximité d'un bar mal famé.

Cela fait maintenant une heure que Harry attend que des sorciers sortent lorsque qu'enfin un groupe de quatre plus qu'éméché quittent le bar.

Harry lance discrètement un sort de vie privé sur la rue, pour que personne puisse entendre. Puis il lance un sort de sommeil sur les quatre hommes malheureusement l'un des quatre a dû ressentir quelque chose car il se protège d'un bouclier.

Alors que trois sorciers tombent à terre endormis, le quatrième se tourne vers le jeune Lord baguette levé dans sa direction. L'homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'année, aperçoit une petite silhouette qui se détache des ombres. Harry a supprimé le sort de désillusion qui le recouvre.

 **Je suis plutôt impressionné, tu as réussi à sentir le sort que je t'ai lancé.**

Harry est vraiment surprit que le sorcier est pût le sentir. C'est la première fois que cela lui arrive. Mais au lieu d'avoir peur de se que l'homme pourrait faire. Son sang se met à circuler plus vite dans ces veines, son excitation est à son apogée. Dans son excitation, il laisse libre cour à une partie de sa magie. Harry veut voir le visage de l'homme lorsqu'il comprendra qu'il n'a aucune chance face à lui.

Mais l'homme qui est un mangemort reste calme. Après tout en ayant côtoyé le Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant des années, on est pas si facilement déstabilisé. Même s'il reconnaît que la personne devant lui a une sacré puissance. Il peut aussi voir l'aura noire autour de lui, comme si les ténèbres l'entouraient dans ces bras. A ce moment là, deux immenses serpents et une créature qu'il n'arrive pas à distingué dans les ombres apparaît à côté de la personne.

Il attend la silhouette chuchoté quelques choses dans une langue qu'il ne connaît pas. En faite Harry demande à ces familiers de ne pas intervenir. Et sans prévenir il lance un sort de découpe vers l'homme sans baguette.

Mais le sorcier qui était en alerte esquive facilement le sort. Et contre attaque avec un réducto, que Harry bloque avec un bouclier. Et lance rapidement un sort pour lui briser la jambe mais l'homme esquive à nouveau. Pendant deux minutes, qui semblent durer une heure Harry lance des sorts qui sont soit bloquer par un bouclier ou esquivé. C'est la première qu'il se retrouve acculé, lui qui croyait qu'il aurait facilement le dessus se retrouve à terre suite à un sort de glace que l'homme à lancer sur le sol et qui a fait glissé Harry.

L'homme s'avance vers lui.

 **Tu es vraiment puissant mais tu manques cruellement d'expérience, malheureusement pour toi tu n'auras pas le temps de gagner ce qui te fait affreusement défaut.**

Harry ressent une émotion, qu'il avait oublié depuis des années « de la peur ». Le sorcier lève sa baguette pour lancer le sort de la mort. Mais au moment où les mots allaient sortir de sa bouche deux serpents et un tigre se jette sur lui.

Isis et Sombra le mord violemment, tandis que Shadow lui arrache presque la tête avec ces crocs. L'homme n'a même pas eu le temps de réagir qu'en une seconde, la vie s'échappe de son corps.

 _ ***Maître ? Maître ? ***_ Demande très inquiète Isis en se dirigeant vers lui. Elle peut sentir le sang de son Maître sur ses vêtements

Harry se lève difficilement, Shadow se dépêche d'aider son Maître à garder son équilibre.

 _ **Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû intervenir plus tôt.**_

 **Non, Shadow, je vous ai ordonné de ne pas intervenir. Vous n'avez pas en vous en-vouloir.** Répond Harry en regardant tour à tour ces familiers. **Au moins j'ai pût réaliser que malgré ma puissance. Comme l'a si bien dit ce sorcier, je manque d'expérience. Que je compte bien acquérir**.

Harry ne se rappelle plus de la dernière où il s'est senti aussi faible. Et il a horreur de ce sentiment, il se promet de demander à Severus de l'entraîner au duel. Car malgré l'entraînement qu'il a avec Drago et Théo. Cela n'est pas assez, il doit demander à quelqu'un d'expérimenté.

Avec le visage fermé, il demande à Isis d'aspirer sa magie qui est dans l'air. Il fait disparaître le sorcier avec le sort « Evanesco ».

Puis il disparaît à son tour dans les ombres de Shadow avec trois prisonniers.


	14. Cadeau de Yule pour les familiers

**Disclaner : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter**

Dialogue en **gras**

Pensées en « _italique »_

 _ ***Fourchelangue***_

 _ **Pensées de Shadow**_

ATTENTION PLUSIEURS SCENES DE TORTURES TRES EXPLICITES.

CHAPITRE 13

Harry n'arrive pas à dormir. Le duel repasse sans cesse dans son esprit. Sa faiblesse face à ce sorcier ne cesse de le tourmenter. Il part dans sa salle de duel et tente de se défouler de sa frustration. Malheureusement, il n'arrive à rien. A la place, il descend dans les cachots. Il se dirige vers l'une des cellules où l'un des sorciers se trouve.

Il ouvre la porte, le sorcier est toujours inconscient. Harry fait apparaître des chaînes qui bloquent la magie. Il fait léviter l'homme et l'attache. Avec un Aguamenti, il le réveil. L'homme ouvre les yeux, il ne sait pas où il est. La dernière chose qu'il se souvient c'est d'être sorti du bar et puis plus rien. Il sent qu'il est retenu par des chaînes et remarque la présence du garçon.

 **Où suis-je ? Qui es-tu ?** Demande l'homme plus surprit autre chose. Après tout, c'est qu'un gamin devant lui.

 **Tu es dans mes cachots et qui je suis ne te regarde pas,** répond Harry d'une voix dure.

 **Ha ha ha, tu devrais me relâcher au lieu de vouloir jouer les gros dur gamin,** réplique le sorcier avec amusement

Harry qui n'aime pas qu'on se moque de lui, lance un doloris. Le jeune sorcier qui est tellement en colère contre ce sorcier devant lui, celui de cette nuit et surtout contre lui-même lance le sort avec toute sa puissance. L'homme se met à hurler de douleur, il n'avait jamais crût que le gosse face à lui ferait ça et encore moins que le doloris lui fasse autant mal. Il a l'impression que le sort dure des minutes alors que Harry ne l'avait maintenu que de quelques secondes.

 **Alors, on rigole moins ?** demande Harry avec aucune émotion.

L'homme reprend difficilement sa respiration.

 **Enfoiré, relâche moi,** exige t-il

Cette fois, c'est le jeune Lord qui rigole.

 **Tu crois vraiment que je vais de laisser partir. Tu vois j'ai passé une très mauvaise nuit et j'ai besoin de me détendre.** Rétorque t-il avec un large sourire

Sur c'est derniers mots, Harry torture le sorcier pendant plusieurs heures. L'homme meurt au levé du soleil. Son corps n'est plus qu'un amas de chair et de sang. Harry lui avait briser quasiment la totalité des os. La peau avait été arraché ainsi que les yeux. Harry avait aussi utilisé un couteau pour lui lacéré le corps.

Le jeune sorcier couvert de sang, sort de la cellule. Il est beaucoup plus apaisé, cela fessait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas pu laisser libre court à ces pulsions. Car même s'il apprécié beaucoup Drago et Théo, il voyait mal avoir un prisonnier dans les cachots de la chambre des secrets pour pouvoir le torturer à sa guise. Et cela lui avait énormément manqué.

Il monte dans sa chambre où il peut voir que ces familiers dorment à poing fermé. Il avait demandé à ces amis de le laisser seul pour réfléchir et c'est avec contre cœur qu'ils avaient obéis. Harry prend une douche rapide et se met sous ces draps.

Harry se réveille en début d'après-midi, il peut voir la neige tombé dehors. Ces familiers sont réveillés mais ils sont restés près de lui.

 _ **Maître, vous allez mieux ?**_

 **Oui Shadow, je vais beaucoup mieux. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter autant.** En caressa tour à tour ces amis.

 _ ***Ce soir nous irons dans le monde moldu pour te trouver quelqu'un Sombra**_ _*_

L'après-midi passa rapidement, et comme la veille au soir. Harry se trouve dans une ruelle dans le Londres moldu. Sombra avait demandé à Harry une femme pour changer. Ce soir-là, Harry n'a pas besoin d'attendre longtemps. Un groupe de jeune étudiants d'une vingtaine d'années passe rapidement dans la ruelle, deux hommes et une femme. Harry les endort et il disparaît comme à son habitude. Les prisonniers fini dans les cachots.

Deux jours plus tard, le 23 Décembre Harry descend dans la cellule d'un des sorciers. Il entre avec Shadow, l'homme recule de peur. Car il se rappelle, de la nuit où il a entendu son ami hurlé. Et voyant entrer le garçon avec un tigre, il se rappelle de cet article qui parlait d'un jeune Lord qui possédait une telle créature le Lord Gryffondor âgé de 11 ans.

Harry peut sentir la peur de son prisonnier. Et sans dire un mot, Shadow se transforme en ombre et entoure son Maître puis le sorcier. Le tigre les déposent devant l'entrée du manoir, où Sombra et Isis les attendais. La nuit était tombé depuis peu.

Harry tend la baguette qui appartient au sorcier. Mais l'homme le regarde sans comprendre. Il se demande s'il cela veut dire qu'il peut partir. Le jeune Lord voyant les interrogations sur le visage de l'homme lui répond.

 **Tu peux partir, tu pourras transplaner dans une vingtaine de kilomètre.**

 **Pourquoi, m'enlever et me laisser partir ?** Demande l'homme très sceptique.

 **Tu vois à chaque noël, s'offre à mes familiers, un cadeau bien particulier. Ils aiment chasser.**

Harry voit la peur grandit dans le regard du prisonnier, celui-ci à bien comprit les paroles prononcées. Le jeune sorcier jubile de voir sa victime ainsi.

 **Tu as une avance de cinq minutes et après mon adorable Shadow se lancera à ta poursuite,** poursuit-il avec un mauvais sourire.

En voyant l'homme cloué sur place, Harry lui signale que le compte à rebours à commencé. Alors l'homme oblige sa peur à refouler et il se met à courir aussi vite que ces jambes peut le porter.

 **Maître, Maître, il commence à courir.** Dit Shadow qui tourne en rond tellement que l'excitation le prend.

Harry sourit en voyant la réaction de son ami, il se met à genoux face à lui et lui prend la gueule entre les mains et tout en lui embrassa le front lui dit.

 **Oui, mon adorable tigre. Surtout amuse toi bien, ne termine pas trop vite la chasse.**

 _ **Non Maître, je ferais attention cette année.**_

L'année dernière Shadow avait tuer sa proie en moins d'une minute. Mais cette année, il veut savourer la chasse. Harry se lève et dit à Shadow que les cinq minutes sont écoulées. Le tigre se met à rugir de toute ces forces pour prévenir sa proie qu'il arrive et se met à courir à suivant l'odeur du sorcier.

Harry avait installé depuis l'année dernière des caméras et grâce à l'aide des gobelins celles-ci fonctionnent parfaitement. Et grâce à un sort de visionnage deux images apparais. Sur l'une telle, on voit le sorcier qui court à perdre haleine tout en regardant par dessus son épaule. Et une autre avec Shadow qui poursuit sa proie.

Les serpents sifflent de consentement en voyant Shadow qui s'approche de plus en plus du sorcier.

L'homme quand en lui, entend le craquement de la neige derrière lui. Il lance alors un Avada Kedavra sans se retourner. Mais il peut entendre un rugissement comme pour lui dire qu'il a raté sa cible. Il continue de lancer divers sort de magie qu'il connaît comme « Destructum », « Diffinato », « Doloris ».

Le sorcier ne sait même pas quel direction prendre pour sortir de là. Il ne peut que courir droit devant lui, en priant Merlin de lui venir en aide. Il se rappelle encore, de cette période de sa vie où il était au service de Voldemort. Où à cette époque c'était lui, qui torturé les prisonniers qui étaient retenu dans les cachots du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comme quoi le karma est une salope.

Alors qu'il est dans ces pensées, il n'a pas vu la branche qui sort de terre et tombe. Il maudit toutes les divinités qu'il connaît. Il tente de se relever mais il peut entendre une lourde respiration non loin de lui. Il tourne la tête à gauche et tombe sur la créature noire qui est une parfaite contradiction avec la blancheur de la neige.

Mais au lieu que le tigre ne lui saute dessus, celui-ci reste tranquille et le regarde. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi le tigre ne le tue pas. Mais il ne cherche pas plus loin et lui lance à nouveau le sort de la mort mais la créature se transforme en ombre et réapparaît derrière lui.

Le sorcier se relève est reste en alerte. Alors que Shadow lui tourne lentement autour. Et sans prévenir lui lance un coup de patte qui arrache la moitié du mollet de l'homme. Le sorcier hurle de douleur et retombe à terre en tenant sa jambe.

Shadow se lèche la patte avec le sang. Il recommence à tourner en rond à seulement un mètre de distance, il rugit. Puis lacère le dos, les bras, les jambes de sa proie. Le sorcier ne peut que hurler de douleur et prier que cela se termine rapidement. Il tombe sur le dos épuisé par la douleur et la perte du sang qui colore la neige d'un magnifique rouge.

Shadow s'avance vers lui, et lèche les blessures qui font de nouveau crier sa victime. Puis avec un dernier coup de patte l'éviscère. Le sorcier ne peut même plus crier, il est entrain de s'étouffer avec son propre sang. Le tigre fini par mettre sa gueule dans son ventre et manger les organes alors que le sorcier vit encore.

Harry, Isis et Sombra savoure le spectacle que leur donne Shadow. Le tigre apparaît peu de temps après, il est couvert de sang mais cela ne gène pas Harry qu'il le prend dans ces bras et le caresse.

 **Alors mon grand, tu t'es bien amusé ?** Demande Harry avec plaisir

 _ **Oui, mais il était faible, la chasse était trop facile.**_ Répond Shadow un peu déçu par la résistance que lui a donné sa proie.

Harry sourit à la réplique de son ami. Et lui dit que l'année prochaine, il essaiera de lui trouver un sorcier plus puissant.

 _ ***Bon maintenant c'est à ton tour Sombra.**_ _*_ Harry demande à Shadow t'emmener la fille. C'est alors une jeune femme toute tremblante qui arrive.

 **Pitié ne me faite rien,** supplie t-elle en larme à la vue de Shadow couvert de sang, Isis et Sombra.

 **La ferme sale moldu,** exige Harry d'un ton glacial.

La femme se tait aussitôt.

 **Voilà les règles du jeu et je suis persuadé que même une moldu peut les comprendre. Tu vas prendre cette direction** (Harry lui montre la forêt) **à vingt kilomètres il y a une route et si tu y arrives. Tu seras libre de partir. Mais sache que Sombra** (il lui montre du doigt le serpent, elle pâlit encore plus et des larmes recommence à couler) **te poursuivra dans cinq minutes. Alors court, court pour ta vie.**

La jeune femme qui a comprit se met à courir.

 _ ***Maître, serait-il possible de me trouver des pouvoirs. Car je suis le seul à ne rien avoir**_ _*_ Demande Sombra qui est un peu jaloux de Isis qui peut parfaitement contrôler l'eau et un peu le feu. Et Shadow avec ses ombres, alors que lui n'a seulement sa taille et son venin.

Harry qui comprend les sentiments de son ami lui promet de faire des recherches et même de demander conseil auprès de Salazar. Harry lance un sort de rapidité sur Sombra pour qu'il puisse rattraper facilement sa proie. Et lui dit que le temps est écoulé.

Sombra se met à poursuivre la femme, qui la retrouve rapidement grâce au sort de rapidité. Il s'enroule sur les jambes de sa proie pour la faire tomber.

En sentant quelque chose de froid qui s'enroule sur ces jambes, la moldu se met à crier et s'écroule sur le sol. Elle tente en vain de dégager le serpent de sur elle. Seulement Sombra sert fortement les jambes où les os commencent à se briser et il mord les bras de sa victime qui se débat toujours pour sa vie malgré la douleur dans son corps. Elle peut sentir un liquide chaud sur ces jambes. La femme crie à l'aide mais personne n'entend son appel au secours à part Harry et ces familiers qui rigolent.

Le venin de Sombra commence à faire effet, elle peut sentir une brûlure qui naît dans ces veines comme de l'acide. Elle commence à cracher du sang. Sombra se détache des jambes brisés et en sang. La jeune femme ne peut plus bouger, alors qu'elle croit que le cauchemars est fini. Sombra se jette sur elle tout crocs dehors et la mord dans l'œil gauche qu'il lui arrache et l'avale. La moldu crie de plus belle en mettant ses mains sur son œil.

Sombra se pose à côté et la regarde mourir lentement, car il avait injecter très peu de venin pour éviter que la femme meurt trop vite. Elle met plus de quinze minutes pour mourir dans d'atroce souffrance.

Sombra retourne tranquillement vers son Maître qui est assit sur les escaliers qui mène à l'entrée du manoir. Harry le félicite de son imagination, Sombra se love sur les jambes de son Maître.

 _ ***C'était magnifique***_ la félicite aussi Isis

Harry tourne sa tête pour tomber dans le regard du sorcier que Shadow avait ramené il y a vingt minutes. L'homme a pût voir le meurtre de la jeune moldu. Même s'il n'avait pas eu besoin de ça pour que la terreur le prenne. Il lui avait seulement fallut voir Shadow qui est toujours couvert de sang. Mais cette scène, le fait encore plus tremblé de frayeur.

Harry est enthousiasmé en voyant la terreur dans les yeux de l'homme. Le jeune sorcier lui explique les règles et que cette fois c'est Isis la chasseuse. Le sorcier se met à courir sans demander son reste.

Isis a dû mal à se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus tout de suite. Après tout cela fait maintenant cinq mois qu'elle n'a pas tuer de sorcier. Et elle veut sentir la magie du sorcier couler en elle pour la rendre plus forte. Et ainsi pouvoir protéger au mieux son Maître.

Isis se rappelle de la rencontre avec son Maître et remercie tout les dieux serpents pour lui avoir trouvé un tel Maître pour elle. Elle n'aurait jamais pût rêver mieux.

Au moment, où Harry lui dit qu'elle peut partir. Isis se met à glisser à une vitesse folle. Elle a tellement hâte de plonger ces crocs dans le sorcier, qu'elle ne veut pas trop jouer avec sa proie. Isis invoque de l'eau qu'elle jette sur le bras droit du sorcier qui sursaute surprit. Elle ordonne à l'eau de se geler, le bras de l'homme se gèle aussi sous la transformation. Il hurle en sentant son bras qui se change en glace. Sous la douleur, il titube et se cogne contre un arbre, son bras se brise en mille morceau sous le choc. L'homme rugi sous la douleur mais continue sa course. Isis lui gèle cette fois sa jambe gauche qui se pulvérise à son tour sous le poids de l'homme qui tombe en criant.

Isis se glisse doucement sur l'homme qui tente de faire tomber le serpent qui est sur lui. Mais Isis le paralyse avec l'un de ces venins. Puis elle enfonce ces crocs dans la jugulaire de l'homme. Elle peut sentir la magie qui s'écoule doucement dans son corps comme pour la réchauffer. Et au moment où l'homme meurt, elle se détache de lui et retourne vers son Maître toute heureuse de cette soirée.

Harry retourne dans ces appartements avec ces familiers. Il lave Shadow et Sombra qui sont toujours recouvert de sang. Seule Isis n'en ai pas couvert, vu que lorsqu'elle avait geler le sorcier, son sang aussi était devenu de la glace. Ce qui explique pourquoi son familier était revenu propre.

Et c'est un Harry, Shadow, Isis et Sombra heureux de leur soirée qui s'endort dans une chambre chauffé par la cheminée où un feu doux brûle.

Notre jeune sorcier se réveille vers 10H avec un large sourire en repensant à la nuit dernière. Il se lève et se prépare pour le bal des Malfoy. Et à 14H, il arrive par cheminette chez son ami.

C'est un Drago habillé avec classe qui attend depuis cinq minutes. Harry apparaît dans les flammes vertes de la cheminette, qui est habillé avec un jean noir, des chaussures de soirée, un pull vert foncé et une robe de soirée vert émeraude qui fait ressortir la couleur de ces yeux.

Harry sort de la cheminée avec droiture et un Shadow de toute sa hauteur. Il peut aussi voir Isis et Sombra, son ami a laissé en évidence ses serpents. Après tout Drago avait prévenu Harry que le bal est sous le sort du secret. Cela veut dire que tout ce qui se passera durant le bal ne pourra être divulgué. Drago peut aussi ressentir quelque chose d'étrange et de sombre que dégage Harry. Mais au lieu d'être effrayé, il a l'impression que cette aura l'entoure pour s'infiltrer en lui et faire ressortir le vrai Drago.

 **Tu vas bien ?** Demande Drago intrigué

Harry sourit tout en répondant.

 **Oui, j'ai juste passé une excellente nuit hier.**

Pour toute réplique Drago hausse un sourcil et propose à son ami de le suivre dans le salon où se trouve ces parents et Severus. Drago n'ose pas lui dire que Sirius se trouve aussi ici. Il ne sait pas comment son Roi pourrait réagir.

Drago ouvre la porte joliment ouvragée de serpents et laisse passer Harry. Le jeune sorcier rentre dans un salon confortable de couleur bleu clair. Il voit sur un canapé Lucius et Cissa. Et Severus sur un fauteuil prés de la cheminée allumée. Mais il remarque un autre homme assit sur un fauteuil. Harry reconnaît aussitôt le sorcier. Une personne qui avait compté pour lui mais qu'il avait aussi abandonné.

Il sent la colère le submerger, la pièce se refroidit et un vent glacial se lève dans la pièce qui fait claquer sa robe. Shadow s'écarte légèrement pour se mettre en position d'attaque près à défendre son Maître contre le sorcier qu'il ne connaît pas. Isis et Sombra descend pour reprendre leur taille normale et sifflent dangereusement.

Lucius regarde sans voix la scène, la puissance qu'il ressent n'est rien comparable à la dernière fois avec James Potter. Severus qu'en à lui n'est pas surprit, il avait déjà vu Harry en colère. Et il est très heureux de ne pas être l'origine de celle-ci. Cissa ne croyait pas à ce qu'elle voit, son mari lui avait un peu parlait d'Harry et elle comprend pourquoi Lucius compare cette aura avec celle de son Seigneur.

Sirius qu'en à lui, n'arrive pas à bouger d'un millimètre. La magie de son filleul l'encercle comme s'il essayé de le déchirer. Drago est le seul qui arrive à bouger pour aller vers son ami.

 **Harry, voici Sirius le cousin de ma mère.** Parle Drago avec hésitation.

 **Je sais parfaitement qu'il y ait,** répond-il froidement et sans un geste et sans prévenir, Black se retrouve propulsé à travers la fenêtre du balcon. Alors qu'il se dirige vers sa futur victime, les autres sorciers de la pièce à l'impression que le sol tremble sous la pression de la magie d'Harry.

Lucius et Severus s'entourent de leur magie pour ne pas être prisonnier de la magie destructible d'Harry et se lèvent pour se diriger vers lui.

 **Harry calme toi,** demande Severus, **même si je n'aime pas le cabot. Tu risques de le tuer si tu continues à laisser ta magie agir ainsi.**

Harry le regarde dans les yeux et lui répond sans aucune émotion.

 **Et alors, c'est bien ce que je compte faire. Il m'a abandonné comme toute ma famille et je me suis juré qu'ils payeraient tous.**

 **Harry, tuer quelqu'un n'est pas anodin, le visage de tes victimes te hanterons.** Lui prévient Severus. Lucius lui avait dit pour la ruelle dans l'Allée des Embrumes. **Mais il y a une différence entre tuer pour se défendre et tuer pour se venger.**

Harry qui est tellement en colère, ne fait plus attention à se qu'il dit.

 **Tu crois vraiment, que je ne le sais pas.** Lui répond Harry en penchant la tête sur la côté. **Mais jusqu'à maintenant personne n'est venu me hanter. Et ce genre de conseil qui vient d'un mangemort est plutôt original.**

Severus recule, il ne pensait pas qu'Harry le savait. Il ne souhaite pas perdre sa confiance, son amitié. Au fil de cette année, il avait fini pas énormément aimé le gosse face à lui. Il veut pouvoir le protéger comme un père, un rôle que Saint Potter n'avait jamais prit.

 **Tu crois que je ne le savait pas. Alors désolé de te décevoir mais je l'ai toujours sût, comme pour vous Lucius ou Cissa.** En voyant leur regards interrogatif, il leurs réponds. **Je peux parfaitement sentir la magie noire qui émane de vos bras gauche. Et tout le monde sait que c'est ici que Voldemort marqué ses mangemorts. Et je me contrefiche que vous êtes à son service.**

 **Mais il est mort,** réplique Severus en voyant que Harry parle au présent.

Harry sourit.

 **Severus, je te croyais plus intelligent que ça. Tu devrais faire plus attention à se qui t'entoure.**

Harry ne compte pas lui dire que Quirell est Voldemort. Mais à force de parler avec Severus, sa colère disparaît peu à peu. Mais reste présente, il décide de se concentrer à nouveau vers l'animagus.

A ce moment Lucius intervient, car il peut voir que Sirius ne peut rien dire. Il est comme catatonique, son cauchemars d'être rejeté par son filleul se réalise.

 **Harry attend, Sirius ne t'a pas abandonné.**

A ces mots, le jeune sorcier écoute attentivement le blond. Quant Lucius voit qu'il à son attention, il continu.

 **Quand Sirius a apprit que les Potter t'ont abandonné. Il est venu me voir, car il voulait aller au mangemagot pour avoir ta garde. Mais Dumbledore à bloquer toutes les démarches. Et tu étais introuvable, même avec tout mes contacts.**

Harry est plus que surprit par les mots qu'il vient d'entendre. _« Mais est-ce la vérité ? Pourquoi Lucius lui mentirait ? Pourquoi Sirius n'avait pas prit contact avec lui, une fois qu'il était à Poudlard ? »_

Harry se tourne vers Sirius.

 **Si cela est la vérité, pourquoi n'avoir pas prit contact avec moi en septembre ?**

Lorsque que Sirius remarque que son filleul lui parle calmement, cela le ramène dans la réalité mais reste à terre et tête baissée lui répond.

 **Je...j'avais peur de ta réaction. J'avais peur que tu me rejettes comme maintenant.**

Harry peut voir malgré la tête baisée des larmes couler sur le visage de l'homme en face de lui. Et toute colère disparait, il halète maintenant que sa magie n'agit plus. Il est épuisé.

Drago lui propose de s'asseoir mais Harry refuse, il ne veut pas paraître faible. Une fois cette semaine lui suffit amplement. Donc il se reprend rapidement. Sirius se relève et rentre dans le salon. Harry en profite pour réparer la fenêtre d'un simple geste de la main. Que les adultes remarquent parfaitement, seul Drago et Severus sait qu'Harry fait de la magie sans baguette et en informulé.

Cissa leur propose un thé, que le jeune sorcier accepte. Drago et Harry s'assit pour prendre tranquillement leur tasse.

 **Sirius, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça.**

 **Je comprends et si tu as des questions n'hésite pas à me les poser.** Propose Black soulagé qu'Harry ne le rejette pas.

 **Dit moi Harry, je ne pensais pas que des serpents étaient aussi grand,** dit Lucius qui souhaite détendre l'atmosphère.

A cette réplique Severus sourit en passant au basilic qui se trouve dans la chambre des secrets. Car à côté Isis et Sombra sont petits.

 **Oui, j'aurais du mal à les porter s'ils gardaient leurs tailles normale,** répond Harry en souriant et rigolant un peu.

 **Vu comme ça, c'est sûr,** dit à son tour la seule sorcière dans le salon. **Bon, maintenant messieurs, ils vaudraient aller dans la salle de bal. Les invités font bientôt arriver.**

Lucius qui connaît sa femme, sait qu'il ne peut rien dire. Tout le monde se lèvent et partent en direction de la salle de bal. En attendant les premiers inviter Severus pose une question qu'il lui brûle les lèvres.

 **Harry, tout à l'heure, tu as dit que personne ne venait te hanter. Que voulais-tu dire par là ?**

Harry sachant qu'il se trouve entourer de mangemorts sait que ce genre de détail ne pourrait pas lui nuire. Et qu'ils n'iraient pas voir le ministère pour le dénoncer sans être dénoncer à leur tour. Et puis, il a aussi confiance à Severus. Donc d'une voix entièrement naturel, lui répond.

 **J'ai tué les Dursley.**

 **Pardon,** demande Severus d'une voix tendue. Il se rappelle parfaitement se qu'avait dit Albus sur la mort des moldus.

Lucius qui écoutait d'une oreille indiscrète est estomaqué. Ce meurtre avait était décrit comme étant une œuvre des mangemorts et c'était pas peu dire. Il avait eu accès aux photos, ses meurtres étaient digne de Bellatrix.

 **Attend c'est toi, qui a tué la famille de Lily,** demande Sirius étonné.

 **Oui, est ce que cela te pose un problème ?** Demande Harry d'une voix morte

Sirius qui ne souhaite pas se mettre à dos son filleul retrouvé décide de lui répondre que non. Même si ses meurtres lui avait donné froid dans le dos.

 **Mais tu avais à peine 11 ans,** parle à son tour Severus qui avait récupéré sa voix.

 **Et alors, ils m'ont abandonné sur le seuil d'un orphelinat en pleine nuit, si une personne ne m'avait pas trouvait je serais mort.**

Severus et Sirius senti une haine monté en eux en pensant à ses moldus. Et comprennent la colère d'Harry.

Drago qui entend ce qu'il est arrivé à son ami, son Roi. Ressent lui aussi de l'agressivité pour eux et trouve que ce qu'ils leur sont arrivés était bien fait pour eux.

Lucius au fond n'est pas surprit par la cruauté du garçon. Il avait après tout déjà vu en première place celle-ci même si pour les meurtres des moldus c'était largement au dessus. Mais il est persuadé que son Seigneur aurait apprécier regarder le spectacle.

Cissa, elle est stupéfaite que ce jeune sorcier puisse faire ça. Mais elle se dit, que si Drago peut avoir un ami comme lui et prendre un peu de son caractère. Drago pourrait devenir un important et puissant mangemorts lorsque Voldemort reviendra. Cissa avait bien remarqué que son fils était devenu plus puissant depuis qu'il traîne avec Harry.

Alors qu'ils sont tous dans leurs pensées, les premiers invités arrivent. La plupart d'entre eux sont surpris de voir le jeune Lord Gryffondor ici avec Shadow et deux serpents. Ils étaient dit nul part que le jeune Lord possède deux serpents. Et enfin le Lord Nott arrive avec Théo. Théo est heureux de retrouver ces amis.

 **Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, merci pour votre invitation.** Commence le Lord Nott

 **Bonsoir Lord Nott, Lady Nott c'est un plaisir de vous avoir pour ce bal,** poursuit Cissa

Tandis que Cissa parle avec Lady Nott, Théo décide de présenter son ami à son père.

 **Père je souhaiterais vous présenter mon ami Harry le Lord Gryffondor,** intervient Théo

Harry lui tend la main que le Lord serre.

 **Harry voici mon père Alexander le Lord Nott**

 **Enchanté Lord Nott.**

 **C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, mon fils m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.**

Juste derrière Alexander se trouve la famille Parkinson. Et au moment où le Lord Parkinson voit Harry, il demande d'une voix dure et de dégoût.

 **Lord Malefoy, que fait le fils de Potter ici.**

Tout le monde se tourne vers le Lord.

 **Parkinson, Harry est notre invité et il n'est pas un Potter. Donc je vous prierez de ne pas lui manquer de respect.** Répond Lucius mécontent du comportement du Lord.

 **Lucius comment pouvez-vous, accepter sa présence ?**

Lucius qui comprend ce que veux dire Parkinson. Après tout à cause de la famille Potter leurs Seigneur avait disparut. Mais Harry n'est en rien comme les Potter. Et il est même persuadé que Voldemort accepterai volonté le jeune sorcier dans ces rangs. Même s'il doute que Harry accepte de s'agenouiller face au mage noir. En tout cas, jamais Harry rejoindra le camp de la Lumière.

 **C'est un ami de mon fils et si sa présence vous gène. Vous êtes libre de partir.**

Lucius peut sentir les familiers d'Harry s'agiter et il voulait éviter de se retrouver avec le corps de Parkinson sur les bras.

 **Comment ?** Demande le Lord abasourdir par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Mais décide de rester en étant tout de même loin d'Harry.

Harry lui n'était pas intervenu, lorsqu'il avait vu que Lucius gérer avec brio le problème. Théo demanda s'ils pouvaient aller dans un endroit tranquille car il avait besoin de leur parler.

Drago les emmènent alors dans sa chambre. Celle-ci est verte et argent, très grande. Ils assirent sur le grand lit King et Drago demande à Dobby de leurs emmener trois bièraubeurres.

 **Alors Théo qu'il a t-il de si important qu'ont devais isolé ?** Demande Drago en buvant une gorgé de sa boisson.

 **Durant les vacances, j'ai trouvé un livre qui parle de la pierre philosophale.** Répond calmement Théo heureux de voir le visage étonné de ces amis.


	15. La pierre philosophale

**Disclaner : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter**

Dialogue en **gras**

Pensées en « _italique »_

 _ ***Fourchelangue***_

 _ **Pensées de Shadow**_

CHAPITRE 14

Harry et Drago n'arrive pas à croire que Théo a enfin trouver des renseignements sur la pierre philosophale. Théo en voyant ces amis tout ouïe continue.

 **La pierre philosophale permet de transformer le métal en or et de fabriquer l'élixir de longue vie. Elle a été créer par Nicolas Flamel. Donc je pense que Voldemort cherche à se créer un nouveau corps.**

Harry leur avait dit ces soupçons sur Quirell est Voldemort.

 **Qu'est ce qu'ont va faire ?** Demande Drago à Harry

 **C'est simple, ont va voler la pierre avant Voldychou.**

Théo et Drago s'étouffe avec leur Biéraubeurre.

 **Harry n'appelle pas Voldemort comme ça.** Réplique Drago choqué par le surnom

 **Pourquoi ?** Demande Harry avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. **Et puis il n'est pas là.**

Alors qu'ils sont entrain de parler, ils entendent toquer à la porte. C'est Cissa qui leurs demandent de redescendre pour participer au bal et qu'ils allaient bientôt passer à table. C'est par conséquences un trio un peu ronchon qui obéir.

Durant le repas, Harry est assis entre Drago et Severus. Rogue et le jeune sorcier parle beaucoup de potion. Et Sirius qui voit le lien entre son filleul et son ancienne némésis est un peu jaloux. Il a l'impression qu'il ne pourra jamais être aussi proche. Et pour ça il hait encore plus les Potter et Dumbledore.

Et puis sans eux, son filleul ne serait jamais devenu un meurtrier. Lorsqu'il repense a se que lui a dit Harry sur les Dursley. Il a vraiment du mal a croire qu'un enfant est capable d'un meurtre aussi horrible. En plus, son filleul donne l'impression que cela n'est rien. Comme au moment où il a crut qu'il allait mourir. La seule fois où il avait ressentir une telle aura meurtrier était durant la première guerre, en face de Voldemort. Et les familiers de son filleul, sont des plus terrifiants.

Le reste du bal se passe sans problème, le seul point noir pour Harry fût le moment où Cissa lui demandant une danse. Lui qui a deux pieds gauche a vraiment crut sa dernière heure arrivée. En plus il voyait bien que ces amis Drago et Théo avaient envie d'éclater de rire. Et il se promit de se venger, il ne sais pas comment mais il le ferait. Après tout on se moque pas de lui sans en payer les conséquences.

Tard dans la nuit, notre trio se retrouve sur le lit de Drago pour parler de comment voler la pierre. Ils savent déjà que le premier piège est le cerbère. Ils prévoient alors de faire des recherches sur cette créature.

 **Mais vous ne trouvez pas un peu bizarre que la pierre soit là, au même moment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?** Questionne Drago

 **Si, mais quelques chose me dit que Dumbledore doit savoir que Voldemort veut la pierre. Et il espère sûrement lui mettre la main dessus. Mais le plus bizarre c'est comment Dumbledore n'a pas découvert qui est vraiment Quirell ?** Répond Théo

 **Oui, tu as raison. Car pour le Grand Albus Dumbledore c'est vraiment pas digne de lui.** Répond à son tour Harry. **A moins qu'il veut autre chose mais quoi ?**

 **Malheureusement ou heureusement on n'est pas dans sa tête. Mais une fois qu'ont aura la pierre tu comptes en faire quoi ?** Demande Théo à Harry

 **Un marché,** répond tout naturellement Harry

 **Tu peux préciser ?** Interroge Drago

 **Étant un ancien Potter, je ne veux pas prendre le risque. Qu'il tente de me tuer. Donc la pierre contre ma vie.**

Harry ne leur avait pas dit que c'était lui qui avait détruit le mage noir.

 **Effectivement, vu comme ça. Mais comment peux tu être sûr qu'il ne va pas tenter de te la voler.**

 **Théo, à l'heure actuelle Voldychou est faible. Donc si je dois me battre contre lui, je suis persuadé de gagner et en plus j'ai mes familiers en cas de besoin. Et pour être certain qu'il tiendra parole, je lui demanderai un serment inviolable. Bon il est presque deux heures du matin, on devrait dormir.**

 **Dans ce cas, je fais vous montrez vos chambres.**

 **Mais non Drago, ton lit est assez grand.** Réplique Harry amuser de voir le visage de son ami blanchir.

Harry tapote sur le lit et ces familiers montent. Puis il se met en boxer et se glisse sous les draps.

 **Euh... Harry, je ne suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée,** rétorque un Drago hésitant.

 **Enfin Drago ne me dit pas, que tu as encore peur de mes adorables amis.** Réplique Harry amuser, après tout il s'est promit de se venger.

 **Moi peur, absolument pas.** Répond hautainement Drago qui en réalité n'en mener pas large.

Théo se retient de justesse, de ne pas rire. Et se met à son tour en boxer et se place à côté d'Harry. Drago voyant qu'il a perdu la bataille met son bas de pyjama et se glisse à son tour à côté d'Harry. Ce soir là Drago a beaucoup de mal à s'endormit en sentant les familiers de son ami sur son lit.

Vers dix heures, Lucius qui rentre dans la chambre pour réveiller son fils. Car il ne c'était toujours pas levé, mais il reste interdit devant la scène que lui donne les trois sorciers. Harry a sa tête posé sur le torse de son fils et Théo a sa tête contre le dos d'Harry. Puis le tigre et les deux serpents qui regardent comme amusé leur maître et ses amis.

En voyant cela, Lucius préfère faire marche arrière clairement amusé de voir les enfants ainsi. Malefoy redescend dans la cuisine pour retrouver sa femme, son meilleur ami Severus et Sirius.

 **Alors, ils descendent bientôt.** Demande Cissa

 **Ils dorment comme des loirs, je n'ai pas osez les réveiller.**

 **Toi le grand Lucius Malefoy n'a pas osez ?** Demande amusé Sirius

 **Ils ont dormis ensemble.** Dit Lucius pour toute réponse.

Les trois autres personnes dans la pièce sourit. Mais à ce moment ils entendent un hurlement à leur glacer le sang. Ils montent en courant, baguette en main. Lucius ouvre violemment la porte de la chambre de son fils, près à tuer celui qui ose s'en prendre à lui.

Mais il ne voit que Théo et Harry plié en deux en larme à cause de leurs fous rire. Alors que son fils est blanc comme un linge. Lucius demande immédiatement des explications.

 **Père, c'est à cause d'Harry.**

 **Et attend, ce n'est pas m'a faute si tu n'arrivais pas à te réveiller.**

 **Et...et... et c'est une raison pour demander à tes serpents de me grimper dessus pour le faire.**

 **Mais au moins cela t'a réveillé,** répond Théo entre deux rires.

Les adultes qui comprennent enfin ce qu'il s'est passé, se met à sourire. Seul Sirius se permet de faire comme les enfants et d'éclater franchement de rire. Il est heureux de voir que son filleul peut agir comme un enfant de son âge.

 **A non, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi.** Réplique Drago outré

 **Allez les enfants, debout il est tard. Ont vous attends dans le salon pour ouvrir les cadeaux.** Dit Cissa

Et sur ceux, les adultes quitte la pièce.

 **Tu me le payeras, Harry tu peux en être certain.**

 **C'était pour me venger d'hier soir, tu m'as lâchement abandonner pour que je danse avec ta mère. Et vous deux, vous vous êtes foutu de moi.**

Drago et Théo se permet de rire en repensant à la scène qu'avait offert leur ami. Harry en profite pour courir dans la salle de bain pour se laver.

 **Hééé tu triches** , crie Drago une fois la porte fermée.

Le trio descend une demie-heure plus tard. Les adultes se lèvent de leur chaise et s'assit autour du sapin. Cissa offre son cadeau à son fils, Drago ouvre avec envie le long paquet et trouve un nimbus 2000. Il remercie sa mère chaudement, il voulait ce balai depuis sa sortir. De la part de son père, il a un magnifique bracelet en cuir de dragon avec des protections qu'il le protégera des sorts style « Expelliarmus ». Severus lui offre un coffret en bois noir de plusieurs fioles pour les potions et des ingrédients plutôt rare. Sirius lui offre un livre « les 1001 blagues ». Théo lui a acheté un ancien grimoire de magie noire écrit par Allan Dtieu, un sorcier du 10ème siècle.

 **Comment as-tu trouvé un tel livre ?** Demande Lucius impressionné, car les livres écrit par ce sorcier sont presque introuvable.

 **Je suis tombé dessus par hasard, dans une librairie dans l'Allée des Embrumes.**

 **Bon on dirait que c'est mon tour,** parle Harry, **Sira**.

Et dans un pop l'elfe de maison apparaît dans son uniforme rouge et noire avec les armoiries des Peverell, ainsi que des petites chaussures.

 **Que peut faire Sira pour le Maître ?**

 **Peux-tu m'emmener les cadeaux que j'ai laissé dans ma chambre ?**

 **Bien sûr Maître.**

Et dans un pop, elle disparaît pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard.

 **Merci**

Sira transplane de nouveau. Harry prend un petit paquet et le tend à Drago qu'il l'ouvre. Il tombe sur une magnifique boucle d'oreille en forme de katana.

 **Mais...c'est la même que toi** , dit le jeune blond.

 **Oui, elle provient d'un bijoutier au Japon. Cette boucle d'oreille te protégera de toutes personnes qui essayera d'entrer dans ton esprit. C'est Ragnok qui m'a offert la mienne.**

 **Attend Ragnok, le directeur de Gringotts ?** Demande Lucius

 **Oui, c'est l'un de mes plus vieux amis. Il est aussi mon gestionnaire de compte.**

 **Attend, tu veux dire que tu es un ami des gobelins ?** Questionne impressionné Sirius

 **Effectivement et je leur dois beaucoup.**

 **Tu es sûr que cette boucle d'oreille protège totalement l'esprit du porteur ?** Demande à son tour Severus très intéressé par celle-ci.

 **Oui, Ragnok me la confirmer et j'ai toute confiance en ses paroles.**

 **Est-ce que tu me permettrais d'essayé de rentrer dans ton esprit. Je suis un maître d'occlumancie et de légilimancie.**

Harry accepte sans hésiter une seconde. Alors Severus tente de lire l'esprit de son jeune ami mais il ne voit que du noir et se sent rejeter violemment de son esprit.

 **Impressionnant,** déclare le professeur.

Cissa lance un sort pour percer l'oreille de son fils et lui mets le cadeau d'Harry.

 **Elle est vraiment magnifiquement travaillée,** constate Cissa à son tour

 **J'ai encore quelque chose,** précise Harry.

Il prend cette fois une grande boite en bois d'une hauteur de cinquante centimètre et autant de largeur.

Drago ouvre la boite, plus qu'intrigué par celle-ci. Et lorsqu'il regarde à l'intérieur, il ne peut que rester sans voix et contemple avec émerveillement le contenu.

 **Drago ?** Demande Lucius ne comprenant pas le comportement de son fils.

Tout le monde se lève pour voir à leur tour se qu'il peut rendre Drago ainsi. Et reste à leur tour interloqué et regarde Harry qui a un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Drago tend les mains à l'intérieur et retire ce qu'il contient.

 **Harry, il est magnifique, merci, merci.** Dit Drago avec des paillettes dans les yeux alors qu'il caresse tendrement un magnifique louveteau argent avec deux petites ailes rouges sur le dos.

 **C'est un loup des enfers, ils sont appelés ainsi car ils peuvent se transformer en flamme une fois adulte à l'âge de trois ans. Mais celui que tu tiens dans tes bras à seulement quatre mois.**

 **Mais comment as-tu eu une telle créature ?** Demande Severus troublé par ce cadeau _« Harry ne fait vraiment rien comme les autres »_ pense Severus amusé.

 **Je suis actionnaire majoritaire de l'animalerie magique dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Donc j'ai demandé au propriétaire qui s'occupe du lieu, au mois de Novembre de me trouver des créatures rares.** Répond Harry amusé de voir tout le monde sans voix. **Mais maintenant, tu dois lui trouver un nom Drago.**

 **Silver, comme la couleur de son pelage. Merci infiniment Harry, je n'ai jamais eu de cadeau aussi extraordinaire.**

Maintenant c'est au tour de Théo. De la part de Cissa et Lucius, il obtient un jeu d'échec les pièces sont en onyx noire et blanches, le plateau est en bois de chênes comme la boite. Severus lui offre un livre de sortilège, la matière qu'il préfère. De Sirius plusieurs objets pour faire des blagues. Drago lui offre aussi un livre sur les sortilèges des temps anciens. Harry lui offre la même boucle d'oreille et lui tend aussi une boite semblable à celle de Drago.

Théo ouvre délicatement la boite avec un sourire, en se doutant que cela doit aussi être une créature. Du moins il espère, car depuis qu'il avait vu Shadow, il voulait posséder une créature similaire. Les autres qui se doute aussi du contenu de la boite, retiennent leur souffle.

Théo prend à son tour amoureusement la petite créature, qui est un magnifique renard blanc avec neuf toutes petites queues.

 **Oh Merlin !** s'exclame Sirius, **je rêve ou c'est un kitsune**

 **Non tu ne rêve pas c'est bien un kitsune, elle a seulement un mois. Et tu dois savoir, que les kitsune peut contrôler les éclairs.**

 **Harry, elle est splendide je ne sais même pas quoi te dire.**

 **Je me suis dit que toi et Drago mériter d'avoir des familiers digne de vous. Et puis Shadow sera heureux de jouer avec eux, lorsqu'ils seront plus grand.**

 **Mais je ne crois pas que le Directeur accepte qu'on les emmènent avec nous à Poudlard.**

 **Il n'aura rien a redire, je suis un héritier des Fondateurs et en plus le Roi de Serpentard. Il n'a rien a redire et en plus je suis persuadé que notre directeur de maison ne vous dira rien.** Dit Harry en regardant Severus

 **A deux conditions,** commence le dit directeur de maison

 **Tout ce que tu veux,** répond à l'unisson Drago et Théo.

Severus est vraiment amusé de voir ces deux élèves qui sert amoureusement leur nouveau familiers et le regarde avec supplique.

 **Premièrement, vos familiers ne doit faire de mal à personne.**

 **Promit,** crie presque les deux garçons.

 **Et deuxièmement, Harry je veux que tu me trouve également un familier.** Dit Severus des plus sérieux.

Tout le monde dans la pièce se met à rire de la demande du professeur. Ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça.

 **Très bien Severus, j'irais voir la personne avant la rentrer des classes par contre il comptera comme pour ton cadeau de l'année prochaine. Mais tu dois savoir que cela peut prendre un peu de temps. Le loup vient de France et le Kitsune du Japon.**

 **Pas de problème, je sais me montrer patient.** Répond Severus même si intérieurement il est impatient d'avoir lui aussi, une si belle créature.

Théo nomme sa nouvelle amie Light.

Les échanges de cadeaux continue. Cissa et Lucius offre à Harry un Nimbus 2000 (ils n'avaient pas offert ça à Théo car son père lui en avait déjà acheté un) et un kit pour le nettoyer. Severus lui offrir comme pour Drago un ensemble de fioles et d'ingrédients. Sirius lui offre un livre de potions écrit par un ancien Maîtres des potions (Lucius lui avait dit que son filleul adorer cette matière). Drago lui offre diverses sucreries et un livre en fourchelangue qu'il avait trouver dans la boutique de Barjow et Beurk. Théo lui donne également des sucreries et un livre sur les créatures mystiques.

Mais Drago et Théo ont un peu honte de leurs cadeaux comparer à ceux d'Harry. Mais les rassurent à leurs disant qu'il aime beaucoup leurs cadeaux.

Harry offre également à Severus un livre de potion écrit par Salazar, qu'il a traduit du fourchelangue. Pour Cissa, il lui donne un collier en diamant trouver dans l'une de ces voûtes et à Lucius une canne en bois de Bokken l'un des bois les plus dur et les plus précieux. Comme il ne savait pas qu'il aurait Sirius, il ne lui a rien acheté.

XXXXX

Harry attend Drago et Théo sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Lorsqu'il voit arriver Drago avec Silver dans ses bras ainsi que Light dans ceux de Théo. Tout le monde qui se trouve sur le quai les regardent.

En voyant qu'il est le centre d'attention, Drago met un sourire hautain sur son visage. Théo sourit lorsqu'il voit le manège de son ami. Puis se dit qu'il ne changerais jamais sur ce point.

 **Alors, comment vont vos familiers ?** Demande Harry

 **Très bien, Silver est très câlin. Il reste toujours sur mes genoux.**

 **Light dort beaucoup.**

Les garçons disent au revoir à leurs parents et montent dans le train. Ils se trouvent un compartiment vide et s'installent. Théo et Drago joue au échec tandis qu'Harry lit le livre sur les créatures mystique que Théo lui a offert pour noël. Lorsqu'un coup à la porte les interrompent. Drago ouvre et tombe sur un Blaise hésitant.

 **Blaise ?** Demande Drago surprit, depuis la rentré de septembre il n'avait presque pas parlé avec lui. Et au fond de lui le blond s'en voulait, car Blaise est un ami qu'il connaît depuis sa tendre enfance.

 **Désolé de vous dérangez mais j'essaie d'esquiver Pansy. Et je voulais savoir si je peux rester avec vous ?** Questionne Blaise d'une petite voix

Drago se tourne vers Harry pour savoir s'il peut laisser entrer Blaise. Le jeune Lord avait beaucoup attendu parler du Serpentard par Drago et Théo. Et il est un peu intrigué par lui. Car après tout si sa mère tue systématiquement ses maris pour leurs argent alors Blaise doit aussi avoir un côté sombre.

 **Bien sûr, tu peux rester.** Dit finalement Harry

Blaise rentre dans le compartiment et s'assit à côté de Drago. Il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder les deux bébés créatures. En voyant son regard Théo lui dit que c'est Harry qui leurs a offert. Durant le reste du voyage, ils parlent de tout et de rien.

XXXXXX

Deux semaines s'est écoulé depuis le retour des vacances. Tout les Serpentard, on accueilli avec plaisir les nouveaux familiers des membres de la cour. Blaise passe de plus en plus de temps avec le trio. Ils ne parlent jamais de choses vraiment importantes. Mais Harry avait fini par apprécier son franc parler. Blaise n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'il pense. Une qualité qu'Harry estime, au point qu'il accepte sa présence à la table du Roi, même s'il ne fait pas parti des membres de sa cour.

Les autres élèves avaient vu le rapprochement entre les quatre garçons. Et les Serpentard apprécier de plus en plus leur Roi, Drago et Théo. Car malgré le côté sombre d'Harry celui-ci était présent pour leur donner un coup de main pour leur devoir. Et n'avait pas mit de règles stricte.

Et un samedi soir tard dans la nuit, le trio sort discrètement de la salle commune de Serpentard pour prendre la direction du 3ème étages. Harry avait découvert grâce au livre de Théo comment passer le cerbère. Et avec un « Alohomora » Harry ouvre la porte et immédiatement Drago lance le sort « Musicorum » pour lancer une musique douce dans la pièce. Le cerbère s'endort aussitôt, Théo ouvre la trappe et saute le premier suivi des deux autres.

Ils tombent sur quelque chose de moue, Harry appelle à lui une boule de lumière et ils remarques qu'ils sont sur une grande plante. Harry reconnaît celle-ci comme un filet du diable. Et dit à ces amis qu'ils doivent se détendre, ce qu'ils font immédiatement grâce à leurs séances de méditations.

Ils marchent ensuite dans un long corridor au mur vierge qui fini sur une porte. A l'intérieur, il y a une centaine de petites clés qui volent et un balai au centre de la pièce. Théo va vers la porte qui se trouve à l'opposé et tente de l'ouvrir mais celle-ci reste fermé malgré toutes ces tentatives. Drago comprend que l'une des clés doit ouvrir la porte. Il monte alors sur le balai mais aussitôt toutes les clés commence à le poursuivre. Drago fini par trouver une clé qui se différencie des autres et l'attrape. Il l'a lance illico à Théo qui ouvre la porte. Les trois garçons se précipitent vers la sortir.

Ils arrivent dans une salle plongée dans l'obscurité, mais des lumières s'allument sur leurs passage. Devant eux se trouve un échiquier géant et Théo se dévoue pour ce défi. Le Serpentard remporte rapidement la partie sans soucis et remercie son père pour lui avoir apprit ce jeu qu'il adore.

Le trio continue leur chemin et tombe sur un troll.

 **Sérieux un troll, et on fait comment là ?** Demande Drago qui se voit mal le battre

 **C'est pas un problème,** lui répond Harry

 _ ***Isis, Sombra il est à vous**_ _*_ **Shadow toi aussi**.

Les serpents reprennent leur taille et attaque le troll avec Shadow. Isis utilise sa magie de l'eau pour le geler. Sombra lui injecte son venin et Shadow le met en pièce avec ces griffes et ces crocs.

 **Beurk,** dit Théo et Drago

 **Oui mais au moins c'était rapide.** Réplique Harry amusé

 **Bon continuons a avancer.** Propose Théo

 **Oui, mais j'espère qu'on n'arrive bientôt à la fin car ça commence à être long.** Dit Drago

Ils tombent à nouveau dans une salle, mais au moment où ils s'approchent d'une table qui se trouve en son centre deux feux magiques apparaît. Pour bloquer toutes retraite que se soit d'un côté ou de l'autre. Les flammes de derrières sont violettes et celle de devant sont noires. Sur la table se trouve sept fioles et une feuille de parchemin qu'Harry lit.

 _ **Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière.  
Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière, L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège  
Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège, Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie, Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie, Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice, Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices.  
Le premier : si rusée que soit leur perfidie  
Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie ;  
Le second : différente à chaque extrémité, Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée.  
Le troisième : elles sont toutes de tailles inégales, Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale.  
Quatre enfin : les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,  
Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates. **_

_(Passage tiré du livre Harry Potter et l'école des sorciers)_

Harry reconnaît l'écriture de Severus et dois reconnaître que son énigme est vraiment bien faite. Mais malgré tout il comprend que sur les sept fioles, trois contiennent des poisons, deux du vin, l'une d'elles permet de franchir sans mal les flammes noires et une autre permet de retourner sur ses pas en traversant les flammes violettes. Harry explique aux deux autres la solution.

 **La potion dans la plus petite bouteille permet de traverser les flammes noires et d'arriver à la salle suivante. La potion dans la bouteille ronde à droite de la rangée procure une protection pour retourner sur ses pas en franchissant les flammes violettes. Par contre il n'y a qu'une fiole doc je vais la prendre.**

Théo et Drago accepte le choix de leur ami. Harry boit la fiole et demande à Shadow d'entrer dans son ombre pour qu'il puisse le suivre. Harry n'avait pas voulu que Shadow se déplace dans ce labyrinthe comme il le fait d'habitude. Car Dumbledore aurait pût mettre en place des protections qui empêche ce genre de voyage. Et Harry n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque.

Le jeune homme arrive dans la salle qui est une pièce circulaire avec des flammes qu'il l'éclaire. Harry avance et tombe sur un grand miroir d'une hauteur de presque trois mètres. Il voit une inscription qu'il n'arrive pas à lire « _Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej »_

Il ne reconnaît ni le latin, l'espagnol ou le français. Il n'a jamais vu cette langue, Harry commence à réfléchir et au bout de dix minutes. Il fini par comprendre que la phrase doit être lu de droite à gauche et qu'il vaut ré-assembler les mots. Ce qui donne _« Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir_ _»._

 **Voilà pourquoi je vois que je suis entrain de tuer les Potter et Dumbledore.** Dit Harry en se parlant à lui même. **Mais cela ne me dit pas où est cette fichu pierre. Car à part ce miroir il n'y rien d'autre.**

Harry se concentre alors sur le miroir. Il peut ressentir plusieurs couche de protection. Et il en déduit que la pierre dans se trouver à l'intérieur. Donc il commence à détruire les couches grâce à la magie fourchelangue car il sait que la magie normale ne pourra pas briser les protections de Dumbledore. Au bout de deux longues heures, Harry détruit la dernière protection. Et là il voit la pierre qui sort du miroir et la récupère. Mais au moment où ces doigts se referment enfin sur l'objet, Harry s'effondre épuiser.

 _ ***Maître ?***_ Siffle inquiète Isis en voyant celui-ci dans cet état

Shadow s'approche de lui et tente de le réveiller en lui donnant de petit coup de gueule ou en lui léchant le visage.

Au moment où Harry avait détruit la dernière protection, les flammes noires qui bloquer le passage disparaissent. Drago et Théo qui étaient entrain de paniquer en ne voyant pas revenir leur ami. Se mit à courir aussi vite qu'ils peuvent.

Et en voyant leur ami allongé sur le sol, leurs panique augmentent.

 **Harry ? Harry ?** Appelle Drago et Théo qui s'accroupit pour voir l'état de leur ami.

Et lorsqu'ils constatent qu'il est seulement évanouir et à la pierre dans sa main. Ils se permettent de reprendre leurs respirations.

 **Shadow les flammes ont disparus cela veut sûrement dire que toutes les protections ont également disparut. Du moins je l'espère, peux-tu nous emmener dans la chambre d'Harry ?** Demande Théo

Shadow qui comprend parfaitement la demande de l'ami de son Maître, se transforme en ombre et englouti tout le monde. Le trio se retrouve sur le lit d'Harry, Drago et Théo déshabille Harry pour le laisser en boxer et le met sous les couvertures. Théo pose la pierre sur la table de chevet.

Les trois familiers reste comme à leur habitude sur le lit et en espérant que leur Maître se réveillera bientôt.

Drago et Théo sort de la chambre et vont s'effondrer sur les fauteuils dans le salon.

 **Avez-vous réussi à récupérer ce que vous vouliez ?** Demande Salazar

 **Oui** , répond Théo épuisé

 **Je n'aurais jamais crût qu'on mettrait autant de temps.** Dit à son tour Drago

 **Mais si on réfléchit, on a quand même réussit assez facilement à la récupérer. Normalement toutes ses protections sont sensées empêcher Voldemort de prendre la pierre. Et même si nous sommes plus avancé que les autres. On reste des premières années. Donc je trouve vraiment bizarre que les protections on put être si facilement brisées.**

Drago réfléchit à ce que vient de dire Théo.

 **Oui, vu comme ça. Dumbledore doit avoir un autre plan mais lequel ?**

 **Ça malheureusement, je crois qu'on aura jamais la réponse. Bon je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je vais me coucher et vu que demain on est dimanche, je compte faire une sacré grasse matinée. Bonne nuit Drago, Bonne nuit Salazar.**

Théo se lève, suivi de Drago pour savourer une bonne nuit de sommeil.


	16. Le serment inviolable

**Disclaner : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter**

Dialogue en **gras**

Pensées en « _italique »_

 _ ***Fourchelangue***_

 _ **Pensées de Shadow**_

Et voilà le dernier chapitre, je vous retrouve dans un bon mois. J'espère que les chapitres vous a plut.

ATTENTION SCENES DE TORTURES

CHAPITRE 15

Harry se réveille, il a mal de partout cela lui rappelle la fois où il avait soigné Shadow. Mais il se demande pourquoi il a autant mal cette fois. Lorsque qu'enfin les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui reviennent en mémoire. Il se met aussitôt à chercher la pierre, qu'il trouve sur la table de chevet.

 **Shadow comment suis-je revenu ici ?**

Shadow lui explique ce qu'il s'est passé, après qu'il se soit évanoui. Harry détaille la pierre, elle est rouge comme un rubis et elle donne l'impression d'avoir était brisé sur plusieurs côtés. Lui qui croyait qu'elle serait ronde elle a une forme étrange.

Harry part vers le salon après être sorti de sa salle de bain.

 _ ***Bonjour Salazar** * _

_***Bien le bonjour à toi aussi petit serpent** *_

 _ ***Personne n'est encore levé** *_

 _ ***Non, tu es le premier** *_

Harry lance un « Tempus » pour constater qu'il est neuf heure.

 _ ***Pourras-tu leur dire que je suis parti prendre l'air à l'extérieur** *_

 _ ***Bien sûr** *_

Harry sort de Poudlard pour se rendre vers le lac gelé avec Shadow à ces côtés et ces serpents dans les manches. Harry lance sur lui un sort de chauffage, car le vent de janvier est plutôt froid malgré son pull et sa lourde cape d'hiver. Shadow se met à courir dans la neige. Il a toujours aimé la sensation que la neige lui procure sous ces pattes. Le jeune Lord, qu'en a lui s'assit sur un rocher et regarde son tigre jouer. Il reste ici une bonne heure a apprécier le silence. Mais lorsque des flocons commencent à tomber, il décide de retourner dans sa salle commune. Pour voir si ces camarades ont besoin de lui. Il aime beaucoup cette sensation, que les autres élèves lui demande conseils et lui obéit.

Alors qu'il se trouve dans les couloirs des cachots, il tombe sur Ron qu'il le bouscule.

 **Et tu ne peux pas faire attention, sale Serpentard.**

Harry hausse un sourcil _« il ne comprendra donc jamais, qu'il ne doit pas me provoquer »._

 **Alors sa majesté se retrouve sans sa cour. Ils ont enfin comprit que tu n'es qu'un pauvre veracrasse.**

Harry qui commence à perdre patience, et qu'il n'a pas oublié l'histoire avec Jack. Regarde autour de lui, il ne voit personne et aucun tableau. Et avec un mauvais sourire, lui répond.

 **Mais toi aussi, tu es tout seul.**

Ron qui sent que l'atmosphère a changé, recule il peut sentir un danger qui provient du Serpentard en face de lui.

 **Non, ils sont derrière, Jack et les autres vont venir me rejoindre.** Réplique Ron qui n'est plus du tout rassuré.

 **Tu mens, je ne sens personnes.**

Ron décide de se retirer mais Harry lui attrape le bras.

 **Lâche moi,** ordonne Ron qui commence vraiment à paniquer.

 **Oh non, depuis le début de la rentré tu me cherches. Donc je pense que tu as besoin, d'une bonne mise au point.**

Harry le regarde dans les yeux et lui ordonne d'entré dans la salle de classe qui se trouve à côté d'eux. Cela fessait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus utilisé ce pouvoir sur quelqu'un. La pièce est une vieille salle de classe désaffecté pleine de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. Ron avance sans rien dire, Harry referme la porte et lance plusieurs sort en fourchelangue pour que personne ne viennent les déranger. Il invoque aussi des chaînes qui sont accroché au plafond et au sol.

Il attache les poignets et les chevilles de Ron puis laisse le roux reprendre conscience. Ron se réveille et panique en voyant dans quel situation il se trouve.

 **RELÂCHE MOI, ESPECE D'ENFOIRÉ.** Hurle Ron qui se débat pour se défaire des chaînes, malheureusement pour lui les chaînes résistent.

 **Je ne crois pas mon cher Ron. Je vais te faire regretter ce plan débile que Jack et toi avait monté. Et c'est aussi pour toutes les fois où tu m'as cherché.**

 **Tu t'es qu'un malade mental. Je vais le dire à tout le monde et tu finiras à Azkaban.**

Harry rit à gorge déployé mais c'est un rire des plus sinistre.

 **Tu ne pourras jamais dire à personne, ce qui va se passer dans cette salle et tu veux savoir pourquoi ?**

Ron ne répond pas, il a beaucoup trop peur.

 **Une fois que j'aurais fini avec toi, je te jetterai un sort en fourchelangue qui t'empêchera de dire à quiconque ce qui t'es arrivé et cela t'obligera aussi à te comporter naturellement. Alors tu vois, cette histoire sera notre petit secret.** Répond Harry clairement amusé de cette situation.

 **Que...que vas-tu me...me faire ?** Demande effrayé le roux

 **Rassure toi, je ne compte pas te tuer. Après tout cela ferait désordre à Poudlard.**

Ron se sent aussitôt soulager.

 **Je vais juste de torturer.** Dit Harry tout excité par la perspective de faire crier son camarade de classe.

Ron blanchit aux mots du Serpentard et commence à pleurer.

 **Pitié, je t'en supplie ne fait pas ça. Je...je suis désolé. Je regrette, par pitié laisse moi partir. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras.**

 **Mais Ron, je ne faut rien de toi, sauf t'entendre crier.**

D'un geste de la main il enlève la robe, le pull et la chemise de Ron. Qui laisse celui-ci torse nu.

 **C'est Jack qui a eu l'idée pour l'attaque, moi je ne voulais pas.** Essaye de se défendre Ron

 **Oh mais je le sais, malheureusement Jack à plusieurs sort de protections que Dumbledore lui à mit et l'une d'entre elle permet au vieux fou de savoir si son fameux survivant à un problème. Donc je ne peux pas prendre le risque, mais je te rassure un jour ou l'autre. Il se retrouvera dans la même position que toi.**

 **TU ES COMPLÉTEMENT FOU,** hurle Ron tout en continuant de ce débattre comme un possédé.

 **Bon ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas parler avec toi, mais je n'ai pas toute la journée, alors commençons.**

Harry sait qu'il ne peut pas utiliser d'impardonnable ou des sorts de magie noires, sinon le vieux timbré le sentirai vu qu'il n'est pas dans la chambre des secrets ou dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Donc il transforme une chaise en couteau.

 _ ***Isis, Sombra allaient vous mettre dans un coin** *_

Ron s'évanouit en voyant les serpents sortir de la robe d'Harry et reprendre leur taille.

 **Sérieux ?** Demande Harry blasé. **Je n'ai même pas encore commencé à jouer avec toi.**

Harry le réveille et lui lance le sort qui empêchera Ron de s'évanouir de nouveau.

Les familiers d'Harry s'installent tranquillement pour pouvoir admirer le spectacle. Harry s'avance vers Ron, d'une démarche féline comme un chasseur qui s'avance vers sa proie.

Harry commence par faire une petite entaille sur le torse de sa victime où quelques goûtes d'un rouge carmin coulent. Ce qui fait crier Ron et supplier. Mais le jeune Lord continue, il fait plusieurs entailles plus ou moins profonde sur le torse, le dos et les bras. Mais en évitant les points vitaux, Ron continue de supplier que soit il arrête ou le tue. Mais Harry lui dit qu'il n'est pas aussi gentil et qu'il veut encore jouer.

Et cette fois il transforme son couteau en un petit fouet en cuir de dragon. Alors qu'Harry s'amuse beaucoup, il n'a pas réalisé qu'un certain professeur aux yeux rouge l'observe.

XXXX **UNE HEURE PLUS TÔT** XXXX

Quirell marche dans les couloirs des cachots en se demandant comment il peut passer cette créature débile à trois têtes. Lorsqu'il entend une conversation un peu houleuse où il reconnaît la voix d'Harry. Il cache sa présence pour ne pas être détecté, se désillusionne et supprime son odeur pour que les familiers du gosse de le sente pas.

Il entend Harry demander au roux d'entré dans une classe, mais il remarque le regard vitreux du Gryffondor comme s'il était sous imperium. Et cela l'intrique, il avance vers la porte et lance un sort qui permet de voir à travers celle-ci. Et ce qu'il voit le laisse sans voix. Le jeune Weasley est attaché à des chaînes et torse nu. Malheureusement, il ne peut pas entendre les paroles que les jeunes sorciers prononce mais il remarque parfaitement la panique du roux et l'amusement du brun.

Et là il voit Harry transformer une chaise en couteau et il se demande s'il va vraiment oser l'utiliser. A ce moment Quirell entend des voix, il décide alors de lancer plusieurs sorts du style anti-moldu pour que personnes de viennent le déranger de ce délicieux spectacle.

Quirell qui a maintenant les yeux rouges, ne peut détourner les yeux de la scène face à lui. Harry est entrain de tailladé sa victime, sans aucune hésitation. Au contraire, il prend clairement plaisir à cela.

Voldemort ne peut qu'apprécier ce qu'il voit et se demande jusqu'où le jeune Serpentard va aller. Il avait découvert au mois de décembre qu'Harry était clairement différent des autres élèves.

Il se rappelle encore de cette nuit, où il se promener comme aujourd'hui. Et il avait ressentir une puissance incroyable. Il s'était diriger vers la source de ce pouvoir et il était tombé sur Severus et Harry qui avait perdu complètement le contrôle de sa magie. Il s'était senti attiré par ce pouvoir, cette aura noire qui entouré le jeune sorcier. Et c'est aussi ce soir là, qu'il avait découvert que Harry possédait aussi deux magnifique serpents. Et depuis cette nuit, il avait gardé un œil plus serré sur lui.

Maintenant il voit qu'Harry à un fouet dans les mains, il a vraiment du mal à croire qu'un enfant de onze ans puisse faire ça. Il a l'impression de se revoir, même si lui avait réussi à garder sous contrôle ces pulsions de meurtres et de torture durant sa scolarité.

Mais il doit reconnaître qu'il doit remercier le vieux fou. Car il est persuader que s'il n'avait pas obligé les Potter à abandonner leur enfant. Harry ne serait jamais devenu comme ça. Et oui comme tout le monde, il avait lu l'article que Rita Seeker avait écrit au mois de septembre, où elle expliquait le retour incroyable du frère du Survivant suite à son abandon.

Voldemort a vraiment envie de rire. Le jour de la rentré des classes, lorsqu'il était tombé dans les yeux émeraude il avait réalisé que c'était cet enfant qu'il l'avait réduit en un simple esprit. Il a hâte de voir le visage de sa némésis lorsqu'il comprendra qu'il c'est trompé de survivant. Et que jamais, au grand jamais Harry rejoindra la camp de la lumière. Et se demande même si son jeune Roi, voudrait le rejoindre dans son camp.

Voldemort continu d'observer Harry qui fouette encore et encore sa pauvre victime. Qui n'arrive même plus a crier. Et enfin le brun arrête, il semble chuchoter quelques choses au creux de l'oreille de Ron. Puis il pose sa main sur les blessures qui se referment.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Une fois les blessures de sa victime disparues, Harry demande avec un sourire.

 **Alors comment te sens-tu ? Moi en tout cas je me sens complètement détendu.**

 **Tu es un malade** , lui répond Ron avec une voix rauque à cause d'avoir trop crier.

 **Mmm... sûrement, mais tu devrais me remercier, je t'es soigné.**

Ron préfère ne pas répondre, de peur que la torture recommence.

 **Je peux te dire que tu m'as beaucoup amusé avec tes cries, et lorsque tu me supplié d'arrêter. Donc je crois que je vais te garder comme animal de compagnie.**

 **Que...que veux tu ...dire ?** Demande effrayé Ron

 **C'est simple...**

Harry s'approche de Ron et pose sa main sur son cœur. Ron crie lorsqu'il ressent une brûlure là où le touche Harry. Le Serpentard retire sa main et Ron peut voir un petit serpent sur sa poitrine.

 **Maintenant, tu portes ma marque. Lorsque qu'elle se réchauffera, tu viendras dans cette pièce en fessant bien attention à ce que personne ne te voit. Et je te conseil de venir car avec le temps la marque finira par te brûler à un point que tu n'as vraiment pas envie de savoir. Et puis qui sait, peut-être que la prochaine fois je demanderais à Drago et Théo s'ils veulent aussi s'amuser. Ah et avant que je partes, je veux que tu espionnes Jack pour moi.**

Harry se dirige vers la porte et au moment où il pose sa main sur la poignet. Les chaînes disparais, Ron s'effondre épuisé et brisé. Et juste avant que la porte ne se referme sur Harry, Ron peut entendre celui-ci lui dire à bientôt. Le roux se remet à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, tout en maudissant Harry. Et Jack qui avait monter un tel plan et qu'il lui demandait régulièrement de provoquer son frère.

Harry avait à peine mit un pied dans la salle commune des Serpentard que Théo, Drago et Blaise se jette sur lui pour savoir où il était. Car en ne le voyant pas revenir, ils étaient partir dehors mais ils n'ont pas réussi à le trouver.

 **C'est bon, pas besoin de vous inquiétez, et en plus j'étais avec mes familiers.** Répond Harry touché par leur inquiétude.

 **Mais tu fessais quoi ?** Demande Blaise

 **Oh, je m'amusais et qui sait peut-être que je vous laisserais jouer avec moi la prochaine fois.** Leur dit mystérieusement Harry. **Bon si ont allais manger je meurs de faim.**

Mardi matin, les sorciers sont en cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Harry se languis que la leçon se termine. Et comme si la cloche avait entendu ces pensées, celle-ci sonne. Le jeune Roi reste dans la classe, Drago et Théo le laisse mais ils ne sont vraiment pas rassurés. Malheureusement, Harry leur a dit d'aller dans la grande salle en premier. Harry lance un sort de vie privé et s'avance vers son professeur.

 **Monsieur Gry... ffondor ?**

 **Excusez-moi Monsieur, le souhaiterais vous parlez.** Demande Harry avec calme

 **Bie...bien sûr, que pui...puisse-je p...pour vo...vous ?**

 **Je souhaites parler avec Voldemort.**

 **Pardon ?** Demande abasourdis Quirell

 **S'il vous plaît ne me prenait pour un idiot. Je sais parfaitement que Voldemort possède votre corps et que vous êtes un mangemort.**

 **Enfin, vous savez très bien Que-Celui-Qu'on-Ne-Doit-Par-Prononcer-Le-Nom est mort.** Lui rétorque Quirell qui en oublie de bégayer.

 **Laisse moi parler au garçon.** Dit une voix désincarné

 **Maître, vous n'êtes pas assez fort.**

 **Suffit,** exige la voix

Quirell se tait aussitôt et enlève le turban. Harry peut alors voit une autre tête derrière celle de Quirell.

 _« Vraiment pas charmant »_ se dit Harry

 **Alors que me veux-tu petit Roi ?**

 **Je veux faire un marché.**

 **Un marché ? Que peux tu bien avoir qui me donnerais envie de faire un marché avec toi ?**

Voldemort est vraiment surprit par la présence d'Harry, il n'aurait jamais crut qu'il aurait découvert son identité mais qu'en plus il vient le voir comme si de rien n'était. De plus il est très intrigué par ce marché que souhaite faire son petit Roi même s'il ne lui dirait jamais.

 **Je veux que lorsque vous reviendriez parmi les vivants, vous ne tentez pas de me tuer vous ou vos mangemorts. Et je veux la même garanti pour les membres de ma cour ainsi que leurs familles et sans oublié Severus.**

Voldemort ne pensait pas qu'Harry demanderait aussi la protection des gens autour de lui. _« Comme quoi, Harry possède une part d'humanité »_ se dit-il.

 **Tu demandes beaucoup de choses, et qu'est ce que j'y gagne ? Car pour que j'accepte un tel marché tu dois me donner quelque chose d'important.**

Harry sourit et met sa main dans sa poche pour en retirer la pierre philosophale. Voldemort qui voit ce que possède le jeune Serpentard, reste sa voix.

 **Je crois que cela devrait faire l'affaire. J'ai crut comprendre que vous la recherchez activement.**

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tend la main pour récupérer la pierre mais Harry la remet dans sa poche.

 **Avant de vous la donner, je veux un serment inviolable.** Exige Harry

 **Comment as-tu réussi à mettre la main sur elle ?** Questionne Voldemort qui n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qu'il a vu. Alors que lui n'avait toujours pas réussi.

 **Ça c'est mon petit secret. Alors avons nous un accord ?**

Même si Voldemort meurt d'envie de savoir comment son petit Roi avait réussi ce miracle. Il décide de laisser son secret à Harry.

 **Très bien, nous avons un marché. Moi Voldemort garanti de ne pas attentait à la vie du Lord Gryffondor, de sa cour et de leur famille ainsi que de Severus. En échange de la pierre philosophale.**

Une fois le serment terminer un lien entre Voldemort et Harry se crée. Maintenant que le jeune sorcier est sûr d'être en sécurité pose la pierre sur le bureau et quitte la salle sans un regard en arrière.

Une fois la porte fermé, Voldemort se met à rire.

 **Enfin, enfin je possède la pierre. Je vais pouvoir revenir et tout ça, grâce à celui qui m'a détruit en premier. La vie est vraiment étrange.**

Voldemort décide de partir sur le champ, il a un corps à récupérer.

Les jours qui suivis, fut mouvementé. Dumbledore avait dû demandait à Severus de s'occuper des cours de DCFM pour les quatre première année tandis que lui s'occupa des 5ème, 6ème et 7ème années. Tout les élèves avaient pût voir que leur Directeur était dans une colère noire sans en comprendre l'origine. Sauf trois Serpentards, qui trouvaient très drôle de voir leur fameux Directeur dans cette état.

Dumbledore lui ne comprend pas comment Voldemort avait put récupérer la pierre philosophale sans qu'il ne le remarque. Il y avait pourtant plusieurs pièges et surtout le dernier avec le miroir de Riséd, il avait mit lui même les protections. Voldemort n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir les brisées. De plus, lui qui espérer voir sa petite arme combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, cela était raté.

Et pour couronner le tout, il doit désormais faire cours à ses idiots sans cervelle. Après tout s'il était devenu Directeur c'était pour avoir un contrôle totale sur les élèves sans avoir à leur faire cours.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 **Les examens sont enfin fini,** dit Blaise en s'asseyant sur le canapé du salon.

Blaise fait parti de la cour d'Harry depuis déjà deux mois. Le jeune Lord avait fini par considérer Blaise comme un ami et lui avait fait la proposition. Que le Serpentard avait accepté avec joie. Les appartements du roi avait maintenant une nouvelle chambre. Blaise avait fini par comprendre le secret de la puissance du trio. Entre la méditation et les entraînements, Blaise s'était jeter avec plaisir dans tout ça et fessait tout pour rattraper Drago et Théo. Il avait était plus que surprit de faire la connaissance de Salazar et la découverte de la chambre des secrets.

 **Oui, j'ai crut qu'on en verrait pas la fin,** dit à son tour Drago

 **Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'une semaine avant les grandes vacances. Vous allez faire quoi durant les deux mois ?** Demande Théo

 **Moi je pars trois semaines en Italie avec ma mère pour voir mon oncle.** Répond Blaise

 **Normalement, comme chaque année notre famille part en France pour un mois.** Répond à son tour Drago

 **Moi, je ne sais pas. Sirius m'a envoyé une lettre pour que je reste avec lui quelques jours, pour qu'on puisse faire plus ample connaissance. Mais j'hésite, d'un côté je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le connaître plus que nécessaire. Mais d'un autre je meurt d'envie de voir la bibliothèque des Black. Vu que Drago m'a dit qu'elle était mieux que la sienne en concernant la magie noire. Donc maintenant je suis intrigué. Et toi Théo ?**

 **Moi j'en ai aussi aucune idée, ma mère m'a toujours rien dit.**

 **Ce temps est déprimant,** coupe Drago, **moi qui voulais monter sur mon balai pour me détendre, c'est raté avec toute cette pluie. Sérieux, on ait au mois de juin et il pleut des cordes.**

Harry eu une idée.

 **Moi, quand je veux me détendre, j'ai une méthode bien particulière.**

 **Et c'est quoi ?** Demande Blaise

 **Je ne suis pas sûr que c'est quelque chose que vous pouvez faire, mais qui c'est.**

Harry se lève et leur demande de le suivre. En chemin Harry active la marque de Ron. Ils arrivent dans une salle de classe poussiéreuse.

 **Si ta méthode est de faire le ménage, je te confirme que c'est quelque chose que je refuse de faire.** Dit Drago en voyant l'état de la pièce.

Harry sourit.

 **Non, rassure toi, ce n'est absolument pas ça.**

 **Alors c'est quoi ?** Demande à son tour Théo.

 **Patience, patience, j'ai une surprise qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.**

Ron arrive trente minutes plus tard, en se tenant la poitrine. Lorsqu'il avait senti la marque chauffé, il avait préféré l'ignorer comme toutes les fois où Harry l'avait appelé aux fil des mois mais comme l'avait dit Harry, la brûlure fini toujours par être intenable.

Les trois autres garçons ne comprennent pas la présence du rouquin.

 **Euh... Harry ?** Demande Théo

 **Qu'est ce que tu veux ?** Demande en même temps Ron avec tout amertume et la peur qu'il peut. Même si on fond, il sait qu'il va passer un très mais alors un très mauvais moment en voyant les quatre Serpentards.

Pour toute réponse Harry demande à Shadow de tous les emmener dans la chambre des secrets pour que personnes ne les dérangent. Harry décide de rester dans l'anti chambre et d'utiliser le sort du temps pour que l'absence de Ron passe inaperçu.

 **Tu vois, mes amis souhaite se détendre. Et je me suis dit que tu pourrais aider.** Dit Harry en avançant vers Ron.

Le rouquin lui recule autant qu'il le peut, mais des chaînes apparaît soudainement pour l'emprisonner. Et il commence à supplier mais Harry d'écoute pas et se tourne vers les membres de sa cour. Où il peut voir de l'interrogation mais aussi de l'amusement de voir le Gryffondor ainsi.

 **Vous voyez, lorsque je m'ennuie où que je suis de mauvaise humeur. J'ai une activité plutôt original pour m'occuper de ça. J'aime beaucoup m'amuser et depuis plusieurs mois notre cher Gryffondor est devenu mon jouer.**

 **Oh !** Dit Drago qui comprend enfin la présence du traite à son sang.

Il peut sentir l'excitation le gagner. Depuis cette nuit d'halloween, il voulait aussi faire crier et supplier quelqu'un. Et là son Roi, lui donne la belette sur un plateau d'argent.

 **Et je peux faire ce que je veux de lui ?** Demande Drago avec envie.

 **La seule condition est de ne pas le tuer.** Lui répond Harry

 **Tu es sérieux ?** Questionne à son tour Blaise qui se sent mal à l'aise

 **Tu n'es obligé à rien Blaise.** Précise Harry qui est déçu par lui, il avait pensé que le Serpentard trouverai la situation idéale pour s'amuser avec un Gryffondor.

Théo lui s'était avancer en silence vers Ron en le regardant avec plaisir. Et sans prévenir lui lance un sort de découpe. Le roux se met à crier, se qui fait retourner les trois garçons.

Harry sourit intérieurement, son ami avait blessé le rouquin sans aucune hésitation.

 **Hé, je voulais commencer.** Dit Drago triste de ne pas avoir pu infliger la première blessure à la belette.

 **Il fallait être plus rapide,** lui rétorque Théo, **mais je te laisse lui lancer le deuxième sort si tu veux.**

Harry quand à lui invoque un fauteuil pour pouvoir regarder tranquillement la scène.

Drago lui lance un doloris.

 **Alors la belette, je ne t'entends plus,** lui dit-il clairement amuser.

Il veut que Ron hurle plus fort. Il utilise alors un sort qu'Harry lui avait apprit. Le blond lui brise les os de la main gauche. Théo lui lance un sort où Ron a l'impression que son sang est entrain de bouillir.

Blaise regarde sans rien dire à la torture du roux. Il se sent bizarre, le serpentard se rappelle de la nuit d'halloween où il avait détourné le regard car il ne supporter pas les cries et le sang. Mais là il ne ressent rien et c'est pour ça qu'il se trouve bizarre. Il décide alors d'essayer et peut-être que cela lui permettra de comprendre.

Il prend alors une pierre qu'il transforme en serviette. Il demande à Théo et Drago s'il peut. Ces amis lui laisse alors la place. Il demande à Théo de maintenir la tête du gryffondor en arrière, ce qu'il fait avec plaisir. Blaise met la serviette sur le visage de sa future victime, puis lance le sort d'aguamenti. Ron commence alors à se noyer. Le troisième membre de la cour maintien son sort pendant une minute, puis il retire la serviette. Ron crache de l'eau et supplie du regard que cela cesse. Mais Blaise recommence, et il peut enfin saisir pourquoi son Roi et ces amis aime cela. Il se sent puissant et il aime le contrôle qu'il possède sur Ron.

 **Pitié, je vous en supplie. Si vous continuez, je vais mourir.** Supplie Ron en regardant Harry car il sait que lui seul peut arrêter les torturent.

Harry lui lance un doloris.

 **Tu peux encore tenir,** lui rétorque le brun

 **J'ai des renseignements,** tente en dernière tentative Ron

D'un geste de la main, Harry demande à sa cour d'attendre avant de recommencer.

 **Je t'écoute,** lui dit Harry d'une voix morte

 **Jack m'a dit que Dumbledore est parti voir le ministre. Il souhaite que les Potter récupère ta garde.**

Harry se lève aussitôt.

 **Comment ça,** exige t-il clairement énervé par ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

 **Je sais juste que durant l'été Dumbledore et James doit aller devant le mangemagot pour le jugement car le ministre ne peut décidé cela tout seul. Vu que tu es émancipé et en plus un Lord.**

 **Quand ?**

 **Je … je ne sais pas.** Répond d'une petite voix Ron

 **Doloris,** crie presque Harry

Ron hurle sous la puissance du sort.

 **Tu le sais depuis quand ?**

Ron préfère ne pas répondre et baisse la tête.

Harry lui lance le sort qui lui arrache un morceau de la peau du bras.

 **RÉPOND !**

 **Jack me l'a dit, il y a deux jours.**

 **Doloris ! Ne me mens pas Ron**

 **Un...un mois.**

 **Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit. Tu as peut-être crut que cela ne m'intéresserais pas.**

 **Je suis désolé, pitié, pitié, stop, arrêtez, je n'en peux plus.** Supplie en larme Ron

Harry décide d'accorder la requête du rouquin, car s'il continu le gryffondor va vraiment mourir. Il fait alors disparaître les chaînes. Il demande à Théo et Blaise ne l'emmener dans le cachot qu'il avait invoqué. Et dit à Drago d'aller prendre des potions pour le soigner. Ron aura besoin d'un jour ou deux pour que ces blessures guérisses. Mais par chance grâce au sort du temps seulement quatre heures sera passé dans Poudlard.

Harry décide qu'il devra voir Lucius pour qu'il puisse l'aider, car il est hors de question qu'il retourne chez les Potter. Il passe les deux jours à se défouler sur les mannequins de la salle de duel.

Tandis que Drago, Théo et Blaise repense à ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils se sentent différent, mais ils ne regrette absolument pas se qu'ils ont fait. Ils ont beaucoup trop appréciés pour cela. Mais ils ne pouvaient que se demander comment réagirez leurs parents s'ils le découvrirais. Car après tout même si leur parents sont des mangemorts ou une femme qui tue ses maris. Ils restent malgré tout des enfants. Des enfants qui ont torturé avec plaisir leur camarade de classe. Et quand plus, ils espèrent pouvoir recommencer.

Ron retourne dans son dortoir deux jours plus tard avec ordre de prévenir Harry toutes nouvelles informations qu'il pourra soutirer de Jack.

Les quatre garçons préparent leurs valises pour leur retour à la maison. Dans deux heures, ils prendront le Poudlard Express. Et Harry se dit que cette première année a était plutôt mouvementée. Il est devenu les Roi de Serpentard, il y a eu le procès avec Potter, il avait commencé a s'entraîner avec Severus en duel au mois de mars et Severus est vraiment puissant, il en bave à chaque fois. Severus avait était surprit par sa demande mais il avait accepté avec plaisir. La première fois, il avait remarqué qu'il manquait cruellement d'endurance. Et depuis tout les jours il prend une heure pour courir autour du lac. Il avait récupéré la pierre et avait fait un marché avec Voldemort.

 _« J'espère que m'a deuxième année, sera plus tranquille »_


End file.
